De l'autre coté du miroir
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible un jour et pourtant, il se retrouvait bel et bien dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Blessé et perdu, il va se retrouver nez à nez avec une fille qui va malgré leurs différences l'aider. Imaginez un monde ou le manga Naruto n'existe pas, notre monde. Comment va réagir Madara dans ce monde qui lui est totalement inconnu ?
1. Chapter 1: De sang et d'eau

Cette fiction est dédiée à mes deux idoles de la fanfiction sans qui je n'aurais jamais eue le courage d'écrire en poussant mes capacités plus loin: Sylencia et Kallse en espérant qu'elles le voient un jour. Merci de tout coeur!

* * *

Il faisait nuit et il ne savait pas ou il était. Il ne reconnaissait pas la forêt ou il était et pourtant, il les connaissait toutes par cœur. Il pleuvait à torrent, il était trempé, pourtant, il y a quelques minutes à peine, il était entrain de combattre sous un soleil de plomb. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien mais pas plus que ça. Son incompréhension avait prit le dessus, comment était-il arrivé ici ? Couché sur le dos, il se disait qu'il fallait ne pas rester là, qui sait qui pourrait le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse ? Plus d'un de ses ennemis se seraient rués sur lui pour le tuer, là, maintenant.

Mais voilà déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était comme ça et rien. Il ne sentait pas de chakra ce qui était bien inhabituel. D'habitude, il en sentait plein, même dans un lieu désertique. Une forte douleur lui arrachait un cri de douleur quand il essayait de se redresser. Il se souvenait avoir reçu un coup dans le dos, un des seuls points faibles de son armure et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point il avait horreur qu'on se tienne dans son dos. Mais elle saignait pas mal et il ne voulait pas perdre connaissance ici et encore moins maintenant.

Il se relevait à l'aide de sa faux en se retenant de crier. Il posait son regard partout autour de lui, il se pensait vraiment perdu. Il commençait à avancer dans la boue qui le ralentissait, le faisant glisser de temps à autre. Il maudissait cet endroit, il se maudissait d'être dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Puis, il aperçu une petite lueur au loin, il se disait que c'était peut-être la lueur d'un lampion, il était proche d'une habitation. Il n'hésitera pas à menacer l'habitant pour qu'il l'abrite et soigne sa blessure qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Il arrivait à l'orée de la forêt et mit les pieds sur une surface dure et noire. Il se reculait très vite, pensant à un piège ou autre. Mais rien ne se passait. Il s'approchait prudemment et regardait, il n'avait jamais vu de tels revêtements sur une route. Il passait sa main dessus, c'était dur et vachement granuleux, bravo, il avait découvert pour la première fois le goudron. Il entendait un drôle de bruit, il se demandait encore ce que c'était. Plus loin sur la route, il aperçu deux lampions très fort en luminosité. Et en plus ça s'approchait très vite, il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter la chose. Il eut le droit à un merveilleux coup de klaxonne :

\- Non mais c'est quoi cet endroit de cinglés ?

Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Il y pensait vraiment mais la douleur qu'il ressentait lui fit dire que non, il ne rêvait pas. Il levait de nouveau son regard, ah ! Il n'était pas fou, il l'avait bien vu cette petite lumière de l'autre coté de la route. Il traversait prudemment et arrivait dans une cour de gravier. Il avançait vers cette lumière et arrivait devant la porte d'une grande maison. Elle était bizarre celle-là, pas de bois, ni de papier de riz. Et la lumière, il n'y voyait pas de flamme dedans, il se disait que c'était de la sorcellerie.

La porte était fermée à clef et lui, il commençait à geler. Pas le choix, il mit un coup d'épaule dedans et entrait dedans. Il ne faisait pas attention ou il avait atterrit, il tombait à genoux, il était épuisé. Il se trainait dans un coin sombre et perdit vite connaissance. Il se demandait si tout compte fait, la grande faucheuse ne viendrait pas le chercher plus vite que prévue.

Elle pestait, non seulement elle finissait son service encore à point d'heure et il pleuvait. Tout pour la rendre encore de bonne humeur. Son patron n'avait pas voulu la lâcher avant l'arrivée de la pluie et en plus, elle avait fait bien plus d'heures que prévue. Heureusement se disait-elle que demain, elle allait pouvoir profiter de son week-end de repos. Car en ce moment, rien n'était rose dans sa vie. Elle se retrouvait seule, à habiter dans la maison de sa grand-mère isolée en pleine campagne. Elle était à cinq kilomètres de son boulot et elle tenait seule la maison alors que sa grand-mère, malade, était à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle espérait chaque jour au fond d'elle qu'elle se remette et qu'elle revienne très vite à la maison. Car il ne lui restait plus qu'elle et si elle venait à mourir, elle se retrouverait seule. Mais elle chassait très vite cette pensée, elle devait rentrer maintenant. Elle écrasait sa cigarette sur le trottoir et enfilait son casque de moto. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que cinq kilomètres pour rentrer, elle maudissait encore son patron de l'avoir lâché trop tard. Elle enfourchait sa bécane et la démarrait, elle enfilait ses gants et fermait sa visière avant de décoller de là.

La nuit ne l'aidait déjà pas à circuler mais la pluie et le vent n'en faisaient pas mieux. Elle devait rouler doucement pour ne pas glisser ou louper un virage, c'était sa pire peur. Elle avait préférée la moto à la voiture, un choix que sa grand-mère avait longuement contesté en disant que c'était moins dangereux de rouler en voiture. Mais elle, elle adorait ça, elle avait cette sensation d'être plus libre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route à une cinquantaine de kilomètres à l'heure, elle arrivait près de la maison isolée de sa grand-mère.

Elle roulait jusqu'à la remise qu'elle ouvrit et rentrait mettre sa moto à l'abri. Elle coupait le contact et s'enlevait de dessus en se disant qu'elle y remonterait dessus qu'après-demain. Elle était heureuse de se dire qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et penser à autre chose. Elle posait son casque sur le siège de sa moto et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la remise. Elle refermait la porte en bois à double tours et s'approchait de l'entrée de la maison. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait, la porte était grande ouverte. Elle pensait s'être fait cambriolée pendant qu'elle travaillait, ce serait quelque chose d'horrible.

Elle aperçue également du sang dessus, est-ce que l'un de ses cambrioleurs se serraient blessés ? Ça ne serait pas impossible, sans doute qu'ils ont fuit pendant qu'elle était dans la remise. Mais elle préférait rester sur ses gardes, elle entrait doucement dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Elle longeait les murs en faisant attention, elle allait jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se baissait pour regarder sous un meuble. Elle y sortit une boite et l'ouvrit doucement. Dedans, il y avait l'arme de service de son défunt père, elle n'y avait jamais touché. Mais là, il le fallait selon elle. Elle prit l'arme en main et enclenchait un chargeur plein dedans.

Elle ressortit doucement de la cuisine et revenue dans le hall d'entré. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit, ni ne voyait la lumière d'une éventuelle lampe de poche. Sûrement qu'ils étaient déjà parti. Mais elle restait toujours aussi stressée, elle n'était plus rassurée depuis qu'elle se retrouvait seule ici. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décidait d'allumer la lumière du hall. Elle aperçu du sang sur le sol, son regard longeait la trainée qui allait jusque dans le salon. Gardant encore l'arme dans sa main, elle se dirigeait à pas de loup jusqu'à l'entré du salon.

Elle allumait rapidement la lumière et pointait l'arme devant elle. Après avoir regardé, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne, du moins, personne debout. Elle suivait encore la trainée de sang, elle sursautait quand elle vit un homme inconscient couché derrière son canapé. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, elle respirait un bon coup avant de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête. Elle se retrouvait devant un homme inconscient dans son salon perdant du sang. Il avait une faux dans l'une de ses mains et un grand éventail. Il était paré d'une armure rouge sang, elle se disait deux choses : soit ce mec allait à une fête déguisée et qu'il s'était fait agresser en route, soit il était fou et que c'était sûrement un tueur.

Elle penchait quand même pour la première option, sans doute qu'il avait cherché de l'aide et un abri. Il avait eu quand même assez de force pour défoncer la porte avant de se trainer ici. Elle posait son arme et lui retirait très lentement sa faux des mains, elle n'était pas folle au point de le laisser avec ça. Elle le trouvait très pâle, elle lui défit son armure et le mit sur le ventre. Elle vit la longue coupure profonde dans son dos. Il fallait faire vite sinon, il allait sûrement mourir ici. Et elle se voyait mal dire aux flics comment il s'était retrouvé ici avec ça. Après, ils allaient penser qu'elle y aurait été pour quelque chose et n'hésiteraient pas à la coffrer pour homicide.

Elle se redressait et partit chercher de quoi au moins nettoyer la blessure. Elle attrapait des gazes stériles, de l'alcool, des bandes et même une serviette pour éponger le sang. Elle revenue très vite vers cet inconnu et retirait son espèce de manteau pour le mettre torse nu. Elle commençait à éponger le sang mais se rendit compte qu'il saignait toujours autant. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler de secours pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle avait évoquées. Qui disait médecin disait flics devant sa porte, elle était coincée. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se relevait encore et allait fouiller dans une boite à couture pas loin.

Elle y trouvait des aiguilles et du fil très épais de couture. Elle espérait que ça suffirait. Elle revenue près de lui et enfilait le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de planter l'aiguille dans la peau du dos de cet homme. Elle fit des grimaces de dégoût et commençait tant bien que de mal à recoudre une partie de sa blessure. Mais à un moment, elle dû se lever et elle courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de vomir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Pourtant, quand elle était en service, elle avait l'habitude de manipuler des pièces de viandes crues et gorgées de sang. Mais entre une pièce de bœuf et un homme, il y avait quand même une sacrée différence.

Elle se ressaisissait, après tout, elle avait presque fini de le recoudre. Elle retournait dans la maison et revenue près de lui. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et finissait son travail. Puis, elle épongeait encore le sang avant d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau chaude. Elle nettoyait son dos et pu enfin y voir un peu plus clair. Elle mit de l'alcool sur les gazes avant de les appliquer sur sa blessure. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il guérisse car elle avait vraiment fait ça avec les moyens du bord. Elle lui passait une bande autour avant de se relever. Elle posait son regard sur les armes de l'homme.

Elle prit tout ça et les emmenait à la remise pour éviter que ça traine dans la maison. Puis, elle revint encore près de lui. Elle le tirait avec beaucoup de difficultés jusqu'à la chambre qui était au rez-de-chaussée. Elle le plaçait dans le lit avant de s'asseoir pour souffler :

\- Il ne fait pas son poids ce con ; murmurait-elle.

Après avoir soufflé, elle le recouvrit avec une épaisse couverture pour le tenir bien au chaud. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte pour retourner dans le salon. Elle nettoyait tout ce bordel avant de prendre le manteau de cet homme. Le symbole dans son dos l'avait intriguée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas plus et l'emmenait dans la buanderie avant de la mettre dans la machine à laver. Elle le rafistolerait plus tard au cas où s'il voulait le récupérer.

Elle posait son regard sur l'heure, il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin. Elle soupirait, elle savait que sa nuit allait être courte. Mais elle était épuisée, sa journée de boulot l'avait tuée alors ça en plus, c'était vraiment le pompon ! Elle passait avant dans la cuisine, elle sortit quelques pilules d'un sommelier et les avalait avec un grand verre d'eau. Puis, elle allait dans le salon ou elle avait l'habitude de dormir depuis le départ de sa grand-mère. Elle n'aimait pas dormir seule à l'étage, elle se l'avouait, elle était un brin peureuse.

Elle s'allongeait dans le canapé en laissant la petite lampe allumée. Puis, elle s'endormit très vite.

Il gémissait, il avait très mal à son dos et son réveil fut douloureux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, il se demandait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il pensait qu'il était encore allongé dans le coin ou il s'était réfugié. Que finalement, personne ne viendrait l'aider et qu'il allait vraiment mourir. Mais en passant sa main sur sa poitrine, il se rendit compte qu'il était délesté de son armure ainsi que de son manteau.

Il tâtait autour de lui, il pu sentir une couverture sur lui, un oreiller derrière sa tête. Non, il n'était plus entrain d'agoniser dans ce coin sombre. Il se redressait difficilement et regardait autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était couché dans une petite chambre. Il passait sa main sur sa poitrine encore une fois et sentait un bandage. Quelqu'un qui avait eu bon cœur l'avait soigné et il en était étonné. Dans son monde, personne n'aurait fait ça pour lui, au contraire, on aurait eu tendance à l'achever. Il cherchait ses armes du regard mais il ne les vit pas, il soupirait. Il se doutait bien que l'on ne l'aurait pas laisser avec ça.

Il soulevait la couverture et soupirait de soulagement, il avait encore son pantalon. Il s'en fichait au fond d'être nu dans un lit aussi chaud mais il en aurait prit un sacré coup si c'était un homme qui lui aurait fait ça. Ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec la froideur du carrelage. Ça non plus il ne connaissait pas, tout chez lui était fait de bois ou de métal. Il se levait difficilement et s'approchait d'une des fenêtres. Alors, comment elles s'ouvraient celles là se disait-il ? Il tournait la poignée et soupirait encore de soulagement, il avait trouvé. Il ouvrit les volets, le soleil commençait à se lever.

Il avait une vue sur les champs, ça ne changeait pas de trop de chez lui mais ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, il l'avait maudite cette pluie. Son ventre gargouillait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques heures. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. C'était vraiment très calme, à croire qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Il longeait un couloir avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entré, il se souvenait d'être rentré par là hier soir. Tout avait été nettoyé, c'est donc qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un ici. Il entrait dans le salon, ayant aperçu la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

Il s'approchait lentement vers le canapé et y vit une masse dedans. Une femme se disait-il. Elle dormait, sûrement épuisée de l'avoir soigné et trainé. Il se mit à la détailler, elle devait être grande d'un bon mètre soixante. Elle avait une morphologie plutôt normale, de longs cheveux noirs et raides. Blanche de peau mais vraiment très blanche par apport à d'autres personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Elle était habillée bizarrement pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'habit, il se disait qu'il avait atterrit dans un monde vraiment à part.

Son ventre le rappelait à l'ordre, il fallait vraiment qu'il mange. Il approchait sa main d'elle et secouait son épaule :

\- Eh, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais elle se redressait brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était là. Il pu voir ses yeux d'un vert très clair. Il était imposant quand il était debout se disait-elle :

\- J'ai faim, donne-moi à manger.

\- Quand on est poli on dit bonjour et s'il vous plaît.

Elle n'était pas rassurée quand elle lui avait dit ça, mais elle lui rappelait que s'il éprouvait encore la sensation de faim, c'était grâce à elle. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas la gifler pour son insolence mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle l'avait soigné. Il ravala sa fierté avant de lui formuler plus correctement ses envies. Elle se levait doucement du canapé en faisant proprement le tour de l'homme pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il la suivait calmement, il entrait dans la pièce. Ses premières réactions furent, pourquoi la table était si haute ainsi que les chaises ? Eux, ils avaient l'habitude de manger assit très bas et sur des tables vraiment plus basses.

Ensuite, il posait son regard sur l'électroménager, il se demandait bien à quoi tout ça servait. Oui, il était vraiment perdu. La jeune femme le regardait et l'invitait à s'asseoir, il tirait une chaise et posait ses fesses dessus non sans grogner de douleur. Elle lui tournait le dos avant de lui dire :

\- Vous buvez quoi le matin ?

\- Du thé.

Elle ouvrit un placard, il y avait une boite avec plein de sachets dedans. Elle en prit deux au hasard et fit bouillir de l'eau en posant ce qu'il fallait sur la table. Il la regardait attentivement, il la trouvait bien calme cette fille, c'était agréable du matin. Elle posait sur la table du pain grillé ainsi que du beurre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger ça, normalement il se nourrissait de riz, de natto voir même de poisson ou de viande. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait calmer sa faim. Elle servit le thé et s'assit en face de lui.

Sans un mot, elle commençait à manger. Il ne dit rien non plus et mangeait de même. Et dans sa tête, quelque chose devenait une évidence, il détestait le pain grillé. Non pas parce que ce n'était pas bon, mais ça foutait des miettes de partout et qu'il avait horreur de se salir. Au contraire de cette fille qui en mettait partout, elle s'en fichait complètement. Il prit le thé et commençait à boire, il avait un goût différent de celui qu'il buvait ordinairement, ça n'était pas désagréable. Ça avait le goût de fruits, c'était une première pour lui. Au moins dans ce monde, il y en avait du thé sinon, il aurait vite pété un plomb.

À la fin du déjeuner, elle débarrassait toute la table et la nettoyait avant de faire la vaisselle. Puis, il se relevait en grognant encore avant de demander :

\- Je peux me laver ?

\- Je vais vous y conduire.

Elle passait encore devant lui pour monter à l'étage, il la suivait en se tenant fermement à la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle entrait dans la salle de bain, il arrivait derrière elle. Il lui fit couler le bain car l'eau était très dure à être dosée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, de l'eau qui coulait d'un simple robinet et qui était déjà chaude en plus. Dire que chez eux ils étaient obligés d'allumer un foyer sous la baignoire pour faire chauffer l'eau. Elle coupait l'eau peu de temps après et l'aidait à enlever ses bandages avant de le laisser.

Il se déshabillait et entrait rapidement dans l'eau en soupirant de soulagement. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, surtout à sa plaie qui rougissait l'eau très vite. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas mal tombé et personne ne voulait le trucider pour le moment. Il ne sentait toujours pas de chakra dans les parages, il pouvait vraiment se détendre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de détente, il décidait enfin de se lever pour se sécher. Il vidait la baignoire et passait une serviette courte autour de sa taille qui cachait ce qu'il fallait. Bien que ça ne lui aurait pas déplut d'être nu à cet instant même. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et l'appelait, elle arrivait quelques minutes plus tard. Il voyait bien qu'elle se mit à rougir quand elle le vit si peu habillé. Il se disait qu'elle aussi n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Mais il chassait cette idée de son esprit, elle semblait quand même bien farouche.

Elle regardait sa blessure, elle était déjà plus propre que cette nuit mais elle saignait encore un peu. Elle lui remettait des gazes ainsi que la bande :

\- J'ai dû recoudre votre plaie, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop mal.

\- Je supporterais la douleur.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir votre nom ?

Il se tournait et la regardait :

\- Je m'appelle Madara et toi, quel est le tient ?

\- Je m'appelle Hope.

Il n'avait jamais entendu un nom comme ça par chez lui mais il trouvait ça joli. Il sourit et lui baisait le front, elle parut gênée par le geste. Très peu de personne lui avait fait ça dans toute sa vie et généralement, c'était un geste assez intime pour elle. Elle ne dit rien et repartit de la salle de bain, le laissant finir. Après, viendrait les questions.


	2. Chapitre 2: Apprends-moi

Elle était partie dans la buanderie pour faire tourner son linge. Pour le moment, elle ne le trouvait pas agressif et tant mieux mais il fallait bien qu'il reparte. Elle se demandait bien d'où il venait habiller comme un samouraï. En tout cas son manteau était foutu, elle soupira, elle qui pensait le lui raccommoder c'était mort. Elle le gardait quand même de coté au cas où s'il voulait vraiment le récupérer quoiqu'elle en doute.

Elle prit sa panière à linge et sortit de la pièce, il n'était toujours pas descendu. Elle allait à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Dehors, il y avait un grand soleil comparé à hier, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait en profiter. Elle traversait la cour et arrivait près du fil à linge, elle commençait à accrocher les vêtements. C'était vraiment tranquille aujourd'hui, en même temps elle n'avait pas de voisins pour l'embêter ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Y avait pas à dire, la campagne avait vraiment ses bons cotés.

Jusqu'à ce que son « invité » ouvre une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Il posait son regard sur elle, puis, sur le linge qu'elle étendait. Il cherchait son haut du regard sans le trouver pour autant. Il n'avait pas de vêtements et son pantalon était vraiment trop sale pour le remettre. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas rester avec une serviette autour de sa taille éternellement :

\- Eh ! Tu n'as pas des vêtements pour moi ?

Elle levait son regard vers lui :

\- Je vais vous en donner si vous me laissez le temps de finir ça.

Elle finissait d'étendre son linge et revenue dans la maison. Elle trouvait vraiment qu'il n'était pas patient mais il fallait bien qu'il se tienne un peu à carreau. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier et montait à l'étage. Il l'attendait en haut de celui-ci, encore en serviette. Elle l'emmenait dans une pièce ou il y avait plein de cartons. Elle en ouvrit un et commençait à fouiller dedans non sans une petite pointe de nostalgie. Tous ces cartons étaient ce qui lui restait de ses parents. Vêtements, livres, CD, photos, elle avait prit soin de tout exposer ici.

Elle mit la main sur un T-shirt noir et s'approchait de Madara pour voir s'il lui irait. Parfait, il devrait rentrer dedans. Le jeune homme se demandait bien comment elle allait l'habiller sachant qu'il trouvait leurs vêtements bizarres dans ce monde. Elle fouillait encore à la recherche d'un pantalon et de chaussettes. Elle mit la main sur un jeans et une paire de chaussettes qu'elle avait eue du mal à trouver. Elle lui donnait tout ça et le fit sortir de la pièce avant de la refermer à clef.

Il partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle partie dans la cuisine préparer le repas du midi. Et après ça, elle espérait qu'il reparte chez lui. Mais si seulement elle savait que s'en était bien impossible.

Madara se regardait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait enfilé ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Au début, il n'arrêtait pas de tirer le jeans entre ses jambes, ça serrait vachement et le remontait derrière car ça faisait très bas. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir des pantalons ample, pratique pour le combat. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, ici, il n'aurait pas à se battre. Le T-shirt lui allait très bien, quoique moulant. Il se regardait sous toutes les coutures, il se l'avouait, ça n'était pas si mal ce genre de vêtements et il savait que les femmes n'étaient pas insensibles à ça.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les marches pour aller dans la cuisine. Il savait qu'elle serait là en ayant sentit une douce odeur dans les lieux. Il entrait dans la pièce et posait encore son regard sur elle en se collant le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il la regardait en silence, elle n'était pas très loquasse celle-là. Elle sursauta quand elle se retourna et se calmait vite en soupirant :

\- Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Je suis comme ça.

\- Vous comptez bientôt partir ?

Partir d'ici ? Impossible, déjà qu'il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé, alors repartir… La jeune femme attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait pas partir mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire non-plu d'où il venait et ce qu'il était vraiment. Il allait faire une chose que jamais il n'aurait pensé faire dans toute sa vie :

\- Le problème est que je ne sais plus ou j'habite ni d'où je viens….

\- Vous avez dû recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête alors.

\- Oui, sûrement et je n'ai pas envie d'être seul dehors.

\- Je comprends très bien, moi aussi, je n'aime pas être seule. si je vous garde ici en attendant que votre mémoire revienne, vous me promettez de ne pas me tuer en pleine nuit ? Parce qu'avec vos armes, j'ai eue un doute.

Il se mit à rire, il ne tuait pas de femmes à part si celles-ci s'amusent trop avec ses nerfs ou on l'intention de le tuer. Mais sa remarque le faisait rire, c'est vrai qu'ici, ce n'était pas monnaie courante de voir un homme comme lui avec une faux et un éventail. Oui, il se disait qu'elle avait dû se poser beaucoup de questions hier soir. Il sourit après ça, mais le sourire en coin ne la rassurait pas pour autant, Madara était vraiment un être impression :

\- Je me rendais à une réunion assez spéciale d'où ma tenue ; disait-il pour se justifier.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux alors, je suis désolée mais je suis très méfiante depuis que je suis seule ici.

Il acquiesçait, il comprenait que ça n'était pas évident pour une femme de son âge de rester seule alors que dehors, il pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi comme danger. Elle s'en retournait à sa cuisine, juste pour finir de découper ses derniers légumes. Puis, il fallait qu'elle aille prendre une douche, pour l'occuper, elle l'emmenait dans le salon et le fit asseoir dans le canapé. Il se demandait pourquoi elle le mettait ici, mais il ne dirait rien, c'était déjà pas mal qu'elle est acceptée de le garder ici. Devant lui, il y avait une télévision mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Elle l'allumait devant lui et il vit des images défiler devant lui avec du son qui sortait de cette chose. Il se relevait brusquement et s'approchait lentement pour regarder d'où sortait ce son. Il pensait qu'il y avait vraiment des gens enfermés dans ce truc. Il approchait son doigt et touchait l'écran. La jeune femme était sidérée, on dirait qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie alors que tout le monde avait une télévision de nos jours. Elle se demandait vraiment d'où il sortait pour ne pas connaitre ça. Elle le fit s'asseoir de nouveau en lui expliquant ce que c'était puisqu'il ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre.

Elle lui montrait les boutons sur la télécommande s'il voulait changer de chaine. Il se rassurait, il n'y avait personne enfermé là dedans. Il allait en découvrir des choses dans ce monde mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il aimait apprendre. Puis, elle lui dit qu'elle allait se laver et qu'elle le laissait pendant ce temps là. Il la laissait partir, il allait apprendre à se servir de ce truc.

Elle montait à l'étage pour se diriger directement dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte à clef. Elle se déshabillait et mit son linge dans la panière de linges sales. Puis, elle mit en route son poste radio qu'elle avait installée dans la pièce pour lui faire passer le temps. Toujours le même CD dedans, un des derniers albums de son groupe favori, Rammstein. Elle allait dans la baignoire et commençait à prendre une douche bien méritée depuis hier. Par moment, elle chantait un peu en espérant maintenant qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Elle aimait ça, ça la détendait, avec tous les soucis qu'elle avait en ce moment, c'était la meilleure façon de les oublier un peu. Elle se rinçait les cheveux pour enlever toute la mousse dedans, puis, elle sortie de la baignoire et se séchait. Elle posait son regard sur le miroir, ses cheveux avaient rebouclés comme elle s'y attendait. Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux, elle les préférait lisse et bien raide. De plus, elle se les teintait en noir alors que sa vraie couleur à l'origine était rousse. Oh ! Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa vraie couleur naturelle. Mais on se moquait beaucoup des roux à cause de leur couleur ou des leur tâches de rousseurs. Mais elle n'en avait pas, ce qui pouvait mener à confusion. De plus, les stéréotypes sur les roux la dégoutaient.

Tout le monde disait, les roux, ça pue. Les roux ce sont les enfants du diable et patati et patata. Un jour, elle en avait eue tellement marre qu'avant d'intégrer son lycée, elle s'était teinte les cheveux en noir pour que personne ne puisse lui faire encore ce genre de réflexion. Et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu, pendant ses deux ans de lycée, les autres avaient toujours cru qu'elle était brune. C'était sa petite revanche personnelle mais bien qu'elle ressemblait à mademoiselle tout le monde, elle n'avait jamais eue de relation avec un garçon. Mais aussi parce qu'elle était trop naïve et disait oui à tout.

Elle sortit de ses pensés, elle attrapait son sèche-cheveux et sa brosse ronde pour commencer à les sécher en les lissants un maximum. C'était très long mais elle en avait l'habitude, elle ne faisait ça que deux fois par semaine et c'était bien suffisant. Elle les lissait un petit coup quand le temps était humide pour éviter que ça boucle de trop. Au bout d'un bon trois quart d'heure, elle avait réussie à les sécher correctement et ils étaient pratiquement raides. Un coup de fer à lisser et ça sera parfait.

Elle coupait sa musique et passait une serviette autour d'elle le temps d'aller à sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle sursauta, il était juste derrière. Elle soupira avant de le traiter de pervers. Promit, il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait même pas utilisé ses sharingans. Il voulait juste savoir ce que c'était ce bruit depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ressortit son sèche-cheveux pour lui montrer. Intéressent se disait-il, ça pourrait lui servir pour les siens, il avait horreur d'avoir les cheveux mouillés même une heure après les avoir lavés.

Après cette petite démonstration, elle fila dans sa chambre et la refermait à clef. Ici, c'était son jardin secret et personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Elle n'était pas très grande, il y avait son lit à deux personnes, un bureau ou elle y faisait ses devoirs quand elle était au lycée. Maintenant, il lui servait de support pour dessiner ou écrire, ça dépendait de son humeur. Il y avait un petit meuble avec sa télévision dessus, qui prenait la poussière avec le temps. Son armoire à linge et un meuble exprès pour y ranger ses mangas ainsi que ses figurines ou autres. Elle était très fière de sa collection.

Elle enlevait sa serviette et ouvrit son armoire, elle sortit un T-shirt avec des têtes de morts dessus. Puis, un pantalon style jeans mais noir et très ample avec des chaines ou autres qui pendait après. Ses sous vêtements ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes. Elle s'habillait vite fait et se maquillait légèrement, puis, elle se regardait dans le miroir. Ce pantalon ne cessait de la faire sourire. Elle se souvenait qu'une fois elle l'avait portée pour aller au tribunal pour une visite avec son lycée.

À l'entrée, tout le monde devait enlever les objets métalliques de leurs poches et les poser dans un panier avant de passer un portique de sécurité. Quand ce fut son tour, elle sonnait et les voyants montaient jusqu'à sa taille, là ou s'arrêtait son pantalon et sa ceinture. Elle se souvenait que l'homme de la sécurité avait bien rit ce jour-là car il n'avait jamais vu personne avec un pantalon pareil. Oui se disait-elle, ce jour-là avait vraiment été très drôle, comme quoi même les gothiques avaient le sens de l'humour et pas que noir.

Ensuite, elle pu ressortir de sa chambre en la fermant de nouveau à clef et la glissait dans sa poche. Elle allait au rez-de-chaussée et le trouvait dans le salon devant la télévision. Quand il tourna son regard vers elle, il se fixa un moment avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé :

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu veux ressembler à un homme ?

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous dérange puisqu'on n'entretient pas de relation.

\- Oui mais en même temps, je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes ou ce qui s'en rapproche !

Elle fut frustrée, jamais on avait osé lui dire ça comme ça. Et en plus c'était un inconnu qui osait le lui dire. Elle soupira, elle chassait la remarque de son esprit et lui indiquait que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Il éteignit la télévision et se levait, elle le regardait encore, c'est vrai qu'elles lui allaient bien ces affaires-là. Mais il n'avait pas intérêt de les déchirer sinon, il allait avoir une sacrée furie à ses trousses. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, il s'assit comme ce matin, à la même place, une vue sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il se disait que c'était une fille mignonne comme tout mais il était dégouté qu'elle gâche son corps avec des vêtements pour bonhomme. Lui, il l'aurait bien foutu en robe courte pour en profiter un peu.

Elle finissait de préparer le manger et lui servit son assiette. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Des légumes, ça, ça allait. Mais alors cette espèce de chose bizarre sortie de la friteuse, ça ne lui donnait pas envie. Elle servit son assiette à elle et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle vit qu'il boudait ce qu'elle avait fait, pourtant, c'était très bon à manger :

\- Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- Cette chose est bizarre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Pas du poison en tout cas.

Il fit un mince sourire en coin, s'il y aurait eu du poison, il l'aurait vu de suite mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas assez folle pour faire ça. Elle mangeait, non pas parce qu'elle avait faim, mais parce qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Les visites à l'hôpital étaient à partir de quatorze heures, elle partait généralement toute l'après-midi pour profiter de la présence de sa grand-mère. Mais pas question d'y aller avec lui sinon, son aïeule se ferait bien trop de souci pour elle et ce n'était pas bon qu'elle stresse de trop. Il se décidait quand même de manger ce pané d'escalope, c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait. Mais la nourriture de chez lui lui manquait beaucoup.

Elle finissait vite de manger avant de faire sa vaisselle, il lui donnait ses couverts. Elle les prit et les lavait en même temps avant de nettoyer la table et son plan de travail, un sacré défaut professionnel. Puis, elle partie dans le hall d'entré. Elle enfilait ses bottes en cuir pour la moto ainsi que son manteau. Madara la regardait encore, c'était encore pire avec ça, elle n'aurait pas eue ses longs cheveux, il l'aurait vraiment prit pour un homme :

\- Je dois partir quelques heures, je serais revenue avant la nuit.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous, vous restez ici, maintenant que vous savez faire fonctionner la télévision, vous ne devriez pas vous ennuyer.

Elle prit ses clefs et sortit de la maison, il la suivait, elle ouvrit la remise. Il jetait un coup d'œil dedans, il put y apercevoir sa faux et son armure. Alors c'est là qu'elle les gardait se disait-il. Même s'il ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus, il savait maintenant ou était tout ça. Il la vit mettre un truc sur sa tête, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Puis, elle sortie la moto et refermait la porte à clef. Il se demandait ce que c'était cette chose de métal. Elle montait dessus et le regardait :

\- Pas de bêtise et évitez d'aller sur la chaine soixante sinon vous en salirez votre pantalon et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer après.

\- C'est quoi la chaine soixante ?

\- Si vous zappez dessus, vous verrez bien ; dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle enlevait la béquille et démarrait l'engin d'un coup de clef. Il sursautait, c'était à peu près le même bruit que cette chose qui avait faillit lui rouler dessus la nuit précédente. Puis, d'un coup de première, elle traversait la cour avant d'arriver à la sortie de la propriété. Elle regardait de gauche à droite et traversait la route avant de prendre son chemin. Il se disait que ce monde était vraiment bizarre. Il posait un regard sur la maison et soupirait, il allait s'ennuyer tout seul. Il aurait voulut aller avec elle pour découvrir un peu tout ça.

Au diable ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire, il enfilait ses zori même si ce n'était pas très approprié pour sa tenue actuelle. Il fermait la porte de la maison et disparut des lieux comme il savait si bien le faire pour aller espionner la jeune fille. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui cachait pour ne pas l'emmener. Il la suivait de loin sans se faire voir, même les autres personnes passant par là ne le voyaient pas. Il arrivait dans la ville, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça mais il ne s'y attardait pas, il aurait le temps de visiter quand elle serait libre.

Il la suivi jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, un hôpital. Il connaissait ça par contre mais chez lui, ça n'était pas aussi imposant. Il la vit descendre de sa moto et l'accrocher à une barre de métal avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il activait ses sharingans pour suivre ses mouvements à l'intérieur. Il la vit monter un escalier jusqu'au premier étage et aller dans un couloir nommé cancérologie. Au départ, il avait cru que c'était vraiment pour elle et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Mais, il la vit rentrer dans une chambre. Il montait dans un arbre pour être pile à la bonne hauteur.

Dans la fameuse chambre, il vit une personne assez âgée allongée dans un lit. Elle semblait très maigre, affaiblie et les couvertures lui montaient jusqu'aux épaules. De plus, elle n'avait pratiquement plus de cheveux et elle avait un drain qui lui rentrait dans le bras. Alors c'était donc pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, elle cachait des choses. Elle arrivait près de la vieille femme et s'assit près d'elle. Il regardait attentivement la scène, il comprit très vite que sa colocataire était seule depuis que cette femme, qui devait être sa grand-mère ou une parente, n'était plus dans la maison à cause de ses soins importants.

Elle aurait voulut l'avoir chez elle, niveau soins, ça coutait largement moins cher. Mais vu l'état de santé de cette dernière, c'était bien impossible. Elle souriait beaucoup pour cacher sa peine mais la vieille femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'elle lui cachait des choses pour ne pas la stresser. Son cœur était déjà fatigué à cause de la vieillesse et de ses traitements, il n'en supporterait pas plus. La jeune femme lui racontait juste les journées qu'elle passait au travail même si ça n'était pas passionnant, la grand-mère aimait bien l'écouter. Après tout, c'était sa seule petite fille et la seule personne qui venait la voir et qui prenait soin d'elle.

Hope était vraiment une femme avec le cœur sur la main même si parfois, elle le regrettait amèrement. Mais on l'avait élevée comme ça et jamais elle ne pourrait changer. Sa grand-mère vit sa nouvelle excentricité, une paire de mitaine avec des pointes et pour rire, elle les essayait. Comme elle avait maigrit, les gens glissaient tout seuls :

\- Mémé, t'es devenue une rockeuse du troisième âge ! ; dit-elle en riant.

Sa grand-mère levait sa main droite et fit son espèce de signe qui ressemblait à des cornes de diable. Même la vieille femme savait rire de tout, elles avaient bien rit cette après-midi là.

* * *

Petites anecdotes, j'adore ça même si parfois ça fait mal. Il y a deux choses qui sont bien déroulées dans ma vie que j'ai citée dans ce chapitre.

Le coup du pantalon au tribunal et le coup de la grand-mère qui a le cancer et qui met les mitaines cloutées. C'était mon arrière grand-mère que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus de 5 ans. tout comme mon perso, je cachais mes tracas quand je suis aller la voir car elle ne savait pas par contre que j'avais déménager à 800 km de Paris. pour faire passer ma tristesse elle a mit ces fameux gants. 2 mois après je suis revenue la voir mais pour son enterrement. désolée si je vous ai démoralisé mais je pense que mêler un peu de réalité donne plus de réalisme à l'histoire.


	3. Chapitre 3: Méfiance et déviance

Au bout d'une petite heure, Hope proposait à sa grand-mère de faire un petit tour dehors pour qu'elle prenne un peu l'air. La vieille femme était excitée à l'idée de sentir un peu le soleil sur sa peau et respirer l'air frais. Ça se comprenait, à part sa petite fille, personne ne venait la voir et chaque moment avec elle était une bénédiction. La jeune fille aurait pu être une chiasse de la pire espèce, lui faire subir les pires colères ou caprices, mais non, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Elle l'avait toujours aidée malgré son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps. Elle pensait qu'au décès de ses parents, elle aurait sombrée dans la dépression. Mais les deux femmes s'étaient toujours soutenues et ça les avait à ne pas sombrer.

La jeune femme revenue dans la chambre avec un fauteuil roulant, suivie d'une infirmière. Elles l'aidaient à se lever du lit et la mettre dans le fauteuil. L'infirmière accrochait correctement la perfusion et Hope la couvrait quand même avec une petite couverture. Ils avaient beau être en fin d'été mais le froid même minime n'était pas bon pour une personne de son âge. Puis, elles sortirent de la chambre pour prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivées au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune femme poussait le fauteuil jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital pour aller dans un parc aménagé juste derrière.

Hope s'assit sur un banc et elles parlaient encore. Madara les observait encore, ça le démangeait de rejoindre son hébergeuse. Mais qu'allait-elle penser de sa présence ? Elle qui ne voulait pas qu'il la suive. Il trouvait ça long quand même, il pensait qu'elle ferait des choses plus excitantes que ça. Mais en même temps, la famille c'était sacrée et il était le premier à le savoir. Son frère lui manquait ainsi que son clan mais il ne savait pas comment revenir chez lui et ça le frustrait. Ses vœux furent exaucés, le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Enfin, il ne savait pas que ça s'appelait ainsi et se demandait bien à quoi ça servait.

Elle paraissait ennuyée, il le voyait à l'expression de son visage. Elle raccrochait et soupirait, sa grand-mère posait un regard sur elle :

\- Ça ne va pas ma chérie ?

\- Mon patron a absolument besoin de moi ce soir, j'aime mon métier mais lui, je ne le supporte plus.

\- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher ailleurs ? Je suis sûr que ça irait mieux pour toi. Tu es épuisée.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas guérie et puis, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le coin et si je coupe mon salaire, je ne pourrais plus payer les factures.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je ne serais plus là, tu n'auras plus à t'en faire.

Hope leva son regard émeraude sur elle, il semblait légèrement virer au sombre, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise ça, même elle. Elle n'était pas intéressée par l'argent mais juste en avoir assez pour gérer la maison et le minimum vital. Elle n'était pas comme tous ces pourris qui étaient capables de tuer pères et mères pour une assurance vie. Ce genre de comportement la dégoûtait sachant qu'elle n'avait plus le plaisir d'avoir ses parents :

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, cet argent, c'est le tien et celui de papy et jamais je n'y toucherais.

\- Ne sois pas si fâchée ma chérie, nous ne sommes pas éternels et puis, je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça.

Elle avait beau exprimer un sourire, ça ne réconfortait pas la jeune femme. Voilà des semaines qu'elle était seule dans la maison à gérer son travail et tout le reste toute seule. À dix-neuf ans, c'était vraiment compliqué. La vieille femme passait sa main sur sa joue mais ça ne fit que faire craquer la jeune femme qui s'effondrait en sanglots. C'est là qu'elle pouvait voir à quel point sa petite-fille était perdue. Elle essayait de la calmer en disant qu'elle rentrerait bientôt si les médecins estimaient qu'elle allait mieux.

Hope ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle savait qu'elle lui disait ça juste pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Puis, elle se levait et la ramenait dans sa chambre, la visite avait été trop courte mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle baisait une dernière fois la joue de sa grand-mère avant de quitter la chambre. Madara quant à lui, partit vite fait pour être sûr d'être revenu avant elle. Elle sortit de l'hôpital et remontait sur sa moto avant de repartir pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes après dans sa calme campagne. Elle coupait le moteur et laissait sa bécane dehors. Dans un peu plus de deux heures, elle repartirait pour le travail alors qu'elle devait être en week-end ! Son patron ne respectait vraiment pas ses heures. Elle retirait son casque et entrait dans la maison, Madara était bien là, devant la télévision comme ci de rien n'était. Elle retirait ses bottes et son manteau, puis, elle le rejoignit. Il levait son regard sur elle, elle s'assit dans le canapé pour souffler un peu :

\- Je ne serais pas là ce soir, je dois aller travailler.

\- Ah… ne t'en fait pas, je serais sage si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il se mit à sourire, si seulement elle savait. Mais il ne dit rien et puis, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se moquer de ses vêtements ou autres. Il l'avait vu pleurer, il savait qu'elle n'était pas bien mais il ne le dirait pas pour qu'elle ne porte pas de soupçons sur lui. Ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux, mine de rien, c'était une chose qui les rapprochait. Il la vit s'endormir, elle en avait bien besoin avec la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

À la voir dormir comme ça, ça la rendait plus naturelle qu'avec ses traits de dureté malgré son âge. Il approchait sa main et la tirait doucement à lui pour lui faire coucher sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle serait mieux comme ça. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient très doux et il appréciait la sensation sous sa main. Il posait son regard sur l'écran devant lui et eu enfin la curiosité de voir ce que c'était cette fameuse chaine soixante. Mais il ne comprenait pas les boutons donc il devait parcourir une à une les chaines.

Puis, il tombait enfin dessus, c'était la pub. Il se disait qu'il n'y avait rien de catastrophique là-dessus, qu'elle lui avait juste dit ça pour le taquiner. À la fin de la pub, un nouveau film commençait et il attendait, pas bien longtemps se disait-il. Le début avait duré trois petites minutes, trois minutes avec un scénario totalement incohérent. Même lui trouvait ça scandaleux, ça ne se faisait pas. Et après ces trois minutes épouvantables arrivait la chose. Il fut comme hypnotisé, comment des hommes arrivaient à faire ça ? Oh, bon dieu, les femmes étaient vraiment ignobles et perverses.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le barreau, aucuns hommes ne pouvaient résister à ça même s'ils trouvaient ça, pour certains, franchement dégueulasse. Ces actes étaient censés être de l'amour et non pas… ça. Il se disait que dans notre monde, les hommes étaient vraiment pires que des porcs et les femmes, toutes des salopes prêtes à se faire tirer par n'importe qui. Il posait son regard sur Hope, ouf ! Heureusement qu'il y avait de exceptions ! Elle ne lui avait pas sauté au bout de trois minutes dessus pour lui faire subir ça. Même si dans un coin de son esprit, il aurait bien voulut mais à sa manière à lui.

Il ne la trouvait pas si vilaine que ça après tout, il était sûr qu'elle s'habillait ainsi pour repousser les hommes. S'il savait que c'était une mode dans ce bas monde. Il fut sortit de ses pensés, on avait frappé à la porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il se relevait doucement et mit un oreiller sous sa tête avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit sans douceur, faisant sursauter la personne juste derrière. C'était une femme, à peu près dans les âges d'Hope, grande, fine et blonde avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle le regardait de haut en bas, pas mal se disait-elle :

\- C'est pour quoi ? ; lui demandait-il froidement.

\- Bonjour, je suis Alicia, une amie d'Hope. Est-ce qu'elle serait là par hasard ?

\- Elle dort, elle est fatiguée.

\- J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes et…

Il n'était pas décidé à la laisser entrer, bien qu'il ne connaissait qu'Hope depuis ce matin, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit dérangée. Mais une main plutôt douce se posait sur son épaule, son hébergeuse était réveillée mais encore bien fatiguée :

\- Laisse, Madara.

Il ne rêvait pas là, elle l'avait tutoyé. Mais il comprenait bien vite que si elle faisait ça, c'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et il valait mieux ça quand on avait une amie nommée Alicia. Il s'écartait de la porte et la blonde entrait dans la maison en faisant la bise à son amie. Ça non-plus il ne connaissait pas, il connaissait les baisers sur la joue en signe d'affection mais ça ? Drôle de façon pour lui de dire bonjour. Puis, il retournait au salon, ne voulant pas être mêlé dans une discussion de bonnes femmes. Les deux femmes se dirigeaient quant à elles, dans la cuisine. Elle fit chauffer du thé pour elle et son amie qui bouillonnait de savoir qui était ce beau ténébreux.

Hope posait les deux tasses sur la table et se permit d'allumer sa première cigarette de la journée. Alicia… cette fille était une amie d'enfance de la jeune femme. Elle était partie avec ses parents très loin d'ici avant de revenir un beau jour dans le coin juste après le décès du père d'Hope un an avant. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient par cœur, un peu de trop d'ailleurs. Hope n'avait jamais su à qui se confier en dehors de sa grand-mère alors elle parlait beaucoup avec elle :

\- Racontes-moi tout, qui c'est ce beau ténébreux ?

\- C'est un ami qui fait une escale de quelques jours ici ; mentait-elle.

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé…. Et il est célibataire ?

\- Je ne sais pas et puis, je m'en fiche.

La jeune blonde voyait sûrement une ouverture. Tout le monde disait qu'Hope était un vrai « tue l'amour » avec son accoutrement. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne trouvait pas de copain se disait son amie. Quant à elle, c'était tout le contraire. Souvent habillée de jupes courtes voir même très courtes, même l'hiver elle se baladait avec un bout de jambe nue. Elle portait de longs décolletés et on lui attribuait dans sa courte vie un nombre conséquent de partenaires.

Mais Hope ne la voyait pas comme une pute, même si elle s'habillait comme telle. C'était son amie et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Puis, elles se mirent à parler d'un autre sujet :

\- Tu viens demain au cours de judo ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'y voit plus.

\- Je ne pense pas, je pense arrêter pour faire des économies et puis, ça ne me plait plus. Je pense juste venir au gala de fin de saison la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah ! La grande Hope se retire à ses heures de gloires.

\- Franchement n'étant que ceinture bleue, je n'appelle pas ça la gloire et puis, si c'est pour enchainer les compétitions, non merci.

\- N'empêche c'est vraiment dommage.

Elle soupira, le judo, ça n'était pas vraiment son sport favori mais elle avait su monter les grades. Son père l'y emmenait car lui aussi en faisait pour son travail et oui, quand on était flic, il fallait l'assumer jusqu'à la forme physique. Il l'emmenait pour qu'elle suive la même voie que lui, mais elle n'avait jamais voulue ça. Elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre en faisant des études de cuisine. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il la fasse continuer au moins pour savoir se défendre. Mais depuis son décès, elle n'avait plus envie, elle avait renouvelée son année mais elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas le faire. Mais comme c'était la fin, elle pourrait s'en arrêter là.

Madara arrivait dans la cuisine, il avait soif, Hope se relevait et lui fit un thé. Il appréciait vraiment quand elle faisait ça et il aimait beaucoup le thé qu'elle buvait. Il s'assit en face d'elle mais l'autre fille était en bout de table, entre eux deux. Elle savourait, il était proche d'elle et elle le trouvait vraiment très beau malgré ses cheveux longs. Hope lui servit son thé et commençait à le boire en silence. La fille reportait son attention sur Hope :

\- Au faite, comment va ta grand-mère ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet devant Madara mais maintenant que le morceau était lâché, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière :

\- Les médecins ont dit que si elle allait mieux, elle reviendrait à la maison.

\- Les médecins sont doués pour faire voir des rêves aux gens. Vu son état, j'ai peu d'espoir pour elle et je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais c'est ce que je pense.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a bien longtemps que je ne me berce plus d'illusions. Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la maison.

Alicia souriait intérieurement, c'est ce qu'elle espérait elle :

\- Tu vas toucher une sacrée somme à son décès.

\- Un demi-million. Mais je ne veux pas de cet argent, ce n'est pas le mien.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Avec cet argent, tu pourrais partir et aussi revendre cette baraque…

\- Cette baraque est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations et jamais je ne m'en séparerais.

Madara posait son regard froid sur Alicia, oh non ! Il ne la sentait pas celle-là pour parler d'argent et de décès de plus à sa meilleure amie ! Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait évoqué une telle discussion avec qui que ce soit. Et puis, ça ne la regardait pas ce qu'Hope voulait faire de ses biens. On dirait que cette fille n'était attirée que par ça, il avait horreur de ces gens-là. Dire qu'il l'aurait tuée si elle était dans son monde ! C'était complètement irrespectueux et ça se voyait qu'elle essayait de profiter de la faiblesse de son amie. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur elle, non pas que pour cette histoire mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quand il allait repartir. Alors si Hope partait d'ici, il se retrouverait seul.

Il sortit de ses pensés, il sentait quelque chose frotter à sa jambe. Il baissait furtivement le regard. Un pied lui caressait la jambe, encore, si ça aurait été Hope, il s'en serait bien foutu mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, au fond de lui, il le savait. Hope était selon lui bien trop sage pour se frotter à un homme comme ça, sans retenue. Ça l'agaçait, il ne supportait pas ça, il avait l'impression d'être un clébard qu'on caressait. Il regardait Alicia, elle affichait un sourire trop rayonnant pour qu'il vienne de la discussion qu'elle entretenait.

Il allait la faire partir cette petite conne d'aguicheuse. Il fit tomber une cuillère parterre. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait :

\- Laisse, je vais la ramasser ; dit la blonde avec un sourire plus que radieux.

Oh, oui ! Il n'espérait que ça, elle s'enlevait de sa chaise et se mit à quatre pattes, le cul bien tendu pour aller chercher une malheureuse cuillère. Hope passait sa main sur son visage, elle pourrait au moins faire ça plus délicatement se disait-elle. C'était vrai que dans ces moments là, elle était vulgaire. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment pour la cuillère qu'elle s'était mise sous la table. Madara sentit la main de la blonde sur son genou, il savait qu'elle allait faire ça et elle allait le regretter.

Il lui prit le poignet et se relevait brusquement, elle se cognait la tête sous la table :

\- Oups, désolé, je ne suis pas très tactile ; dit-il sur un air amusé.

Hope le regardait et comprit, elle voulait sans doute le faire craquer mais le jeune homme n'était pas comme ça. Il aimait bien les prostituées mais pas les putes, il y avait quand même une sacrée différences entre les deux. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était lui qui choisissait et non l'inverse et elle, il n'en voulait pas même si ça aurait été la déesse du cul. Mais il voulait marquer le coup pour qu'elle ne revienne plus du tout à la charge. Il voulait la dégoûter à vie même s'il aurait voulu évité ça.

Hope se levait pour voir si elle allait bien mais il lui prit la main et la rapprochait de lui. Il la regardait dans les yeux, elle en fit de même. Ses yeux ébène étaient tout simplement hypnotisant. Il vit l'autre fille bouger pour se relever. Il posait ses lèvres sur celles d'Hope et l'embrassait. La jeune fille était complètement perdue et surprise. Mais elle ne fit rien, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire dans le fond. Alicia les regardait, dégoûtée et frustrée. Il se retirait et la regardait encore, ça n'était pas si mal :

\- Bon bah, je vais vous laisser, hein. À plus tard Hope.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de filer de la maison, laissant une Hope complètement perdue et embrumée par un sentiment étrange. Elle attendit que la voiture de son amie parte pour se reculer d'un pas de Madara :

\- Ça vous prend souvent ?

\- Tiens ? Tu me vouvoie de nouveau. Écoute, ta copine là, elle faisait tout pour que je la saute.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Si je te le dis, elle n'arrêtait pas de me caresser la jambe comme si j'étais un clébard.

Elle pouffa de rire, elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait eu quelque chose pour qu'il lui fasse ça. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'habitus aux baisers car ce n'était qu'un étranger après tout. Elle débarrassait la table et commençait à faire à manger pour lui ce soir, elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle allait rentrer. Il vint vers elle et regardait avec curiosité ce qu'elle faisait. Même s'il ne connaissait rien à la bouffe d'ici, il trouvait ça intéressant d'apprendre un peu. Elle faisait ça si bien se disait-il.

Mais il était distrait, il sentait encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Il avait aimé malgré tout, lui qui pensait ne pas s'attacher aussi facilement à quelqu'un. Mais elle avait été quand même si gentille avec lui et jamais une femme n'aurait fait ça, à part quand celle-ci ne le connaissait pas et c'était le cas. Au moins, elle était franche et directe et non cachée derrière des protocoles à deux balles. Oui, il aimait ce genre de femme. Il voulut approcher sa main mais elle se tournait vivement vers lui :

\- Voilà, votre repas sera prêt pour ce soir et ça se mange froid comme ça, tout ira très bien pour vous.

Il sourit, elle pensait vraiment à tout :

\- S'il te plait, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, ça me gonfle en faite.

\- D'accord, si tu insistes tant.

Il sourit encore, elle prit le repas et le mit dans le frigo, comme ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à se servir quand il aurait faim. Puis, elle partie de la cuisine pour aller se changer, elle n'irait pas habiller comme ça là-bas, surtout qu'elle était de service ce soir. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça mais elle était obligée, elle devait porter une courte jupe noire avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle devait porter également un bustier blanc et noir, toutes les serveuses étaient comme ça. Et puis, si elle voulait garder son boulot, elle était bien obligée.

Ce fut l'heure pour elle de partir, le temps était passé très vite. Madara ne verra que le bustier et pas la jupe, à moto ça n'était pas évident non-plu. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en chignon bas, il la trouvait vraiment de mieux en mieux. Elle enfilait ses bottes et son manteau, puis, elle prit son casque et mit son sac à dos. Il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la bécane et ce fut le même rituel que dans l'après-midi avec une légère différence :

\- La prochaine fois que tu pars répondre à la porte, n'oublie pas de changer de chaine.

\- J'y tâcherais mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas aimé.

\- J'en suis très heureuse alors ; dit-elle en souriant.

Elle démarrait la moto et lui baisait la joue. Il rougit légèrement, elle baissait sa visière et roulait jusqu'à la route avant de disparaitre de son sillage. Tout compte fait, il l'aimait bien cette fille qui ressemblait à un homme.


	4. Chapitre 4: Prendre soin

Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu éviter cette soirée ! C'est ce qu'elle pensait depuis maintenant deux heures, deux heures qu'elle était là. Le restaurant était blindé de monde, les serveuses faisaient des allers-retours à tout va et ça gueulait en cuisine. Rien n'allait, rien ne suivait. Et la tension montait d'un cran quand le patron hurlait dans les cuisines pour que ça ailles plus vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse une assiette dans la précipitation. Une autre serveuse lui était rentrée dedans sans faire exprès.

Pendant qu'elle ramassait, son patron l'incendiait en disant qu'elle ne savait décidément pas servir sans faire attention. Heureusement qu'Hope avait un mental d'acier au boulot, sinon, elle aurait littéralement craquée. Elle avait l'habitude de s'en recevoir plein la tronche à longueur de journée. Mais là, elle avait réellement intérêt à s'accrocher. Car son patron était encore bien plus énervé que d'habitude.

Après un service tumultueux, les gens partirent peu à peu des lieux jusqu'à ce que ça devienne calme à nouveau. Il était vingt-trois heures trente. Les serveuses se mirent à tout débarrasser, à remettre tout en place et finir par la vaisselle. Hope pensait que c'était bon, qu'après ça, elle allait pouvoir aller se reposer tranquillement et ne reprendre le boulot que dans deux jours. Mais c'était mal juger le destin et le coté lunatique de son patron.

À la fin, il la fit appeler dans son bureau, à l'écart des autres. Elle y allait et refermait la porte, il posait son regard sur elle. Il mit des papiers sur son bureau et sortit une caisse en comptant des billets, elle se demandait bien ce que tout ça voulait dire :

\- Je pense que je ne vais pas te garder. Je te licencie, voici ta paye.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas. Je suis venue et j'ai fais mon travail….

\- Tu as été très loin de ce que j'attendais de toi.

Il signait les papiers et mit l'argent dans une enveloppe avant de tout lui donner :

\- D'ici quelques jours, tu devrais toucher ton chômage.

Elle prit les papiers, au fond d'elle, elle était très en colère. Elle venait de perdre son seul travail et sa seule source de revenue. Mais elle ne montrait rien face à lui et sortit du bureau. Elle partie se changer et partie des lieux. Elle revenue doucement jusqu'à chez elle, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Elle rangeait sa moto et entrait chez elle sans faire de bruit, elle voyait que la télévision était encore allumée. Elle se déchaussait et rangeait ses affaires avant d'aller dans le salon.

Il avait dû l'attendre jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle le regardait, il était mignon se disait-elle. Elle éteignit la télévision et allait dans la cuisine. Sur la table, il y avait une assiette de prête avec des couverts et un verre. Il avait pensé à elle, il se disait qu'elle aurait sûrement faim en rentrant, elle trouvait l'attention très généreuse. Mais, elle n'avait pas faim, ce qui venait de ce passer l'avait dégoûtée. Elle rangeait les couverts et allumait une cigarette. Elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant de prendre appui sur le bord.

Elle était fatiguée et ça, ça la fatiguait encore plus. Plus de boulot pour elle c'était vraiment catastrophique. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Son travail était la seule chose qui lui changeait les idées et surtout, qui l'empêchait de rester enfermée chez elle sans voir qui que ce soit. Elle était vraiment effondrée, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que ça arriverait. Elle tirait encore une latte sur sa cigarette, même le poison ne la réconfortait pas. Elle l'écrasait et refermait la fenêtre avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle se déshabillait pour enfiler son pantalon et son T-shirt de nuit. D'habitude, elle était en chemise de nuit mais maintenant qu'il était dans la maison, ce n'était même pas la peine. Elle se couchait sous les couvertures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle regardait les heures s'écoulées, elle vit même l'aube se lever. Elle était pourtant fatiguée mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle sortit de son lit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle allait dans le salon, il dormait encore.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, à ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressait un peu en la regardant. Elle posait elle aussi son regard sur lui, il avait les cheveux en batailles, elle trouvait ça marrant. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à sourire ou à rire. Il se mit assit et passait sa main sur sa joue :

\- Tu es rentrée tard ?

\- Presqu'à deux heures du matin, je n'ai pas trouvée le sommeil.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ça passera, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle se relevait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle commençait à faire bouillir de l'eau et fit griller du pain. Elle attrapait son sommelier et prit les pilules dedans. Elle fit couler un verre d'eau et les avalait. Elle en avait marre de les prendre mais elle était obligée. Il arrivait dans la cuisine et la regardait, puis, il s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il commençait à prendre ses petites habitudes bien qu'il n'était là que depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Mais il se sentait bien, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il n'avait plus à se soucier des combats, de personnes éventuelles qui voudraient le tuer. Non, dans ce monde, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter et il pouvait s'intéresser à des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire chez lui.

Elle posait son thé et son pain grillé devant lui avec du beurre. Elle ne prenait qu'un thé ce matin, il la trouvait étrangement triste. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant son absence, il le sentait. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais là, c'était une véritable pierre tombale. Il mangeait en silence pendant qu'elle buvait doucement son thé chaud. Il voyait qu'elle était stressée, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec une de ses bagues et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle prit une cigarette et allait la fumer à la fenêtre. L'air frais du matin entrait dans la cuisine.

Il finissait son thé et débarrassait sa place. Puis, il vint dans son dos. Elle restait dos à lui pour éviter de fondre littéralement en larme. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, elle ne disait rien et finissait sa cigarette avant de l'écraser. Elle se retournait et le regardait, il avait toujours ce regard sombre mais elle pensait qu'il avait toujours été comme ça même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il caressait sa joue avec le dos de sa main, elle baissait la tête :

\- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé hier soir.

\- Comment ça ? Tu t'es fais gronder ?

\- Mon patron m'a virée, je me retrouve sans rien.

Il soupirait, il ne doutait pas du boulot qu'elle avait fait. Il pensait que son patron était un véritable con. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était si triste. Il la serrait contre lui, elle craquait. Elle se mit à pleurer alors qu'elle avait réussit à se retenir pendant des semaines. Elle pensait que c'était le fait d'être contre quelqu'un qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Même si c'était un étranger, elle s'était sentie tellement seule pendant des semaines, il fallait que ça sorte.

Il caressait ses cheveux, il ne disait rien. Il préférait qu'elle relâche toute sa frustration comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Il pensait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, vu la tête qu'elle avait, elle n'avait sûrement pas dormie de la nuit. Mais il savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle était agacée pour ça, alors, il allait l'aider. Il lui baisait le front et passait sa main sur ses yeux. Elle s'effondrait littéralement dans un profond sommeil. Il était rassuré, ses sorts marchaient encore même dans ce monde.

Il la portait dans ses bras et sortirent de la cuisine. Il montait doucement les marches qui menaient à l'étage, il se dirigeait vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il serait le premier à entrer dedans. Il ouvrit la porte et entrait dans la pièce. Il la déposait dans son lit et mit la couverture sur elle avant de poser un regard sur la chambre. Elle était vraiment très sobre, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit noire mais non. C'est qu'il la connaissait encore très mal mais il apprendrait bien à la connaitre.

Il s'approchait du bureau, dessus, il y vit une pile de feuilles blanches avec des crayons et tout un tas d'autres objets agréés pour le dessin. Il y en avait quelques-uns, il les regardait, c'était pas mal se disait-il. Il levait un peu son regard, il y avait un album sur le coin du bureau. Il le prit doucement et enlevait la poussière dessus, puis, il l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait pleins de photos. Une autre chose qu'ils avaient en commun, la famille. Ils étaient tous les deux accrochés à ce qui leur restait. Il tournait encore les pages et tombait sur une photo qui l'intriguait.

Il la regardait un peu plus près, il voyait une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux couleur feu et ondulés. Elle n'avait pas plus de quinze ou seize ans, habillée d'une belle robe rouge et blanche. Il posait son regard sur Hope puis, il le reposait sur la photo avant de le reposer sur elle. À l'intérieur de lui, c'était une explosion d'indignation. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Franchement, il la trouvait plus mignonne avec ces cheveux de feu plutôt qu'avec cette couleur noir corbeau. Et puis, il craquait pour les femmes avec les cheveux qui avaient un peu de volume.

Oui, il aurait voulu à ce moment même la réveiller et l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de souci en ce moment pour lui rajouter sur le dos le complexe dont elle souffrait. Il soupirait et remit l'album à sa place, ça sera mieux ainsi. Il vint vers le lit et se glissait sous les couvertures sans gêne, après tout, il le méritait bien. Il vit qu'il y avait une télévision aussi dans la pièce. La télécommande était juste à coté de lui. Il la prit et l'allumait. Il zappait sur les chaines avant de tomber sur une chaine avec des dessins animés dessus. Il la laissait, après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant.

Il calait son dos contre la tête de lit, puis, il tirait la jeune femme à lui et mit sa tête sur son ventre. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il aimait ça. Il les trouvait vraiment très doux, il fit un petit sourire, il se sentait comme un roi dans son palace. Bon, le palace n'était qu'une maison au milieu de la campagne et son seul fidèle sujet était la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Mais il en tirait une certaine satisfaction, et puis, ici il ne gueulait pas. Sinon chez lui, il braillait souvent après les domestiques ou même les autres du clan. Il était moins stressé bien qu'il n'était pas chez lui car il ne ressentait aucune menace.

Pas un Senju pour le blesser dans le dos, pas de poison dans son thé ou sa nourriture qu'il devait constamment surveiller. Mais son frère lui manquait, il espérait simplement qu'il allait bien. Il se souvenait maintenant ce qui avait pu l'envoyer ici. Tobirama Senju, l'un de ses ennemis, avait voulu tester une nouvelle technique qu'il avait mit au point. Après avoir blessé Madara dans le dos, il aurait voulu le téléporter loin du champ de bataille pour que les autres n'aient plus son soutient. Mais voilà, il avait dû trop sous-estimer sa technique et que ça l'avait envoyé vraiment autre part, mais pas ou il l'aurait espéré.

Il s'estimait heureux car oui, il aurait pu mourir si personne ne l'aurait aidé et ça aurait été bien dommage de mourir à vingt et un ans. Ça faisait vraiment très jeune bien qu'en guerre il aurait pu mourir bien plus jeune encore s'il n'avait pas eu autant de talent. Mais un jour, il savait qu'il y retournerait bien par n'importe quel moyen, il le fallait sinon il s'ennuierait de ça. Mais pour l'heure, il allait profiter d'un peu de repos avec cette femme auprès de qui il commençait à développer de l'attachement.

Il la serrait dans ses bras, lui aussi se sentait seul et avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose de solide à tenir contre lui. Il lui baisait encore le front avant de s'endormir encore une fois lui aussi.

Quand elle se réveillait plus tard, elle se sentait horriblement bien. Elle était au chaud, bien installée et en meilleure forme qu'il y a quelques heures. Elle sentait une main sur sa joue, immobile et une lente respiration sous sa tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle dormait contre lui, contre son torse nu. Elle se mit à rougir, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation. Elle se redressait, il dormait encore. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, elle qui ne voulait que personne y vienne, c'était foutu. Mais il s'était bien occupé d'elle et elle appréciait le geste.

Elle approchait sa main de son visage et écartait la lourde mèche qui cachait son œil droit. Elle rougissait encore un peu, oui, il était foutrement beau. Mais dans sa tête, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec un homme comme lui malgré leur proximité. Si ça se trouve, il avait déjà une copine ou autre chose. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné n'était que pour éloigner Alicia, ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il recommence. Mais, elle pensait vraiment que c'était mal de penser à ça alors que ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient.

Elle lui baisait doucement la joue, il ouvrit les yeux et la regardait. Elle se mit à rougir encore, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Il fit un petit sourire et lui volait un baiser. Elle reculait légèrement la tête, mais il passait sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassait encore. Il sentait bien que c'était ses premiers baisers. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eue de petits amis et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée pour autant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse et embrasser un homme aussi beau était une bénédiction.

Il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux, il se sentait bien. Jamais il n'avait pensé un jour qu'il se sentirait aussi bien avec une femme. C'était ça le coup de foudre se disait-il :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce qu'on fait ; disait-elle.

\- Je m'en fiche, je t'aime.

\- Mais ça va trop vite, on se connait à peine et rien ne me prouve que tu n'aies personne dans ta vie. Un jour, tu vas partir et je ne te reverrais peut-être plus.

\- Je ne partirais jamais sans toi si tout se passe bien. Je te le promets.

Elle ne disait rien, elle espérait vraiment que ses promesses n'étaient pas du vent. Elle avait déjà le cœur brisé alors en plus si on se moquait d'elle, ça serait encore pire. Mais pour le moment, il avait l'air sincère donc elle laisserait couler un peu la chose. Il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, oui, il se sentait moins seul d'un coup. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleur et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle reste bien dans sa tête. Mais il retenait dans sa mémoire qu'il devait l'empêcher de se teindre encore les cheveux en couleur corbeau.

Dans l'après-midi, elle décidait d'aller à l'hôpital pour revoir sa grand-mère mais cette fois-ci, elle l'emmenait avec elle. Ce fut une première pour lui, il allait monter derrière elle sur cette chose de métal. Elle lui avait donné un casque avec des chaussures adéquates et surtout un blouson pour ne pas qu'il ait trop froid durant le trajet. Elle sortit sa bécane de la remise et montait dessus. Il s'assit derrière elle, elle lui montrait ou caler ses pieds, puis, elle démarrait et la moto avançait.

Il n'était pas rassuré au départ mais au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait à se détendre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait quand il avait fini de serrer comme un malade ses doigts sur sa taille. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas avoir des bleus en rentrant. Ils arrivaient à l'hôpital, elle attachait la moto comme d'habitude et retirait son casque. Il en fit de même et remettait ses cheveux correctement car ils avaient été sérieusement aplatis. Puis, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et montèrent au premier étage. Il laissait son regard se balader de partout, il n'avait jamais vu autant de matériel médical aussi sophistiqué. Il se disait qu'un jour ça viendrait dans son monde.

Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre ou Hope frappait à la porte. Elle entendit un léger « entrez » et tournait la poignée. Bien sûr, avant de venir, elle avait briffé Madara sur les choses à ne pas dire. Comme par exemple qu'il squattait la maison alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine. Et devant la vieille femme, il n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui sentait le produit aseptisé, c'était désagréable au départ mais on s'y faisait vite à l'odeur. Elle s'approchait de sa grand-mère et lui fit la bise.

La vieille femme posait son regard sur Madara, elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, signe qu'elle était heureuse de recevoir plus de visite. Il lui serrait doucement la main et il s'assit sur la seule chaise de libre pendant qu'Hope s'assit sur le lit près de sa grand-mère. Ils commençaient à parler un peu, Madara ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il répondait volontiers aux questions de la femme. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas fait une fausse note. Puis, au bout d'une petite heure :

\- Hope, ma chérie, tu serais mignonne si tu nous ramenais de quoi boire et manger un bout.

\- Boire je veux bien mais manger, il n'y a que les barres de chocolat dans le distributeur.

La vieille femme se saisissait de son porte-monnaie caché dans sa table de nuit et l'ouvrit. Elle lui tendit un billet de dix euros en lui disait qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire un saut vite fait à la boulangerie d'à coté. Elle se levait du lit et laissait Madara seul avec elle. Dès qu'Hope eue quittée la chambre, elle posait son regard sur le jeune homme. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir se parler :

\- Tu sais mon petit, je connais bien ma petite-fille. Avoue que tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami. Hope n'a pas tellement d'amis en qui elle ferait confiance pour m'en amener un ici.

\- Vous avez raison, votre petite-fille et moi débutons une relation. Mais dites-moi, comment faites-vous pour savoir tout ça ?

Elle se mit à rire doucement et reposait son regard azur sur lui :

\- Je vais avoir quatre vingt- cinq ans, je peux te dire que dans ma vie, j'en ai vu des choses. Une grande partie ne m'échappe plus. Mais j'ai confiance en elle, c'est une gentille petite.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça mais je me demandais pourquoi elle a tellement changée ? Avant elle avait ces beaux cheveux et elle était bien habillée. Aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avant, oui, elle était vraiment très belle mais les autres se moquaient d'elle à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Les roux sont tellement mal vus ici et ça l'a complexée. Et puis, il y a eu la mort de sa mère et ensuite, celle de son père. Elle avait tout perdue du jour au lendemain, il ne lui reste que moi et pourtant, je suis dans un état déplorable. Quant à sa tenue, elle fait un métier assez masculin donc, je comprends très bien son habillement. Mais tu sais, si je meurs, elle va se retrouver toute seule.

Il le savait et il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il serait avec elle pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça :

\- Mais je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Promets-moi de la protéger de tous ces piques assiettes. Des gens malintentionnés voudront profiter de sa faiblesse et tout lui prendre. Seule une personne vraiment digne de confiance pourrait l'aider. Et je sens que tu n'es pas un homme mauvais.

\- Je vous le promets.

Elle sourit, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça derrière son regard noir. Ils continuaient de parler un peu avant le retour de la jeune femme avec des pâtisseries et de quoi boire un coup. Ils étaient restés jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites, elle avait pu oublier un peu ses soucis. Il avait apprit à en connaitre un peu plus sur elle et la vieille femme avait enfin eu l'occasion de connaitre un homme dans la vie de sa petite-fille chérie.


	5. Chapitre 5: Et maintenant?

Une bonne semaine était passée depuis cette visite et Hope ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse depuis des années. Bien qu'elle est perdue son travail, ses journées étaient bien remplies. Elle s'était rendue compte que la maison avait bien besoin d'un brin de ménage et aussi d'être rafistolée de droite à gauche. Alors un matin, elle s'était levée tôt, bien avant Madara. Elle avait enfilée une tenue qui ne craignait plus grand-chose, elle pouvait la trouer, la tâcher, elle s'en fichait bien.

Elle était partie prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant d'attaquer le ménage de la première pièce. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre la poussière, les objets qui s'étaient accumulés et qui étaient bien inutiles. Elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête, elle prit un grand sac poubelle et commençait à jeter tout ce qui ne servait à rien. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle y voyait déjà un peu plus clair. Puis, elle s'attaquait enfin à la poussière et tout le train-train qui allait avec.

Quand Madara ouvrit les yeux, il était étonné de voir que la jeune femme n'était pas près de lui. D'habitude, elle ne se privait pas pour faire la grâce matinée dans ses bras, mais ce matin, la place était froide. Il grognait un peu, il aimait bien se réveiller avant elle et la regarder dormir comme un bébé. Et surtout, l'embrasser au réveil mais il allait devoir s'en passer. Il se redressait et se levait du lit. Il s'étirait en faisant craquer au passage quelques os de son corps, puis, il sortit de la chambre.

Il entendait du haut des escaliers la musique qui venait du salon, elle lui avait apprit ce que c'était ça aussi. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'elle écoutait mais il ne disait rien. C'était la culture de ce monde qui voulait ça alors qu'ils avaient la leur aussi. Il descendit les marches avec un air encore ensommeillé, arriver en bas, il se dirigeait directement vers la pièce ou était Hope. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il vit la jeune femme à quatre pattes, entrain de passer un coup de balayette dans le fond des meubles. Il souriait surtout car une pensée perverse passait par là, à voir les fesses tendues de la jeune femme lui donnait de drôles d'idées.

Il avançait en silence derrière elle et passait sa main dessus non sans déclencher chez elle un sursaut mémorable accompagné d'un petit cri. Il se mit à rire, elle se relevait avec une mine faussement en colère :

\- Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

\- C'était tellement tentant.

Il la serrait contre lui en lui volant au passage un baiser, son baiser du matin qu'il n'avait pas eu plus tôt. Voilà une semaine qu'il partageait le même lit qu'elle et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Oh ! Par moment il était bien tenté de passer ses mains sur elle mais il se retenait. Il préférait que ce soit elle qui crève d'envie de faire la chose. Mais la jeune femme, bien que joueuse et taquine, semblait encore frileuse pour faire ce genre de chose. Elle avait surtout peur de mal faire et puis, on lui avait dit que la première fois, ça faisait très mal.

Elle avait peur de l'inconnu et ça en faisait parti. Et puis, pour le peu qu'elle avait vu avec sa copine, plus tu couches vite et plus vite ton amant se barrait. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle voulait au fond d'elle qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible. Il était le seul homme à l'avoir embrassé et le seul qui l'est aidé à la réconforter. Alors qu'au départ, il n'était qu'un simple inconnu débarqué de nulle part. Un jour, il faudra bien qu'il dise d'où il venait réellement. Mais il était décidé à se taire et puis, pour le moment personne ne le cherchait. Bien que sa vie de shinobi lui manquait beaucoup.

Il la serrait plus contre lui, elle pu sentir contre son ventre le reste de son érection de la nuit. Elle se retenait de rire, c'était tellement bizarre un homme. Mais le fait d'avoir vu juste avant la position qu'elle avait et les idées qui lui ont traversées l'esprit ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle se desserrait de lui et mit une petite tape dessus, il sursautait, ça ne faisait pas du bien non-plu. Elle fit un petit sourire malicieux et se dirigeait ensuite vers la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Il la suivait et s'assit en la regardant faire, comme chaque matin depuis plus d'une semaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, oui, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme. Bien qu'avant, tout ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. Mais c'était la seule à ne pas avoir eue peur de lui, à ne pas s'incliner comme une merde comme les autres le faisait. Mais si un jour elle savait pour lui, n'allait-elle pas adopter le même comportement ? Il chassait cette idée de sa tête, non, ça serait trop dommage se disait-il. Il voulait que ce soit ses ennemis qui s'écrasent comme ça, pas elle.

Elle lui servie son thé et ses éternels pains grillés avec du beurre, il s'était habitué à force bien que son régime alimentaire lui manquait un peu. Elle se servie un thé elle-aussi pour se remettre de ses efforts. Elle s'installait en face de lui et ils gardaient le silence. Madara ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle pendant le petit déjeuner mais même si elle lui aurait dit quelques mots, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé chier. Mais il semblait qu'elle aussi n'aimait pas parler du matin, ils étaient pareil là-dessus.

Elle continuait de boire jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à vibrer. Elle le prit et regardait qui l'appelait. Elle se mit à soupirer en voyant le nom de son amie s'afficher. Elle décrochait quand même pour éviter d'être harcelée toute la journée :

\- Oui?

\- « Hope, ma chérie, tu viens au gala ce soir ? »

\- Normalement oui, pourquoi ?

\- « Juste pour savoir, c'est parfait alors. A ce soir. »

Elle raccrochait, oui, ce soir elle irait à ce maudit gala pour la dernière fois. Elle emmènera Madara, au moins, ça le fera sortir un peu se disait-elle. Elle finissait sa tasse de thé et retournait à son rangement. Le jeune homme finissait peu de temps après et décidait de l'aider pour aller plus vite. Il voulait profiter d'un moment pour l'avoir contre lui

Au soir, Hope préparait ses affaires dans un sac à dos, une petite pointe de mélancolie la prenait. Bien que ce fût son père qui l'avait entrainée avec lui dans ce sport, elle se disait qu'elle faisait une croix sur la seule activité qui lui restait. Mais en même temps, c'était pour faire des économies car avec Madara elle devait multiplier ses dépenses par deux. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée ou Madara l'attendait, déjà prêt pour monter avec elle. Elle lui sourit et en fit de même avant de sortir de la maison. Elle ouvrit la remise pour sortir sa bécane et montait dessus. Il grimpait derrière elle et ils partirent de la campagne pour rejoindre la ville. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, ils arrivaient devant une espèce de salle des fêtes. Elle coupait le contact et descendit avant de passer l'antivol.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et montèrent un escalier pour arriver dans une grande salle avec pleins de tatamis au sol. Madara n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils avaient quelques points en communs avec notre monde. Ça lui rappelait les tatamis qui couvraient le sol des maisons chez lui. Elle lui disait de s'asseoir le temps qu'elle aille se changer. Il allait s'asseoir et elle partit dans les vestiaires. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui arrivait. Il se demandait ce qu'il y aurait pour qu'il y ait tant de gens ici.

Hope sortit quelques minutes plus tard des vestiaires. Il posait son regard sur elle, elle était habillée d'un kimono et d'un pantalon blanc, une ceinture bleue maintenait son haut attaché. Il la trouvait vraiment très belle, ça changeait des couleurs sombres qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle s'approchait de lui, oui, leurs coutumes n'étaient pas trop différentes. Elle essayait d'attacher ses cheveux, il se levait et le fit. Il lui fit un genre de chignon pour ne pas qu'elle soit dérangée. Elle sourit et lui baisait les lèvres avant de monter sur le tatami.

Il y avait d'autres personnes de son âge, même des plus jeunes parfois. Mais il remarquait qu'ils n'avaient pas tous la même ceinture. Il y en avait des vertes, des marrons, des noires enfin bref, tout un assortiment de couleur. Mais il trouvait ça stupide car chez eux, ils n'utilisaient pas de couleurs pour les grades. C'était les hommes eux-mêmes qui décidaient si la personne était prête à se battre ou non. Puis, il vit la femme qu'il ne supportait pas, Alicia passait la porte de la salle avant de jeter un regard sur lui. Puis, elle montait sur le tatami avant de rejoindre Hope.

Les deux femmes se regardaient en silence, pas question de perdre ce soir, ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre. Puis, leur prof leur demandait de s'échauffer. Madara regardait avec attention la jeune femme, il ne la pensait pas capable de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Ils faisaient la roue, le poirier ou l'équilibriste mais ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de le faire. Des personnes peuvent très bien faire ça alors que ce sont des exercices propices aux personnes plus fines. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, loin de là.

Puis, ils s'enlevaient du tapis, qui disait gala disait mélange de toutes les disciplines du club. Il n'y avait pas que le judo qui était financé. Madara put voir pour la première fois de sa vie des majorettes. Il trouvait ça stupide de faire voler des bâtons en l'air. Mais il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il y avait autant de monde dans la salle. Après une heure de défiler de plusieurs disciplines, il pu enfin voir Hope. Il l'avait attendu et maintenant, il y mettait toute son attention.

Chacun des participants se mettait des deux coté pour encadrer l'endroit ou il y allait avoir les combats. Le prof tirait au sort les deux personnes qui passeraient. La chance n'était pas du coté de la jeune femme, elle tombait sur Alicia. Les deux femmes se levaient pour rejoindre le milieu. C'était très calme dans la salle, les deux femmes se saluaient comme le voulait la coutume, puis, elles prirent chacune de la main droite le col de l'autre et de la main gauche, le vêtement au niveau du bras. Puis, le combat fut lancé.

Elles étaient hargneuses, aucunes des deux ne voulaient céder à l'autre. Les plus jeunes sur le coté criait le nom de celle qu'ils voulaient voir gagner. Les avis étaient assez partagés mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux femmes de faire attention à ce qu'elles faisaient. A un moment, Hope cru avoir le dessus car elle voyait Alicia pencher dangereusement en arrière. Mais un des judokas sur le coté la redressait, mais dans le feu de l'action, personne ne vit ce geste éliminatoire.

Hope s'acharnait encore un peu mais c'était fini pour elle. Son amie la passait par-dessus elle et elle tombait sur le dos. Mais dans la chute son pied se tordait dans une mauvaise réception et elle lâchait un petit cri. Il paraissait inaudible dans tout ce boucan. La fin du combat sonna nommant Alicia vainqueur. Les deux femmes se saluaient avant de rejoindre leur place. Madara fulminait, il avait envie de la remettre à sa place celle-là. Mais il ne pouvait pas et c'était bien dommage.

A la fin de tout ça, il y eu le changement des ceintures pour monter en grade. Et quelle surprise pour Hope, malgré sa défaite de ce soir, elle passait de sa ceinture bleue au marron. Et en prime, elle eut une énième coupe sous le sigle de l'honneur. Pour un départ, c'était vraiment très beau. Elle boitait un peu en rejoignant le vestiaire, son pied la faisait souffrir. Elle se changeait et ressortit dans les derniers, Madara l'attendait sagement jusqu'à voir l'homme qui avait fait gagner l'autre en trichant.

Il lui lançait un regard noir mais il semblait que l'autre non-plu n'était pas des plus commodes. L'homme le regardait aussi avec un regard assez noir :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as blanc-bec ?

\- Je t'ai vu tricher tout à l'heure, tu en tires satisfaction ?

\- T'es taré mec, faut te faire soigner.

Il le poussait de l'épaule mais c'était mal connaître Madara, se faire recadrer par un mec comme ça… Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas demain la veille. Il le poussait à son tour en lui disant de venir se battre s'il en était capable. L'homme posait son sac, Hope regardait Madara. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait se défendre, après tout, l'autre avait un très bon niveau lui aussi. Ils montaient sur les tatamis et commençaient à se battre eux aussi. Les gens qui étaient restés regardaient eux aussi dont Alicia. Elle s'approchait d'Hope :

\- Dis donc, il est balèze ton pote.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Elles regardaient encore jusqu'à ce que ce soit Madara, sans trop peiner, qui coucha l'autre homme. Il le regardait de haut en lui murmurant de ne jamais recommencer sinon, ça serait pire pour lui. Il hochait la tête rapidement et se relevait, il se dirigeait vers Alicia, sûrement que c'était encore un de ses fameux coups d'un soir. Il voulait l'embrasser mais elle se détournait de lui :

\- Je ne veux pas d'un minable ; dit-elle.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Casse-toi.

Il partit la tête basse comme quoi elle arrivait à bien manipuler qui elle voulait et les larguer quand il le fallait. Hope vint vers Madara et l'embrassait, il la serrait contre lui en lui murmurant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils sortirent des lieux mais elle avait toujours aussi mal, elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir conduire. Mais il le fallait, sinon, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer. Ils montèrent sur la moto et partirent. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien quand elle passait les vitesses mais ils arrivaient assez vite à la maison. Elle rangeait sa moto et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Elle retirait son manteau et ses bottes avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Il la rejoignit, elle retirait ses chaussettes. Son pied et sa cheville étaient gonflés et commençait à bleuir, ce n'était pas bon. Madara mit son pied sur sa jambe et commençait à tâter, Hope serrait les dents, ça faisait vraiment mal. Il sentait craquer sous ses doigts :

\- Je crois que c'est cassé ; dit-il.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, je vais devoir faire venir un toubib.

Elle attrapait son portable et dû appeler un médecin d'urgence, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait seulement ne pas être déplacée à l'hôpital, ça serait trop con.

Le verdict ne se fit pas attendre, une fracture de la cheville avec une déchirure des ligaments. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, c'était direction l'hôpital pour se faire opérer et plâtrer. Madara gardait sa haine envers Alicia, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tricherie, elle n'aurait sûrement pas eue tout ça. Hope fut emmenée pour être opérée et lui, il attendait patiemment dans un couloir. Mais c'était long, il avait un peu de monnaie sur lui, il partit se prendre un thé à la machine. Elle lui avait montré une ou deux fois comment s'en servir. Mais, il n'y avait pas photo, celui de la machine était immonde.

Elle sortie à peu près une heure plus tard, toujours endormie. Selon le médecin, elle ne pourra sortir que demain après une radio de control. On l'emmenait dans une chambre le temps de passer la nuit, Madara restait auprès d'elle. Il attendit que ce soit calme pour s'allonger à coté d'elle. Il murmurait des mots doux en lui caressant les cheveux. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Mais il voulait rentrer chez lui mais pas sans elle, non, s'il rentrait sans elle, il serait malheureux.

Le lendemain après-midi, elle pu quitter sa chambre en béquille. Comme ils étaient sur place et que le prochain VSL n'était libre que dans une bonne heure et demie, elle décidait de passer par le service de cancérologie pour voir un peu sa grand-mère. Car après, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait venir. Elle passait la porte avec Madara, la vieille femme posait son regard sur elle :

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ma chérie ?

\- Une mauvaise chute au gala, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Elle s'assit sur le lit comme à son habitude et Madara sur la seule chaise de libre. Ils parlaient un peu mais le temps passait bien vite et l'heure du départ se fit sentir. Elle quittait sa grand-mère avec regret mais la vieille femme ne lui en voulait pas, elles se reverraient bien. Mais pour une raison qui lui était bien étrange, Hope ne le sentait pas. Elle avait comme un poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine, comme si elle n'allait jamais la revoir. Elle l'avait serrée longuement contre elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle peinait à avancer avec ses béquilles, c'était la première fois qu'elle en avait et c'était une vraie merde. Madara voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal, il la souleva du sol pour la porter dans ses bras. La jeune femme était gênée, c'était la première fois qu'on la portait ainsi mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ils allaient dehors, le taxi les attendait déjà, il installait la jeune femme à l'arrière et montait près d'elle. Il était soulagé, ils rentraient à la maison.

Il la portait jusque dans sa chambre avant de l'installer confortablement dans le lit. Mais la jeune femme s'inquiétait, qui allait faire à manger ? Le ménage ? La lessive ? Déjà que Madara ne savait pas ce que c'était toutes ces machines. Pas question de rester dans ce lit pendant deux mois. Mais avant de penser à tout ça, elle fermait les yeux pour se reposer un peu car la douleur était toujours présente et ça l'épuisait. Les médicaments n'y étaient pas pour rien non-plu en même temps.

Madara, lui, ne dormait pas. Il veillait sur elle pendant son sommeil et puis, il n'était pas fatigué. Mais il allait être dérangé, ça sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Hope se réveillait en sursaut mais il l'endormit avant qu'elle ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et il en était conscient, bien plus que la personne devant chez elle en tout cas. Il se levait du lit et descendit quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver devant la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit sans surprise Alicia, toujours habillée en putain se disait-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire charmeur :

\- Je viens voir Hope.

\- Elle dort, rentre chez toi.

C'était l'occasion rêvée pour la jeune femme, elle s'approchait de lui et passait sa main sur son torse :

\- Dis-moi, tu ne préfèrerais pas une belle femme ? C'est vrai, Hope n'est pas si terrible que ça alors que moi, je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux.

Il la regardait, elle commençait à l'agacer celle-là mais il allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne revienne plus de sitôt. Tout la dégoûtait chez elle bien que s'il n'avait pas eu d'amour envers Hope, il l'aurait sauté jusqu'à épuisement pour qu'elle ne revienne pas. Elle glissait sa main plus bas pour serrer l'entre jambe du jeune homme dans sa main. Mais bizarrement, ça ne lui fit aucun effet. Décidément, cette femme le dégoûtait. Mais il passait sa main dans son dos, elle prit ça pour une invitation, mais c'était mal le connaître :

\- J'aime Hope parce qu'elle, ce n'est pas une pute comme toi prête à me planter un poignard dans le dos.

Il attrapait ses cheveux et tirait sa tête vers l'arrière :

\- Alors maintenant, tu vas dégager d'ici avant que je ne te fasse bien pire.

La jeune femme se retenait de crier mais il lui faisait vraiment très mal. Sous la colère, ses sharingans s'étaient activés. Elle le regardait avec peur, non, il n'était pas humain pensait-elle. Il la poussait et elle tombait sur les fesses. Elle se relevait très rapidement et courut à la voiture avant de démarrer en trombe et partir. Il fit un sourire mauvais, elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt celle-là. Il refermait la porte et remontait à l'étage pour rejoindre Hope. Et là, il pu enfin se reposer lui aussi.

Quelques jours passèrent et Alicia n'était pas revenue à la charge. Hope essayait de faire ses tâches ménagères mais Madara était tout le temps derrière elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse encore du mal. Il la laissait juste faire le manger quand elle le pouvait, lui démarrer la machine à laver. Mais hors de question qu'elle se déplace pour autre chose. Et puis, il aimait bien la voir ronchonner une fois de temps en temps.

Mais rien n'allait pour elle.

Au soir, ils étaient tous les deux dans le canapé devant la télé. Il était assit et elle avait sa tête posée sur sa cuisse. Elle dormait, assommée par les médicaments. Il lui caressait les cheveux en même temps, il aimait ça. C'était assez calme dans la maison, jusqu'à ce que le portable de la jeune femme se mette à vibrer. Il le prit et regardait, il fit comme elle l'avait fait devant lui, il appuyait sur la touche verte et le portait à son oreille :

\- Hm?

\- « Bonsoir, est-ce que Mlle Schneider est là s'il vous plaît ? C'est l'hôpital, le service de cancérologie. »

\- Elle dort et je ne voudrais pas la déranger. Je peux lui laisser un message si vous voulez.

\- « C'est pour lui faire part du décès de sa grand-mère qui s'est déroulé il y a une heure. Dites lui de nous rappeler au plus vite si c'est possible. »

\- Très bien, je lui dirais.

Il raccrochait et passait sa main sur son visage. Il savait maintenant que la jeune femme n'avait plus personne et qu'elle allait être vulnérable. Mais il ferait tout pour l'aider, il l'avait promit. Il secouait un peu Hope qui ouvrit les yeux difficilement avant de se redresser. Elle le regardait avec un air ensommeillé :

\- On monte c'est ça ?

\- Hope, l'hôpital vient d'appeler. C'est difficile, je sais mais ta grand-mère vient de nous quitter.

Elle le regardait, elle bloquait totalement avant que l'information ne monte réellement au cerveau. Puis, comme il s'y attendait, elle fondait dans une crise de larmes. Ça allait être très dur pour elle à présent et elle le savait au fond d'elle.


	6. Chapitre 6: Profiteurs et autres vermine

Le jour de l'enterrement avait été très difficile pour elle, voir le corps de la dernière personne de sa famille se faire mettre à six pieds sous terre était tout juste insupportable. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, en faite, il y aurait dû en avoir plus mais Hope voulait un enterrement privé. Elle ne voulait pas de voyeurs ou d'autres personnes de ce genre. Elle connaissait que trop bien les gens qui venaient pleurer alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là avant pour le moindre des services.

Elle avait connue ça pour l'enterrement de son père un an plus tôt. Mis à part ses collègues de travail qu'elle tolérait car c'était normal, les autres, elle ne les avait pas supporté. Entre la femme profiteuse qui faisait semblant d'avoir de la peine pour mieux te voler plus tard et ceux qui jouaient la comédie en disant, si t'as besoin d'aide je suis là et qu'après, il n'y avait plus personne. Non, la jeune femme voulait compter que sur elle-même. Heureusement qu'elle avait auprès d'elle la seule personne la plus sincère qu'elle est connue ces derniers jours, Madara.

Il restait impassible mais il avait tellement de peine pour elle. Mais il avait fait une promesse et il la tiendrait quitte à ne plus jamais revoir son monde pour ça. Il était dans une période de grande amour et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'éprouver un tel sentiment. Hope était la seule femme à qui il accordait de l'importance et dieu seul sait que c'était bien rare. Il la soulageait un peu, la jeune femme avait encore ses béquilles et il était difficile pour elle de ne pas tanguer.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux en faite et les employés des pompes funèbres. Il n'y eu pas de discourt, pas de cérémonie. Juste un recueillement et un jet de fleurs dans ce trou qui avalait sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, ça lui déchirait le cœur car maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Etre seule lui avait toujours fait peur. Puis, pour Madara, c'était le temps de quitter les lieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inflige encore plus de mal. Voilà déjà des jours qu'elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus et qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer.

Et si ça lui arrivait un jour, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il avait déjà perdu trois frères alors perdre le reste ? Il chassait cette pensée un peu trop négative à son goût et l'aidait à descendre l'allée de gravier pour atteindre la grille du cimetière. Elle couinait lugubrement, personne n'aimait ça. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une voiture chique, Madara reconnu qui c'était et il avait envie de tuer cette personne depuis un moment déjà.

Alicia, bien que c'était un enterrement privé, était venue mais sans entrer dans les lieux. Elle était assise sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle fumait une cigarette, les yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle était venue pour bien des choses et elle ne se priverait pas de les dire. Comme Hope était là, Madara n'oserait jamais faire quoique ce soit. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle.

Madara voulait partir avec elle, mais Alicia se dépêchait de venir :

\- Que fais-tu ici ? ; demandait Hope.

\- Je suis venue te parler puisque ton chien de garde m'en empêche.

\- Il ne t'a jamais empêché de me parler.

\- Non, tu crois ? Ton mec c'est un monstre, il a des yeux de bête.

\- N'importe quoi, tu divagues Alicia et je te rappelle que je viens d'enterrer ma grand-mère, alors si c'est pour me faire plus de peine, tu peux repartir chez toi.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son amie, celle qui lui avait confié tant de choses ne la croyait pas ? Elle se disait que Madara avait dû sacrément lui monter la tête ou alors elle était encore en colère à cause de sa blessure. Mais la discussion tournait court, un taxi arrivait pour ramener Hope et Madara dans leur campagne miteuse. Elle se promettait de percer le secret de Madara et de la mettre au pied du mur, même si elle devait lui faire mal.

Ils montaient dans le taxi et partirent des lieux, cette petite garce avait failli l'avoir pensait-il. Mais heureusement qu'elle tombait mal, même très mal. Au point que sa douce Hope n'aurait jamais cru à aucune de ses paroles. Elle était déjà en mauvais état, alors lui annoncer que son petit ami était un monstre, s'en était de trop ! Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Elle n'avait vraiment aucune honte et il le pensait tout le temps.

Ils arrivaient peu de temps plus tard à la maison, il l'aidait à sortir et le taxi repartit. Il la portait dans ses bras comme une princesse et ils entraient dans la maison. Il la déposait sur le canapé du salon, elle ne disait rien, sûrement perdue dans ce que son « amie » lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Il voulait aller à la cuisine mais il s'arrêtait :

\- Tu ne me mentirais jamais, n'est-ce pas ? ; dit-elle.

Il tournait son regard sur elle, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pouvait être le plus sincère des hommes sur bien des choses. Mais pas sur le reste et il le regrettait amèrement. Il revint vers elle et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, passant une main sur sa joue. Elle posait son regard de jade sur lui, il en avait des frissons. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux :

\- Mon amour, je serais toujours sincère avec toi mais, il y a encore des secrets que je ne peux révéler comme toutes personnes. Nous avons chacun notre jardin secret.

\- Je le sais mais je ne veux pas que tu me mentes sur des choses trop importantes. Parce que, je t'aime vraiment et je ne supporterais pas qu'on me brise le cœur encore une fois.

Il la comprenait, il savait que la confiance était plus dure à gagner et qu'on pouvait la perdre très facilement. Mais elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu, pour son bien. Il l'embrassait et elle y répondit, ils s'aimaient et ça se voyait. S'il venait à la perdre elle aussi, dieu sait à quel point il serait perdu et blessé à vie. C'était son petit ange, sa petite femme et bien d'autres choses. Il ne serait plus jamais amoureux comme ça dans toute sa vie et il le savait.

Au soir, il la forçait un peu à manger malgré ses refus. Elle était une vraie tête de mule et il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Même si elle ne mangeait pas tout, c'était déjà pas mal. Il l'aidait à faire la vaisselle, puis, elle prit une cigarette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'appuyer contre le rebord. Elle regardait les paysages du couché de soleil, c'était vraiment très beau. Elle pensait encore à beaucoup de choses.

Madara, lui, posait son regard sur elle, sur ses formes. Voir les fesses légèrement tendues de la jeune femme commençait à le rendre fou. Il ne l'avait jamais touché alors qu'avec d'autres, il les aurait sautées dès le premier soir. Comme il avait été patient jusque là, il l'aimait mais il avait ses besoins à satisfaire lui aussi. Il se demandait si elle était encore vierge, il le pensait. Pour le peu qu'elle lui en avait dit, il n'avait pas relevé de relations « sérieuses ».

Il s'avançait vers elle et passait ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant légèrement frissonner. Il collait son torse contre son dos et l'embrassait dans le cou, tout en supportant l'horrible odeur de la cigarette quotidienne qu'elle fumait. Car oui, pour gérer les dépenses, elle avait diminuée ses consommations. Ça lui convenait, il avait horreur de la voir fumer, à ruiner sa santé avec une merde pareille.

Elle le laissait faire, elle avait l'habitude de ces petits câlins quotidiens, elle aimait ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la protégeait en même temps qu'il demandait un peu de douceur. Elle écrasait sa cigarette, au grand plaisir du jeune homme. Mais à être serrer à elle comme il le faisait, il ne pu empêcher l'inévitable, une érection dure et douloureuse qui prenait appui sur le bassin de son aimée.

Elle pouffait de rire, ça ne lui était pas arrivé ces derniers jours, mais la situation était vraiment très drôle pour elle. Elle rougissait un peu, au moins, il avait une érection lui. Elle se redressait pour refermer la fenêtre puis, elle se tournait vers lui pour le regarder. Il devint un peu rouge lui aussi, de gêne et de honte, elle le trouvait encore plus mignon quand il faisait ça.

Elle passait sa main sur son visage, il aimait ça, il avait l'impression qu'à travers cette caresse, elle lui donnait énormément d'attention. Une attention qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis la mort de sa mère et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassait passionnément. La température commençait à monter des deux cotés. Jusqu'à ce que ses baisers soient vifs et appuyés. Il la soulevait pour la faire asseoir sur la table, il arrivait à bout.

Il l'embrassait fougueusement dans le cou en passant une fois à autre sa langue. Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre à tout rompre. Il savait que c'était le bon moment, il ne fallait pas que ça cesse. Il lui fit serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la portait comme ça jusqu'à l'étage en l'embrassant encore. Ils entraient dans la chambre et il la couchait dans le lit en continuant de l'embrasser.

Bien qu'elle trouve ça agréable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il allait voir son corps de très près et elle était des plus pudiques. Et puis, c'était sa première fois mais il essayait de la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et encore moins la faire fuir. Pas maintenant sinon, il serait de mauvaise humeur et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il y allait calmement en enlevant le haut de sa partenaire pour découvrir sa poitrine.

Il enlevait ce bon dieu de soutient gorge qui lui cachait la vue avant de voir deux seins parfaits se dessiner sous ses yeux. Ni trop gros, ni trop petits, ils étaient bien à son goût. Tellement bien qu'il n'attendit pas de les goûter. Il en prit un en bouche pendant qu'il s'occupait du deuxième avec sa main de libre. Il sentit Hope se tendre sous lui, elle faisait de petits gémissements de plaisir. Il continuait avec autant d'ardeur avant d'inverser et de prendre l'autre.

Elle était aux anges, jamais un homme n'était arrivé jusque là et surtout, à lui faire ressentir ça. Puis, il retirait le reste de ses vêtements, elle se retrouva nue face à lui. Mais par réflexe, elle se cachait. Mais l'Uchiwa lui murmurait des mots doux et passait doucement ses mains pour la rassurer encore une fois. Il savait que ça allait être long mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Toutes les femmes avaient peur lors de leur première fois, pourquoi serait-elle différente ?

Elle se cachait les yeux quand il passait sa langue sur son ventre, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il sourit contre sa peau et lui fit écarter les cuisses avant de passer la pointe de sa langue sur l'endroit réceptif de sa belle. Et là, effet immédiat, elle se cambrait sous le plaisir qui la traversait en poussant un gémissement. C'était vraiment une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, il continuait comme ça. Elle fut humide très vite et il sourit encore, il savait que ses gestes n'étaient pas sans conséquences.

Après qu'elle est atteint un peu l'orgasme, il se déshabillait pour se retrouver lui aussi nu comme un ver. Il faisait déjà nuit et Hope ne put voir qu'une ombre, ça se passera comme ça. Le noir était mieux pour elle et aussi pour lui, car il ne pourrait jamais contrôler l'apparition de son sharingan quand il atteindra l'orgasme, ou même bien avant. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça coupe ce moment magique, c'était normal après tout.

Il se mit entre ses jambes et fit serrer les siennes autour de sa taille. Elle sentait son érection contre elle, c'était… imposant quand même. Elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et mit sa tête dans le creux de celui-ci. Il se reculait un peu pour pouvoir commencer à la prendre. Il la sentait se crisper de douleur, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Il aimait ça. Il forçait le passage et elle cria de douleur. Il ne bougeait pas pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à cette intrusion.

Il passait ses mains sur son dos pour la calmer, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se détende. Elle se calmait peu à peu quand son corps commençait à s'habituer à lui, puis, il entamait de lents va et viens en elle. Au début, ça la brûlait un peu mais avec le rythme qu'il entretenait, ça s'atténuait. Puis, la douleur laissait place au plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle soupirait de bien être, c'était tout juste bon. Il se permit d'aller un peu plus vite et elle se mit à gémir.

C'était tellement bon, il avait attendu et il n'avait pas perdu aux changes. Elle était vraiment très serrée et il aimait ça. Il commençait à avoir très chaud et elle aussi mais la position du missionnaire ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Tout en la maintenant contre lui, il se mit à genoux, puis assit. Les jambes écartées pendant qu'il la tenait encore contre lui. Il descendit sa main sur ses fesses pour aller encore plus vite. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins devenaient brutaux.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir et elle non-plu, il allait encore plus fort, la faisant crier. Les vagues de plaisir qu'elle recevait lui faisait comme des effets de drogue. Elle avait l'impression de planer. C'était pratiquement ça. Il se mit à gémir lui aussi avant de venir en elle. Il lâchait un soupir, c'était vraiment génial. Il reprenait son souffle, ils étaient complètement trempés. Il passait une main dans les cheveux d'Hope qui essayait de se remettre de son orgasme assez violent :

\- Je t'aime mon amour ; dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Il sourit encore et la serrait de nouveau contre lui. Ils restaient un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il la basculait doucement devant lui pour la coucher sur le dos. Il la regardait encore, oui, il la trouvait vraiment très belle et il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé. Il s'allongeait près d'elle et la serrait encore dans ses bras avant de rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée.

Plusieurs jours passaient depuis et le couple était devenu plus complice qu'avant. Et surtout, elle osait enfin des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites auparavant. Elle était aussi devenue plus coquine et plus souriante. Ça lui faisait du bien à lui de la voir comme ça. Il imaginait déjà la tête des autres s'il réussissait à l'emmener avec lui. C'était vraiment une femme parfaite et il avait vraiment bien fait d'y croire jusqu'au bout.

Mais les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger pour eux, loin de là.

Un matin, ils étaient encore au lit tous les deux, nus. Il lui avait encore fait l'amour dans la nuit et il voulait reprendre ça au matin. Mais elle le ralentissait exprès pour le taquiner. Ils riaient bien tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Elle voulut se lever mais il la tirait contre lui, pas question qu'elle parte, c'était sûrement l'autre gourde d'Alicia. Mais ça insistait. Elle lui disait qu'elle reviendrait très vite.

Elle enfilait un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre. Ça insistait encore, elle descendit les escaliers rapidement avant d'arriver à la porte et d'ouvrir. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un homme avec une mallette et une carte en main :

\- Mademoiselle Schneider ?

\- Oui ?

\- Maître Foussard, huissier de justice. Je suis mandaté par la fonction publique pour quelques petits soucis d'impayés, puis-je entrer ?

Elle n'eue pas trop le choix et le laissait entrer dans la maison. Il fit balader son regard à la recherche de choses intéressantes :

\- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins mademoiselle, l'hôpital n'a pas été remboursé pour les soins de votre grand-mère et les pompes funèbres attendent leur versement.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, l'argent de l'assurance de mes grands-parents devait couvrir tout ça.

\- Il n'y a pas d'argent, votre grand-mère n'avait pas réglée les dernières mensualités et l'assurance à stopper le contrat.

Elle tombait des nues, elle n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il était là. Il commençait à répertorier les objets de la maison mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, c'était injuste ! Il commençait à monter à l'étage :

\- S'il vous plaît, il n'y a rien là-haut, vous allez réveiller mon ami.

\- Je fais mon travail mademoiselle. Si le revenu des objets n'est pas suffisant, la maison va être mise aux enchères.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vais vivre ou moi après ?! Cette maison est dans ma famille depuis des décennies !

\- C'est à vous de vous débrouillez après, si la vente ne suffit pas, on tira sur vos revenus.

\- Mais c'est insensé !

Il s'en fichait bien de ce qu'elle disait. Et la pauvre fille qui n'y connaissait rien à tout ça. Madara était levé et avait enfilé un pantalon avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrit. Il vit l'homme, ça le foutait en colère tout ça :

\- Dehors ; grognait-il menaçant.

\- Quand j'aurais fini….

\- Dehors ! ; hurla t-il.

L'homme sortit de la chambre et vint vers Hope :

\- Je vous conseil de calmer votre ami sinon je vais devoir revenir avec la police pour finir ça.

Mais Madara ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, d'où il s'en prenait à elle ? La pauvre avait déjà eue des jours assez compliqués pour qu'on vienne en plus chez elle et s'imposer comme ça. Il sortit de la chambre en vitesse et le prit par le col de sa veste pour le tirer vers le rez-de-chaussée. L'homme criait au scandale, c'était inamissible qu'il se fasse traiter ainsi. Il restait dos à Hope, ses sharingans s'étaient activés sous la colère.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il l'hypnotisa avant de le foutre dehors et de refermer la porte. Il se calmait un peu pour reprendre ses yeux normaux. Il regardait Hope, assise sur une marche entrain de pleurer. Il ne supportait pas ça, elle était redevenue joyeuse et là, tout s'effondrait. Il la rejoignit et la serrait contre lui :

\- Il ne reviendra pas t'embêter.

\- D'autres viendront, je vais tout perdre, la maison, mon revenu…

\- Et l'argent de ta grand-mère ?

\- Y en n'a pas, l'assurance à tout annulée. En plus ils vont ponctionner sur mon revenu. On n'aura jamais assez pour prendre un appartement même le plus petit. On va devoir vivre dehors si ça continu.

\- Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux, je te le promets mon amour.

Elle le savait mais est-ce que ça allait être suffisant ? Elle en doutait mais, elle appréciait profondément le geste. Encore une preuve d'amour de sa part.


	7. Chapitre 7: Révélations

Une nuit, après quelques jours se soient écoulés, Madara était devant la porte de la remise. Hope dormait profondément, après qu'il l'est endormit lui-même car elle ne trouvait même plus le sommeil ces derniers jours. Il savait que même avec tous les efforts du monde, rien ici ne sera sauvé. Il ouvrit le cadenas et poussait la porte, il entrait dans les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici à part quelques outils et la moto de la jeune femme. Mais il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, son armure et ses armes. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elles passent dans les mains des hommes d'état.

Il s'en saisissait et prit une pelle au passage, puis, il sortit de la remise et traversait la cour pour arriver au bord de la route. Il regardait s'il n'y avait pas de voiture avant de traverser de l'autre coté. Il marchait pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver sur les lieux ou il était apparut par miracle quelques semaines plus tôt. Au moins, il reconnaitrait les lieux et saurait ou il aurait caché ses armes s'il en aurait besoin. Il se saisit de la pelle et commençait à creuser au pied d'un chêne majestueux. Il ne passait pas inaperçu celui-là se disait-il.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à creuser dans la terre grasse, il jugeait le trou assez gros pour y ensevelir son armure et le reste. Il les mit dedans en les regardant encore avant de les ensevelir de terre. Après avoir accomplit sa besogne, le jeune homme levait son regard vers le ciel, c'était clair ce soir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère ainsi qu'à son père et tout le reste du clan. Son monde lui manquait, lui qui était un homme de guerre accomplit avait l'impression de s'encrouter dans ce monde. Ce n'était pas la même façon de vivre.

Il soupirait et reprit sa pelle pour faire son chemin dans le sens inverse. Il traversait de nouveau la route et revenu dans la cour. Il rangeait l'instrument et revint dans la maison. C'était très calme, il aimait ça, c'était agréable. Il retirait ses chaussures avant de remonter à l'étage ou dormait Hope. Il s'approchait d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il posait son regard sur elle, il regardait sa respiration lente et tranquille. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme ! Même s'il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, celle-là lui avait bien tapé dans l'œil !

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de spécial, ce n'était pas une shinobi, elle ne possédait pas de chakra et ne venait pas d'un clan aux pouvoirs étranges. Mais sa façon d'être et son caractère un peu renfrogné l'avait charmé. Elle était plutôt discrète, ce qu'il appréciait énormément, elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces femmes qui essayaient de se faire voir de tous. Non, elle, elle menait sa petite vie sans embêter qui que ce soit. Et dieu sait qu'il avait une chance inouïe qu'elle l'est gardée ici sans poser trop de questions.

Oh ! Il savait bien au fond de lui pourquoi elle avait fait ça. C'était une femme qui se sentait seule et depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle était plutôt heureuse qu'il reste. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et il comprenait très bien son geste. Lui se sentait déjà extrêmement seul dans un sens même chez lui. Bien que son frère l'adore et qu'il était la fierté de son père, il sentait une profonde solitude autour de lui. Un homme aux talents exceptionnels ne pouvait pas tout avoir, les amis et connaissances en faisaient parti.

La jeune femme était pareille, elle n'avait pas de talents particuliers comme Madara, mais elle avait aussi très peu d'amis. La dernière en date étant Alicia, elle pouvait considérer qu'elle était à nouveau seule. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Hope était aussi très malade. Personne ne le savait, pas même sa propre grand-mère. Ça s'était déclaré après la mort de son père, juste après que l'hôpital est prit sa grand-mère pour son cancer. La jeune femme était encore seule, comme d'habitude. Et puis, un soir alors qu'elle travaillait encore, elle s'était écroulée.

Au départ, elle avait cru que c'était la fatigue corporelle qui lui jouait de mauvais tours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une affreuse brûlure dans sa poitrine. Ce jour-là, elle avait crue son heure arriver avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital quelques heures après, perfusée avec un masque d'oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche. Un électrocardiogramme marchait près d'elle, mesurant son pouls et sa tension. Elle s'était demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi elle était là ?

Un médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait des problèmes cardiaques, sûrement une pathologie héréditaire qu'elle avait héritée dans ses gênes. Elle n'y avait pas cru sur le coup mais pourquoi un médecin lui mentirait-elle ? Elle était restée quelques jours en observation avant de pouvoir sortir. Elle avait eue des médicaments à prendre à vie pour espérer vivre à peu près normalement. Elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé et essayait de vivre comme une personne normale.

Mais de toute façon, on en revenait au même point, ces deux là se complétaient. Ils effaçaient la solitude qu'ils éprouvaient. Madara en était sûr, elle serait la seule femme qui pourra le supporter et qui pourrait calmer un temps soit peu ses colères. Il se mit à sourire tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui. Cette femme serait sa femme, il se promettait de ne pas aller voir ailleurs tant qu'entre eux tout irait pour le mieux. Il espérait que ça reste ainsi.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'emmener avec lui, dans son monde. Maintenant qu'elle était seule et qu'elle allait tout perdre, c'était la meilleure solution qu'il est trouvé. Mais il ne savait pas quand il y retournerait et surtout, comment l'annoncer à Hope ? Lui dire qui il est réellement sans qu'elle est peur et le prenne pour un fou. Il avait peur de la perdre à cause de ça alors qu'elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle depuis le début. Il y réfléchirait.

Le lendemain matin, Hope se réveillait doucement, elle avait bien dormi cette nuit. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et Madara n'était pas près d'elle. Elle se redressait et d'étirait en baillant un coup avant de sortir du lit. Le sol était froid mais elle s'en fichait, ça faisait du bien. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et descendit à l'étage du dessous. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, elle allait dans la cuisine et ne vit personne. Dans le salon de même. Elle commençait à paniquer, elle remontait à l'étage et le cherchait partout, mais rien.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé de tout ça. Que Madara n'était qu'un rêve qu'elle avait tant voulu avoir. Qu'elle était finalement seule et que la solitude avait eue raison d'elle ? Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Les larmes lui montaient inconsciemment aux yeux et son cœur se resserrait, elle y croyait vraiment qu'il était partit. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un tel fardeau comme le sien ? Elle s'était encore fait de faux espoirs se disait-elle.

Elle redescendit à la cuisine et avalait ses pilules. Elles lui guérissaient le cœur physiquement, mais existait-il un médicament miracle pour guérir les peines de cœur ? Elle s'assit à table et allumait une cigarette tout en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient. Cette solitude la pesait tellement, c'était une torture inhumaine. Elle écrasait sa cigarette et se relevait. Elle filait à l'étage pour se changer avant d'enfiler ses bottes de route et son blouson. Elle attrapait son casque de moto et ses clefs avant de sortir de la maison.

Elle ouvrit la remise, l'armure et les armes n'étaient plus là, renforçant cette idée du rêve. Elle sortit sa moto et refermait la remise avant d'enfiler son casque et d'enfourcher la bête. Elle la démarrait et partit en trombe de la cour. Madara y revenu par derrière et la vit partir en vitesse, il avait beau crier son nom, c'était trop tard. La jeune femme roulait très vite, plus vite que la vitesse normale. Elle passait devant un radar qui la flashait, mais elle s'en fichait.

Les flics qui l'avaient flashé tiraient la photographie sur place et, ils eurent une surprise de taille. Ils ont bien flashés Hope mais derrière elle, il y avait une ombre. Ça ressemblait à un homme et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas la berlue, ils l'avaient vu seule. Ils la gardaient de coté pour avoir un avis plus construit.

Avant la ville, Hope sentit un poids derrière elle et des bras serrer sa taille. Elle s'arrêtait brusquement, faisant déraper la moto. Elle flanchait dangereusement sur le flanc avant de se coucher sur le coté. Elle s'arrêtait nette, la jambe de la jeune femme sous ce monstre de métal. Cette présence dans son dos lui avait fait tellement peur ! Elle se demandait bien ce que c'était, sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien.

La moto se soulevait, la libérant de son poids, elle levait le regard et vit avec surprise Madara :

\- Comment as-tu…

\- Il faut qu'on parle ; dit-il.

Il l'aidait à se relever, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien et puis, comment avait-il pu la rattraper en allant jusqu'à monter derrière elle ? Elle commençait un peu à flipper. Elle remontait sur sa moto et il montait derrière elle. Elle reprit son chemin, là ou elle voulait aller au départ. Ils passèrent la ville et reprirent une route de campagne jusqu'à un lac. Elle arrêtait sa moto et se levait en retirant son casque. Puis, elle regardait Madara :

\- Je veux tout savoir, qu'est-ce que t'es en faite ?

\- Je t'en pris, je veux juste que tu restes calme. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi ma chérie…

\- Ne me mens pas ! Comment t'as fait ça, sur la route ?

Il s'approchait d'elle pour essayer de la calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait pensée qu'elle l'avait rêvé avant de voir que celui qu'elle aimait la rattraper à une vitesse inhumaine. Elle avait un peu peur quand même et c'était normal. Elle repensait aux mots d'Alicia, ce jour-là, devant le cimetière « Ton mec, c'est un monstre, il a des yeux de bête. » Elle avalait sa salive, sans doute avait-elle eue raison ? Madara était sans doute un monstre venu d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait prise dans un piège et s'attendait que Madara ne la dévore, comme tout monstre digne de ce nom.

Il pouvait entrevoir ses pensés, non se disait-il, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ça de lui. Il n'était pas un monstre ! Il était autant humain qu'elle, du moins, dans son monde. Il voulait prouver que malgré ses pouvoirs et sa cruauté, il ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Elle l'avait sauvé, soigné, nourrit et logé. Elle lui avait même offert son cœur et tout un tas d'autres choses que les femmes de chez lui ne feraient jamais même s'il aurait eu une femme de son clan.

Les femmes de son clan préféraient juste se faire baiser pour la notoriété mais elles n'en voulaient pas plus, pas avec lui. Pourtant, il avait un cœur, même s'il ne le manifestait pas, il avait besoin d'amour et de réconfort. Il en trouvait un peu envers ses coups d'un soir mais pas assez. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hope qu'il avait su être apaisé. Il s'était senti aimé pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il avait fait. Non, il ne peut décidément pas la laisser partir loin de lui.

Il se mit à genoux devant le regard surprit de sa belle. Le grand Madara ne l'avait jamais fait mais que ne ferait-il pas pour garder l'amour de cette femme ? :

\- Je t'aime Hope, je sais que dans ma vie, j'ai fais des choses pas très bien mais avec toi, je me suis sentis mieux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais c'était pour ton bien.

\- Je veux tout savoir, je ne veux plus que tu me mentes.

Il hochait mécaniquement la tête, non, il ne lui mentirait plus. Il savait dans le fond qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il relevait doucement la tête, sharingans activés. Hope le regardait et comprit pourquoi il avait des yeux de bêtes. Elle les trouvait terriblement beaux, après les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discutait pas. Elle était comme hypnotisée, c'était vraiment inhumain mais elle aimait ça au fond d'elle. Elle avait toujours aimé les choses différentes et hors-normes.

Elle s'approchait prudemment de lui, il la suivait du regard. Elle s'arrêtait devant lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle approchait doucement sa main pour la passer sur sa joue. Il posait sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux, cette caresse lui faisait tellement de bien. Sa mère lui faisait les mêmes quand il avait beaucoup de peine, elle lui rappelait tellement elle, aussi maternelle. Il soupirait de plaisir, oui, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Il n'y avait que dans ce monde qu'il pouvait se laisser aller comme ça. Dans son monde, toutes faiblesses étaient des pièges qui pouvaient lui être fatal. Mais ici, il savait qu'il ne craignait pratiquement rien. Il rouvrit les yeux et passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux :

\- Non, je ne suis pas un monstre.

\- Je veux savoir Madara, je veux vraiment savoir qui tu es.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, c'était le moment pour elle de savoir. Il reculait un peu sa tête pour la regarder. Il lui volait un tendre baiser avant de la plonger dans son illusion. Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle était au milieu d'une sorte de village. Madara apparut près d'elle :

\- Ou sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes dans mon illusion, tu voulais savoir qui j'étais, eh bien, tu vas avoir tes réponses ma belle.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmenait devant une demeure, celle de ses parents. Ils traversaient un mur et vinrent dans une chambre. Elle put y voir un jeune garçon, il avait les cheveux courts et noirs, les yeux ayant la même couleur. Un autre garçon avec lui, un peu plus jeune avec les mêmes caractéristiques. La chambre était vraiment sobre et ils n'avaient pas de jouets comme dans son monde, le plus grand aiguisait des kunaï :

\- Je suis né ici, dans le clan Uchiwa. Nous étions cinq frères mais à cause de la guerre entre les clans, j'en ai perdu trois. Celui que tu vois près de moi, c'est Izuna, mon petit frère, le seul qu'il me reste. Les enfants de son âge étaient déjà envoyés au front.

Il l'emmenait vers la cuisine ou elle put apercevoir un homme plus vieux assit à table entrain de boire un saké. Il y avait aussi une femme près de lui, une très belle femme. Madara avait un pincement au cœur, elle lui manquait terriblement :

\- Voici mon père, Tajima Uchiwa, il est encore actuellement le chef de notre clan.

\- Et la femme, c'est ta mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais elle est morte maintenant.

Il n'en disait pas plus, il ne voulait pas. Les lieux changeaient, ils étaient au milieu d'un champ de bataille. C'était une première pour Hope, c'était mieux qu'une simulation. Elle pouvait voir deux clans se battre, elle reconnue celui de Madara grâce au blason dans le dos des hommes. Mais en face, elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Mais les combats restaient violents et acharnés. Elle put voir Madara plus loin qui se battait comme un beau diable. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il était si fort :

\- Notre clan est particulièrement en guerre avec celui des Senju. Ce sont nos rivaux naturels. Nous louons chacun nos services à des seigneurs qui nous payent pour défendre leurs intérêts. C'est grâce à ça que nous pouvons vivre assez bien mais la guerre existe encore. Mais notre clan à un avantage, nos yeux sont une source de puissance inconsidérée. Plus la haine nous prend, plus ils montent en puissance. Actuellement, seuls mon frère et moi possédons le plus haut grade.

Elle comprenait un peu mieux. Mais son regard était encore rivé sur ce Madara fort et preux. Mais un de ces « Senju » lui mit un coup dans le dos. Le même coup qu'elle avait soignée. Puis, Madara disparut devant ses yeux :

\- Tobirama Senju, le frère cadet de mon rival Hashirama avait voulu m'éloigner du champ de bataille avec sa nouvelle technique temporelle. Et c'est cette technique qui m'a envoyée dans ton monde.

\- Je comprends mieux mais, tu ne peux plus revenir dans ton monde ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois attendre. Il faut que tu saches que je suis un homme de guerre. Je peux être très cruel, si un jour tu as l'occasion de venir, tu verras beaucoup de choses sur moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'épargnerais un maximum tout ça…

Elle barrait ses lèvres avec son index, non, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas être parasitée par des on dit ou autre. Elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux et décider d'elle-même ce qu'il valait. Maintenant, elle savait presque tout de lui. Elle l'embrassait tendrement, elle l'aimait et elle l'aimait encore plus pour sa différence. Le jeune homme répondit fougueusement à son baiser, soulagé. Il caressait sa main de son pouce.

Le décor changeait de nouveau, ils étaient au milieu des sakuras en fleurs. Elle regardait, c'était tellement beau. Elle regardait de nouveau Madara, sa tenue avait changée, il revêtait de nouveau ses habits. Elle aussi avait changée, elle portait un furisode noir et rouge, ses couleurs fétiches. Elle s'approchait d'une rivière qui passait pas très loin et regardait son reflet. Elle n'avait plus sa teinture noire, ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux d'un roux aussi clair que le feu. Et ils étaient de nouveau bouclés, de belles boucles attachées.

Madara arrivait derrière elle et lui prit les hanches en l'embrassant dans le cou :

\- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, naturelle et différente. Ne cherche pas à ressembler à quelqu'un, reste toi-même, c'est ça ton charme et ta beauté.

Elle se retournait pour le regarder, il sourit encore, oui, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait la voir. Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser, cette illusion était tellement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il glissait ses mains sur sa taille et la soulevait, elle paraissait tellement légère dans ses bras. Il l'emmenait sous un cerisier et défaisait son obi. Les pans de son furisode s'écartaient, laissant sa poitrine nue apparaître sous ses yeux. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, il voulait savourer ça.

Il se penchait pour embrasser sa peau de porcelaine, elle se mit à soupirer, ressentant tout sur le moment. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie mais en douceur, il embrassait, léchait et mordillait. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il passait une main sous la culotte de sa belle et agitait ses doigts sur son point sensible. Elle se tendit en poussant un gémissement tellement désirable. Jamais il n'avait fait ça avec une femme, jamais dans un lieu pareil tant qu'elles étaient pudiques.

Il sentait l'autre main d'Hope passée timidement à l'endroit ou son érection pointait. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle y allait avec douceur et il appréciait cette caresse. Il déchirait le sous vêtement de sa belle et baissait son pantalon tant qu'il ne tenait plus. Il se l'avouait, il était fou de sexe et encore plus avec celle qu'il aimait à présent. Il la soulevait et la collait contre l'arbre. Il l'embrassait dans le cou tout en entrant en elle.

C'était nouveau pour elle, à part dans son lit, jamais il ne lui avait fait ça ailleurs et sous une autre position. Quand il entamait ses va et viens, elle ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il prenait son temps, voulant profiter un maximum d'être dans un endroit familier avec elle. Leur lutte intime dura bien plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne vienne en elle dans un gémissement non-retenu. La respiration des deux amants étaient au même rythme, saccadée et rapide. Il l'embrassait encore et encore, même s'il n'avait pas fait l'amour physiquement, ça le satisfaisait tant que le réalisme était flagrant.

Ils sortirent de l'illusion, ils étaient encore à genoux au bord de ce lac. A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées dans la réalité. Il la serrait encore contre lui et elle aussi. Maintenant, les choses étaient claires entre eux. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, elle ne serait plus terrifiée.


	8. Chapitre 8: Changements

Le reste de la journée, ils étaient revenus à la maison et ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Elle, qui connaissait la vérité, ne lâchait plus l'homme qui était peut-être bien le plus puissant du monde et qui saurait la protéger. Lui était soulagé, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé malgré ce qu'il était. Ça allait sûrement les rapprocher encore plus. Il ne cessait de lui murmurer des mots doux et de l'embrasser de temps à autre, comme un jeu qu'ils s'étaient créés à eux deux.

Au soir, quand la nuit était tombée, la jeune femme était dans la cour entrain de fumer sa cigarette. Son regard n'avait pas quitté la façade de la maison, dire qu'elle allait devoir s'en séparer. De gré ou de force, ça revenait au même, elle allait perdre une demeure familiale qui existait depuis des générations dans sa famille. Elle devait se dire que ses aïeuls, en ce moment même, devaient s'en retourner dans leurs tombes tellement que c'était bête.

Elle soupirait, elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais elle avait moins peur à présent. Elle se trouvait même dans son malheur un peu chanceuse. Rien ne destinait à la mettre sur le chemin de Madara, aussi cruel soit-il dans ses dires. Elle ne serait pas seule, du moins, elle l'espérait. Il l'aidait à se sentir mieux et à s'affirmer, il ne fallait pas que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Mais d'un point de vu extérieur au sien, les gens auraient eu tendance à dire qu'il la modelait lui à l'image qu'il voulait. Il la transformait en une femme de ses fantasmes. Mais elle n'y croirait jamais.

Et pourtant dans le fond, c'était bien la triste vérité. Madara l'aimait, c'était un fait, mais il la voulait parfaite à ses yeux. Et quand ils iront pour de bon dans son monde, il allait parfaire tout ça. Si elle l'aimait autant que lui, elle ne s'en rendrait jamais compte et elle sera cette nouvelle femme. Et là, il sera l'homme le plus puissant de son monde, le plus comblé et le plus redoutable. Même si elle n'a pas de chakra, il l'éduquerait et l'entrainerait pour combler cette chose en moins.

Il la regardait discrètement derrière la fenêtre de l'étage. Il était dans le noir de la chambre, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis un moment. Il ne la surveillait pas, il savait qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas de lui. Il ne lui permettrait pas de toute façon. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi amoureux et accroché à une femme, il ne laisserait pas l'objet de ses désirs se défiler. Mais plus il s'enfonçait dans ses sentiments, plus il devenait possessif et il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin, de sa future femme et de ses projets.

Si ça devait arriver un jour, que ce soit un homme, une femme ou même un enfant, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour ne pas être dérangé. Il levait son regard, il avait vu les phares d'une voiture s'arrêter près de la cour avant d'y entrer complètement. C'était Alicia, que voulait-elle encore ? Elle en profitait qu'Hope soit seule dehors, elle était passée par hasard et l'avait aperçue. Elle coupait le moteur et sortit de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers elle.

Hope la regardait venir, là, elle devenait vraiment agaçante. Elle n'était plus tranquille depuis l'histoire du cimetière et elle savait que son « amie » ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt. Elle ne pouvait plus la considéré comme telle. La blonde se plantait devant elle et lui attrapait le poignet :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! ; crachait Hope.

\- Je t'éloigne de ce fou, tu me remercieras plus tard !

Elle serrait plus son étreinte, faisant mal à son amie, mais elle s'en fichait. Son seul but principal, c'était éloigner Hope de cet homme. Elle ne faisait pas ça par charité, Alicia avait toujours été attirée par la somme des assurances de ses grands-parents. Mais si elle savait la vérité, elle tomberait de haut ! Hope forçait pour qu'elle ne l'emmène pas à la voiture. Madara ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, pas question que cette garce emmène sa douce loin de lui. Il sautait par la fenêtre et commençait à courir vers elles mais il se stoppait net.

Un écho venait de retentir, Alicia se tenait la joue et le nez. Du sang coulait d'entre ses doigts. Hope la regardait froidement, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Son poing était fermé, elle venait d'en mettre un coup à son ex-amie à présent. Elle lui avait cassé le nez et ce n'était que mérité dans le fond. Elle desserrait son poing et la prit par le col de son haut :

\- Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles ; dit-elle avec une voix à glacer le sang, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici. Jamais tu ne me pourriras plus la vie comme tu viens de le faire. J'ai plutôt été conciliante avec toi mais maintenant, c'est fini.

Puis, elle la poussait loin d'elle, elle avait été clair non ? Hope était pourtant une femme gentille et qui s'écrasait comme un rien. Mais son coté solitaire avait reprit le dessus et la colère qui allait avec aussi. Maintenant, elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien à perdre, le gros de sa vie venait de partir en fumée. La blonde se relevait, son regard devint plus mauvais, voilà quel était son vrai visage. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours été comme ça :

\- T'auras de mes nouvelles ! Je vais porter plainte contre toi et je te garantie que je vais te charger !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à foutre, maintenant…. TU DEGAGES !

Elle le fit, elle remontait dans sa voiture et partit très vite de là. Les mains d'Hope ne cessaient de trembler, c'était de trop pour elle. La jeune femme qu'elle était commençait à s'évanouir doucement et ça n'était pas un mal dans le fond. Madara la regardait, elle était dos à lui. Une petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, ça commençait à lui plaire tout ça. Même sans l'avoir poussé dans ce sens, elle commençait à avoir un peu de caractère. Mais pour lui, c'était inné, elle l'avait sûrement déjà avant qu'il ne la connaisse.

Il s'approchait d'elle et passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux et ne dit rien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme maintenant, elle levait sa main et la passait dans ses cheveux. Il soupirait de bien être et elle continuait. Il la serrait plus en l'embrassant dans le cou :

\- Tu as bien fait ; dit-il.

\- Je sais.

Il desserrait son étreinte et lui prit la main avant de rentrer dans la maison, les prochains jours allaient être des plus chaotiques.

Deux jours passèrent depuis et rien ne se profilait à l'horizon. Hope était dans sa chambre entrain de faire des cartons, ça commençait à être vide mais elle avait une lourde décision. Un homme était venu la voir la veille pour lui acheter des objets et autres. Déjà ça de gagné pour elle, même si ça voulait dire vendre sa prestigieuse collection de mangas et ça lui crevait le cœur. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix et au moins, ça ferait le bonheur d'un gosse.

L'homme lui en avait prit pour une petite somme, bien sûr, elle avait bradée des choses mais il avait acheté pas mal de trucs. Au moins, ça ne passerait pas dans les mains de l'état. Madara l'aidait à faire ça, il voyait bien que ça lui crevait le cœur mais quand elle viendrait, elle n'aurait plus ce genre de soucis. Elle aurait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait et rien ne lui serait retiré comme aujourd'hui. Ils finissaient le dernier carton, ça sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Ça sonnait à la porte. Elle sortit en vitesse de la chambre et descendit l'escalier pour aller ouvrir. Sa mine se décomposait à moitié, deux gendarmes étaient devant sa porte. Elle les connaissait, des anciens collègues de son père. Elle se doutait un peu pour quoi ils étaient ici :

\- Bonjour Hope, désolé de te déranger mais il faut que tu nous suives. Une femme à porter plainte contre toi pour coups et blessures. Tu connais le système.

\- Très bien, laissez-moi deux minutes pour mettre mes chaussures et prendre mes papiers.

Madara était en haut des marches, il les descendit rapidement et vint vers elle :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je vais régler ça, je veux que tu restes ici.

Elle mit ses chaussures et prit son sac ou elle avait tous ses papiers :

\- Ça risque d'être long donc ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassait avant d'aller vers la sortie, les gendarmes le saluaient de loin avant de faire monter la jeune femme dans leur voiture. Elle se doutait bien qu'Alicia aurait portée plainte contre elle, maintenant c'était œil pour œil. La voiture démarrait et Madara les regardait partir, il n'aimait pas ça. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, tout se compliquait, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se sortent de là et vite.

Hope arrivait quelques minutes plus tard à la gendarmerie, elle sortit de la voiture et suivait les deux hommes jusqu'à l'intérieur. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Alicia dans le bureau ou elle allait. Elle s'assit très loin d'elle sinon, elle savait qu'elle ne se contrôlerait pas. L'audition commençait et les deux jeunes femmes s'expliquaient bien que ça finissait par moment par des éclats de voix. Mais elles furent calmées assez vite pour terminer deux bonnes heures après.

C'était officiel, elles se détestaient.

Mais vu que c'était Alicia qui était en tort dans l'histoire, ça n'irait pas jusqu'au tribunal. Elle fut aberrée par l'annonce ! Elle était si en colère, elle disait que c'était facile de s'en sortir quand on avait eu un père flic. Mais non, ça n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, flic ou pas, elle était jugée comme tout le monde un point c'est tout. Elle se levait enragée :

\- De toute façon, mon avocat et mes assurances te feront payer ! Avec tout l'argent dont t'as hérité, tu vas y avoir le droit !

\- Je n'ai pas touché un centime, c'est dommage n'est-ce pas ?

Elle devenue pâle, elle qui s'attendait à toucher le pactole et bien elle pouvait s'asseoir dessus. Elle partit enragée du bureau sous le sourire moqueur d'Hope. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini ici, l'agent mit une photo devant elle. Elle avait été flashée, c'était bien sa veine :

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, quatre vingt-dix euros et un point en moins. La prochaine fois, fais attention.

\- J'y tâcherais ; dit-elle en sortant son carnet de chèques.

Ça n'était vraiment pas sa veine, elle signait le chèque et le lui donnait mais elle posait son regard sur la photo. Elle vit la tâche noire qui courait derrière elle, et merde se disait-elle. Il s'était fait flasher avec elle, l'agent la regardait :

\- Ça t'intrigue ? On en a conclu à un défaut du flash, rien de bien alarmant.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Elle se relevait et quittait à son tour la gendarmerie. Elle était bonne pour rentrer à pied mais en descendant les marches du bâtiment, elle aperçue une voiture noire. Un vieux model, les vitres teintées, un homme habillé de noir lui-aussi attendait près de la voiture. Ça lui rappelait le genre de type qu'on voyait dans les série B, vous savez, le genre de mecs venant d'une partie du gouvernement hyper-secrète qui enquête sur des trucs pas très normaux.

Ça la faisait rire intérieurement mais pas très longtemps. L'homme vint vers elle en lui montrant sa carte de fonction et l'emmenait vers la voiture sans son accord. Elle montait à l'arrière, il y avait un autre homme, assit juste en face d'elle. Elle fronçait les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Schneider, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Il lui collait la photo du flash sous le nez, elle soupirait et lui dit que c'était juste un défaut de l'appareil. Mais l'homme n'y croyait pas. Après tout, quand ils se déplaçaient, ça n'était jamais pour rien. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. La voiture démarrait, elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas ou on l'emmenait. Elle restait silencieuse, elle ne voulait en aucun cas engager une conversation avec un de ces hommes.

La voiture s'arrêtait plusieurs longues minutes plus tard dans un lieu assez loin de la ville. Le chauffeur sortait pour reprendre son post de surveillance, elle avait vraiment peur. Celui en face d'elle lui reposait des questions mais elle n'y répondit toujours pas. Elle voulait protéger Madara coûte que coûte. L'homme commençait à perdre patience et la menaçait de tout un tas de choses mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

L'homme sortit une arme et pointait le canon de celle-ci sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était devenue blême, il n'avait pas le droit pensait-elle. Mais ils étaient au-dessus de tout ça, tuer des gens pour telles ou telles choses était leur travail. Il lui disait de se dépêcher de répondre si elle ne voulait pas avoir un trou de plus dans la tête. Mais rien que d'avoir le canon, comme ça contre elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Impossible pour elle d'aligner un mot.

Il perdit son sang-froid, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la tirait dehors de force. Il la poussait au sol, elle se redressait mais il ôtait la sécurité de son arme. Il pointait son arme sur elle :

\- Tu crois qu'on peut se moquer de nous aussi facilement ? On trouvera bien ce que c'était, avec ou sans toi. Personne ne s'inquiétera pour toi.

\- Vive le service secret français. Vous n'êtes que des crevures. Vous aimez bien vous en prendre à des gens qui n'ont rien fait.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à répondre, c'était simple pourtant. Nous protégeons les gens d'éventuelles menaces.

Il allait tirer, il se fichait bien d'elle, ils étaient comme ça. Mais il entendit un râle derrière lui. Il se retournait et vit son collègue à terre, la nuque brisée. Un homme se tenait debout et le regardait avec un regard de mort et de haine. Madara les avait suivis depuis le départ, s'inquiétant pour sa petite fiancée. Et il avait eu raison, sous la colère, ses sharingans étaient actifs. L'homme en noir pointait son arme sur lui :

\- Nous y voilà, il est venu de lui-même. Je vais pouvoir l'éliminer sur le…

Mais il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme s'était relevée et avait passée un bras sous la gorge de cet ordure. Elle serrait le plus fortement qu'elle pouvait, elle avait tellement de rage en elle. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, l'homme se débattait violement. Madara regardait le spectacle sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle était prête à tout elle aussi pour ne plus avoir qui que ce soit sur son chemin.

Jusqu'à tuer s'il le fallait.

Il approchait des deux, il voyait qu'elle avait dû mal, il lui apprendrait à tuer correctement un jour. Il reculait sa main avant de la projeter violement. Elle entrait dans la poitrine de l'homme dans un craquement sinistre. Il cessait de bouger, ça avait été net et rapide. Il retirait sa main et elle le lâchait, il tombait au sol, mort. Elle le fixait, son regard était vide, pas une émotion à cet instant la traversait :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ; dit-elle, perdue.

\- On va partir, tous les deux jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution pour aller dans mon monde.

\- Madara, je suis complice d'un meurtre….

\- Là ou on ira, personne n'en tiendra compte. Je crois que tu es choquée mais c'est normal.

Il la tirait à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ces derniers jours étaient plus que satisfaisants pour lui. Il l'avait toujours su, bien qu'il fût dans un monde sans guerre, il ne pouvait se passer de tuer. Et là, il avait gagné le pompon. Il sentait Hope devenir lourde dans ses bras, il baissait le regard et vit qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il se doutait bien que ça finirait par arriver. Il la mit sur son épaule avant de faire une dernière chose importante pour gagner un peu de temps.

Il composait ses mudras et se mit à cracher une immense boule de feu. Elle se mit à brûler les corps, la voiture et tout ce qui se trouvait autour. La forêt ou ils s'étaient arrêter commençait à prendre feu. Il admirait le spectacle, ça aussi ça lui manquait. Il regardait quelques instants avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé.

Dans une forêt non-loin de là ou Madara avait atterrit pour la première fois, une voix d'homme en colère s'élevait. Un buisson assez fourni d'épine bougeait avant qu'une ombre en sortie. Il pestait, il avait fallut qu'il atterrisse dans cette merde plutôt qu'ailleurs. Un deuxième homme en sortit, pestant lui aussi. Ils portaient tous les deux une armure qui les aurait protégés. Le premier était un homme assez grand avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et les yeux charbon.

Le second était aussi grand, il avait de courts cheveux blancs hérissés et les yeux rouges. Ils se regardaient à peine, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Le brun enlevait les épines qui s'étaient enfoncées dans son corps :

\- La prochaine fois, tombe ailleurs que sur moi, Senju.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Uchiwa. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir chercher ton démon de frère. J'aurais préféré le voir loin, très loin ; pestait l'autre.

\- D'une, parce que c'est de ta faute et de deux, ton frère te l'a bien expliqué, on ne peut se permettre de laisser des gens comme nous dans un autre lieu.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai, je plaindrais ce monde si ton frère décidait de l'envahir.

Il ne disait rien, Izuna voulait juste retrouver son frère et le ramener chez eux. Il aimait son frère mais il savait combien il pouvait être dangereux. Et Madara était le genre de danger à garder pour soi et Hashirama l'avait bien comprit depuis le début. Il préférait l'avoir à vu pour le surveiller et mettre des barrières à ses désirs démesurés. Il était le genre d'homme à ne pas laisser n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Tobirama, lui, ne comprendra jamais les choix de son aîné. Et pourtant, c'était une évidence. Mais le jeune Senju était une vraie tête de mule. Il allait devoir faire équipe avec un Uchiwa mais dès qu'ils reviendront dans leur monde, ils seraient de nouveau ennemis. Il aurait très bien pu venir seul mais il savait que Madara ne lui aurait pas fait de cadeau. Son frère allait l'aider à canaliser sa colère. Ils commençaient à avancer dans la forêt mais quelque chose parut bizarre au cadet Uchiwa :

\- C'est bizarre mais depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai sentis aucun chakra.

\- Tu as raison, maintenant que tu le dis. Je me demande si ce monde n'est pas totalement désert après tout.

Ils continuaient d'avancer jusqu'à passer près d'un chêne imposant. Il y avait une marque dessus, Izuna approchait et la regardait attentivement. C'était un signe de Madara, il avait gravé les kanji de leur nom sur l'écorce. Il vit que la terre au pied était encore un peu retournée, il activait son sharingan et vit son armure et ses armes enterrées, peut-être devaient-ils eux aussi les cacher ? Oui, il ne voyait que ça.

Il fit signe à l'autre de retirer son armure et ses armes. Il attendait que le cadet le fasse avant de le suivre dans sa démarche. Ils cachaient tout ça dans des buissons ou personnes n'aurait l'idée de venir y fouiller. Ils repéraient les lieux avant de repartir à travers la forêt. Mais eux, ils n'avaient pas fait le même chemin. Ils marchaient pendant une bonne heure avant de sortir de là. Leurs yeux s'écarquillaient en voyant qu'ils surplombaient une ville.

Ils se demandaient réellement ou ils étaient tombés, c'était tellement différent de chez eux. Ils comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi Madara avait caché son armure et ses armes. Les gens étaient habillés différemment de chez eux, ils avaient de drôles d'engins et ils n'avaient pas de chakra ! Ils disaient que d'user de leur chakra ici ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle allait sûrement être intéressante cette mission :

\- On a atterrit dans un monde de civils ; dit Izuna.

\- C'est pire que ce que je croyais, ils sont faibles ; dit Tobirama.

Si Madara voulait mettre la main sur ce monde, il allait être servi sur un plateau d'argent. Mais personne au fond ne connaissait ses réelles motivations.


	9. Chapter 9: L'ombre du roi

Quand elle se réveillait, Hope se demandait vaguement ou elle était. Il faisait noir, il devait sûrement faire nuit se disait-elle. Elle tâtait à coté d'elle mais la place était étrangement vide et froide. Elle pensait qu'il serait près d'elle et non. Elle se redressait et regardait autour d'elle, elle ne pu voir qu'un trait de lumière sous la porte de la pièce. Elle se levait et se dirigeait vers celle-ci avant de mettre la main sur la poignée et de l'ouvrir.

Il faisait encore jour tout compte fait, Madara n'avait que fermé les volets de la chambre et tiré l'épais rideau. Elle marchait dans le couloir avant de descendre l'escalier pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. C'était calme, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas encore sortit. Elle allait dans la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau pour boire un thé. Elle s'assit à sa table et pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Elle avait soudainement peur, peur des représailles, peur que la rumeur se propage. Et puis, elle avait tenté de tuer un homme pour sauver le sien. Mais rien ne lui garantissait que d'autres ne reviendraient pas à la charge. C'était devenu un cercle vicieux, il suffisait d'une chose insignifiante pour que tout bascule du jour au lendemain. Elle se demandait pourquoi il y a fallut que ça tombe sur elle ce genre de chose. C'est vrai, elle n'avait rien demandé après tout à part avoir une vie tranquille.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir, changer de vie et se faire oublier. Maintenant, plus rien ne la retenait ici, pas même la maison qui allait être vendue pour payer les frais de ses grands-parents. Elle était dégoûtée au fond d'elle, elle perdait toute sa vie. Elle se relevait et prit un couteau pour aller se couper un peu de pain jusqu'à ce que ça sonne à la porte. Elle se demandait encore qui pouvait bien l'embêter à cette heure-ci surtout qu'elle était seule.

Elle posait son couteau et marchait jusqu'à l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Alicia se tenait derrière celle-ci, dans une colère noire :

\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ? ; dit-elle froidement.

Elle poussait violement son ex-amie qui tombait sur les fesses, surprise par le geste. Elle entrait sans gênes dans la maison :

\- Puisque t'as plus une tune, je vais me dédommager moi-même.

Elle se doutait bien que Madara n'était pas là, sinon, il aurait déjà accourut pour la foutre dehors. Elle se dirigeait vers le salon, elle qui connaissait la maison savait sur quoi elle allait se rembourser. Pourtant, elle était plus en tort qu'Hope, violation de propriété privé et autres, ça pouvait coûter cher. Mais Hope était décidée à ne plus rien laisser passer. Oh, oui, elle voulait changer de vie mais elle allait effacer la dernière trace de l'ancienne.

Elle se relevait, sa cheville n'était pas totalement remise mais elle s'en fichait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ça. Elle allait elle aussi dans le salon. Alicia était entrain de fouiller partout ce qu'elle voulait. Hope s'approchait d'elle et la tirait par le col. La blonde se débattait, elle la tirait jusque dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette un coup au visage. Hope sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Elle fut hors d'elle.

Elle poussait Alicia sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle tombait à genoux dessus, la brune lui mit un coup de pied dans les cotes, elle était furieuse et perdait tous ses moyens. Alicia se relevait et lui fit un croche-pied qui la refit tombé sur les fesses. La blonde prit Hope par les cheveux, la jeune femme serrait les dents. Elle lui mit un coup de genoux dans le sternum, ce qui lui coupait la respiration. Elle la lâchait, Hope respirait difficilement, le coup avait été violent.

Elle la poussait comme une poupée de chiffon pendant que la brune se débattait au sol pour trouver sa respiration. Ça la brûlait, ça en était insupportable :

\- Je vais tout te prendre, c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

\- Espèce de… sale garce….

\- Là seule chose qui m'intéressait chez toi, c'était le fric. Jamais je n'aurais trainée avec une dégénérée de ton genre pour autre chose. Tout me dégoûte chez toi, ta façon d'être, ton apparence.

Oh ! Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas belle ni parfaite mais elle, elle était pire. Une vraie pute dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait laissé entrer le loup dans la bergerie mais même un agneau pouvait se trouver agressif quand il le fallait. Elle mit un coup de plat du pied dans la cheville d'Alicia. Son coup fut si fort avec la colère qu'elle craquait, le juste retour des choses. Elle lui avait brisée la cheville, elle brisait la sienne.

La blonde s'effondrait dans un cri strident, maintenant, elle savait à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Hope se relevait difficilement mais elle respirait déjà mieux debout. Elle prit Alicia par le cou et la forçait à se relever, puis, elle la trainait jusqu'à la cuisine. Toute sa rage ressortait, une rage qu'elle avait maintenue pendant des années. Mais sa rage et sa haine la rendait bien plus mauvaise que n'importe qui d'autre. Et Alicia allait en subir les frais.

Le bac à vaisselle était encore plein, elle ne l'avait pas vidé depuis qu'elle était partie chez les flics. Elle n'y avait pas pensé et c'était le cadet de ses soucis, elle approchait Alicia du bac. Elle la tenue fortement par les cheveux :

\- T'es encore maquillée comme un pot de peinture, il est temps de te décrasser !

Elle lui plongeait la tête de force dans l'eau du bac. A savoir qu'on pouvait se nettoyer même dans dix centimètres d'eau. La blonde se débattait mais Hope ne lâchait pas son étreinte mortelle. Son regard avait changé, il était plein de haine. Son père lui répétait souvent que le plus dangereux pour un flic, c'était le pétage de plomb. Elle était en plein dedans. On pouvait faire des actes insensés et les regretter par la suite, mais elle, elle ne regretterait rien. Et puis, là ou elle irait, ses actes seront justes.

Alicia se débattait encore, elle tâtait avec ses mains le comptoir pour mettre la main sur n'importe quoi. Elle tombait sur le couteau qu'Hope avait laissée avant d'aller lui ouvrir. Elle se saisissait du manche et lui mit un coup dans le bras dans un geste désespéré. Hope serrait les dents, la lame était plantée dans son bras. Elle maintenue le poignet d'Alicia et la regardait agoniser. Au fur et à mesure, elle se débattait de moins en moins. Son corps eu quelques soubresauts avant de se figer.

Elle la lâchait et son corps tombait sur le sol de la cuisine :

\- Bienvenue au paradis des putes.

Elle soufflait, l'adrénaline n'avait jamais été aussi forte en elle, même son cœur en battait rapidement. Elle s'assit sur le comptoir et sortit une cigarette qu'elle allumait lentement. Son regard était toujours posé sur elle, se perdant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce quelqu'un arrive dans le hall :

\- Hope ?

C'était Madara, quand il avait vu la voiture d'Alicia dans la cour, il avait soudainement eu peur. Il pensait qu'Hope serait toujours inconsciente quand elle était arrivée. Il vit quelques gouttes de sang dans l'entrée. Il se dirigeait instinctivement dans la cuisine et un tableau improbable se dressait devant lui. Il voyait sa douce et tendre assise sur le comptoir, la lame d'un couteau toujours plantée dans le bras. Elle avait un peu de sang sur ses lèvres et elle fumait, l'air absent. Il se demandait ce qu'elle regardait comme ça.

Il fit quelques pas avant de voir sur le sol, le corps inanimé d'Alicia. Son maquillage avait beaucoup coulé, faisant une peinture abstraite sur sa peau. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et vitreux, il se doutait bien qu'elle était morte. Elle a été capable de la tuer, il n'y aurait jamais cru et pourtant, c'était la vérité vu dans l'état qu'il retrouvait Hope. Un problème de moins se disait-il mais il fallait maintenant s'en débarrasser. Elle n'avait eue ce qu'elle méritait.

Les mains d'Hope tremblaient, l'adrénaline redescendait doucement, la ramenant à la dure réalité. Elle écrasait sa cigarette mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se mettre debout. Ses jambes ne seraient pas capables de la retenir tant qu'elle était choquée. Ça n'était pas rien de tuer quelqu'un et surtout de la façon dont elle l'avait fait. Il s'approchait d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux :

\- J'étais obligée, elle allait tout me prendre.

\- Chut, calme-toi. Tu as bien fait, ce n'est que justice.

Il regardait son bras, cette garce ne l'avait pas loupée en tout cas. Il la portait dans ses bras et la montait à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Il la fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et agrippait le manche du couteau. Il la regardait dans les yeux en lui disant de ne pas le quitter du regard, que ce n'était pas un moment agréable. Il tirait d'un coup sec la lame sous un gémissement de douleur de la jeune femme. Il le lâchait et appuyait sur la plaie :

\- Il faut que je te la recouds, ça n'est pas facile je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- D'accord, les aiguilles sont dans le salon dans une boite en bois.

Il lui fit compresser la blessure pendant qu'il allait chercher ça. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal et ça le foutait hors de lui mais il était bien obligé de le faire. Bien qu'il y avait une solution pour atténuer sa douleur. Il trouvait la petite boite en bois dont elle lui parlait, il la prit et remontait avec. Il la trouvait pâle, c'était normal après e qu'elle venait de faire et de subir. Il prit un tabouret et s'assit près d'elle, il passait une main sur son visage :

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle plongeait son regard dans le sien et elle fut plongée dans un autre monde pendant qu'il se saisissait en dehors de ce rêve, de l'aiguille pour la piquer. Quand elle reviendra à elle, elle aura mal mais moins que quand il l'aurait piquée.

Tobirama était assit au milieu de la forêt, ils n'avaient pas été s'aventurés en ville. Il valait mieux éviter. Le cadet Senju se concentrait pour percevoir un minimum le chakra de Madara pendant qu'Izuna l'observait. C'était long se disait-il, il ne supportait pas attendre, c'était dans le caractère des Uchiwa. Mais il savait que Tobirama dépassait tout le monde de loin au niveau du repérage. Il croisait les bras et attendit encore qu'il manifeste une parole.

Le Senju ouvrit les yeux, pas de doute, il ressentait le chakra de Madara pas très loin d'ici. Il se relevait et s'étirait :

\- Je l'ai trouvé, il doit être à deux ou trois kilomètres vers le nord.

\- Bien, allons-y alors parce que je crève de faim et j'ai hâte de rentrer.

\- Pas faux.

Ils grimpèrent sur un arbre et firent ce qu'ils ont toujours su faire, courir.

Madara avait fait couler pour Hope un bon bain chaud, elle en avait besoin. La nuit venait de tomber et il fallait qu'il fasse une chose encore. Se débarrasser du corps de l'autre fille. Ainsi que de la voiture, il savait très bien comment il allait faire. Hope le regardait, il l'avait réveillé dès qu'il avait eu fini de la recoudre. Son regard était déjà beaucoup plus doux que tout à l'heure. C'était ce regard-là qu'il aimait, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il se penchait sur elle et l'embrassait, il la sentait vraiment moins tendue. Il l'aimait vraiment et chaque jour qui passait ne faisait que le conforter dans son choix. Elle n'était pas méchante mais il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle se débarrasse du problème qui l'avait tant handicapé pendant des années. Pendant qu'elle se séchait, il partit s'occuper du reste. Quand elle sortira, il n'y aura plus rien qui encombrerait sa cuisine et sa cour.

Elle se séchait et se coiffait comme elle pu, elle fit tenir ses cheveux avec une grande pince. Elle appliquait des gazes et une bande sur sa blessure, elle souffrait mais elle avait évité le pire en étant dans l'illusion de Madara. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et filait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Puis, elle s'allongeait un peu dans son lit. Elle était bien, elle se sentait bien. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle ressentait ça, elle ne regrettait pas son geste. De toute façon comme il disait, ça n'était que justice.

Elle fermait les yeux un moment avant de s'endormir. Elle était assez fatiguée et elle allait en profiter pour roupiller quelques heures.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Madara finissait de se débarrasser d'Alicia et de la voiture. Il passait le hall d'entré avant de poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Puis, il se figeait, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de chakra venir dans leur direction ? Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il sentait, deux chakras de natures différentes approcher à grande vitesse. Il fit demi-tour et s'approchait de la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Il se mit sur le seuil et levait la tête, il vit deux ombres apparaître dans la cour. Il pu reconnaître son frère et Tobirama. Mais il le regardait froidement, après tout, c'était à cause de lui s'il était ici et avait faillit mourir. Izuna courut vers lui et le serrait dans ses bras, bon dieu que c'était bon de le revoir. Tobirama gardait ses distances, déjà qu'il avait accepté d'aller chercher Madara, il ne fallait pas de trop lui en demander non-plu :

\- Je suis si heureux de te retrouver, ça fait des semaines que je m'inquiète ; dit le cadet.

\- Moi aussi petit frère…

\- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? ; disait Tobirama, un brin pressé.

Madara le regardait encore froidement avant de rentrer dans la maison avec son frère. Pas question qu'il foute les pieds dedans. Le Senju soupirait, il pourrait au moins être plus aimable. Il s'assit sur les marches à l'entrée, Madara ne le laisserait pas faire un pas là-dedans. Mais Izuna essayait de le convaincre de le laisser entrer. Après tout, ils l'avaient retrouvé et ils allaient retourner là-bas. Il soupirait et laissait son frère le faire entrer dans la maison :

\- Je te préviens Senju, si je te prends à faire quoique ce soit…

\- Tu ne me tuerais pas quand même ? Si tu me tues, tu ne pourras jamais revenir chez toi.

Il s'abstenait de lui dire quoique ce soit, dans le fond, il avait raison. Sans lui, il ne pourrait jamais retourner dans son monde. Il entendit du bruit à l'étage, il tournait la tête et vit Hope dans le couloir du premier. Elle regardait les nouveaux venus, ils étaient comme lui pensait-elle. Les trois hommes la regardaient, Izuna se demandait bien qui elle était et Tobirama, bah lui avait un peu subit un bug intérieur. Elle était mignonne, surtout qu'elle ne portait pas tous ses trucs bizarres.

Elle descendit l'escalier, Madara vint vers elle et lui prit la main :

\- Tu devrais te reposer, on fera moins de bruit.

\- C'est bon Madara, dis-moi plutôt qui sont ces hommes.

\- Je te présente mon petit frère, Izuna et lui, c'est Tobirama Senju.

Un Senju ? Un des ennemis de Madara mais elle ne disait rien, tant qu'ils ne se battaient pas ici, ça irait très bien :

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Hope.

Ils s'inclinèrent légèrement, Madara lui baisait la joue, d'une part pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui. Et deuxièmement parce qu'elle était tellement mignonne. Le ventre d'Izuna et de Tobirama se mit à grogner, ils avaient vraiment très faim. Hope les amenait à la cuisine, ils eurent les mêmes effets de surprise que Madara la première fois. Une table et des chaises hautes, des machines bizarres et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Elle les invitait à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle faisait le repas. Madara surveillait Tobirama en même temps qu'il parlait avec Izuna. Il le trouvait déjà trop près de lui mais en plus, il essayait de voir s'il ne s'intéressait pas trop près à sa douce. Après tout, c'était légitime, aucun homme n'aimerait qu'on regarde de trop sa femme sans déclencher une crise de jalousie. Izuna n'arrêtait pas de sourire, il pensait que son frère avait enfin trouvé une femme à sa convenance et pourtant, il savait que c'était difficile. Son frère avait toujours été très critique, c'est que cette Hope devait être une perle rare.

Tobirama ne levait pas le regard, il la trouvait très belle et il pensait que Madara ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il savait que trop bien comment était l'ainé Uchiwa, il allait la détourner du droit chemin et la rendre comme lui. C'était bien dommage car elle avait l'air d'être sage et polie. Mais il se doutait bien pourquoi Madara l'aimait tant. Il l'avait blessé avant de l'envoyer ici, elle avait dû le soigner et s'occuper de lui, une chose qui avait dû profondément toucher son cœur. Si ça aurait été lui, il pensait qu'il aurait sûrement fait pareil.

Etre perdu dans un monde hostile sans espoir de survivre et d'être soigné, nourri par une femme qui ne le connaissait pas. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'un homme peu recevoir dans sa vie. Il aurait voulu être à sa place, pour lui, Madara ne méritait vraiment pas tout ça. Il ne méritait pas toute cette bienveillance, cet amour et ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Madara avait toujours été béni des dieux et ça ne changerait sûrement jamais.

Hope leur servi le repas et s'assit près de Madara. Les deux commençaient à manger pendant qu'Izuna et Tobirama regardaient avec curiosité ce que c'était. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce genre de nourriture. Ils étaient vraiment comme Madara à son arrivée ici :

\- Ce n'est pas du poison ; disait Madara.

Ils mangeaient eux aussi, ça n'était pas mauvais se disaient-ils. A la fin du repas, ils eurent du thé, le thé que Madara affectionnait tellement. Ils le trouvaient très bon et ça changeait vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient. Hope fit sa vaisselle, il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Après avoir embrassé Madara, elle saluait ses invités et partit se recoucher.

Le cadet regardait son frère, une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tu comptes l'emmener ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi je laisserais la femme que j'aime ici ?

\- J'espère que tu es sûr de toi, Uchiwa. Nous partirons tôt demain, il vaudrait mieux se reposer ; dit Tobirama.

Ils acquiesçaient, il n'avait pas tort et puis, il fallait qu'il soit au maximum de sa forme pour faire un tel transport. Madara était excité, il allait enfin pouvoir retourner chez lui avec la femme qu'il aimait.


	10. Chapitre 10: Home sweet home

La nuit passait assez vite avant qu'Hope ne se réveille aux aurores. Madara dormait près d'elle, il semblait fatigué et ça se comprenait. Avant de quitter son frère et Tobirama, il avait mit ces derniers dans le salon devant la télévision. Il leurs avait expliqués qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ça Etc… Izuna allait pouvoir garder un œil sur le Senju durant la nuit tout en se reposant. Hope se levait doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et sortit de la chambre.

Elle longeait le couloir de l'étage avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigeait en douce vers le salon pour y voir les deux hommes dormir à poings fermés. Elle entrait en douce et éteignit la télévision sans faire de bruit. Izuna dormait comme un vrai bébé dans le canapé tendit que Tobirama dormait parterre. Elle en avait mal pour lui, même si c'était l'ennemi de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle rajustait en douce la couverture sur lui avant de quitter la pièce.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle partit. Il l'avait sentit venir mais il ne s'attendait pas, étant la future femme de son ennemi, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, dieu qu'il aurait voulu avoir une femme comme celle-là, douce et attentionnée. Mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix familière :

\- N'y pense même pas ; murmurait Izuna.

Il tournait sa tête vers l'Uchiwa qui avait les yeux à peine ouvert. Lui aussi avait sentit la jeune femme arriver mais il n'avait pas préférer bouger. Il l'avait surveillée pour voir ce qu'elle faisait bien qu'elle était chez elle. Mais il voulait voir si ça valait le coup de l'emmener, mais ce n'était pas en l'ayant vu recouvrir le Senju qu'elle ne le méritait pas. C'était plus un geste d'attention qu'autre chose, pas d'amour du moins.

Hope sortit son sommelier du placard et prit les dernières pilules qui étaient dedans. Elle n'avait plus rien, il faudra qu'elle aille se ravitailler. Elle les avalait avec un grand verre d'eau avant de s'attaquer au petit déjeuner. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retournait et vit les deux hommes s'asseoir à table en la saluant. Elle en fit de même avant de se remettre à sa préparation. Ils la regardaient en silence avant qu'elle ne les serve.

Ils commençaient à manger, sachant que maintenant ça n'était pas du poison. La jeune femme s'assit elle aussi pour déjeuner. Tout se déroulait dans le calme et ça faisait du bien du matin. Elle finissait assez vite avant de faire sa vaisselle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps. Elle attrapait une cigarette et ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine pour s'en allumer une. Les deux la regardaient, ils ne pensaient pas qu'une femme pouvait fumer.

Ils entendirent des pas et se retournèrent, Madara était levé, encore la tête dans le cul mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il entrait dans la cuisine sans dire un mot et s'approchait d'Hope comme si les autres étaient invisibles. Elle écrasait sa cigarette et il vint la serrer dans ses bras puissants en lui baisant le front. Elle lui souriait et lui baisait la joue avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir. Elle lui déposait son déjeuner avant de quitter la pièce pour aller à l'étage.

Elle allait à la salle de bain et s'y enfermait pour aller se laver. Elle mit sa musique le temps qu'elle fasse tout ça. Ça s'entendait dans toute la maison, Madara relevait la tête, elle aurait pu baisser le volume :

\- On dirait un mec qui s'est écrasé les couilles dans une porte ; dit Izuna amusé.

\- J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps et puis, elle n'aura sûrement plus l'occasion d'écouter sa musique.

\- Ah ! Parce que c'est de la musique ; rit son frère.

Ils se mirent à rire, ils espéraient que jamais il n'y est ça chez eux. Sauf Tobirama qui restait silencieux, en même temps, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Mais il fulminait intérieurement, il pourrait éviter de se moquer de la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était chez elle et elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il pourrait ouvrir sa grande gueule quand ils seront chez eux et encore, il avait peur que la petite soit isolée et soumise.

Mais c'était déjà le cas.

Il soupirait, il ne supportait vraiment pas les Uchiwa, ils étaient vraiment cruels. Il allait se lever mais Madara plantait son regard noir sur lui :

\- Ou comptes-tu aller ?

\- Là ou ça me chante, j'ai besoin de me préparer.

\- Tu vas attendre sagement ici comme tout le monde.

Il soupirait encore et se rassit, il le savait, il n'avait aucune chance de faire quoique ce soit avec ces deux là. Il entendit la musique s'éteindre et une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. Hope sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille en criant un « suivant » pour aller prendre la place avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Madara se levait, il allait y aller pendant que son frère et le Senju rejoignirent le salon pour passer le temps.

Il montait l'escalier pour aller dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il la surprit entrain d'enlever sa serviette, parfaitement nue en dessous. Il fermait la porte derrière lui et lui agrippait les hanches pour la coller à lui. Elle le regardait dans les yeux :

\- Tu sais que tu es tellement désirable ; dit-il en baladant sa main sur ses fesses.

\- Je vais finir par le savoir à force mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça.

Elle baissait les yeux et sans surprise, elle pu voir son début d'érection. Mais on ne lui refusait rien à lui et il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudra pour lui faire l'amour. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il retirait en vitesse son pantalon avant de la plaquer ce coup-ci contre un des murs de la pièce. Il ne se fit pas prier avant de la soulever. Elle n'eue pas le choix que d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et de le laisser la prendre comme il le désirait.

Les deux hommes étaient encore dans le salon, assit entrain de regarder la télévision. Ils ne se parlaient pas jusqu'à entendre les gémissements de la jeune femme. Faibles, mais audibles quand même. Izuna se raclait la gorge pendant que Tobirama se mit à rougir de gêne. Il aurait pu au moins attendre d'être chez lui pour faire ça. En plus, entendre la jeune femme pousser de tels sons était très…. Excitant. Et ça ne passait pas inaperçu chez les deux hommes qui, d'un mouvement commun, appuyait un avant-bras l'air de rien pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

Madara sortit de la chambre quelques minutes après pour aller tranquillement se laver. Hope soufflait, il allait finir par la tuer un jour se disait-elle. Elle espérait que ça ne s'était pas entendu. Elle soupirait avant d'aller faire ce qu'elle était venue faire au départ. Elle s'habillait et se maquillait un peu avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers pour enfiler ses bottes de conduite et sa veste en cuir. Elle attrapait son sac à dos, son casque et bien sûr, ses clefs.

Madara entendait tout de là ou il était. Il entendait les clefs de la jeune femme, signe qu'elle allait partir quelque part. Pourvu qu'elle revienne vite pour qu'ils partent au plus vite. Elle sortit dans la cour pour ouvrir la remise et sortir sa moto. Les deux garçons regardaient d'un air intrigués la bête de métal. Ils se demandaient bien ce que c'était. Ils la virent mettre quelques choses de bizarre sur la tête, ils trouvaient ce monde vraiment bizarre.

Après un coup de clef et de première, elle roulait vers la sortie de la cour avant de traverser la route et de prendre son chemin. Au départ, les deux hommes pensaient qu'elle fuyait, ils ne savaient pas que dans ce bas monde, une femme avait pleins de droits. Mais c'était l'occasion pour Tobirama de sortir en vitesse de la maison pour la suivre. Izuna dû le suivre pour le surveiller. Et encore sur cette route, deux gendarmes entrain de contrôler la vitesse au radar.

Et ça ne loupait pas, Hope passait devant pour se faire flasher. Elle se maudissait mais maintenant elle s'en fichait. Les deux compères rigolaient dans leur auto, ils se disaient qu'ils commençaient bien la journée avec leur nouveau radar. Ils tiraient la photo mais firent vite la gueule. Ce n'était plus une mais deux tâches sombres avec la même moto. Ils se regardaient avant qu'il ne déchire la photo, il ne pouvait prendre personne au radar quand il avait des anomalies.

Elle arrivait vite fait en ville avant de garer sa moto près d'une pharmacie. Les deux hommes la regardaient du haut d'un toit. Elle ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de médicaments qu'elle rangeait dans son sac à dos avant de remonter sur sa moto. Ils la suivaient encore jusqu'à un bar-tabac. Ils se disaient qu'elle s'achetait sûrement des trucs avant de partir pour de bon. Après une bonne demi-heure dans la ville, Hope reprenait le chemin de chez elle assez chargée.

Le sac était vraiment lourd et elle était pressée de revenir à la maison. Elle entrait dans la cour et allait ranger sa moto pendant que les deux garçons entraient discrètement dans la maison. Elle refermait la remise et rentrait à son tour. Ils s'étaient remis dans le canapé l'air de rien. Elle posait son sac et retirait son manteau et ses chaussures ainsi que son casque. Elle reprit son sac et filait à la cuisine pour préparer le manger du midi.

Madara descendit de l'étage, il avait retrouvé son pantalon qu'il portait à son arrivée ici. Il avait remit ses zori ainsi que les bandes autour de ses jambes pour tenir le dit pantalon. En guise de haut, il avait mit un simple T-shirt noir. Il allait à la cuisine, il vit la jeune femme dos à lui entrain de préparer le manger. Il s'approchait en douce avant d'agripper de nouveau ses hanches. Il l'embrassait dans le cou :

\- Tu cuisines quoi de bon ?

\- Tu verras ça tout à l'heure, je prépare juste pour faire réchauffer.

Elle avait acheté de quoi manger, tout était déjà fait. Elle rangeait ça au frigo, elle y re-prêterait attention dans une petite heure. Elle sortit de la cuisine et filait au salon pour dire aux garçons que s'ils voulaient aller se laver, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Puis, elle montait à l'étage, accompagnée par Madara. Ils filaient à la chambre pour qu'elle prépare ses affaires. Elle attrapait un grand sac militaire que son père lui avait donné.

Madara lui indiquait que de prendre des vêtements était inutile, il lui en donnerait quand ils seront là-bas. Elle prit tout ce qui était important à ses yeux que ça serve ou non. Elle avait du mal à abandonner ses affaires mais elle n'avait pas le choix. De toutes façons, on les lui aurait enlevées donc ça revenait au même. Elle regardait une dernière fois sa chambre avant de refermer la porte pour toujours. C'était vraiment très dur pour elle mais au moins elle quittait ce foutu monde.

Ils redescendirent pendant que les deux autres faisaient l'échange de place dans la salle de bain. Elle posait son sac dans le hall avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour récupérer ses médicaments. Madara s'était toujours demandé à quoi ça lui servait. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains au pharmacien pour qu'il lui donne sa dose pour une année entière en prétextant qu'elle partait en mission humanitaire ou ses médicaments n'existaient pas.

Il lui avait donné ce qu'elle demandait mais d'ici une année, elle n'aurait plus rien et elle pourrait mourir à tout moment. Mais elle préférait se le garder pour elle. Elle les rangeait dans son sac avec son tabac et le thé que Madara adorait tant. Voilà, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Maintenant, c'était l'heure d'aller manger. Elle allait réchauffer ce qu'elle avait ramené et mit le couvert. Mais ce coup-ci, ça n'était pas des couteaux et des fourchettes.

Les garçons s'installaient, tient, des choses qu'ils connaissaient. Hope les regardait avec un grand sourire :

\- Vu que je ne reviendrais sûrement pas, je me suis dis que j'allais vous faire goûter une spécialité que j'apprécie énormément.

\- On ne pensait pas que vous mangiez avec des baguettes ici.

\- Nous avons quelques pays qui le font.

Elle leurs servit chacun une assiette déjà préparée et mit sur la table une bouteille de saké avant de s'asseoir. Ce fut le calme plat, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Madara la regardait bizarrement :

\- Vous faites ce genre de repas alors qu'on a mangé bizarrement pendant des semaines.

\- C'est une spécialité japonaise et chinoise après, moi, je ne sais pas ce que vous mangez chez vous.

\- Et bien, c'est ce genre de plat. Je suis étonné qu'il en existe ici mais ça me fait très plaisir.

Il lui baisait la tempe avant de commencer à manger. Si elle avait su, mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, ils mangeaient et c'était le principal. La bouteille de saké avait été vidée, elle s'y attendait mais elle avait quand même réussi à avoir son verre avant qu'ils ne la vident. Elle se levait pour débarrasser la table, elle allait faire la vaisselle comme d'habitude mais non :

\- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de la faire ; dit Madara.

\- Je sais, c'est une habitude que j'ai.

Elle laissait ça, c'était l'heure de partir. Elle allait mettre ses chaussures et prit son sac. Elle regardait une dernière fois la maison, ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Ça aurait été pareil si elle serait restée, au moins elle n'aurait pas la douleur de voir ses affaires arrachées. Ils sortirent de la maison, elle fermait la porte et avançait dans la cour. Elle regardait une dernière fois les alentours avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la route pour la traverser.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans le bois avant d'arriver au chêne ou ils avaient cachés leurs affaires. Madara creusait là ou il avait mit son armure et ses armes pendant que les deux autres fouillaient dans les buissons. Ils remirent leurs armures respectives, elle les regardait, dire qu'elle allait se retrouver dans un monde sans technologie et en guerre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec Madara, elle le sentait.

Il finissait de tout déterrer et enfilait lui aussi son armure en accrochant ses armes dans son dos. Elle posait son regard sur lui, il était vraiment impressionnant avec ça. Il lui prit la main et la serrait contre lui, c'était l'heure du grand départ. Izuna attrapait son frère par les poignets, englobant totalement la jeune femme. Tobirama se concentrait avant d'effectuer ses signes. Hope fermait les yeux, elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer.

Dès qu'il mit une main sur l'épaule des deux frères Uchiwa, ils disparurent tous les quatre instantanément. Elle restait agrippée à lui très fortement, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est fini.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regardait. Il lui fit un grand sourire, elle le lâchait et regardait autour d'eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient au milieu de deux clans qui attendaient. Du moins, des hommes armés et en armures. Ils avaient attendus patiemment leur retour. Tobirama rejoignit les Senju, il regardait encore Hope avant de partir des lieux avec son clan. Un homme approchait, elle le reconnue, c'était le père des deux frères.

Il les serrait dans ses bras avant de poser un regard sur elle. Un frisson la parcourut, il avait un regard si intense malgré ses pupilles charbon. Madara vint vers elle et lui prit la main :

\- Père, laisse-moi te présenter ma future femme.

\- Hm, et tu as choisi une civile, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sans elle, je ne serais plus là. Elle m'a sauvée la vie.

Il se mit à sourire, lui qui pensait que son fils faisait trop peur aux gens… et bien, il avait la preuve du contraire devant lui. De plus, elle avait malgré elle rendue un immense service aux Uchiwa en le préservant. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter le choix de son fils, elle n'était pas si mal se disait-il. Tajima s'approchait d'eux avant de serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Elle se raidit à son contact, elle n'oubliait pas que ça allait être son futur beau-père.

Puis, il la lâchait en lui faisant un grand sourire :

\- Bienvenue dans le clan Uchiwa ma chère.

\- Merci…

Elle ne savait pas quoi trop dire, elle était vraiment intimidée. Le clan était vraiment impressionnant mais elle allait sûrement s'y faire. Madara lui prit de nouveau la main avant de quitter les lieux aussi. Ils marchèrent sur quelques kilomètres avant qu'elle aperçoive une grande muraille de pierre se dresser devant eux. Une porte de bois et de métal s'ouvrit, ils la passaient. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, c'était comme Madara lui avait montré dans l'illusion, c'était vraiment très beau.

Les hommes allaient rejoindre leurs conjointes qui les attendaient. Ceux du village nous regardaient, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir autant de regard sur elle. Elle serrait plus la main de Madara, il sentait qu'elle les craignait. Il passait son bras autour de ses épaules et avançait avec elle jusqu'à sa demeure qu'il partageait avec son père et son frère. Il ne souhaitait pas voir les autres membres du clan pour le moment.

Les femmes célibataires les regardaient s'éloigner. Elles avaient un regard noir de colère, une simple civile venait de leur piquer l'occasion de se caser avec un bon parti. Oh ! Elles n'aimaient pas Madara par amour, non, elles s'étaient pour le rang et les privilèges. Tant qu'elles couchaient avec et faisaient un enfant, l'amour n'était pas obligatoire. Mais là, c'était trop flagrant pour être caché, ces deux-la s'aimaient d'un véritable amour :

\- Non mais regardez-la, elle est vraiment vilaine celle-là.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il aime chez elle, elle porte des vêtements d'hommes en plus. Il a dû la trouver à l'état sauvage.

Elles se mirent à rire, les femmes ici étaient vraiment mauvaises :

\- Je pense lui réserver une surprise de bienvenue, elle va voir qu'on n'entre pas ici comme on le veut.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça alors ; dit une voix d'homme derrière elles.

Elles sursautaient et se retournaient pour voir qui avait dit ça. Izuna se tenait derrière elles, il aimait bien faire trainer ses oreilles à droite à gauche. C'était un des rôles qu'il avait auprès de son père, ça lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le clan :

\- Izuna-sama, nous…

\- Veuillez garder vos langues de vipères pour vous. Cette fille est sûrement bien mieux que vous et je ne tolère pas qu'on parle derrière le dos de mon frère. Rentrez chez vous maintenant avant que je ne sévie.

Elles s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de partir rapidement. Izuna ne connaissait peut-être pas Hope mais il savait que c'était la seule femme aimée de son frère. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route et de détruire le couple. Et puis, elle avait été si gentille de s'être occupée d'eux comme elle l'avait fait, il comprenait mieux le choix de son frère. Maintenant que son père l'avait lui aussi accepté, le clan ne tarderait pas à suivre.

Il se mit à sourire, lui aussi aimerait bien trouver une compagne digne de ce nom. Bien qu'il ait eu plusieurs relations avec des femmes, il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne. Il voulait une femme digne et droite, méritante et respectueuse. Il voulait une femme amoureuse pour de vrai, qui s'occuperait de lui quand il rentrerait de bataille ou quand il serait malade. Une femme qui se tiendrait à ses cotés quoiqu'il arrive. Et si elle lui donnait autant d'amour, il savait qu'il en rendrait bien plus car dans le fond, il était comme ça.

Il reprenait sa route vers la demeure, quelques personnes le saluaient avant d'entrer chez lui. Il retirait ses zori et les rangeait avant de rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Il fit glisser la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Vide comme toujours, à part une armoire et un lit, il n'y avait rien. Il soupirait et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il retirait son armure et ses vêtements avant de plonger sous les draps. Il était encore épuisé, il n'avait pas voulu dormir trop longtemps pour garder Tobirama à l'œil. Il fermait les yeux en souriant, rien ne valait son lit pour bien dormir. Et son lourd sommeil le lui faisait bien comprendre.


	11. Chapitre 11: Changement de vie

Madara avait amené Hope dans la demeure familiale. Elle connaissait un peu les lieux ayant déjà vu un peu dans la vision que Madara lui avait fait subir. Mais la voir en vraie était encore mieux. Hope aimait vraiment ces maisons traditionnelles. Mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne les coutumes parfaitement. Madara allait l'aider car ça n'allait peut-être pas être facile pour elle. C'était un peu spécial et il le savait.

Ils retiraient leurs chaussures et longèrent un couloir. Une femme habillée d'un kimono de travail sortie de la cuisine, elle les regardait et s'inclinait devant eux. Hope voulut faire la même chose mais Madara ne la laissait pas faire. Elle allait apprendre, elle n'avait pas à s'incliner devant une domestique. Il l'emmenait à l'étage ou Izuna était déjà monté pour se reposer. Il l'emmenait devant une porte et la fit glisser, celle de sa chambre.

Elle était sobre, comme elle s'y attendait. Il y avait juste un lit de deux places avec une armoire. Deux lampions étaient suspendus au-dessus du lit. Il y avait aussi une cheminée placée en face du lit. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de tatamis, comme les trois quart de la demeure. Franchement, il n'y avait pas à dire, ils avaient des choses stylés. Elle pensait qu'elle s'y ferait assez vite, elle l'espérait et il n'y avait pas de raisons de penser le contraire.

Madara retournait dans le couloir et appelait la domestique. Elle arrivait en courant et s'inclinait devant lui. Il lui demandait de s'occuper d'Hope, il avait des choses à faire assez importantes. Hope le regardait, il s'approchait d'elle avant de l'embrasser. Il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, il reviendrait vite et qu'il la laissait entre les mains de la domestique. Puis, il partit de l'étage pendant que la jeune femme posait ses affaires dans un coin de la chambre.

La domestique la regardait, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait à faire. Laver et changer la jeune femme qui portait vraiment de drôle de vêtements. Elle se demandait bien d'où elle venait mais elle pouvait juste imaginer que cette jeune fille était sûrement la future épouse de son jeune maître. Donc, il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe plus que bien. Hope s'approchait de la domestique et lui sourit, elle le lui rendit et lui demandait de la suivre.

Elle l'emmenait dans une salle de bain assez lumineuse, il y avait une grande baignoire d'angle ou au moins deux personnes pouvaient entrer dedans aisément. La domestique tirait un tabouret et fit asseoir Hope dessus, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui faire. La femme lui retirait la barrette qu'elle avait dans les cheveux pour commencer à les coiffer pour défaire d'éventuels nœuds. Elle se rendit compte que la couleur brune d'Hope n'était pas sa couleur naturelle et qu'elle avait délaissée la coloration :

\- Si vous voulez, je peux recolorer vos racines ; lui dit-elle.

\- Non merci, Madara ne veut plus que je me les colore. Il les préfère roux.

\- Ça va mettre du temps à revenir normalement et ça va faire bizarre. Puis-je m'en occuper pour les remettre d'aplomb ?

\- Ça serait vraiment très gentil de votre part.

\- Oh, Mademoiselle ne doit pas me vouvoyer. Madara-sama n'apprécierait pas.

Elle ne disait rien, elle allait devoir se faire à sa nouvelle vie et à son futur rang. Elle avait horreur de commander les autres et elle gardait à l'esprit qu'elle devait les respecter. La domestique prit plusieurs produits et mit une serviette sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Puis, elle appliquait délicatement une mixture sur les cheveux colorés. Ça puait, ça sentait le bouc qui se serait uriné dessus. Elle dû se boucher le nez en attendant.

La domestique sortit de la salle de bain pendant ce temps-là et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle allait enfiler ses zori quand elle fut interpelée par la voix de son chef de clan qui provenait de la cuisine. Elle revenue en arrière et entrait dans la pièce, elle s'inclinait devant lui :

\- Tu n'es pas à ton poste Mae ; dit-il froidement.

\- Désolée Tajima-sama mais Madara-sama m'a demandé de m'occuper de votre invitée.

\- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

\- Je dois aller chercher une tenue pour elle en attendant.

\- Hm, après ça, tu te remets à la cuisine.

Elle acquiesçait avant de s'incliner de nouveau et de quitter la pièce. Elle enfilait enfin ses zori et sortit de la demeure pour aller chercher une tenue pour Hope. Elle allait dans un bâtiment ou on stockait tous les nouveaux vêtements du clan. Elle commençait à fouiller dans les étagères en bois et trouvait une tenue bleue et noire. Ça irait bien pour le moment, Madara lui en trouverait d'autres plus tard. Elle attrapait aussi une paire de zori avant de repartir.

Elle revenue assez vite à la demeure et rejoignit l'étage ou Hope attendait encore dans cette odeur pestilentielle. Elle posait les vêtements et la fit se lever pour la pencher au-dessus de la baignoire. Elle lui versait un seau d'eau sur la tête. Elle sursautait de surprise, l'eau était glacée. Mae lui lavait les cheveux après ça et les lui séchait soigneusement. Le résultat était flagrant, elle avait retrouvée sa couleur naturelle. Même dans son monde elle ne trouvait pas de produits aussi efficace.

Mae la coiffait soigneusement, puis, elle lui fit retirer ses vêtements. Hope le fit avec hésitation et la domestique lui fit enfiler un kimono noir, attaché par un obi large de couleur bleu. Puis, elle lui mit un haori avec le symbole du clan dans le dos. Elle la regardait et se mit à sourire :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Madara-sama à succombé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ?

\- Oh, non Mademoiselle. Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Hope rougit légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, à part Madara bien sûr. Elles sortirent de la salle de bain, Mae l'emmenait avec elle au rez-de-chaussée. Elles entraient dans un salon, Hope se sentait mal à l'aise, son futur beau-père y était entrain de boire du saké. Il levait son regard sur elle. Il posait sa coupelle et se levait de sa place, Mae quittait la pièce. Tajima marchait jusqu'à elle avant de prendre sa main et de la baiser :

\- Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, venez donc boire une tasse de thé avec moi.

\- D'accord.

Il lâchait sa main avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle le fit et il s'installait en face d'elle. Mae leurs amenait du thé et repartie aussitôt. Ils avaient commencés à parler un peu, il avait l'intention de la connaître un peu plus. Bon, c'était une civile comme ils les appelaient chez eux. Elle n'avait plus de famille mais elle savait cuisiner, ce qui arrachait un mince sourire au chef de clan :

\- Vous pourriez pratiquement prendre la place de Mae.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle cuisine très mal, j'ai beau le lui dire, elle ne fait pas d'effort.

\- Vous savez, la cuisine est un art bien difficile.

\- Oui, mais toutes les femmes dignes de ce nom doivent savoir cuisiner.

Elle le trouvait très macho, après tout, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Leurs coutumes étaient ainsi et ici c'était chacun sa place. Elle continuait de boire son thé en l'écoutant, elle le devait bien jusqu'au retour de Madara.

Il revenu avant la nuit, c'était l'heure du repas. Il arrivait dans la pièce à vivre et se figeait quelques secondes. Son regard était posé sur Hope, il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Il sourit et s'approchait d'elle pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il était vraiment heureux, non seulement il était revenu chez lui mais en plus, sa petite Hope était vraiment magnifique. De quoi être de bonne humeur jusqu'au couché. Il le fallait bien, car demain, il allait emmener Hope pour l'entrainer un minimum.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hope ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Madara la regardait avec un grand sourire. Il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Mais il devait se lever. Il l'embrassait encore avant de se redresser, elle se mit à rougir en le voyant quasiment nu. Il allait vers son armoire et sortit des affaires pour lui avant de les enfiler. Il sortit pour elle un pantalon et un haut large avec une ceinture.

Elle s'étirait avant de se lever pour se diriger vers lui. Elle entourait ses bras autour de sa taille, il la laissait faire en caressant ses mains. Puis, elle s'habillait avec ce qu'il lui avait donné avant de dissimuler une cigarette et son briquet. Ils sortirent de la chambre avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour déjeuner. Tajima était déjà partit, il n'y avait qu'Izuna. Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme, comme tous les matins.

Puis, Hope sortit sur le couloir extérieur de la demeure en attendant que Madara finisse. Elle trouvait les jardins vraiment très beaux. Elle pouvait voir aussi que l'arrière de la demeure avait une partie de ses fondations dans un grand bassin. Le couloir de bois était en suspend au-dessus du bassin d'où elle pouvait voir des carpes koï nager tranquillement. C'était vraiment très beau, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et allumait sa cigarette.

Madara arrivait peu de temps après dans son dos et sourit :

\- Tu devrais arrêter.

\- Quand j'aurais fini ma cartouche et promis, j'arrête.

\- Ça serait mieux pour ta santé….

Elle se redressait brusquement, elle avait oubliée de prendre ses pilules. Elle écrasait sa cigarette dans un support métallique et courut jusqu'à la chambre. Elle fouillait dans son sac et sortit ses pilules. Madara s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait :

\- Dis-moi à quoi ça te sert ?

Elle le regardait, elle ne voulait toujours pas lui dire. C'était son problème, pas le sien mais le jeune homme se montrait insistant. Elle voulait sortir de la chambre mais il l'en empêchait :

\- Dis-le-moi Hope, tous les matins tu prends ça mais un jour, tu n'en n'auras plus.

\- Je suis malade Madara ; soufflait-elle.

Il la regardait avec étonnement, il ne le savait pas :

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Du cœur, ça va faire un an que j'ai ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Parce que tant que j'ai ces médicaments, j'irais bien mais dans un an, je n'en n'aurais plus.

Il soupirait, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il irait se renseigner pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un alternatif. Il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'elle les prenne avant de sortir de la demeure. Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent un peu avant d'arriver dans un terrain boisé à l'intérieur des murs du village. C'était une sorte de terrain d'entrainement. Il sortit deux kunaï de sa pochette d'armes, elle le regardait avec curiosité :

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre le jeter de kunaï. Je veux que tu saches un minimum te défendre.

\- Ne suis-je pas en sécurité ici ?

\- Même s'il y a une protection, tu n'es pas à l'abri. On a déjà eu des infiltrations et certaines ne se sont pas bien terminées.

Elle avait un peu peur maintenant mais tant qu'il serait là, il la protègerait. Il lançait le premier kunaï sur le rondin devant eux. Il se plantait rapidement dedans. Il lui tendit le second qu'elle prit sans attendre. Il la regardait faire, elle le prit comme elle pouvait et le jetait mais il se plantait dans la terre près du rondin. Il ne dit rien et récupérait les deux armes. Il revenu près d'elle et prit sa main droite pour disposer le kunaï correctement.

Il se plaçait derrière elle pour positionner ses jambes correctement et ajuster sa posture. Il posait sa main droite sur le poignet droit d'Hope pour le tenir. Il passait son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour la maintenir bien droite. Il lui faisait travailler les mouvements à faire avant de lui faire lâcher le kunaï qui se plantait dans le rondin. Elle se mit à sourire, il la lâchait et lui donnait le second kunaï pour qu'elle s'entraine seule maintenant.

Il allait s'asseoir un peu plus loin et l'observait. Elle se concentrait et se plaçait comme il lui avait montré. Elle observait le rondin de bois et jetait son kunaï. Il atterrissait à la base du rondin :

\- Mets-y plus de force, ça évitera qu'il dérive de sa trajectoire ; dit-il.

\- D'accord.

Elle allait chercher les deux kunaï et continuait de s'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'un Uchiwa s'approche de Madara et s'incline. Il lui disait que son père voulait le voir et que c'était urgent. Il se levait de sa place, Hope le regardait. Il se dirigeait vers elle et lui baisait le front. Il lui disait de s'entrainer encore un peu et dès qu'elle serait fatiguée, elle pourrait rentrer à la demeure. Elle acquiesçait avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement et la laisse à son entrainement.

La jeune femme s'entrainait encore pas mal de temps, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas plantée les deux kunaï dans le rondin, elle ne partirait pas. Elle continuait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse. Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, elle se mit à sourire avant d'aller les retirer et les ranger dans la pochette que Madara avait laissée. Elle l'accrochait à sa ceinture et sortit du terrain pour prendre le chemin de la demeure.

Les gens la regardaient avec curiosité, ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ils voyaient enfin la promise de l'homme le plus redouté du clan. Mais ils trouvaient curieux son choix, il avait prit une civile mais peut-être qu'il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons. En tout cas, ils la trouvaient vraiment très belle, c'était mieux au naturel. Certains se demandaient si elle ne venait pas du fameux clan Uzumaki, mais ça ne restait qu'une rumeur.

Elle continuait d'avancer un peu, des enfants couraient dans la rue. Ils jouaient ensemble mais leur jeu n'était pas très drôle. Ils poursuivaient une fille en lui jetant des cailloux. Elle courait encore jusqu'à buter dans les jambes d'Hope. Elle levait la tête et la regardait, elle avait une griffure sur la joue et elle pleurait. Les autres les regardaient de loin, Hope se baissait et essuyait ses larmes. Elle mouillait son pouce et le passait sur sa griffure :

\- Elle est où ta maman ?

\- J'ai plus de maman, les autres ils sont méchants avec moi.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont bêtes. Ignore-les et ils se fatigueront.

Elle acquiesçait et lui prit la main, Hope se redressait et la fille la tirait en direction des garçons. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était avec Madara. Ils prirent peur et partirent des lieux, la petite souriait et remerciait Hope avant de partir elle aussi. La jeune femme souriait, elle aussi espérait avoir une petite fille un jour. Mais elle fut tirée de sa rêverie, elle sentait une forte douleur dans son dos qui la fit chuter.

Elle levait le regard et vit un groupe de femmes de son âge avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elles avaient fait ça. Elle se relevait et rajustait ses habits, elles activèrent leurs sharingans :

\- Alors c'est toi la future compagne de Madara. Tu es vraiment pathétique.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

\- Tu es vraiment insolente, on va te donner une correction et après ça, tu vas dégager d'ici. Tu ne mérites pas de porter le blason de notre clan.

\- Ah, oui. C'est tellement facile de s'en prendre à une personne quand on est plusieurs. La notion de lâcheté fait-elle partie de votre vocabulaire ?

Elles serraient les poings et se jetaient sur elle. Elles commençaient à se battre, Hope se défendait plutôt bien malgré les coups qu'elle se prenait. Elle réussit à mettre un coup dans la mâchoire de la plus mauvaise. Elle tombait au sol et la regardait méchamment, Hope ne fit pas attention à elle et continuait avec les autres. Celle à terre sortit un tanto de son obi et se relevait. Elle levait la lame pour en mettre un coup à la jeune femme mais on lui tenu le poignet.

Elle tournait le regard et croisait celui d'Izuna, mangekyou sharingan apparent. Elle se mit à trembler, elle savait qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Les autres filles s'arrêtaient et les regardaient. Izuna serrait sa poigne et brisait le poignet de la fille dans un horrible craquement. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur en lâchant son arme :

\- Je crois que je ne me suis pas fait assez comprendre hier. Vous avez attaquées la femme de mon frère et en plus à plusieurs. Vous savez ce que vous méritez n'est-ce pas ?

Elles se mirent à trembler, non seulement elles avaient fait ça mais en plus, les armes n'avaient pas le droit d'être utilisées en dehors des entrainements ou lors d'un cas de force majeure. Et attaquer un futur membre du clan était passible de mort. Son père décidera de leurs sorts et dieu sait qu'il était cruel. D'autres hommes Uchiwa apparurent, Izuna leurs ordonnaient de conduire ces filles à la prison.

Ils firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire pendant qu'Izuna s'approchait d'Hope. Elle avait quelques blessures qui auraient pu être plus grave si elle ne se serait pas défendue comme elle l'a fait. Il passait son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramenait à la demeure. Il la fit asseoir près du bassin ou elle était quelques heures plus tôt. Il partit dans la demeure quelques minutes avant de revenir avec de quoi la soigner. Il nettoyait le sang avec un linge humide. Il la regardait, son regard semblait vide :

\- Tu te défends bien pour une civile.

\- J'ai appris à me battre tu sais. Madara pourra te le dire.

\- Ces filles-là ne t'embêteront plus crois-moi.

Il appliquait une sorte de pommade sur ses blessures, elle avait déjà meilleure mine. Mais maintenant, elle savait à quel point elle était faible et comprenait pourquoi Madara voulait qu'elle s'entraine. Izuna finissait de la soigner, elle le regardait, on dirait un grand-frère qui s'occupait de la petite sœur. Ça la gênait un peu mais en même temps, elle aurait voulut en avoir un :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute ; dit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?

Il sourit et passait sa main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme :

\- Tu vas faire partie de la famille pour commencer. Ensuite, tu t'es vraiment bien occupée de nous alors que tu n'étais pas obligée et puis, tu as sauvée mon frère. N'est-ce pas assez suffisant ?

\- Si, peut-être…

\- Donc, ne te pose pas trop de questions. Ici, tu seras jugée certes, mais pour ce que tu as fait, ça te couvre déjà pas mal.

Elle sourit, il était vraiment gentil Izuna, elle l'aimait beaucoup même si elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pourrait compter sur certaines personnes pour parler un peu. Il sourit encore avant de l'aider à se relever. Il expliquerait à Madara ce qu'il s'est passé sans qu'il s'énerve de trop. Puis, ils partirent du couloir pour rentrer déjeuner.


	12. Chapitre 12: Une occupation

Hope s'assit à sa place habituelle et Izuna en fit de même. Il était midi passé mais Madara et Tajima n'étaient pas encore revenus. C'était assez calme, Mae s'occupait encore du repas. La pauvre jeune femme était vraiment médiocre à la cuisine et elle bataillait pour ne pas faire trop cuir son riz ou faire brûler les soba. Sa mère avait bien essayée de son vivant à lui apprendre l'art et la manière de cuisiner, mais elle n'avait jamais réussie à faire quoique ce soit.

Elle était bonne pour le ménage et tout le reste, c'était déjà pas mal se disait-elle. Ils entendirent du bruit, ça devait être eux qui rentraient. Ils arrivaient en silence dans la cuisine, Madara posait son regard sur Hope. Il fronçait les sourcils en voyant quelques marques sur son visage. Il se mit à coté d'elle avant de prendre le menton de la jeune femme pour faire tourner sa tête vers lui. C'était bien des marques de coups ça :

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? ; demandait-il froidement.

Elle ne répondit pas, Izuna regardait son frère, il savait bien qu'il réagirait comme ça. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa petite femme. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il se mit à s'agacer :

\- Madara, les responsables sont à la prison. Je suis intervenu à temps. Calme-toi s'il te plaît ; dit Izuna.

\- Je me calmerais quand ils payeront ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Mais son frère n'avait pas tort, il valait mieux qu'il se calme. Il soupirait de frustration et s'assit correctement. Mae leurs apportait le repas et s'éclipsait de la pièce. Ils commençaient à manger mais une grimace de dégoût se dessinait sur les lèvres de Tajima. C'était infect, elle avait fait brûler les soba et le riz était pâteux. Madara et Izuna regrettaient la cuisine du monde d'Hope d'un coup. Leur père devrait embaucher une vraie femme qui sache cuisiner.

A la fin du repas peu copieux, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangés, les garçons buvaient leur saké avant de se relever. Hope posait son regard sur Madara, Tajima et Izuna désertaient la pièce et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Il passait sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser. Il était tellement en colère qu'on est osé lui faire ça. Et pourtant, elle allait bien et c'était ça le pire :

\- Je vais être occupé toute l'après-midi ; dit-il. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sortes plus pour aujourd'hui à part si tu es accompagnée.

\- Ne tant fait pas pour moi, je trouverais bien une occupation utile.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il l'embrassait une dernière fois avant de partir lui aussi. Il ne restait plus que Mae et elle dans la demeure. Elle montait vite fait dans sa chambre, enfin, celle de Madara. Elle prit une cigarette dans son sac et retournait sur le couloir extérieur près du bassin de carpes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle se sentait bien dans cette partie de la maison. Elle s'assit sur le bord du bassin, le bout de ses pieds touchait l'eau et elle allumait sa sucette à cancer.

Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait arrêter de fumer à cause de sa santé mais c'était la seule chose qui la déstressait. Un jour, elle arriverait bien à arrêter de fumer. Son regard se perdait à la surface de l'eau, elle essayait de penser le moins possible à son monde bien qu'il lui manquait déjà. Ça n'était pas tellement les gens qui lui manquaient mais bien ce qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Elle espérait que ça n'irait pas entre de mauvaises mains.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, elle avait entendue une des portes coulissantes s'ouvrir. Elle tournait son regard sur la droite et vit Mae. La jeune domestique était entrain de taper les tatamis dehors pour les dépoussiérer. Elle n'avait pas vu Hope assise à quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, quand elle avait vu que son repas avait été à peine entamé, ça lui avait fait mal au cœur. Et encore, elle avait eue de la chance de ne pas se faire disputer par Tajima.

Elle commençait à taper les tatamis, elle n'avait que ça à faire avant de retourner à la cuisine pour le repas du soir et nettoyer la pièce. Elle redoutait ce moment. Hope finissait sa cigarette avant de l'écraser et de se relever. Elle marchait vers Mae qui sursautait en tournant le regard. Hope lui fit une beau sourire que la jeune femme prit avec plaisir, elle aimait bien la rousse, elle était gentille avec elle. Les autres femmes du clan pour certaines étaient tellement méprisables.

Elle se redressait pour s'incliner devant elle :

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? ; demandait-elle poliment.

\- Oui, désolée de te déranger. Tu pourras me prévenir quand tu prendras ton service en cuisine ?

La jeune domestique fut surprise par sa demande, pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? Voulait-elle la surveiller ? Ça serait bien sa veine encore mais vu qu'elle était la fiancée d'un de ses maîtres, elle ne pouvait pas refuser de répondre :

\- D'accord, je viendrais dans deux bonnes heures je pense.

\- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la demeure sous le regard interrogateur de la domestique. Elle gravissait les escaliers pour retourner dans la chambre. Elle fermait la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers le lit. Elle se glissait sous la couverture avant de fermer les yeux, autant se reposer comme elle n'avait rien à faire. L'obscurité de la pièce l'y aidait grandement. Elle ne se sentit même pas partir dans le doux pays des songes.

Madara était debout devant une des filles qui avait osée lever la main sur Hope. La femme était attachée à l'aide de chaines à un mur. Il avait activé ses mangekyou sharingans, il était seul avec elle. Il avait prit celle-là parce qu'il la connaissait, elle était détestable. Quand il l'avait sautée, c'était juste parce qu'il en avait eu envie et non pour autre chose. Il craquait ses poings sous le regard de la jeune Uchiwa :

\- Hanae ; murmurait-il, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hn, tout ça pour une cruche. Je suis bien mieux qu'elle et tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette pu…

Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une forte douleur au visage. Elle sentait les os de sa mâchoire craquer sous le coup violent qu'il lui avait porté. Le goût métallique du sang était présent, elle en crachait d'ailleurs un peu. Il avait mit un coup brut, sans chakra pour alourdir son poing. Elle pu même sentir une ou deux dents rouler dans sa bouche. Elle était résistante, elle n'avait même pas lâché un cri :

\- Cette putain comme tu allais le dire est ma future femme.

\- Elle ne fera pas long feu, elle est tellement faible….

\- Oui, sûrement, mais elle au moins, elle va vivre à mes cotés. Alors que toi ; dit-il en prenant un kunaï en main, tu vas mourir ici.

\- J'aurais pu te satisfaire et tu le sais.

\- Vous dites toutes la même chose avant de se rendre compte que ce n'est que du vent. A part baiser ou sucer, tu n'es bonne à rien. Maintenant, tu vas mourir.

Sans hésitation, il levait son bras armé, de sa main libre, il serrait la gorge de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu la torturer plus longtemps mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une catin. Il la sentait se débattre sous sa poigne mais non, elle n'échapperait pas à ça. Hope était la seule femme à avoir de l'importance pour lui, à part elle, personne ne l'aurait aidé. Ou peut-être que si mais généralement, il y avait un intérêt derrière et il avait horreur de ça.

Sa douce Hope était celle qu'il épouserait, celle qui ferait ses héritiers. Au moins, elle était douce et elle savait vraiment faire quelque chose de ses mains. Alors que celle qu'il tenait dans la sienne, à par aller au cul et faire des nuisances plus ou moins importantes au village ne servait à rien. D'un coup rapide, la lame se plantait dans la gorge de l'Uchiwa. Le sang avait éclaboussé sur la main et le visage de Madara mais il s'en fichait.

Du sang, il en avait toujours même lors des combats alors deux ou trois gouttes de plus n'était vraiment pas dérangeant. Ça le rendait encore plus démoniaque, même son propre père ne faisait pas le poids à coté de lui. Après quelques soubresauts de la jeune femme, il lâchait sa gorge. La tête de sa victime penchait vers l'avant, se vidant de son sang qui coulait sur le sol, au pied du maître de guerre. Elle servirait d'avertissement aux autres :

\- Personne ne touche à ma petite poupée ; murmurait-il.

Il posait le kunaï et s'approchait d'un seau d'eau posé un peu plus loin. Il plongeait ses mains dedans pour les décrasser. Il n'avait même pas pensé à mettre ses gants aujourd'hui, il n'avait surtout pas pensé devoir faire ça. Il se nettoyait un maximum, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça. Elle savait que c'était un shinobi et que ça ne serait pas rare de le voir couvert de sang. Mais là, il n'était pas en campagne ni entrain de la protéger d'un ennemi. Il était dans le village et ça faisait tâche.

Il se redressait et se séchait avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil son frère le regarder. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici, normalement il devait superviser les futures équipes qui partiraient pour les petites missions. Tajima était déjà bien assez occupé pour que son fils se déroge à ça. Puis, le cadet posait son regard sur la fille au fond du cachot, son frère n'avait vraiment pas fait dans le détail. C'était tout lui ça :

\- Elle servira d'exemple, les autres pourront sortir après avoir vu son corps ; dit Madara.

\- Moi qui pensais que ton séjour dans l'autre monde te changerait.

L'ainé tournait son regard ardent vers le plus jeune. Son regard en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un mais pas son frère. Il en avait l'habitude et puis, ces deux étaient souvent en compétition. Alors s'il commençait à avoir peur de son frère, ça serait la fin. Jamais il ne lui ferait peur qu'importe la situation. Madara fit un sourire assez cruel, le pire, c'est que ça charmait les femmes. Izuna ne comprendrait jamais leur façon d'agir face à ça :

\- Ça m'a permit de penser à beaucoup de choses. Et puis, ce ne sont pas des « vacances » qui allaient me faire oublier à quel point j'aime me battre et tuer.

\- Je retrouve mon frère, je pensais que l'amour t'avait fait perdre un peu de crédibilité.

\- J'aime bien plus que n'importe qui, Izuna. Mais vois-tu, l'amour peut pousser à faire des choses soit insensées soit très intéressantes.

Il posait le chiffon qu'il avait dans les mains et s'approchait de la sortie du cachot. Son cadet le regardait avec un air intéressé, non, son frère n'avait pas changé. Il se cachait face à la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos. Mais en dehors de sa présence, il était un véritable démon voir même un vrai fou. Madara restait quand même un homme qui faisait la part des choses, ce que peu d'hommes feraient s'ils avaient un tel pouvoir en eux.

Madara était un être à la fois étrange et extraordinaire. Izuna savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui malgré son esprit compétiteur. Parce qu'il savait que le jour ou il péterait un plomb, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Deux seules choses suffiraient à l'amener à un tel état d'esprit. La première était son propre pouvoir, si ça lui montait à la tête, il serait incontrôlable. La deuxième, ça serait qu'il arrive une chose à Hope ou alors qu'elle lui brise le cœur, là, il serait sûrement capable de tuer n'importe qui car un cœur brisé était bien pire que toutes les souffrances du monde.

La porte de la chambre glissait doucement, Mae passait la tête et vit la jeune femme entrain de dormir. Elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment la réveiller, elle avait l'air de si bien dormir. Mais elle n'eue pas à le faire. Hope levait la tête, le regard encore un peu endormi. Elle savait que c'était l'heure de se lever mais ça ne serait pas pour rien. Elle se redressait en s'étirant un peu et se mit enfin sur ses pieds.

Elle marchait vers la porte, Mae s'écartait pour la laisser passer. Puis, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Mae ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Hope avait voulue venir dans la cuisine. La rousse la regardait avec un sourire avant de dire :

\- Tu aurais un tablier pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais… Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas travailler à ma place. Tajima-sama…

\- On s'en fout, trouve-moi un tablier s'il te plaît.

Elle n'insistait pas plus avant de s'incliner légèrement et partit lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait. Elle revenue deux minutes plus tard et lui tendit le vêtement. Hope le prit et le passait par-dessus sa tenue avant de regarder toute la cuisine. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme chez elle, aussi équipé, mais elle pourrait sûrement s'en sortir. Elle posait de nouveau son regard de jade sur la jeune Mae, elle avait toujours ce petit sourire. Se retrouver dans une cuisine c'était comme être dans un grand parc d'attraction, elle aimait ça :

\- Je suppose que tu as un livre de recette ?

\- Oui, heureusement sinon, ça serait encore plus immangeable que d'habitude.

Elle ouvrit un placard avant de sortir un livre assez épais avec une couverture de couleur rouge. Elle le tendit à Hope qui le prit avec enthousiasme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que tout était écrit en kanji. Elle soupirait, elle se haïssait de ne savoir lire que le français et l'anglais. Pourtant, elle comprenait très bien quand on lui parlait mais pour l'écriture, ce n'était pas ça du tout. Sans doute qu'en passant de son monde à celui-ci, elle avait acquit inconsciemment la compréhension de la langue à l'écoute ?

Elle ne cherchait pas plus, tout ça était bien compliqué pour elle. Elle soupirait, comment allait-elle faire ? Et puis, elle se disait que la question n'était même pas à poser :

\- Traduis-moi les plus simples s'il te plaît.

\- Bien Mademoiselle.

Elle reprit le livre et feuilletait quelques pages sous le regard d'Hope. Elle trouvait une excellente recette, il y avait surtout marqué à coté « recette préféré de Tajima ». Le livre avait appartenu à la défunte mère de Madara et il était vraiment utile parfois. Mais quand elle fouillait les placards, elle vit qu'il lui manquait beaucoup de choses :

\- Je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients, il faudrait aller en acheter dans le village.

\- Je t'accompagne si tu veux, ça me fera l'occasion de voir ce que vous vendez.

Elle acquiesçait, elle ne serait pas toute seule elle non-plu. Elles se débarrassaient de leurs tabliers avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elles enfilaient leurs zori et sortirent de la demeure. Elles marchaient toutes les deux dans l'immense rue principale qui coupait le village en deux. Les Uchiwa les regardaient passer en se demandant ce que faisait une domestique avec sûrement la future femme du fils de leur chef. Mais les deux femmes s'en fichaient bien et continuaient d'avancer.

Elles arrivaient toutes les deux devant un étale de vivres plus variés les uns que les autres. Une femme assez forte était juste derrière, elle s'inclinait poliment devant Hope. La jeune fille la saluait poliment elle aussi avant que Mae ne commence à faire l'étalage de ses besoins. Hope regardait ce qu'elle avait devant elle et commençait à réfléchir à une idée de repas. Pourquoi pas en faire un de chez elle mais avec leurs produits ? C'était tout à fait possible et elle le savait :

\- Pardonnez-moi, pourriez-vous rajouter du wasabi avec de l'huile ?

\- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, il vous faut autre chose ? ; demandait la femme derrière son comptoir.

Elle posait son regard sur Mae, la domestique la laissait faire. Après tout, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mae lui sourit et la laissait continuer :

\- Il me faudrait des œufs, quelques légumes, ce que vous avez bien sûr. Il me faudrait aussi du bœuf avec des fruits de mer. Je pense pouvoir trouver le reste dans les placards.

La femme remplissait des sacs, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait donner. Son chef payait toutes ses consommations en fin de mois. C'était le plus généreux car il n'hésitait pas à dépenser plus pour bien manger. Puis, Mae prit les sacs, il serait inconcevable qu'Hope en porte alors qu'elle était à son service. Les deux jeunes femmes remerciaient la vendeuse avant de repartir en vitesse à la demeure, elles avaient perdues du temps.

En fin de journée, Madara pouvait enfin poser ses parchemins. Pendant que son père était occupé avec ses hommes et Izuna entrain d'organiser des équipes, il avait réfléchi sur pas mal de grosses missions qui payaient bien. Mais aussi sur pas mal de demandes d'alliances. Les Uchiwa étaient considérés comme les hommes les plus puissants du pays. Mais ils étaient aussi très sélectifs, ils ne prenaient pas de contrat qui ne valaient vraiment pas la peine.

Eux ils aimaient se battre contre des adversaires qui valaient la peine et de leur niveau. Mais, ils leur arrivaient parfois de refuser de gros contrats. Car s'il n'y avait pas assez d'hommes pour les remplirent, c'était l'échec assuré et ça deviendrait la faiblesse du clan et surtout une honte. Les Uchiwa ne supporteraient pas de se faire ridiculiser par n'importe qui. Ils étaient des êtres fiers et très attachés à ce qu'ils étaient.

Il se levait avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer au passage quelques os. Puis, il sortit de la pièce pour atterrir dans un long couloir silencieux. Il marchait vers la sortie et arrivait enfin au soleil. Il faisait encore chaud mais moins que dans l'après-midi. Il commençait à marcher dans la rue principale, son estomac grognait. Il avait faim et il savait très bien pourquoi mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure du repas et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre jusque là.

Il s'arrêtait au stand ou Hope et Mae s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus tôt. La femme le regardait et s'inclinait comme elle l'avait fait pour Hope. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les tendit à la femme. Il raffolait des dangos, il pouvait les manger à toutes les sauces. Elle les lui servit sur une assiette et il s'assit sur le banc un bois qui était juste à coté. Il commençait à avaler une première bouchée et se mit à sourire de bien être.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aussi bien mangé ? Ah, oui. Depuis qu'il était revenu en faite, il regrettait la cuisine de sa petite protégée. L'Uchiwa le regardait :

\- Vous ne devriez pas trop manger.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Votre fiancée est passée avec votre domestique.

\- Ma domestique cuisine comme un pied. Je sens que je vais encore être à la diète ce soir ; dit-il, las.

La femme se mit à rire malgré le regard noir de Madara :

\- Oh ! Croyez-moi, ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez à la diète ce soir. Vous avez choisi la bonne personne Madara-sama. Elle est d'une gentillesse, j'aurais aimée que mes clients soient pareils.

\- Oui, elle est vraiment gentille ; dit-il avec un petit sourire en pensant à elle.

Puis, il fini de manger avant de rendre l'assiette et de reprendre sa route vers la maison. Si elle continuait à être aussi gentille et se comporter comme elle le faisait, il n'avait aucun doute que le clan l'accepterait. Il avait confiance en elle, pas une confiance aveugle non-plu mais assez pour la laisser faire. Il passait sans bruit la porte de la demeure, il entrait et enlevait ses zori. Il marchait en douce dans le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit sa douce parler, sûrement avec la domestique. Ça semblait être un débat assez animé. Il jetait un œil dans la cuisine et la voyait entrain de cuisiner avec Mae. Il se mit à sourire, l'Uchiwa avait raison, il ne serait pas mort de faim ce soir.


	13. Chapitre 13: Une petite fierté

La fin de journée arrivait assez vite avant que Tajima n'entre chez lui. Hope avait quittée la cuisine peu de temps avant en pensant que personne ne saurait qu'elle avait aidée Mae. Seul Madara le savait mais il ne lui dirait rien, il était bien trop heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien manger ce soir. Le maître de maison se dirigeait vers la table avant de s'asseoir seul comme d'habitude. Mae lui donnait une bouteille de saké et une coupelle avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Hope était remontée à l'étage et fut surprise de trouver Madara dans la chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la maison ni monter les escaliers. Il posait son regard sur elle et fit un tendre sourire avant de lui faire signe de fermer la porte. Elle le fit et s'approchait du lit. Il l'attrapait par la main et la tirait à lui, elle lui tombait dessus. Il passait ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser. La jeune femme y répondit avec le sourire, elle le trouvait drôlement calme ce soir.

Elle posait sa tête contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre les battements un peu irréguliers de son cœur mais rien de plus. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux roux qu'il aimait tant, elle aurait pu être une Uzumaki tant elle leurs ressemblait. Mais heureusement que pour lui ça n'était pas le cas. Dans le fond, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de chakra, il voulait garder un peu de control tout de même. Mais il savait bien qu'avec elle ça ne serait pas difficile.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas Hope s'endormir sur lui, bercée par la respiration du jeune homme. Elle avait bien travaillée, elle n'avait pas tout fait mais elle avait essayée d'aider Mae. Elle espérait qu'elle apprenne tout ça pour ne plus se faire gronder par Tajima. Il ne lui avait manqué que ça pour être une parfaite domestique. Sinon elle avait passée une bonne après-midi et espérait que ça soit le cas tout le temps.

Madara posait son regard sur elle, il se mit à sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être heureux comme ça un jour. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait jamais plus été le même, il avait perdu le peu d'amour qu'il recevait. Même les autres femmes n'auraient pu lui en donner à part elle. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, ses gestes, sa façon d'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent alors qu'il était connu pour être un homme cruel et sans cœur.

Il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre et si un jour ça arrivait, il serait sans pitié.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il dû réveiller à son grand regret Hope qui dormait si bien pour aller diner. La jeune femme émergeait de son doux sommeil avant de se redresser et de s'étirer, elle dormirait mieux cette nuit. Madara sourit encore face à l'innocence de la jeune femme, du moins l'innocence apparente. Il n'en n'oubliait pas qu'elle était aussi coriace quand on touchait trop à ses affaires, un peu comme lui.

Elle se relevait et sortit du lit ou elle avait été si bien, surtout que son futur mari était des plus confortables. Il en fit de même avant de poser une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait et il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit toujours avec plaisir et ça, il aimait bien. Puis, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Izuna était déjà à sa place habituelle, près de son père. Madara et Hope s'installaient juste en face d'eux.

Tajima buvait encore du saké mais il n'était pas saoul pour autant tellement il avait l'habitude de boire :

\- J'espère pouvoir manger ce soir ; dit-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à trouver une femme pour la remplacer ; fit Izuna.

Hope ne disait rien, elle avait hâte de voir à quel point ils avaient tort. Madara souriait discrètement, s'ils savaient comme ils allaient se trouver bêtes. Il embrassait la joue d'Hope comme pour la remercier silencieusement avant de se servir lui aussi du saké. Mae entrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là pour servir le repas. Tajima posait un regard sur le repas et il fut silencieux. Son plat préféré avait été fait, mais allait-ce être meilleur que ce que sa défunte femme faisait ?

Il y avait intérêt pensait-il.

Mae jetait un regard discret à Hope qui le vit de suite avant de déserter la pièce. Les garçons regardaient le repas :

\- Que les Dieux nous épargnes si c'est empoisonné ; dit Tajima.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi ; dit Hope.

Il regardait la jeune fille mais ne dit rien avant d'attaquer la première bouchée. Madara n'attendit pas son approbation pour en faire de même et puis, continuer. Nom de Dieu qu'il se régalait, il jetait un œil sur son frère et son père. Les deux hommes se regardaient, Tajima se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait pu ce passer cette après-midi pour que Mae décide enfin à faire un repas plus que correct. Et le plat que sa femme savait préparer était vraiment très bon, il avait l'impression qu'elle était sortie de sa tombe exprès pour ça.

Le repas se déroulait dans le silence, Madara était bien trop heureux de se remplir la panse. A la fin du diner, le thé fut servit et Tajima ne manquait pas de féliciter la jeune femme pour son travail. Elle se mit à rougir légèrement et s'inclinait avant de repartir. Hope ne disait rien mais dans le fond, elle était satisfaite. Madara et Izuna finissaient vite fait avant d'aller se disputer la place dans la salle de bain, il ne restait plus que lui et elle.

L'homme posait son regard sur elle pendant qu'elle finissait son thé, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le boire si chaud. Puis, elle se levait de sa place avant de s'incliner légèrement devant pour rejoindre la porte par la suite. Mais la voix de l'homme la fit se stopper :

\- Je ne suis pas bête tu sais, je sais que tu l'as aidée. Mae n'aurait pas réussie à faire un repas comme ça en quelques heures seulement.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, Tajima-sama.

\- Je ne serais pas déçu d'avoir quelques surprises comme ça de temps en temps.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé ou l'homme venait de lui faire un sous-entendu graveleux ? Bien que ça ne se voie pas dans les mots, la façon dont il l'avait dite était bourrée de sens. De plus, il l'avait tutoyé alors qu'il la vouvoyait pas plus tard que dans la journée. Elle se retournait pour faire face à lui. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, un sourire assez pervers se disait-elle :

\- Je ne sais pas ou vous voulez en venir ; disait-elle, mais abandonnez. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme ou de ce qui s'en rapproche.

\- Pourtant tu ferais une bonne épouse pour me combler. Tu lui ressemble tellement dans sa façon de faire.

\- Je ne suis pas votre femme, vous feriez mieux de vous aérer l'esprit, Tajima.

Puis, elle quittait la cuisine sous le regard de braise de son vis-à-vis. Oui, elle était comme elle involontairement. Elle se demandait vaguement si Madara ne l'avait pas aimée pour ça… Elle chassait cette idée de son esprit, bien sûr que non se disait-elle. A son âge c'était d'une femme qu'il avait besoin et non d'une mère. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se méfier de Tajima, elle s'en méfierait comme de la peste elle-même.

Elle montait à l'étage pour aller chercher sa précieuse drogue avant de redescendre et se diriger vers le couloir extérieur. Elle s'assit comme à son habitude au-dessus du bassin de carpes et allumait sa cigarette. Elle les regardait nager, elle se perdit dans ses pensées quotidienne, c'était souvent comme ça. Elle finissait de fumer avant d'écraser son mégot dans la coupelle. Elle se relevait mais on passait deux bras autour de son taille.

Pensant que c'était Madara, elle se laissait faire. Il restait silencieux dans son dos avant de poser de doux baisers dans son cou. Elle fermait les yeux, elle se sentait horriblement bien dans ses bras. Puis, elle sentit sa langue brulante prendre possession de sa peau. Elle le laissait faire en soupirant de bien être. Elle sentait son érection contre elle, elle souriait, il en avait sûrement autant envie qu'elle. Tajima souriait contre sa peau en la sentant soumise.

Il glissait une main entre les pans de son furisode et touchait le ventre de la jeune femme qui soupirait encore. Elle tremblait sous ses caresses, il se sentait fier de ne rien avoir oublié de ce coté-là. Son autre main se serrait autour d'un des seins d'Hope pour le malaxer en douceur. Son autre main glissait doucement sous son sous-vêtement avant que ses doigts ne touchent l'endroit le plus sensible de la rousse.

Elle se cambrait sous cette caresse sans vraiment se rendre compte de qui lui faisait ça. Il continuait de la caresser doucement, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait fait ça. La jeune femme gémissait doucement mais elle se sentit horriblement gênée et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Ce n'était pas le lieu ni la position la plus appropriée ici :

\- Madara, pas ici…

Il plaquait sa main qui s'était serrée autour de son sein contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regardait l'eau. Leurs reflets étaient des plus visibles. Ce n'était pas Madara derrière elle et elle commençait à se débattre sous l'étreinte de l'homme. Mais Tajima n'était pas prêt de la lâcher, maintenant que la chaleur le consumait, pas question de la laisser filer. Il ne verrait jamais la paire d'yeux l'observer plus loin.

Il tournait la jeune femme avant de la plaquer contre l'un des murs de la demeure, toujours sa main contre sa bouche. Elle était prise au piège mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse faire. Alors qu'il essayait de défaire sa ceinture de son pantalon, elle le poussait fortement vers l'arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre et tombait dans le bassin. Elle rajustait sa tenue comme elle put avant de courir dans la demeure.

Elle montait les marches quatre à quatre avant de se refugier dans la chambre de Madara. Le jeune homme n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain mais elle se sentait déjà plus rassurée d'être ici. Elle soufflait mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée. On la poussait fortement dans le lit, elle relevait la tête, il était déjà là. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était dans un monde assez hors-normes comparé au sien.

Il s'était débarrassé de son haut avant de venir. Son pantalon était encore trempé mais il s'en fichait, il la voulait et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Elle allait se relever pour le fuir encore mais il mit tout son poids sur elle. Elle essayait de lui griffer le dos mais il était bien trop excité pour s'en soucié. Il passait une main derrière sa tête pour que sa bouche soit collée contre son épaule pour qu'elle se taise. Il passait son autre main entre ses jambes sans vergogne.

Il avait entendu des pas dans le couloir et il voulait profiter de la situation pour que Madara s'éloigne d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit, Tajima n'y prêtait pas attention, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Madara se figeait en les voyant tous les deux dans son lit. Hope essayait de se dégager mais en vain et Madara interprétait ça comme une femme qui se débattait sous le plaisir que son père lui faisait subir. Pas la même vision des choses :

\- Tu es vraiment trop bonne ; disait Tajima, je vais te baiser jusqu'à la moelle, je sais que t'aime ça.

S'en fut de trop pour Madara, il ne pensait pas qu'Hope lui ferait ça. Et en plus dans son lit avec son propre père. Il serrait les poings avant de franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Il se dirigeait vers eux et sous la colère, il tirait son père par le bras pour qu'il se dégage de là. L'homme était satisfait, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il posait son regard sur Hope qui se redressait dans l'espoir qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais ce fut bien le contraire.

Il la giflait fortement :

\- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! ; hurlait-il, je t'aimais putain !

Il se tournait vers son père :

\- Et toi, t'es qu'un beau fumier ! Maintenant, vous dégagez de ma chambre et moi, je vais dégager d'ici !

Il prit Hope par le poignet et la poussait sur son père, elle se dégageait de lui. Elle attrapait son sac et sortie de la chambre comme une furie, ce que lui avait fait Madara était impardonnable. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse avant de sortir de la demeure sous le regard de Mae. Elle traversait le village sous le regard des Uchiwa avant d'atteindre la porte principale. On lui ouvrit sans poser de question.

Mae courait pour la rattraper en l'appelant par son nom, mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas et marchait pour s'éloigner du village. Mae s'arrêtait de courir et les portes se refermaient devant son nez, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'elle voie Madara pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu réellement. Elle courait pour rejoindre la demeure, elle le vit sortir :

\- Madara-sama !

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir d'ici. Il était blessé et tellement en colère. Elle courait derrière lui et lui attrapait le bras, même si normalement elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire :

\- Lâche-moi Mae !

\- Ecoutez-moi avant de partir ! Votre amie n'a rien fait contre vous ! Elle vous aime, c'est lui qui l'a forcée ! Je l'ai vu Madara-sama, je vous le jure sur ma tête !

Il la regardait avec son regard rougeoyant, elle le lâchait et reculait. Il faisait tellement peur quand il était comme ça. Il la regardait, elle n'avait pas d'intérêts à mentir, ça n'était pas son genre. Il réalisait qu'il venait de faire une belle connerie :

\- Ou est-elle ?

\- Elle est partie du village, elle était complètement résignée.

\- Je vais la chercher, toi, assure-toi de préparer mon bureau. Pas question qu'elle retourne dans cette maison.

Elle s'inclinait, normalement, elle avait largement fini son travail. Mais pour la jeune femme, elle ferait tout, elle l'avait quand même sacrément aidée. Elle partit faire ce que Madara lui avait demandé pendant qu'il se dirigeait assez vite vers la porte principale. On lui ouvrit assez vite et il courait en dehors du village pour chercher sa douce. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête se disait-il ? Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Hope entrait dans la forêt, la nuit commençait à tomber et elle se disait qu'elle allait la passer dehors. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait broyé le cœur. Elle l'aimait tellement et là, il l'avait giflé. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se sentait trahie dans le fond. Elle marchait elle ne sait ou jusqu'à voir une rivière. Elle s'assit au bord et regardait l'eau passer sous ses yeux.

Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, elle l'aimait et c'était ça le pire se disait-elle. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se relevait et se retournait pour voir plusieurs hommes et ce n'étaient pas des Uchiwa, ni des Senju. Ils la regardaient :

\- Regardez ce qu'on a mit sur notre chemin. Une Uchiwa toute seule et sans arme.

\- Elle est mignonne, je ne serais pas contre de m'amuser un peu avec.

Ils se mirent à rire alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de déguerpir d'ici. L'un d'eux approchait et lui prit le poignet. Mais elle ne voyait pas de cet œil-là, elle allait se montrer plus fort. Elle n'avait rien pu faire face à Tajima, mais maintenant qu'elle était debout et pleine de colère, pas question qu'on la touche. Il approchait sa tête d'elle :

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le meilleur ballet du monde ?

\- Hn ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle s'y attendait :

\- Ça s'appelle Casse-noisettes.

Elle relevait brusquement son genou entre les jambes de l'homme. Il retenu un cri avant de la lâcher et de se plier en deux de douleur. Elle était bien bonne celle-là se disait-elle. Les autres se précipitaient sur elle mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle commençait à faire comme avec les filles Uchiwa. Mettre des coups quitte à s'en prendre. Elle se défendait bien mais pas assez. On lui prit les bras pour les mettre dans son dos.

Elle se retrouvait vite à genoux avec un kunaï sous la gorge. Sa respiration était saccadée sous l'effort qu'elle avait dû créer. Mais impossible pour elle de se dégager de là :

\- Bon, on a bien rit, maintenant, tout va te laisser faire.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Elle lui crachait au visage avant de se prendre une baffe monumentale. Elle était bien plus appuyée que celle de Madara. Elle fut à moitié sonnée par le coup, il la relevait et la forçait à avancer plus loin, il avait décidé qu'il passerait le premier. Il allait dans un endroit plus loin, caché du regard des autres. Il la jetait violement au sol avant de défaire son pantalon dans une intention bien précise.

Les autres attendaient près de la rivière, ils attendaient leur tour, depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas touchés à une femme, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Ils discutaient un peu avant d'entre du bruit de là ou avait été leur compagnon, il semblait revenir. Même sans le voir l'un d'eux lâchait :

\- Ça n'a pas été long dis donc !

Ils se mirent tous à rire avant que quelque chose ne tombe à leurs pieds. Ils cessaient et baissaient la tête pour voir une tête tranchée. Celle de leur compagnon partit tirer son coup. Ils levaient le regard pour voir devant eux un Madara hors de lui. Tout le monde le connaissait et tout le monde savait qu'il ne faisait pas bon vivre de croiser son chemin, surtout quand il était en colère. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ce qui lui appartenait.

Ses sharingans étaient activés, il ne ferait pas de cadeau. Ils commençaient à se jeter sur lui, fuir était un vrai déshonneur. Ils voulaient le tuer mais Madara était un homme puissant et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il se saisissait de sa faux dont la lame était rougie par le sang frais. Ils commençaient à les éviter avec rapidité avant de jouer de sa lame, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de se battre. Ça lui avait tellement manqué tout ça mais il n'avait pas perdu la main.

La faux traversait les chairs, l'éclaboussant de temps à autres, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il aimait ça, après sa bien-aimée, c'était sa deuxième dope et personne ne pourrait lui retirer ça des veines. Au bout d'un petit moment, les hommes étaient tous à terre, morts et décapités de certains de leurs membres. Lui, il était couvert de sang et un sourire de fou étirait ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu sa dose mais il saurait bien se rattraper autre part.

Il retournait plus loin ou Hope était allongée au sol, inconsciente. Il l'avait endormi pour ne pas qu'elle le fuit. Il voulait se rattraper de son erreur, il voulait qu'elle soit là pour voir ça. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de prendre son sac et de disparaître des lieux.


	14. Chapitre 14: Bousculements

Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent cette fiction, ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça me pousse à continuer à écrire merci de tout coeur

* * *

Quand Hope se réveillait, elle se demandait vaguement ou elle était. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de mou et elle sentait quelque chose lui serrer doucement la taille. Mais il faisait sombre, seul un fin rayon de lumière filtrait dans la pièce. Elle attendait un peu que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité pour regarder à coté d'elle. Madara était entrain de dormir, c'était son bras qui était serré autour de sa taille.

Elle se souvenait avant d'avoir perdue connaissance de l'homme qui l'avait emmené dans le bois. Il avait commencé à défaire son pantalon quand elle fut touchée par quelques gouttes de sang. En relevant le regard, elle avait vu la tête de cet homme tomber au sol devant elle. Derrière lui, un Madara en furie, armé de sa faux. Elle avait tenté de reculer mais il avait été rapide, il s'était complètement mit sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après que Mae lui est tout dit, il s'était senti coupable de ses gestes. Cette femme, c'était celle qu'il aimait et il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Mais elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle essayait de le repousser mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait qu'elle rentre avec lui et essayer de se faire pardonner. Après l'avoir embrassé, il l'avait endormie pour ne pas qu'elle fuit pendant qu'il réglait ses comptes.

Elle bougeait doucement pour se dégager du bras possessif de Madara avant de se lever. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle reconnaissait à peu près les lieux. Et puis, Madara ne l'aurait pas ramenée chez lui avec son père dans les parages. Elle se dirigeait vers le rayon de lumière, elle regardait dans le trou qui le laissait passer. Il faisait encore nuit, c'était la lueur de la lune qui tapait sur le village.

Elle ne savait pas au fond d'elle si elle pouvait lui pardonner. Il lui avait promit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et la baffe qu'il lui avait foutu lui avait prouvé le contraire. Madara pouvait être très violent quand on touchait à ce qu'il lui appartenait. Et encore plus quand la chose qu'il aimait se laissait faire dans les bras d'un autre. Mais jamais elle ne s'était laissé faire, elle avait tentée de fuir Tajima mais en vain, il avait été plus fort qu'elle et elle ne le supportait pas.

Elle tournait son regard vers Madara, il dormait encore profondément. Elle soupirait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se dirigeait doucement dans le noir sans faire trop de bruit jusqu'à la porte principale de la pièce. Elle mit la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit doucement avant de sortir dans un couloir. Elle le longeait silencieusement jusqu'à sortir de là, les rues du village étaient calmes. Seuls les gardiens étaient éveillés pour surveiller les remparts du village.

Elle avançait sans un bruit, éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui avait décidée d'être clémente pour la nuit. Aucuns nuages ne passaient devant, le ciel était vraiment très clair. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles en levant la tête, ça lui rappelait vaguement chez elle. Elle trouvait un coin d'herbe assez dégagé, elle s'y dirigeait et s'allongeait dessus. Son regard restait fixé sur les étoiles, elle espérait que chacune d'elles soient ses proches qui veillent sur elle.

Madara ouvrit les yeux, il ne sentait plus ce qu'il avait accroché avant de s'endormir, ni l'odeur des cheveux de sa belle. L'angoisse le traversait en instant, et si elle s'était enfuie ? Il se redressait dans le futon, sharingans activés. Il regardait la pièce, il n'y avait personne mais la place près de lui était encore tiède, elle ne devait pas être partie depuis longtemps se disait-il. Il se levait et allait enfiler ses zoris avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement.

Il sortit dans la rue encore endormie du village, il savait que personne ne se réveillerait avant un bon bout de temps, la lune était encore haute. Il avançait silencieusement mais rapidement dans le village à la recherche d'Hope, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais si elle avait été jusqu'aux portes, ça l'étonnerait qu'on la laisse sortir comme ça de nuit. Il cherchait encore jusqu'à la voir couchée dans l'herbe, sûrement entrain de regarder les étoiles.

Il s'arrêtait de courir et s'approchait sans bruit d'elle jusqu'à être devant les rayons de la lune. La jeune femme le regardait et restait bloquée un instant. Les sharingans de Madara avec la lune derrière lui donnaient un tableau magnifique. Il s'assit près d'elle et regardait lui-aussi le ciel sans échanger un mot. Les minutes passaient et ils ne se disaient toujours rien, il décidait d'entamer la discussion :

\- Hope, je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait. Je voudrais seulement…

\- Que je te pardonne ? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance et que tu ne lèverais pas la main sur moi et tu l'as quand même fait.

\- J'étais hors de moi, je t'aime tellement et t'avoir vu avec mon père m'a tué. Mais Mae vous avait vu dehors et elle m'a tout expliqué.

Elle ne disait rien, elle l'aimait mais tiendrait-il ses promesses jusqu'au bout ? Elle le voudrait tellement pourtant. Elle se remit assise et regardait le jeune homme. Son regard semblait sincère malgré cette froideur qu'il avait dedans, il ne pourrait jamais changer ça :

\- C'est la seule fois, Madara. Après, je ne pourrais plus te faire confiance.

\- Je ferais du mieux que je pourrais.

Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle y répondit comme d'habitude. Elle le pardonnait mais pour combien de temps ? Elle avait apprit quand une femme se faisait gifler une fois, ça ne serait ni sa première et encore moins la dernière. Mais pour Madara, elle espérait vraiment que ce soit la dernière. Elle ne supporterait pas d'en recevoir une autre pour une faute qu'elle n'aurait pas commise et ce jour-là, il pourra s'en mordre les doigts.

~Deux ans plus tard~

Les choses avaient pas mal changées depuis tout ce temps. Mais Hope n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde.

La jeune femme de vingt et un ans aujourd'hui ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Un bâillement long la prit au réveil, comme pratiquement tous les matins depuis un an. La place près d'elle était vide depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, elle le savait. Elle se levait du lit avant de marcher comme un zombie vers son armoire et sortir un furisode assez chaud. Malgré qu'ils fussent en plein été, les matins restaient frais pour elle.

Elle l'enfilait et l'attachait solidement avant de sortir de la chambre. La maison était vraiment très calme, elle aurait pu dormir encore mais non, c'était impossible maintenant. La jeune femme avait des responsabilités à tenir.

Avec Madara, ils étaient revenus dans la maison ou Tajima était mais ce dernier n'était plus de ce monde depuis quelques temps déjà. Il avait été tué en bataille avec les honneurs, même s'il avait été pourri avec elle, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être un fainéant. Du coup, Madara avait été élu chef de clan, il le méritait largement et puis, il était plus terrifiant que son paternel. Izuna était encore dans la même maison mais il pensait sérieusement à en trouver une pour lui.

Et oui, le jeune homme était certes célibataire mais il ne se refusait pas des nuits chaudes avec quelques femmes du clan. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça tout le temps. Il savait que son frère était exécrable quand on le réveillait en pleine nuit à cause d'un cri de plaisir, enfin, surtout quand ce n'était pas celui qu'il donnait à sa femme. Donc depuis quelques jours, il se magnait pour la construction de son petit nid douillé.

Après avoir été élu chef de clan, Madara n'avait pas donné de poste bien précis à Hope. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne faire le travail administratif sachant qu'Izuna et lui le faisaient déjà. Mais quand l'un d'eux était absent, elle était bien obligée de le faire mais ça allait quand elle était entourée d'une aide pour la guider. Elle commençait à ce faire à tout ça. Mais il lui avait demandé de trouver une activité dans le village pour ne pas passer pour une maitresse de clan passive qui vit sur l'argent du clan.

Elle n'avait pas mit longtemps pour trouver quelque chose et elle s'y plaisait.

Mais il avait faillit la perdre il y a quelques mois. La jeune femme était arrivée au bout de ses traitements et les médecins du village n'avaient pas trouvés de remèdes efficaces pour soigner la jeune femme. Les composants de ses pilules étaient bien trop compliqués et chimiques, ils n'avaient rien de ça ici. Hope était tombée raide pendant une visite diplomatique avec un clan allié. Elle s'était toujours sentie honteuse d'avoir eu ça à ce moment mais le stresse avait été trop écrasant.

Madara avait été bien plus inquiet pour elle que pour cette visite bien que le chef du clan allié avait trouvé ça scandaleux que Madara se soit marié avec une civile aussi malade mais ça, ça ne regardait que lui. Et s'il y aurait eu la moindre réflexion, Madara l'aurait sûrement très mal prit. Il l'avait fait amener Hope dans le bâtiment médical le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Les médecins avaient rallongés sa vie un peu grâce à leur chakra de soin, mais ils savaient que sans traitement, ça n'aurait jamais été suffisant.

Le jeune chef de clan savait à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Il fit venir au village Hashirama Senju, son ennemi de bataille, le frère ainé de Tobirama. Une trêve avait été signée le temps qu'il resterait au village. Madara avait remboursé sa dette plus tard pour qu'ils n'aient plus rien à se devoir.

Hashirama était passé maître dans les soins et tout le monde le savait, personne ne lui arriverait à la cheville. Il avait esquissé un sourire en voyant la jeune femme malgré la situation dans laquelle elle était. Ses cheveux lui rappelaient ceux de Mito, son épouse. Et puis, il savait à quel point Tobirama n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'elle bien qu'il ne l'ait vu que peu de temps. Mais l'hospitalité de la jeune femme l'avait touché et il ne l'oubliait toujours pas.

Tous les autres médecins étaient sortis en les laissant tous les deux sous l'œil inquisiteur de Madara. Hashirama l'avait auscultée scrupuleusement et savait que la situation était plus critique qu'il ne le pensait en découvrant une chose chez la jeune femme. Il allait devoir lui donner un traitement différent de celui qu'elle avait mais ça suffirait pour le moment. Il trouverait bien autre chose plus tard s'était-il dit.

Il avait donné une liste et des instructions à Madara pour les médecins et au passage, il l'avait félicité avec un discret clin d'œil. Il avait comprit.

Maintenant, Hope vivait à peu près normalement grâce à lui et elle lui était plus que reconnaissante. Elle se dirigeait vers une autre chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle marchait vers le berceau qui était au milieu de la pièce. Elle se penchait dessus et pu voir une petite tête noire, les yeux grands ouverts la regarder silencieusement et bougeant un peu.

Akemi n'avait que sept mois et il était déjà tellement éveillé pour un bébé de son âge. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son père et Hope l'avait espérée, elle ne voulait pas que son fils ait la même couleur que les siens. Mais il n'avait pas les yeux noirs typiques du clan Uchiwa, il avait prit de belles prunelles vert émeraude de sa mère. Mais dans le fond, il ressemblait plus à Madara qu'à elle, mais elle s'en fichait, c'était son fils et elle l'aimait.

Elle fit un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le tenir contre elle. Ses petites mains attrapaient les mèches rebelles et pendantes de sa mère. Il aimait bien les prendre comme un doudou. Les gens étaient étonnés à quel point il était calme mais les premiers mois avaient été plus durs pour elle. Elle lui baisait le front avant de sortir de la pièce et descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour aller directement dans la cuisine.

Il n'y avait que Mae qui tenait encore son poste. En deux ans, elle s'était grandement améliorée et aujourd'hui, elle était honorée et heureuse d'être à sa place. La jeune domestique s'activait pour servir le déjeuner à sa maitresse de clan avant de la laisser seule dans la cuisine. Hope préférait déjeuner ici lorsqu'elle était seule, quand Madara et Izuna étaient ici, elle allait déjeuner avec eux dans la pièce prévue pour.

Le petit avait faim et la jeune femme en profitait de lui donner le sein en même temps qu'elle mangeait. Elle s'était grandement organisée pour s'occuper de lui et faire ce qu'elle faisait à côté. Mais quand elle partait, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne le soir. Mais elle était toujours soulagée de le voir dormir ou assit dans un hamac avec son doudou. Mae s'en occupait bien, depuis qu'elle s'occupait du jeune héritier, Madara avait engagé une autre femme pour faire les tâches que Mae ne faisait pas dans la maison.

Hope finissait de manger assez rapidement, elle attendait que son fils finisse de se nourrir avant de se rhabiller. Comme tous les matins pratiquement, elle confiait son bébé à Mae avant d'aller se préparer pour sortir et aujourd'hui, la sortie était des plus spéciales. Elle avait attendue ça depuis des mois mais avec les mercenaires qui trainaient sur le territoire Uchiwa, ça avait souvent été repoussé. Mais aujourd'hui, Madara lui avait assuré que c'était bon.

Elle sortit de la demeure en embrassant une dernière fois son fils puis, elle se dirigeait vers la grande rue du village. Un homme la suivait de loin et elle le savait. Madara lui avait mit un homme pour la surveiller, pas dans le sens sur ce qu'elle faisait mais au cas où il y aurait un problème. Elle saluait les quelques habitants qu'elle croisait avant de rentrer dans un bâtiment assez imposant. Elle avançait dans les couloirs jusqu'à entendre des petits pas de courses.

Elle relevait la tête et une furie noire fondait sur elle en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme :

\- Kami, tu me sembles excitée aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, Hope-sama, je suis pressée d'aller dehors avec vous !

Hope se mit à sourire, Kami n'avait jamais oubliée le jour ou elle avait prit du temps pour elle. Depuis, elle ne la quittait plus quand elle venait à l'orphelinat. Hope avait fait ce choix de venir ici à cause d'elle mais aussi à cause des autres enfants. Elle trouvait ça malheureux qu'ils n'aient plus de parents, elle savait à quel point ça faisait mal d'être seul. Alors elle avait décidée de venir ici pour les aider à grandir avec le peu d'amour qu'elle pouvait leur donner.

D'autres l'avaient entendue arriver et couraient eux-aussi vers elle. De vraies puces sauteuses, excités eux aussi pour venir avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas emmener tout le monde et ça se ferait sur deux jours mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Les autres partiraient avec elle le lendemain s'il faisait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui. Deux femmes de l'orphelinat étaient prêtes elles-aussi à partir avec elle pour surveiller les enfants et porter le repas du midi.

Il y avait une petite dizaine de gamins pas plus vieux de six ou sept ans. Kami était la plus vieille avec ses huit ans mais ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Tout ce petit monde sortait à l'extérieur et se dirigeait vers les portes du village. Mais ils ne seraient pas seuls, Madara avait imposé à sa femme trois hommes du clan en plus de celui qui la suivait pour sortir, on ne sait jamais lui avait-il dit. Et des fois, il n'avait pas tort même s'il savait qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Maintenant que la plupart de ses alliés et ennemis savaient qu'il était marié, ils ne se priveraient pas pour s'en prendre à elle à la moindre occasion ou faiblesse. Et le fait que la jeune femme était une civile était resté ancré dans les mémoires. Mais elle avait beau être civile, Madara avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pour l'entrainer. Comme elle ne possédait pas de chakra, elle avait dû s'entrainer sur ses ressentis, son instinct et bien sûr, sur sa méthode de taijutsu.

Elle portait quand même sur elle un katana et une pochette de kunaï au cas où. Ils passaient les portes du village avant de se diriger vers la forêt voisine et marcher pendant une petite heure avec les enfants qui couraient souvent devant eux. Hope aussi courait derrière eux pour ne pas qu'ils s'éloignent de trop, à cet âge-là, ils restaient parfois insouciants. Heureusement que les adultes savaient à quel point les lieux pouvaient être dangereux.

Ils arrivaient vers un cours d'eau, il n'arrivait pas plus haut que les genoux des adultes et le courant était calme. Les femmes mirent les paniers dans un coin d'ombre pour maintenir la nourriture au frais. Les hommes se postaient en silence dans quelques arbres pour surveiller les alentours, tout était calme pour le moment, rien à signaler. Et puis, ça les changeaient un peu des missions qu'ils avaient ordinairement.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier, avec la chaleur, malgré la fraicheur du bois, ils allaient se baigner dans le cours d'eau sous la surveillance d'Hope et des deux femmes. Elle savait bien que c'était une bonne idée de les faire sortir un peu, la vie au village était parfois ennuyante pour eux. Au bout d'une petite heure, c'était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Ils sortirent tous de l'eau et couraient vers elles avant de s'asseoir le temps qu'elles distribuaient le repas.

Il restait pas mal de rabe, Hope en prit et vint sous les arbres pour le tendre aux hommes en poste. Ils récupéraient chacun leur part avant de retourner à leur occupation. La jeune femme revint vers les enfants avant d'entamer elle-aussi son repas. Elle avait prit l'habitude de manger différemment et ça n'était pas un mal dans le fond bien que la nourriture de son monde lui manquait un peu. Ça lui avait aussi permit de s'affiner et de prendre du muscle, bref, tout allait bien pour le moment.

Au village, midi arrivait vite et Madara commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, tout comme son frère. Les deux hommes quittèrent enfin leur poste pour rejoindre la demeure principale. Mae avait préparé le repas comme convenue et c'était largement bon ! Madara était heureux que la jeune domestique est apprit sérieusement ce qu'Hope lui avait conseillée. Il ne manquait pas d'aller voir son fils entrain de dormir avant de rejoindre son frère pour déjeuner.

Il pensait à Hope mais il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il allait la revoir ce soir. C'était bientôt leur un an de mariage et il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour fêter ça. Un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage, il avait déjà un plan en tête et s'il le faisait, ça serait tout juste excellent ! Mais il fut coupé de ses pensés par Mae, il pu voir que la jeune femme était plutôt inquiète :

\- Madara-sama, un des hommes de la section d'espionnage veut vous parler. Il dit que c'est urgent.

Il se levait et sortit de la pièce avant de marcher assez vite vers la porte principale de la demeure. L'Uchiwa l'attendait juste devant, Madara posait un regard assez froid sur lui, le regard habituel :

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

\- Nous avons un problème, un groupe de mercenaires dissimulés fait route vers le village. Nous venons seulement d'avoir connaissance de leur présence. Ils avaient dissimulés astucieusement leur chakra pour ne pas être repérés.

\- Envois des hommes à leur rencontre et arrêtez-les ! S'ils ne se rendent pas, tuez-les !

\- Bien Madara-sama.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Madara ne cessait de penser à Hope qui était dehors, bien qu'elle était accompagnée, s'il y avait beaucoup d'hommes, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Le jeune homme entrait en vitesse avant de grimper à l'étage et prit ses armes fétiches dans la chambre. Il redescendait à toute vitesse. Izuna se demandait ce qu'il se passait :

\- Toi, tu restes ici ; dit Madara d'un ton froid et pressé.

Puis, il enfilait ses zori et se mit à courir comme un fou vers la sortie du village. Les hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir les portes, il sautait par-dessus. Il pénétrait dans la forêt ou était censé être Hope et les autres. Mais plus il avançait, plus il se disait qu'il ne sentait pas le chakra de ses hommes. Se seraient-ils éloignés ? Ou alors, étaient-ils partit ailleurs ? Que de questions passaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme avant d'arriver sur les lieux.


	15. Chapter 15: Une sauvage rouge-sang

Du sang, il y en avait de partout sur les galets près du cours d'eau. Mais aussi sur le feuillage des buissons, contre l'écorce de quelques arbres. C'était un véritable massacre, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait maintenant et aussi vite. Il avait pourtant courut vite pour venir ici dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps. Et non, il était arrivé trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Il cherchait du regard la seule chose importante à ses yeux, sa femme.

Il voyait les corps des deux femmes qui l'avaient accompagnée ainsi que celui des hommes qui étaient en poste. Près de l'eau, il y avait ceux de quelques enfants ainsi que vers les buissons quand ils avaient sans doute voulu fuir l'attaque. Mais non, il ne voyait pas Hope, elle aurait été pourtant visible avec ses cheveux de feu. Il aperçu un corps qui n'était pas celui d'un Uchiwa, il marchait vers lui et le retournait.

C'était un homme, il ne portait pas de blason, c'était bien un mercenaire. Une longue entaille traversait toute sa gorge, en touchant une carotide, il avait dû se vider très vite de son sang. L'entaille n'était pas aussi nette qu'il le pensait, celui qui lui avait fait ça avait dû hésiter. Sûrement pas un de ses hommes, ils étaient entrainés à tuer sans remord. Il baissait son regard et vit un kunaï, il le prit en main. C'était celui d'Hope, elle avait dû bien se défendre.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant un bruit dans les fourrés. Il se redressait en prenant en main sa faux et approchait de là ou il avait entendu ce bruit. Il poussait doucement les feuilles avec sa lame pour qu'elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de la tête d'une petite fille. C'était Kami, il l'avait reconnue, la fille qui ne lâchait jamais Hope. Elle était couverte de sang et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, c'était la seule en vie.

Il lui prit la main pour la faire sortir de là, puis, il se baissait à sa hauteur :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? ; demandait-il.

\- On était entrain de finir de déjeuner… et des hommes ont débarqués, ils étaient nombreux… ils ont tués tout le monde… Hope-sama a tuée un homme qui voulait me faire du mal et je me suis cachée… ; pleurait-elle.

\- Tu sais ou ils sont allés ? Tu n'as rien entendue ?

\- Non… ils sont partis aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés…. Mais ils venaient d'en face, ça je m'en souviens…

Il se relevait et regardait dans la direction indiquée par la fillette. Ça allait droit sur le territoire Senju, ils n'avaient vraiment pas peur ces gars-là pour traverser tout ça. Ils avaient dû être payés très cher pour faire ça. Il se retournait, quelques-uns de ses hommes venaient d'arriver sur place et découvrirent le massacre. Ceux qui avaient fait ça allaient le payer très cher et c'était une certitude. Dire que Madara ou Izuna allaient devoir annoncer ça aux familles :

\- Occupez-vous de la petite, ils sont venus il n'y a pas longtemps, je vais tenter de les rattraper.

\- Bien, Madara-sama.

Il se mit à courir et sautait de l'autre côté du cours d'eau avant de disparaitre dans les bois. Ses sharingans étaient activés, il allait sûrement repérer quelque chose assez vite se disait-il. Il continuait sa course effrénée jusqu'à voir une patrouille à une centaine de mètres devant lui. Voilà qu'il était passé en territoire Senju, il ne pensait pas les avoir rattrapés aussi vite, ce serait une chance pour lui. Il dégainait sa faux et sautait dans le tas.

Mais il fut vite surprit de voir du bois s'enrouler autour de lui et le bloquer. Lui qui pensait que c'était sa cible, il s'était lourdement trompé. Son regard se posait sur l'homme devant lui qui n'était autre qu'Hashirama. Il était accompagné par plusieurs de ses hommes ainsi que de Tobirama dont il ne loupait pas le regard froid qu'il lui adressait. Bon, et maintenant ? ; se disait-il. Il n'allait pas le garder indéfiniment dans ce piège de bois :

\- Tiens, Madara. Tu t'es perdu ? ; demandait Hashirama.

\- Non, non, je passais juste faire une balade de santé ; dit-il froidement.

L'ainé Senju ne pu s'empêcher de rire au grand dam de son cadet. Il avait horreur de ça, que son frère prenne tout à la rigolade alors que ça n'en n'était sûrement pas l'heure. Il le relâchait de son piège mais Madara ne rangeait pas ses armes pour autant. Pour qu'ils soient aussi proches de la frontière Uchiwa, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Soit ils manigançaient quelque chose soit ils étaient eux aussi à la recherche de ce groupe :

\- Bon ; dit Hashirama plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à traverser notre territoire ?

\- Un groupe de mercenaire.

\- Ah… C'est sûrement le même groupe que mes hommes ont repéré. Mais ils sont repartis, en quoi t'intéressent-ils ?

\- Ma femme a disparue et plusieurs de mes hommes ont été tués ainsi que des enfants et des civiles. Et si quelqu'un de non-expérimenté se met en travers de leur chemin, il sera tué sans hésitation.

\- Ta femme a été enlevée ? Je vais envoyer des messages à mes alliés avec son signalement. Avec un peu de chance, ils devraient tomber dessus.

Mais pour Madara, ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait se mettre en chasse maintenant tant qu'ils étaient encore dans le coin. Mais personne ne lui donnera la permission de traverser le territoire et le contourner prendrait des jours. Il soupirait de rage, il maudissait Hashirama de ne pas avoir la même initiative que lui. Si ça aurait été ça femme, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Mais dans le fond, il ne le connaissait pas et c'était bien dommage.

Il posait de nouveau son regard sur les hommes d'Hashirama mais il ne vit plus Tobirama. Il serrait les poings, cette ordure allait sûrement en profiter pour la retrouver avant lui. Et il passerait pour quoi dans tout ça lui ? Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre juste à cause d'un idiot :

\- Laisse-moi passer Hashirama !

\- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Ton idiot de frère est partit courir derrière eux ! S'il pose la main sur Hope, je te jure que je le tue !

\- Il ne fera rien Madara, fais-moi confiance. Maintenant retourne chez toi et attends de mes nouvelles.

Il serrait les poings et les dents, mais il ne pouvait pas passer. Se débarrasser de ses hommes ne serait pas compliqué mais lui, c'était autre chose. Il n'avait pas le choix que de faire demi-tour mais il avait intérêt à tenir ses promesses. Mais Hashirama était un homme de parole et il le savait très bien. Il tournait le dos à son adversaire de toujours avant de disparaitre dans le bois en sens inverse. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, oui, il l'espérait vraiment.

Tobirama courait le plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait. Comment Madara avait-il pu laisser sa femme se faire enlever aussi facilement ? Il était complètement inconscient, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule lui. Il lui en voulait beaucoup. Il sentait la trace de ces mercenaires avec les résidus de chakra qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Il se sentait proche du but, il allait pouvoir aider Hope. Il le souhaitait tellement, il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde lui et non cet abruti.

Il arrivait sur les lieux mais il fit chou-blanc. Les chakras se séparaient dans plusieurs directions et il ne savait lequel serait le bon. De plus, Hope ne possédait pas de chakra, il ne pourrait pas la trouver comme ça. Il était déçu et dégoûté, il voulait absolument la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive du mal. Mais il ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller et ça le frustrait. Des Senju apparurent près de lui dont son frère qui s'était assuré que Madara repartait bien chez lui :

\- Alors ?

\- Ils ont prit plusieurs directions, impossible de savoir lequel à Hope.

\- Ils semblent partit dans la direction du clan Sarutobi, je vais les contacter.

Tobirama ne pu qu'acquiescer, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il espérait que son frère ait une réponse très rapidement. S'il en avait une, il n'attendrait pas son ordre pour se précipiter pour aller la chercher. Mais il serait obligé de la rendre à Madara et ça lui fendait le cœur. Lui aussi, il aurait pu tout lui donner et même bien plus d'amour que Madara ne pouvait lui en procurer. Mais ça serait à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voudrait réellement.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la jeune femme se sentait ballotée de droite à gauche. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle ne voyait rien. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par une corde solide ainsi que ses chevilles. Elle émit un grognement en ouvrant les yeux, c'était encore tout noir, elle devait avoir un bandeau sur ses yeux. Elle était sur l'épaule d'un homme, ça se sentait au niveau de son ventre, ça faisait mal à force.

Elle bougeait un peu pour faire passer cette douleur. L'homme qui la portait tournait la tête, elle était réveillée et tant mieux se disait-il. Il en avait marre de la porter, la route était longue. Elle n'était pas lourde mais porter un poids mort pendant des heures n'était pas des plus agréables. Il s'arrêtait ainsi que les autres, il la descendit de son épaule et coupait ses liens aux chevilles avant de retirer son bandeau :

\- Si tu crie, je te tue. Si tu tentes de fuir, je te tue aussi, c'est clair ?

Elle acquiesçait, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Il la fit passer devant lui pour qu'elle marche à vu. Elle avançait à son rythme alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient encore marcher. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait égorgé un des leurs pour sauver la petite. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était encore en vie ou non. Elle l'espérait, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver plus d'enfants à cause de son rang. Les hommes avaient cherchés en priorité à la faire partir des lieux. Mais ces mercenaires devaient en connaitre un bout sur la manœuvre de protection car ils n'avaient pas hésités à s'attaquer à eux en premier. Ils auraient pu laisser les enfants en vie mais ça aurait fait trop de témoins et eux, ils n'en voulaient pas.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue, elle les avait aimée ces enfants. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de les avoir emmenés dehors. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle le pensait tellement. Elle espérait que Madara vienne la chercher le plus vite possible à moins que ce soit la mort elle-même qui ne vienne. On l'emmenait elle ne savait où et elle n'avait que peu de médicaments sur elle. Le temps était compté.

Au bout d'une autre bonne heure de marche, elle relevait la tête et pu voir au loin des flambeaux. Un village sûrement se disait-elle. Ils arrivaient à l'entrée, tout était calme, en même temps il faisait assez tard. Trois hommes arrivèrent face à eux avec une torche pour voir à qui ils avaient affaire. Celui qui était derrière Hope retirait son capuchon :

\- Nous venons voir le Seigneur Yashamaru, nous lui rapportons ce qu'il a demandé.

Un des hommes devant eux partit en courant pour aller voir son Seigneur pendant que les autres les surveillaient. Un des hommes du village posait son regard sur Hope, tiens ? Une femme se disait-il, elle n'était pas moche. Il approchait d'elle et relevait le menton d'Hope pour la regarder dans les yeux mais l'homme derrière elle repoussait la main du garde :

\- Pas touche, elle n'est pas pour toi.

\- Hn.

Il dû se reculer, ça l'embêtait, lui qui aurait voulu se faire une femme ce soir, c'était foutu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde qui était partit revint vers eux et leurs fit signe de le suivre. L'homme poussait doucement la jeune femme dans le dos pour la faire avancer. Elle n'eue pas d'autres choix que d'avancer pour suivre le groupe. Ils traversaient la grande rue principale de pavés avant d'arriver devant une immense demeure bien entretenue à première vue.

Ils montaient quelques marches de bois avant d'atterrir sur l'un des couloirs extérieurs de la demeure. La porte principale fut ouverte par l'une des geishas de la maison, à genoux juste devant avant de se retirer lentement sur le coté. Elle gardait le silence et la tête baissée pendant qu'ils entraient. Ils avançaient sur une longue rangée avant de voir le fameux Seigneur Yashamaru au bout, assit sur un piédestal des plus confortables.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années posait son regard bleu sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était un homme très influant, puissant au niveau des richesses et autres. Mais c'était aussi un homme qualifié de monstre qui n'hésitait pas à affamer les civiles sur ses fiefs pour s'approprier ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il était surtout connu pour son penchant envers les femmes bien plus jeunes que lui. Il était également un polygame en puissance.

Mais il n'avait pas fait venir Hope pour ça du moins, pas au début. Madara Uchiwa était un homme dérangeant pour lui. Il perdait de l'argent et des contrats à cause de son clan alors, il avait décidé de se venger. Il avait entendu dire que sa femme n'était qu'une civile mais qu'elle était très bien gardée. Alors il avait envoyé ces mercenaires qu'il avait payés très cher pour l'enlever. Mais la rançon sur sa tête serait bien plus importante que les frais qu'il avait engagés bien évidemment.

Il ouvrait un coffre près de lui et sortit plusieurs bourses avant de les jeter aux hommes qui avaient accompli la mission :

\- L'un des vôtres manque à l'appel ?

\- Oui, elle l'a tué.

Il ne dit rien et lançait la part du mort à l'homme de tête avant de les faire congédier. Il ne restait plus que Hope et lui dans la salle. La jeune femme ne disait rien pendant qu'il la regardait attentivement. Elle n'était vraiment pas mal, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Madara avait décidé de s'enticher d'une civile. Mais Madara n'avait pas fait que ça pour le physique de sa douce, loin de là. Mais s'il commençait à trop la titiller, il le verrait par lui-même.

Elle avait toujours les poignets attachés et ça lui faisait mal. Elle essayait en douce d'écarter les liens mais ça ne faisait rien de plus. Il le voyait bien, il se levait de sa place et descendit les quelques marchettes de bois avant de s'arrêter devant elle. Il sortit un kunaï avant de lui trancher les liens. Elle se massait les poignets qui lui étaient douloureux. Il rangeait son arme :

\- Ils n'ont pas été très doux avec toi, je leur dirais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, il n'en valait pas la peine, elle préférait se murer dans un silence total. Il fit un petit sourire avant de faire lentement le tour de sa proie. Elle ne bougeait pas bien qu'un frisson la traversait quand un fut derrière elle. Elle avait horreur qu'on se tienne dans son dos. Il laissait un regard baladeur sur le corps de sa jeune victime. Il voulait tenter avec ses mains mais pas pour le moment, ça serait tuer le mythe.

Il attrapait une des mèches rouges de la jeune femme et la caresser entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient très doux et parfaitement ondulés. C'était rare de voir des femmes comme ça par ici. Il avait déjà vu quelques Uzumaki mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé. Il lâchait la douce mèche pour se replacer devant elle, elle ne le regardait pas :

\- Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

\- Je suis une maitresse de clan, d'un clan bien plus puissant que le votre. Et nous n'avons pas élevés les cochons ensemble, je vous demande déjà plus de respect.

\- Oh ! Tu as une langue, c'est rassurant et ta voix ! Quelle magnifique voix que tu as. Tu as vraiment tout pour plaire !

\- Hn.

Quel con pensait-elle, il était détestable. Si elle avait eue une arme sur elle, elle n'aurait pas hésitée à l'empaler comme le porc qu'il était. Mais il ne se gênait pas pour plaquer une main forte sur ses fesses et la coller à lui. Elle essayait de le repousser mais de son autre main, il lui attrapait un de ses poignets :

\- J'aime les filles de ton âge, un caprice sans doute mais je vais sûrement faire de toi ma sixième épouses. Si tu restes belle et correcte, je prendrais bien soin de toi.

\- Allez vous faire voir !

\- Oui bientôt. Et Madara, je le ferais tuer le jour de la rançon et je poserais sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Mon époux vous tuera bien avant que vous ayez dégainé une arme !

Il n'était pas de cet avis-là. Il allait prouver que ce qu'il disait était toujours bon à croire. Mais ce n'était qu'un lâche qui préférait envoyer d'autres à sa place pour ce genre de chose. Lui ce qui l'avait toujours intéressait était l'argent et le pouvoir, accessoirement les femmes. Il tirait Hope par le poignet pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Elle essayait de se débattre pour qu'il la lâche mais en vain. Il allait en profiter tant qu'il l'avait sous la main.

Il refermait la porte et la poussait fortement sur le lit de la chambre. Elle se relevait en vitesse pendant qu'il retirait son haori pour se retrouver torse-nu. La jeune femme eue une grimace de dégoût, son corps était aussi vieux que son âge. Il avait quelques bourrelets et une peau qui pendait. Pas un seul muscle pour tenir tout ça, non, il ne valait pas Madara même s'ils n'avaient pas le même âge.

Il montait sur le lit pendant qu'elle s'en échappait, pas question de se faire prendre par un mec comme ça ! Elle reculait mais pas de trop non plus, derrière elle, il y avait la cheminée d'allumée malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Elle voyait à quel point on devenait frileux avec l'âge mais là, ça lui paraissait exagéré. Mais il y avait aussi des piles d'assiettes et de bol. Il était tellement faignant qu'il se faisait faire à bouffer dans sa propre chambre.

Madara n'aurait jamais supporté ça, une cuisine ça servait à ça normalement. Et puis, il ne passait pas son temps à surveiller sa femme ou à la regarder faire à manger juste par gourmandise. Et Hope ne l'aurait pas supporté non-plus. Il descendait du lit et lui attrapait à nouveau le poignet. Elle se débattait mais avec un habile croche-pied, il la fit tomber sur le dos, juste à côté de l'âtre. Elle se débattait encore mais il mit tout son poids sur elle :

\- Doucement ma belle, garde tes forces pour cette nuit car elle va être longue.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Vous êtes immonde !

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas la trouver bonne dans quelques secondes !

Il agrippait les cheveux de la jeune femme d'une main avant de se relever et de la forcer à se mettre à genoux. Là, personne ne viendrait l'aider et elle le savait. Madara ne serait pas là pour couper la tête de cet immonde porc ! Il agrippait son pantalon de son autre main et le baissait. Elle se retrouvait avec le membre tendu de l'homme à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle sentait la bile lui monter dans son estomac.

Il vient frôler le bout de son érection contre les lèvres fermement fermées d'Hope. Il tirait sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche mais non, impossible. Il tirait plus fort :

\- Aller ma belle et sans les dents.

Elle détournait son regard qui inconsciemment se remplissait de larmes. Elle vit dans le feu de la cheminée un tisonnier bien rougi par la chaleur. Elle prenait sur elle au niveau de la douleur et se penchait sur le côté pour se saisir du manche de métal. Et d'un coup rapide, elle le piquait entre les jambes, sentant la forte chaleur du métal proche de son visage. L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur et lâchait sa prise. Elle lâchait le tisonnier et se reculait de lui.

L'homme se pliait en deux de douleur, elle n'en revenait pas elle-même, elle venait de castrer son premier homme.


	16. Chapitre 16: Enfer et damnation

Le cri de ce porc avait alerté quelques gardes qui entraient dans la pièce. Hope était toujours parterre encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ils virent leur chef plié en deux, entrain de hurler de douleur. Deux gardes prirent Hope par les bras et la relevaient. Ils la maintenaient pour ne pas qu'elle fuit pendant qu'un autre allait vers le chef de clan. Il vit le tisonnier parterre et comprit, elle l'avait blessé et c'était presqu'intolérable.

Le chef de clan levait un regard noir dans la direction de la jeune femme. Elle allait le payer, oui, il allait lui faire payer cet affront ! :

\- Qu'elle soit enfermée aux cachots spéciaux ! Et faites-moi venir un putain de médecin !

\- Bien Yashamaru-sama.

Sur cet ordre agressif, les deux hommes emmenèrent de force Hope en dehors de la chambre. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, ils la tenaient bien. Ils sortirent de la demeure pour traverser la grande rue de nuit. Tout le monde était chez soi, personne ne verrait ce qu'il ce passait là. Ils entraient dans une sorte de grotte aménagée, c'était sombre et humide, éclairée de quelques torches.

Ils l'emmenaient assez loin dans un couloir de roches naturelles. Elle pouvait voir sur les côtés de ce couloir des cellules creusées dans la roche fermées de grilles. Ils la trainaient encore plus loin, là ou l'obscurité totale régnait. Ils s'arrêtaient devant une lourde porte de métal, puis, ils lui retiraient toutes choses sur elle qui lui servirait au cas où si elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours. Notamment son obi et ses zoris.

Ils ouvraient la porte et la poussaient fortement et sans ménagement dans la petite pièce d'à peine quelques mètres carré. Dedans, il n'y avait ni fenêtres, ni aération et c'était très humide. Elle eue à peine le temps de regarder autour d'elle avant que la porte ne se referme, la laissant dans l'obscurité totale. Elle s'assit en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait advenir.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle commençait à trembler de froid, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ça s'appelait les cachots spéciaux. Les autres pouvaient bénéficier de la chaleur des torches dans la grotte. Mais ici, rien ne passait. Elle tâtait autour d'elle avant de mettre la main sur une couverture au sol. Et bien autre chose dedans, c'était assez lourd. Elle tirait sur la couverture et entendit quelque chose en tomber.

Elle tirait la couverture à elle avant de tâter plus devant elle. Elle touchait quelque chose de dur et de rugueux. Elle retirait sa main et sachant exactement ce que c'est. Des ossements humains, quelqu'un est mort ici et ils l'ont laissé à son propre sort. Maintenant, elle avait peur de voir ce que cette pièce lui réservait. Elle se couvrit de cette couverture puante, ça sentait la moisissure mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou mourir de froid.

Elle se repliait un maximum sur elle-même pour garder le plus de chaleur possible. Elle en allait avoir besoin et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle pensait à son fils, elle espérait qu'il allait bien et aussi à Kami, comme elle l'aimait bien cette petite. Elle espérait qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir. Elle pensait à Madara, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il la cherchait. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et rien ne l'arrêterait et quand il viendra, il tuera sans doute ce porc.

Elle collait sa tête contre le mur et fermait les yeux, oui, elle espérait se réveiller demain dans son lit. Et si ça n'arrivait pas, alors demain elle s'endormirait en pensant se réveiller le surlendemain dans son lit et ainsi de suite. L'espoir, elle devait le garder. C'était son nom, ses parents ne l'auraient pas appelés ainsi inutilement. Elle se sentait partir dans le sommeil, elle espérait vraiment qu'il vienne la chercher au plus vite.

Mais demain eu un goût amer et le surlendemain aussi, ainsi que d'autres jours.

La porte ne s'était jamais ouverte pendant une semaine. Hope avait beau garder espoir mais sa résistance commençait à arriver à bout. Pour ne pas mourir de soif, elle s'était mise à lécher les parois de sa cellule qui regorgeait d'humidité. C'était dégueulasse mais elle n'avait trouvée que ça pour survivre un peu. Elle n'avait rien mangée et être ainsi dans le noir total était un pur supplice. Elle commençait à voir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas voir habituellement.

Devenait-elle folle ?

Oui, c'était une certitude.

Elle avait parfois le crâne du précédent locataire entre les mains, elle s'était même mise à lui parler pour ne pas tomber plus bas qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait trouvée ça stupide au départ mais pas tant que ça. Elle pouvait avouer sans crainte des choses, après tout, il était mort. Et il ne risquerait pas de revenir à la vie pour lui dire de fermer sa gueule. Mais elle savait qu'elle commençait à déraper quand elle prenait une autre voix pour le faire parler ce putain de crâne. Mais même si elle s'en était rendu compte, c'était un peu tard.

Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point ces conditions pouvaient vite rendre un homme fou. Essayez de rester enfermé dans le noir total sans eau ni nourriture et présence. Vous verrez à quel point vous deviendriez fou ! Vous arriveriez même à voir des couleurs dans le noir et à entendre des sons, oui, ceux de votre esprit qui déraille. Et Hope n'y échapperait pas, ce n'était pas une femme extraordinaire non, elle était ordinaire elle.

Au bout d'une semaine qu'elle prenait pour une éternité, des choses plus sérieuses allaient commencer.

Elle était couchée sur le sol, les yeux qui fixaient un plafond imaginaire dans le noir. Elle était entrain de fredonner une mélodie lointaine, elle ne pensait même pas s'en souvenir. Une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait quand elle faisait des cauchemars :

_« Rendors-toi mon ange_

_Maman veille sur toi_

_Aucuns monstres même les plus étranges_

_Ne pourront se fondre sur toi_

_Car Maman est une douce lueur_

_Qui éclaire la nuit noire_

_Car Maman est d'une douceur_

_Qui apporte l'espoir… »_

Elle la marmonnait en boucle comme une échappatoire à son calvaire. Mais elle s'épuisait vite, sa bouche était pâteuse, sa gorge sèche. Elle ne sentait même plus la puanteur de la cellule ni même celle qu'elle dégageait. Ses cheveux étaient sales et gras, sa peau l'était tout autant. Elle rêvait de pouvoir prendre une douche mais ça lui paraissait impossible. Elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Après tout, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du miroir.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, mais elle était tellement amorphe que ça ne la faisait même pas réagir. Elle ne voyait que du noir, elle pouvait juste entendre des pas s'avancer vers elle et un souffle sur son visage. Elle sentait une pression au niveau de sa gorge mais ça ne la faisait pas réagir plus que ça :

\- Elle est encore en vie ; fit la voix d'un homme.

\- Elle est plus résistante que je ne l'aurais cru. Lève-la et emmène-la à la salle.

Il acquiesçait avant de se saisir de la jeune femme par le bras et la soulever sur son épaule. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Ils sortirent de là et marchaient dans ce long couloir. Elle pouvait apercevoir quelques lueurs des torches. Mais elles lui faisaient mal aux yeux, la luminosité lui faisait très mal. Ils sortirent de la grotte, il faisait encore nuit. Le chef de clan s'assurait que personne ne puisse la voir car, c'est cruel mais, personne ne pouvait traiter une maîtresse de clan ainsi.

Ils entraient dans un autre bâtiment privé, elle dû fermer les yeux à cause de la forte lumière. Sans délicatesse, l'homme la laissait tomber sur le sol. Elle se retrouvait sur le dos, elle bougeait un peu pour se recroqueviller sur elle. Aucune larme ni plainte ne vinrent se montrer de sa part. Le chef de clan la regardait. Elle était bien comme les autres, une misérable chose. Son rang ne valait plus rien à ses yeux, elle n'était plus qu'une simple femme :

\- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas morte. Je ne peux décidément pas te rendre à Madara avec ce que tu m'as fait. Mais je vais faire en sorte à ce qu'il prenne mes menaces au sérieux.

Il s'approchait d'elle et pu sentir cette odeur insupportable qui se dégageait d'elle. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir au sort qui lui réserverait et personne ne voudrait être à la place d'Hope :

\- J'ai perdu une couille à cause de toi, j'ai eu de la chance de garder la deuxième. Pour ça, tu vas souffrir une année, du moins, si tu arrives à vivre jusque là. Et ensuite, je serais ton ange de la mort personnel. Et je me réjouirais qu'on attache ton cadavre à l'entrée du village pour que les autres voient que je ne plaisante pas. Les corbeaux viendront te grignoter au passage.

Elle ne disait rien, ça ne servait à rien de le supplier. Et puis, elle préférait mourir que de le faire. Mais il fallait bien qu'il arrive à la sauvegarder pendant tout ce temps-là. Il serait obligé de la nourrir un peu, mais ce n'était qu'un détail :

\- Tu pues, je vais m'assurer que tu sois nettoyée ; dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

L'homme qui l'avait amenée la reprit sachant bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Il traversait la demeure avec son chef de clan pour atterrir dans les immenses jardins de nuit. Ils le traversaient et arrivèrent vers un puits. La première torture allait commencer ce soir et elle allait la sentir passer. On la posait de nouveau au sol avant qu'elle ne sente qu'on lui passe une corde autour de ses chevilles. Puis, dès qu'elle fut solidement accrochée, ce fut la chute libre.

Elle tombait en arrière dans le vide, elle ne put retenir un cri avant de toucher l'eau au fond du puits. La corde était tendue pile assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se redresser. Elle se débattait pour remonter à la surface et respirer. Elle commençait à avoir les poumons qui lui brûlaient. Elle allait se noyer pensait-elle. Mais non, elle remontait et put enfin respirer bruyamment. Les deux la regardait d'en haut :

\- Je trouve qu'elle sent encore beaucoup, aller, on y retourne.

La corde la descendait de nouveau dans l'eau et ce fut le même calvaire. Ils lui ont fait le coup cinq ou six fois avant qu'ils ne la remontent définitivement. Elle était complètement HS. Le chef riait de la voir ainsi mais ce n'était que le début. Avant qu'elle ne retourne dans les cachots, il eu la délicatesse de lui mettre des coups de pieds dans ses cotes. Le reste, ça sera le tortionnaire qui s'en chargera à sa place.

Les mois défilèrent mais elle ne les comptait même plus. Elle ne savait jamais si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Elle était complètement perdue et désespérée. Elle était même étonnée d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Son corps était maigre, elle ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses jambes et elle se fatiguait très vite. On lui avait coupé ses cheveux par pur sadisme et c'était dégradant pour une femme. Mais elle ne s'en souciait plus à force.

Sa peau était mordue par les brûlures, récentes ou anciennes. Les bleus et hématomes y étaient aussi à leurs places. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et tout un tas d'autres choses mais ça, ça n'était rien. Là où ça n'allait plus, c'était dans la tête. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la confidence se demandaient si elle n'allait pas mourir de folie. Certains qui faisaient des rondes pouvaient l'entendre parler, hurler, pleurer et même gratter à la porte.

Ses ongles pouvaient en témoigner, elle n'en n'avait pratiquement plus. Des fois, certains regardent par la trappe s'ils peuvent la voir. Des fois elle dormait, d'autres fois elle parlait encore avec ce crâne ou dans le vide en employant des voix pour faire d'autres personnes. Et une fois, certains furent hilares devant l'un des leurs qui avait eu une mésaventure avec elle. Ils pouvaient rire mais si ça aurait été eux, ils auraient moins rit.

Un jour, un des hommes en poste était venu apporter l'unique ration de la journée. Il avait ouvert la trappe avant d'y faire glisser un bol de riz. Mais il n'entendit pas de bruit. D'habitude, elle se précipitait dessus comme une morte de faim. Il pensait qu'elle était morte et en plus, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main décharnée sorte de l'ombre dans l'intention de lui lacérer le visage et même lui crever les yeux.

Il s'était reculé dans une pure panique. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il s'en était pissé dessus. Il ne pensait pas avoir peur d'une femme à l'article de la mort. Il pouvait voir sa main dépasser de la trappe et ce regard noir le regarder comme s'il allait être mangé. Les pupilles d'Hope étaient tellement dilatées qu'on aurait dit des puits sans fond. Il avait eu tellement peur mais la folie pouvait faire bien des choses et maintenant tout le monde se méfiait d'elle.

Il avait continué à la regarder, puis, elle se mit à rire :

\- La prochaine fois, je te dévorerais comme les corbeaux.

Elle faisait le même croassement qu'eux, sachant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à son sort. Oui, personne ici n'aurait voulu être à sa place.

Une nuit, la porte s'ouvrit et la pire des tortures arrivait pour elle. Deux hommes entraient prudemment dans la pièce. Elle était entrain de dormir, épuisée par ses petites séances de folie. Elle n'aurait pas à manger une fois dans la journée, elle ne serait pas aussi vivace. Ils faisaient bien attention d'attacher ses mains et de la bâillonner avant de la sortir. Elle émergeait de son sommeil mais elle ne bougeait pas.

Ils l'emmenaient dans une pièce, elle en avait tellement l'habitude. Douce pièce des tortures, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien ! Ils lui retiraient son haut en lambeaux pour se retrouver collée contre un mur froid. Peau à nue, poitrine contre la roche. On lui attachait les poignets et les chevilles pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Le chef de clan venait à son tour dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait un homme, un mercenaire. Il faisait des affaires avec lui et en discutant, il eut demandé au chef de clan de lui montrer comment il torturait ses prisonniers les plus virulents. Et quel n'était pas le meilleur exemple qu'il avait devant lui. La jeune femme n'était même plus reconnaissable aux yeux de quiconque. Le mercenaire posait son regard sur elle mais malgré ses blessures et son corps décharnait, il la reconnu.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour le moment. Sinon, ça serait griller sa couverture et il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il avait la mission de faire. On retirait le bâillon de la jeune femme, Yashamaru aimait l'entendre hurler. Il savait qu'elle avait perdue les pédales, il se demandait même si elle était encore consciente de la réalité. De toute façon, folle ou non, elle finirait par mourir de sa main le lendemain, il en était persuadé :

\- Alors ma belle, tu as perdue ta langue ce soir ?

\- Alors ma belle… tu as perdue ta langue… ce soir ; murmurait-elle.

\- Je vois, tu as décidée d'être joueuse. Ton mari te cherche activement et pour qu'il arrête de se faire du mourront, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer un petit souvenir de toi. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi.

\- … suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi…

Oui, elle avait vraiment perdue les pédales, il le voyait bien. Son calvaire prendra fin bientôt, comme il avait aimé la voir hurler de douleur, pleurer, appeler à l'aide son mari qui n'était jamais venu. Il aimait ça casser les espoirs des gens, briser leurs rêves les plus inespérés. Le mercenaire regardait encore la jeune femme, il serrait les poings, comment pouvait-on encore la maltraiter plus qu'elle ne l'était maintenant ? Autant l'achever à ce stade-là.

Le tortionnaire prit un kunaï qu'il mit sur le feu pour que la lame devienne rouge. Puis, il la reprit brûlante avant de se diriger vers elle. Elle gardait constamment les yeux fermés à cause de la lumière, elle ne voyait pas ce qui l'attendait. L'homme approchait la lame du kunaï avant de commencer à découper de la peau dans son dos. Pas trop profondément et la chaleur empêchait la blessure de saigner.

Mais la jeune femme hurlait sa douleur à en faire crever les tympans de plus d'un. Ses ongles griffaient encore le mur face à elle. Le mercenaire se retenait de vomir, il n'y avait vraiment qu'ici qu'il avait vu les pires sévices au monde. Mais si tu le monde apprenait ce qu'il avait fait à cette femme de haut rang, sa tête ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ses épaules. Hope hurlait encore mais les larmes ne coulaient même plus.

L'homme retirait un premier morceau avant de le poser sur une table, elle pensait que c'était fini mais non. Il fit chauffer à nouveau la lame. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, la douleur était tellement insoutenable. L'homme revint avec sa lame et continuait son travail de tortionnaire. Il en avait entendu des cris dans sa vie mais là, elle battait tous les records. Mais elle devait être fière, jamais ils n'avaient obtenus d'informations de sa part.

Il finissait son travail et cousue les deux morceaux de peau arrachée ensemble pour former le même éventail écorchée dans son dos. Yashamaru était satisfait, le bourreau mit ça dans du tissu avant de le laisser sur la table :

\- Allons, profitons de ce dernier jour de divertissement. Grave mon nom sur cette catin, que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis puissant.

\- Catin… toi-même… ; murmurait-elle.

\- Oh ? On dirait que la lucidité reprend. Aller, grave mon nom.

Le tortionnaire refit chauffer la lame mais Hope continuait de parler, une dernière pensée lucide :

\- Mon seul dieu… mon seul maître… mon seul homme… c'est Madara Uchiwa… toi, tu n'es rien…

Il se redressait brutalement, se faire dire ça par une chienne, s'en était de trop. Surtout devant un mercenaire avec qui il faisait des affaires. Il prit la lame de kunaï et s'approchait d'elle :

\- Tu l'aime tellement ton « dieu » ? Alors savoure son nom jusque dans tes chairs chérie !

Il levait le kunaï et commençait à graver le nom de Madara en grand dans son dos. Elle serrait les dents, elle n'en pouvait plus de crier. Avant qu'il n'ait fini de graver, elle perdit connaissance sous le choc. Il se retirait quand il eut fini son œuvre, il ne se gênait pas non plus de lui mettre des coups :

\- Sale chienne, demain, tu vas crever.

Il posait le kunaï avant de faire signe à un de ses hommes d'emmener le « cadeau » pour Madara. Et un autre détachait Hope et lui remit son haut bien vite tâché de ses blessures avant de la ramener dans sa cellule pour la dernière fois. Le mercenaire fut raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie du village avant de disparaitre dans la nature.

Le colis fut soigneusement envoyé par un homme. Ce fut rapide, il arrivait près des portes du village Uchiwa. Même s'il fut repéré assez vite, il jetait la chose devant la porte avant de disparaitre. Des hommes se mirent à sa poursuite en attendant qu'on aille réveiller le chef de clan. Un des hommes récupérait ce qui avait été jeté portant le nom de leur chef dessus.

Madara arrivait assez agacé, il était fatigué, il ne dormait pratiquement plus de la nuit. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Hope, il ne reprendra pas un rythme de vie des plus normaux. L'homme lui tendit ce qu'il avait ramassé, il le prit et vit une lettre dessus, il la lu :

_« Un cadeau de votre femme, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. »_

Ce n'était pas signé et il s'y attendait mais comme c'était lâche ! Ouvrit le contenu avant de pouvoir toucher ce qui s'apparentait à des cheveux. Il pu sortir la longue crinière rouge et coupée de sa femme. Elle était attachée en une natte pour ne pas quelle s'emmêle. Il était hors de lui rien que pour ça, on se jouait de lui, on le narguait. Si Hashirama ne l'avait pas empêché de passer, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il touchait un bout de tissu et le dépliait avant de tomber nez à nez sur de la chair fraiche et découpée en un éventail sanglant.

Il su que c'était aussi à sa femme.


	17. Chapitre 17: Douce délivrance

Elle hurlait encore, la douleur était insupportable. Elle venait de se réveiller de son inconscience perdue pendant la torture. Elle souffrait le martyr, même le sol froid de sa cellule ne l'aidait pas à soulager ses plaies ouvertes dans le dos. Elle l'aurait supplié de l'achever mais elle allait bientôt mourir alors à quoi bon ? Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger tant qu'elle avait mal. Elle priait à haute voix qu'on l'achève au plus vite.

Elle continuait de parler, entre délire et moment lucide, tout se mélangeait. Elle savait qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais ce qu'elle était avant. Non, cette année de torture l'avait bien trop abimée. Elle se demandait même si Madara l'aurait acceptée près de lui alors qu'elle était devenue folle. Son délire continuait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle délirait, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pu voir sa mère penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui faisait un sourire radieux, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle lui avait tellement manquée. Etait-elle morte pour la voir ainsi ? Elle la sentait si proche, elle se sentait si bien avec elle. Mais sa béatitude se transformait aussitôt en horreur. La main qui la touchait se fit moins douce comme squelettique sur sa joue. Elle était devenue si froide et si impersonnelle.

Elle regardait à nouveau sa mère et retenue un cri. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette douce femme de ses souvenirs. La peau de son visage partait en lambeaux, elle pouvait même apercevoir par endroit ses os. Non, elle délirait encore ou alors, elle était en enfer. Sa mère se redressait et la regardait durement, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard chez elle de son vivant. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Ce regard était plein de reproche, ça se sentait :

\- Regarde dans quel état je suis à cause de toi.

\- Non… je n'ai rien fait ! ; hurlait-elle.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'as rien fait ! Ma pauvre fille, que tu es si faible ! Tu me fais honte.

Hope se trainait jusqu'au coin de la pièce et se repliait sur elle-même. Le regard de sa mère était toujours là à l'épier. Elle tremblait, elle pleurait, la folie la tuait. Sa mère, du moins, l'image que lui montrait la folie, ne cessait de dire des choses les plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Elle qui avait tant aimée cette femme partie trop tôt, commençait à la détester. Elle lui répétait sans cesse de se taire mais plus elle disait ça, plus elle continuait.

Hope en eu marre de l'entendre débiter autant de conneries. Elle se relevait difficilement et se jetait sur cette chose qui se disait être sa mère. Elle la prit par la gorge et la fit tomber au sol. Elle levait le poing et commençait à lui mettre des coups au visage :

\- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE !

Sa mère ne cessait de rire sous ses coups, ça ne lui faisait rien, ça ne lui ferait jamais rien. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hope, elle avait mal, elle avait très mal. Le physique, le moral, plus rien ne tenait la route. Et cette chose qui continuait de débiter des conneries et qui ne mourrait jamais :

\- Crève bordel !

\- Pourquoi mourais-je ? Si tu me tue, tu meurs avec moi ma chérie. Tu n'as toujours pas comprit que je suis toi ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour partir maintenant que tu m'y as invitée.

Elle changeait de forme pour prendre la sienne, comme une parfaite jumelle. Hope se résignait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'effondrait sur cette chose censée être elle, sa folie personnalisée. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était de mourir très vite. Elle y croyait, on lui devait bien ça après tout. Elle fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir enfin. Mais sa folie l'avait trainée sur des heures sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte vraiment.

A peine eut-elle fermée les yeux que la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit. C'était l'heure, c'était son heure. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et la regardaient. Ils la trouvaient couchée au sol, ventre contre terre. Elle avait les poings en sang à force d'avoir frappé le sol de pierre. Elle était tellement misérable à leurs yeux. Qu'importe, ils devaient l'emmener pour sa sentence et elle n'y échapperait pas. L'un d'eux se penchait et la prit comme un rien sur son épaule.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour la dernière fois. Elle ne voyait toujours rien, ça faisait un an que c'était comme ça. Elle ne reverrait plus la lumière du jour, ni le ciel bleu. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son fils qui avait dû bien grandir, ni son mari qui n'avait jamais su la trouver. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait dans le fond qu'il aurait toujours espéré qu'elle rentre un jour. Ils sortirent de la grotte, l'aube commençait à se lever mais personne ne trainait encore les rues, ordre du chef de clan pour ce jour.

Ils marchaient dans ce village silencieux avant d'arriver sur une place. Yashamaru était présent ainsi que quelques hommes bien placés de son clan et qui étaient dans le secret. Elle fut jetée au sol comme un sac à patate. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se relever tellement qu'elle souffrait. Ils la regardaient comme une bête de foire. Yashamaru prit son katana, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire elle, c'était lui trancher la tête.

Il la regardait, ça n'était pas marrant si elle se laissait faire :

\- Tu comptes mourir comme une chienne dans le déshonneur ? Ça ne serait pas digne du clan que tu représente.

\- Tu parles d'honneur… alors que toi-même tu n'en as aucun…

Il lui mit un coup de pied dans les cotes, elle couinait sous le coup et se repliait sur elle-même. Elle souffrait tellement, qu'il l'achève, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait :

\- Aller sale chienne, lèves-toi que je te porte le coup de grâce.

Elle serrait ses poings meurtris, s'il n'y avait que ça pour mourir plus vite…. Elle prit difficilement appui sur le sol de terre pour réussir à se redresser. Elle dû forcer pour se mettre sur ses jambes douloureuses et frêles. Tout son corps tremblait, elle était tellement fatiguée. Ils la regardaient, il était certain que personne ne l'oublierait celle-ci. Autant pour son cran que son courage, oui, elle avait vraiment été courageuse d'avoir tenue jusqu'ici.

Yashamaru se mit à sourire cruellement, il ne la pensait pas capable de se battre jusqu'au bout :

\- C'est bien, chérie. Ton mari serait fier de toi… Mais c'est dommage, il ne me verra pas te donner le coup de grâce.

\- Ça ne l'empêchera pas de te tuer un jour. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour le savoir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux bien qu'elle ait mal. La lumière du jour lui faisait mal, mais elle les ouvrait sûrement pour la dernière fois. Elle voyait trouble, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Ils purent voir ses grands puits noirs à la place de ses iris, résultats d'une année de nuit totale pour elle. Au moins, elle verrait la mort en face, elle ne la fuirait pas. Malgré les tremblements incontrôlables de son corps, elle su se mettre droite.

Yashamaru s'avançait vers elle, vérifiant une dernière fois sa lame. Il la regardait encore, qu'elle petite idiote se disait-il. Elle aurait mieux fait d'acceptée de se faire sauter plutôt que de se débattre. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas subie tout ça. Dommage, il allait devoir se trouver une autre femme aussi belle et droite qu'elle. Mais il perdait aussi un jouet fort distrayant, il en trouverait bien un autre mais qui dure ? Ça, il en doutait fortement.

Il appuyait sa lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Rien qu'au contact de sa peau, un fin filet de sang apparut, preuve qu'il était très bien affuté. Il sourit :

\- Adieu, Hope Uchiwa.

Il écartait son bras armé, la lame à bonne distance pour pouvoir l'élancer. Elle l'attendait cette lame, allait-elle souffrir ? Elle ne le savait pas et puis même, ça ne serait que sa dernière douleur. Elle ferait sûrement moins mal que tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Les secondes paraissaient une éternité, c'était long, trop long pour une condamnée à mort. La lame s'abattait enfin, ça y est, elle se voyait déjà morte sous ce dernier coup…

Mais si elle était morte, pourquoi entendait-elle encore ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien sentie ?

Elle n'était pas consciente que dans son dos, un homme s'y tenait, son katana bloquant celui en face d'elle. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus et elle s'effondrait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait.

Tobirama posait son regard rougeoyant sur Yashamaru. Il était arrivé à temps, il avait été averti par son éclaireur qui avait merveilleusement bien joué son rôle de mercenaire. Il avait faillir vomir quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait à Hope. La colère ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cette annonce. Mais pour le moment, à la vue de Yashamaru, il était seul. Les autres hommes se jetaient sur lui mais ils furent vite repoussés par des pieux de bois qui se plantaient en eux.

Hashirama était venu en renfort, moins rapide que son frère, il arrivait bien après lui. Yashamaru lui mit un coup de lame, il eut juste le temps de se reculer. La lame tapait dans son armure azur. Il profitait de ça pour prendre Hope par le poignet et la tirer à lui. C'était son seul moyen de pression face à eux. Il mit sa lame contre la gorge pâle de la jeune femme :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à la visite des Senju.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche pour te servir d'une femme blessée comme bouclier ; dit Hashirama.

\- Que c'est lâche d'être à deux contre un ; renchérit-il.

\- Ne cherche pas à jouer sur les mots, le plus lâche ici, c'est toi.

Ils avaient beau parler, il la tuerait quand même se disait-il. Il allait lui trancher la gorge quand il sentit une vive douleur dans le bras. Il lâchait Hope sous la douleur et vit son katana au sol avec son propre bras. Il levait son regard devant lui pour se rendre compte qu'Hashirama avait usé de sa technique de clone mokuton. Le vrai se tenait derrière lui, il lui avait tranché le bras. Yashamaru tombait à genoux en serrant son moignon sanglant avec sa main valide.

Tobirama courut vers Hope et la soulevait du sol avant de l'éloigner de ce monstre. Hashirama emprisonnait Yashamaru dans une prison corporelle de bois. Il pourrait l'emmener plus facilement, non, il ne le tuerait pas. Ça n'était pas à lui de le faire de toute façon. Tobirama regardait Hope, elle était inconsciente et elle respirait assez mal. Il levait un regard vers son frère, il fallait partir de suite. Hashirama relevait son prisonnier avant de se rendre compte qu'une centaine de paires d'yeux les observaient.

Les gens étaient sortis de chez eux, ils avaient osés sortir. Cet homme était si cruel que tout le monde avait eu peur de lui. Le voir dans une telle position devait les rassurer. Tobirama se relevait en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Les gens s'écartèrent sur leur chemin en s'inclinant en silence. Ils allaient sûrement pouvoir vivre à nouveau normalement maintenant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du clan avant de prendre le chemin du leur.

Tobirama regardait le corps décharnée allongé dans ce lit au calme. Voilà trois jours que la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée. Hashirama s'était acharné presque toute une journée pour au moins soigner ses blessures et autres. Elle n'avait plus de plaies sur le corps mais elle restait encore inconsciente à cause du choc. Les médecins se relayaient depuis pour lui donner d'autres soins que son corps avait besoin.

Il venait la voir tous les jours depuis qu'elle était là, il y restait des heures dans l'espoir de la voir ouvrir les yeux, mais en vain. Il lui apportait souvent des fleurs pour égayer un peu plus la pièce. Il pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir des fleurs à son réveil, un signe qu'elle n'était plus dans cet enfer. Il lui tenait souvent la main pour lui faire une présence ou parfois, il lui parlait. Il pensait qu'elle entendrait ce qu'il lui disait.

Hashirama avait envoyé une missive à Madara pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient retrouvés Hope mais il ne lui avait rien dit sur son état. Il était même étonné que son cœur n'ait pas lâché avec toutes ces tortures. Mais la jeune femme avait sur elle un peu de ce remède qui l'avait aidé à tenir. De plus, il était bien plus efficace que celui qu'elle avait eu dans son monde. Maintenant, les médecins lui en donnaient pour palier au manque de ces derniers mois.

Madara devait arriver dans la journée mais Hashirama lui avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas la ramener de suite à cause de son état de faiblesse. Le mot était petit mais il ne voulait pas voir un Madara hors de lui à peine arriver. Ils avaient enfermé Yashamaru en attendant, son sort allait être joué entre les mains des Uchiwa puisqu'il avait enlevé, séquestré et torturé leur maitresse de clan. Ça ne serait que justice après tout.

La porte de la pièce ou était Hope s'ouvrit, Tobirama relevait la tête et vit sa belle-sœur entrer. Elle approchait doucement du lit et regardait la jeune femme allongée dedans. Elle avait mal pour elle, elles ne se connaissaient pas mais Tobirama en avait tellement parlé. C'était comme si elle la connaissait depuis des années. Il l'avait tellement bien décrite malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait séjourné dans l'autre monde. Ça l'avait vraiment marqué :

\- Tobirama, si Madara te voit ici, il risque de piquer une crise. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes pas le temps de sa visite.

\- Il n'est pas bête à ce point-là. S'il voit les fleurs, il s'en doutera bien.

\- S'il vient à poser la question, je lui dirais que c'est moi. Aller, il va bientôt arriver.

Il dû se résigner, il lâchait la main d'Hope avant de se relever. Il se penchait sur elle et lui baisait le front en espérant qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Puis, il dû suivre Mito pour sortir d'ici. Il faisait beau dehors, il fallait qu'il en profite un peu. Depuis trois jours, il était enfermé avec elle du matin au soir. Mais depuis un an, il s'était enfermé d'une autre manière.

Vers les coups de midi, les portes du village Senju s'ouvrirent. Madara se tenait juste derrière avec son cadet et quelques hommes. Comme promis, ils n'étaient pas armés. Ils furent accueillis par Hashirama et sa femme. Les autres ne voulaient pas les approcher et c'était légitime. Mito portait son regard sur l'ainé, il avait comme un sac accroché à sa poitrine. Elle vit une petite tête noire bouger un peu, il avait prit le risque de prendre son fils avec lui. Voilà un an qu'Akemi n'avait pas vu sa mère et il ne se souviendrait sûrement pas d'elle.

Il tenait dans ses mains une des mèches pendantes de son père. Il regardait autour de lui, il était vraisemblablement impressionné car il n'était pas chez lui. Madara laissait une main distraite passer dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Hashirama s'approchait de lui :

\- As-tu fait bon voyage, Madara ?

\- Long, mais j'ai l'habitude.

\- Mito va emmener tes hommes se reposer et manger. Je suppose que tu veux aller la voir de suite ?

Il acquiesçait, il n'était pas venu pour manger avant sa femme. Il mangerait sûrement après s'il y arrivait. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse mais dans le fond, il était fatigué. Son frère le savait très bien pour toutes les fois ou ils s'étaient parlé. Mito partit avec les hommes de Madara quant à celui-ci, il suivait Hashirama. Izuna les suivait, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère seul. Et puis, lui aussi voulait la voir.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Hashirama passait avant pour congédier le médecin qui était dans la pièce avec Hope. Madara prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre un pied dans la pièce. Son regard se posait sur le corps de sa femme, il eut peine à la reconnaitre. Elle avait les cheveux très courts, la peau plus pâle qu'à son habitude et ce bandeau autour de ses yeux. Et puis, elle était tellement maigre, elle avait dû énormément souffrir :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? ; demandait-il froidement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas Madara, je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

Il approchait du lit et s'assit près d'elle, elle ne se réveillait pas. Izuna restait debout au pied du lit ainsi qu'Hashirama. C'était le calme plat pendant plusieurs minutes. Madara passait sa main sur la joue d'Hope, lui qui lui avait promit de la protéger, il se retrouvait face à sa propre erreur. Il n'avait pas réussit à tenir sa promesse. Sans tourner le regard vers Hashirama, il lui posait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Est-ce qu'elle aura des séquelles ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui, c'est important, je veux la prendre en charge au mieux à son retour.

Le Senju soupirait mais il devait lui dire :

\- Elle a été torturée et séquestrée pendant un an dans une pièce noire. D'après un de nos éclaireurs qui l'a vue le dernier soir, elle aurait perdue l'esprit. Elle ne sera plus la même Madara. Il faut t'attendre à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus ses fonctions.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça, je veux savoir le reste.

\- J'ai pu soigner ses blessures mais certaines cicatrices resteront, surtout celles dans son dos. Celui qui lui a fait ça est enfermé en attendant de savoir ce que tu vas faire de lui. Il faut qu'Hope reste ici le temps de la soigner correctement et qu'elle récupère un peu de son équilibre mental, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Il restait silencieux. La femme qu'il aimait ne pourra plus tenir les fonctions qu'elle avait, il le savait. Il parlerait de ça plus tard avec son frère et ses conseillers pour savoir de quoi il en retournerait. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Hashirama en la laissant ici. Mais il devra discuter des limites envers elle, mais ça, ça attendrait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle se réveille. Akemi tournait son regard vers elle, intrigué, il levait ses grands yeux verts sur son père :

\- Papa, qui ça ?

\- C'est ta maman mon chéri. Tu veux lui faire un câlin ? ; disait-il plus doucement possible.

\- Oui.

Il regardait Hashirama pour voir s'il pouvait. L'homme acquiesçait, il n'y avait pas de problème pour lui et puis, le petit avait bien le droit de voir sa mère. Il l'enlevait de son attache et le mit près d'elle. Le petit garçon s'allongeait naturellement près d'elle et accrochait sa main sur le haut de la jeune femme. Il ne disait rien, il restait juste couché près d'elle en silence. Il n'était pas bête le petit, il devait sûrement comprendre plus de choses qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

Madara les regardait encore avant de porter son regard sur le vase près du lit. Il vit les fleurs dedans, des fleurs rouges et blanches. Il fronçait les sourcils, était-ce « lui » qui les avaient apportées ? Si c'était le cas, ses visites feraient parties de closes qu'il instaurerait pour Hope. Il ne voulait pas de lui près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la lui vole alors qu'il avait été séparé d'elle pendant si longtemps. Il ne le supporterait pas et dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Sous son regard rougit du sharingan, les fleurs se noircissaient, il était tellement en colère. Izuna et Hashirama avaient bien vu ça, mais ils restaient silencieux. Il ne valait mieux pas lui dire quoique ce soit maintenant sous peine d'avoir sa fureur sur le dos. Ils savaient bien à quel point il pouvait être exécrable. Le petit se serrait plus contre sa mère, lui aussi devait sentir la fureur de son père. Il avait peur des fois.

Il valait mieux qu'il aille déjeuner, il se relevait et prit son fils dans ses bras, il verrait sa mère plus tard avant de partir. Mais le petit garçon ne voulait pas, il commençait à pleurer :

\- Akemi, tu la verras plus tard.

\- Maman ! ; pleurait-il.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la pièce sans voir le mouvement presque imperceptible de la main d'Hope sur le drap. Ils étaient plus absorbés par les pleurs du petit que sur elle. Elle émergeait de ce long sommeil, elle ne supportait pas d'entendre pleurer les enfants et surtout le sien qu'elle avait parfaitement reconnu ! L'instinct maternel était un vrai mystère :

\- Akemi… ; disait-elle, faiblement.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards instantanément sur elle, ils n'avaient pas rêvés n'est-ce pas ? Non, ils voyaient bien cette main bouger un peu, elle était enfin réveillée.


	18. Chapter 18: Séquelles

Madara revint vers elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il n'avait pas réfléchit plus que ça, elle était réveillée et il était tout naturel pour lui de se précipiter vers celle qu'il aimait. Il donnait son fils à Izuna avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et de lui prendre la main. Elle le sentait mais elle ne voyait rien, ce bandeau autour de ses yeux l'en empêchait. Elle essayait de se redresser mais elle n'y parvenait pas, elle était encore trop faible.

Il passait sa main sur son visage, il était si heureux, les dieux avaient veillés sur elle malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subie. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'est qu'elle se remette vite de tout ça et qu'elle rentre au village. Ça lui ferait trop mal au cœur de la faire remplacer au poste de maitresse de clan. Mais il ne savait pas si elle allait reprendre une bonne santé mentale ou au contraire, plonger dans la folie qui l'avait prise durant sa captivité.

La jeune femme ne parlait pas, elle était épuisée bien qu'elle est dormit pendant trois longs jours. Mais elle n'en n'était pas consciente, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas ou elle était. Elle pensait déjà être revenue chez elle, auprès de Madara et de son fils. Il lui avait tellement manqué, tout lui avait manquée. Mais elle était sûre de deux choses, elle n'était pas morte et elle n'était plus dans cette pièce noire :

\- Madara, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles manger. Les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle.

\- Non, elle a besoin de moi.

\- Tu la reverras dans une petite heure, c'est promit.

Il ne dit rien, une heure, ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à l'année d'absence. Il se résignait et embrassait le front d'Hope avant de se relever. Mais Hope ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, son absence avait été une véritable torture pour elle. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, c'était insupportable de savoir qu'il allait la laisser. Il la regardait pleurer, il ne voulait pas partir mais Hashirama le pressait, elle devait passer entre les mains des médecins.

Malgré les plaintes de la jeune femme, ils durent sortir de la pièce. Ils allaient dehors, il la verrait plus tard mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ses pleurs. Et ceux de son fils parce qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé aller voir sa mère. Ça allait être difficile cette journée. Ils entrèrent dans un autre bâtiment pour déjeuner, la table était déjà dressée. Mito les attendait sagement, son mari vint vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de s'installer.

Un calme imposant se fit ressentir dans la pièce, une tension assez palpable plutôt. Madara ne parlait pas et Izuna ne faisait pas mieux :

\- Avant que vous ne repartiez, il faudra que vous récupériez un colis dans nos prisons.

\- Tu l'as laissé en vie alors.

\- Oui, il est tout naturel que ce soit ton clan qui se charge de lui. S'il avait fait la même chose à ma femme, je l'aurais tué sur le champ.

\- Non, moi, je vais le faire souffrir ; dit froidement Madara.

C'était obligé, il avait fait souffrir sa femme pendant un an. Mais Madara ne serait pas si patient, non, lui, il allait faire pire que ça. Ils se mirent à manger, il le fallait bien après tout. Il aidait son fils à manger un peu, il s'était calmé et heureusement. Ses cris pouvaient être parfois insupportables et Madara avait horreur de ça bien qu'il l'aimait. Vivement qu'Hope revienne se disait-il, ça le calmerait sûrement un peu plus et au moins, il pourrait enfin profiter de sa mère.

Les médecins étaient passés la voir et l'ausculter. La jeune femme n'avait pas dit un mot et versait autant de larmes en silence. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se remettre de ce qu'elle avait subit, c''était leur avis. Ils avaient fermés tous les rideaux pour se retrouver dans la pénombre et pouvoir lui retirer son bandeau des yeux. Il y avait encore ces deux grandes pupilles noires, ses yeux n'avaient pas encore guéri. Il fallait que ça se fasse petit à petit.

Ils l'avaient laissée comme ça, elle avait un peu mal mais elle voyait déjà mieux dans une pièce tamisée. Elle était assise, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Son regard était perdu dans la pièce, elle voyait à nouveau quelque chose au bout de tant de temps. Mais elle voyait encore floue, ça allait se corriger. Elle regardait ses mains, elles étaient guéries mais elle avait encore cette impression de douleur, celle qu'elle avait sentie pendant si longtemps.

Elle restait encore un peu dans le vague, elle pensait s'être sortie de cet enfer indemne, mais elle se trompait. Elle fermait les yeux et soufflait, elle espérait revoir son mari et son fils au plus vite. Elle voulait tellement les sentir à nouveau contre elle. Soudain, elle entendit un petit rire dans la pièce, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regardait partout. Elle ne voyait rien :

\- Qui es-là ? ; demandait-elle avec une certaine peur.

\- Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée si facilement ? Je te l'ai pourtant dit dans ta cellule, tu m'as invitée, je reste.

Elle tournait la tête et vit d'où venait la voix. Elle l'avait suivie même en dehors de ses cauchemars. Elle avait gardée l'apparence qu'elle avait eue dans cette pièce noire. Une apparence repoussante, qui la renvoyait à sa propre folie. Elle lui faisait peur, elle voulait la fuir. Ses jambes ne la tenaient pas encore et « elle » approchait. Hope se glissait en dehors du lit et se mit à ramper. L'autre la suivait calmement :

\- Tu ne peux pas me fuir, je suis toi, tu l'as oubliée ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle se calait contre un coin de mur en tapant contre le pied d'une table. Un scalpel en tombait, elle le vit et le prit en vitesse en le pointant dans sa direction. Elle la trouvait tellement effrayante, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était elle. L'autre se mit à genoux devant elle et passait à travers le scalpel tendu dans sa direction. Ça ne lui faisait rien puisqu'elle n'était que le fruit de l'imagination d'Hope. C'était terrible pour elle de subir ça à son âge :

\- Maintenant que tu as goûtée à la folie, tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi. Tu me verras tout le temps devant toi, tu m'entendras à chaque fois que je m'exprimerais. Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper.

\- Alors autant que je ne te vois plus définitivement !

Elle approchait la lame de sa gorge, Yashamaru aurait dû la tuer quand il en avait l'occasion ! Maintenant, elle était totalement folle et elle voulait y échapper. Elle posait la lame contre la peau de sa gorge, prête à la trancher à tout moment. Mais elle sentit une pression sur son poignet, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle relevait les yeux et vit Hashirama devant elle, il la regardait tout en maintenant sa poigne :

\- Ne fais pas ça, si tu me laisses t'aider, tout ira mieux dans quelques temps.

Elle posait son regard derrière lui, il était seul. Il était entré avant pour voir si elle était seule. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps, sinon, elle serait sûrement morte vidée de son sang. Il pouvait lire la peur sur son visage, il prendrait le temps de savoir plus tard ce qui l'avait traumatisée à ce point-là. Il reposait le scalpel sur la table et soulevait la jeune femme pour aller la recoucher dans son lit. Il lui couvrait au moins les jambes avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Seul Madara et son fils entraient dans la pièce. Izuna était resté avec Mito et les autres Uchiwa qui les avaient accompagnés. Ils avaient besoins d'être seuls tous les trois. Hashirama quittait la pièce, la laissant de nouveau dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme s'approchait de sa compagne et s'assit près d'elle. Le petit la regardait avant de tendre ses bras. Elle le prit et le serrait contre elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Madara passait ses pouces sous ses yeux pour les essuyer, voir pleurer sa femme lui était insupportable. Elle avait dû tellement souffrir et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver à temps. Il l'aimait encore, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le laissait faire. Elle était tellement heureuse de les avoir près d'elle. Le petit se calait entre ses jambes et appuyait sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère.

Elle levait son regard encore plein de ses pupilles dilatées vers Madara. Elle le voyait encore un peu flou mais ça allait un peu mieux. Le jeune chef de clan se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ça faisait un an qu'il attendait ça. Puis, il la serrait contre lui en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Avec cette camisole, il pouvait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle était rugueuse, comme remplie de cicatrices. Les plaies avaient été soignées mais ça laissait quand même des marques.

Il posait son regard dessus, malgré la pénombre, il pouvait parfaitement la voir avec son sharingan. Il cru qu'il allait vomir en voyant ses cicatrices. Maintenant, il savait d'où venait la peau qu'il avait reçue. Et ces marques portant son nom, gravé au plus profond de sa chair. Il laissait ses larmes couler en silence, ça faisait tellement mal. Elle se serrait plus à lui en caressant ses cheveux, elle sentait ses larmes couler le long de son dos :

\- Je t'aime Madara.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, si tu savais à quel point je regrette.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

Il la serrait encore plus, la sentir contre lui en vie était un tel bonheur. Le petit s'était complètement entre les jambes de sa mère. Ils se desserraient l'un de l'autre, elle attrapait son fils et se couchait sur le côté en le serrant contre elle. Madara se couchait près d'elle et la serrait contre lui, le petit entre les deux. La jeune femme pu fermer les yeux et soupirer de soulagement. Madara lui caressait les cheveux en la regardant s'endormir. Il se mit à sourire, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Les heures passaient et c'était bientôt la fin de l'après-midi. Ne voyant pas Madara revenir, Hashirama se dirigeait vers le bâtiment ou il l'avait laissé. C'était encore très calme, tant que les Uchiwa ne seraient pas partis, les civils ne sortiraient pas de chez eux. Seuls les shinobis arrivaient à trainer dans le village. La plupart des civils et même des shinobis avaient peur de Madara et c'était compréhensible quand on voyait la puissance qu'il avait.

Le Senju entrait dans le bâtiment silencieux avant de longer les couloirs et de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendait rien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passait la tête. Il ne pu se retenir de sourire en voyant Madara et Hope entrain de dormir tous les deux, ils étaient tellement mignons. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'Hashirama pouvait voir à quel point Madara n'était pas l'être sans cœur qu'on pensait de lui.

Il était froid et sarcastique devant les autres en public. Mais en privé, il se disait que ça ne devait pas du tout être le même. Sinon, la jeune femme ne serait sûrement pas restée avec lui. Il entrait doucement dans la pièce avant de croiser les deux pupilles sanglantes de Madara. Il l'avait sentit mais il préférait se méfier. Il lâchait Hope avant de se redresser, il avait été tellement bien jusqu'à présent mais en le voyant ici, il savait qu'il allait devoir partir.

Il se relevait et laissait son fils près d'elle le temps de sortir. Ils allaient tous les deux à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Hashirama l'emmenait en silence près des prisons. Les hommes de Madara attendaient déjà avec quelques Senju, ils entrèrent dedans et marchèrent jusque devant une cellule. Madara pouvait enfin voir celui qui avait fait autant de mal à son épouse. Il le méprisait du regard mais il ferait bien plus quand ils retourneront au village.

Un des Senju ouvrit la cellule et deux Uchiwa entrèrent avant d'attacher l'homme solidement. Puis, ils le sortirent de là, Madara pu remarquer qu'il lui manquait un bras :

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de prendre un morceau.

\- Et oui, que veux-tu ? C'était trop tentant ; répondit-il ironiquement.

Ils sortirent de là, maintenant, c'était l'heure de partir. Madara revenu au bâtiment ou était Hope. Il pu la voir réveillée, tenant leur fils dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassait le front plusieurs fois, elle savait qu'ils partaient. Il approchait et s'assit près d'elle :

\- Je t'enverrais des lettres, j'espère que tu y répondras toi aussi. C'est bête, pourquoi en douterais-je ?

Il fit un petit rire pour masquer son angoisse et sa tristesse. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il allait la récupérer et il avait peur qu'elle se tourne vers un autre homme que lui pour lui faire payer tout ça. Mais il se faisait sûrement des idées car il la vit encore pleurer. Il la serrait contre lui encore, il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle. Il l'embrassait une dernière fois avant de se relever. Il prit son fils avant de l'accrocher contre lui.

Il la regardait une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Ses hommes attendaient à l'extérieur ainsi qu'Izuna. Hashirama était accompagné par son épouse comme quelques heures avant. Madara devait donner ses conditions, comme il s'y attendait. Il savait bien qu'il ne laisserait pas sa femme sans deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair :

\- Je veux l'avancée de son état une fois par semaine. Si quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, je veux être prévenu. Et, que ton frère se tienne loin d'elle, qu'il comprenne que c'est ma femme et non une de ses conquêtes.

Hashirama fit un sourire forcé, il savait qu'il allait avoir du fil à retordre pour cette dernière condition. Madara n'était pas bête, il savait bien que dès qu'il serait partit d'ici, le Senju en profiterait pour encore aller la voir. Il avait déjà peur de perdre sa femme alors de savoir qu'elle pourrait partir avec l'autre lui serait insupportable. Il avait bien vu Tobirama dans le monde d'Hope, sa façon de la regarder. Jamais il ne lui laisserait l'occasion de la prendre :

\- Bien, ça sera fait. En espérant un bon retour dans votre fief.

\- Hm.

Les portes du village s'ouvrirent et les Uchiwa partirent enfin des lieux. Madara et ses hommes mirent presque deux heures pour rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient été très rapides, ses hommes emmenèrent Yashamaru dans les prisons. Madara rentrait chez lui avec son frère, ils allaient diner, il sera mieux avec le ventre plein avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Après le repas, il confiait son fils à Mae qui partit le laver et le coucher.

Les deux frères sortirent à nouveau de la maison. Il commençait à faire nuit et la chaleur commençait à s'évaporer. Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la prison, ils entrèrent dans cet endroit sombre et frais, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bain. Ils longèrent le long couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la cellule ou Yashamaru avait été placé. Les torches éclairaient juste assez les lieux mais avec leurs sharingans, ils voyaient encore mieux.

Madara entrait et s'approchait de son prisonnier. Il le relevait brutalement et le fit sortir de là pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Au milieu de la salle, deux chaînes pendaient du plafond, il attachait l'homme a son seul poignet et à son moignon avec celles-ci avant d'attacher ses chevilles aux fers dans le sol. Il s'approchait d'une table ou il y avait plusieurs instruments de tortures dessus. Madara avait une préférence pour les longues aiguilles.

Il en prit un petit paquet dans ses mains et s'approchait à nouveau de lui :

\- Tu as fait souffrir ma femme et de surcroit, une maitresse de clan. Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait ici quand ça arrive, hm ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Uchiwa.

\- Tu as fait du mal à la seule femme que j'aime en une année. Tous ce qu'elle aura subis de ta main, je vais te le faire subir en un jour. Utiliser mes sharingans serait une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Madara devait se ménager, à force d'utiliser son sharingan, il s'était rendu compte qu'il perdait petit à petit sa vue. Ça serait vraiment dommage si ça arrivait, il ne pourrait plus jamais être à la tête du clan en étant aveugle. Il allait dans le dos du vieil homme, le souvenir des cicatrices d'Hope ne quittaient pas son esprit. Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait mal. De plus, qu'il est osé graver son nom, s'en était le plus insupportable.

Il approchait la première longue aiguille et commençait à l'enfoncer dans ses chairs tout en évitant les points vitaux et les artères. Ça serait tellement dommage qu'il meurt trop rapidement. Il pu entendre l'homme crier quand il l'enfonçait avec une lenteur à faire peur. Izuna arrivait à supporter ça, Madara était moins sanglant que leur père. Il enlevait sa main pour prendre une deuxième aiguille et recommencer comme pour la première.

Il lui en plantait pas moins d'une dizaine dans le dos, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un porc épic. Madara retournait vers la table de torture avant d'y attraper un kunaï, il regardait s'il était bien aiguisé avant de retourner face à lui :

\- Je paris que tu as dû bien t'amuser avec elle. Laisse-moi deviner, t'as voulu la sauter et elle n'a pas voulue.

\- Cette pute m'a castré !

\- Ah oui ? Vérifions ça alors.

Il déchirait à coup de kunaï le pantalon de l'homme ainsi que son sous-vêtement, le laissant à moitié nu. C'était une véritable honte mais il n'avait pas fait mieux avec la jeune femme. Madara posait son regard sans gêne sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. Il disait vrai, il voyait bien la brûlure :

\- Je n'aurais pas aimé me recevoir un tel coup ; riait-il, heureux de voir que sa femme l'avait bien fait morfler.

\- Ta femme, c'est qu'une petite pute, une chienne bonne à sucer !

Madara relevait ses deux pupilles sanglantes, il l'avait traitée de pute et de chienne ? Ça ne passait pas aux yeux du jeune homme. Sa femme valait mieux que ça et il le savait. De colère, il levait le kunaï et lui mettait des coups avec. Les cris de douleur de Yashamaru se firent entendre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Mais Madara s'en fichait, qu'il crève ce chien ! Il se reculait de lui, le sang maculait son visage et ses mains, on aurait dit un démon.

Mais lui, il était encore en vie malgré les coups, c'était vraiment de la carne :

\- Ma femme sera toujours mieux que toi. C'est toi maintenant la petite chienne et tu vas sucer maintenant !

Il approchait le kunaï de son entrejambe et le lui sectionnait d'un coup sec. L'homme se mit à hurler jusqu'à la mort, il était maintenant asexué. Madara avait fini ce qu'Hope avait commencé avec tant de mal. Il se vidait de son sang, il allait mourir trop rapidement mais tant pis. Le ténébreux se saisissait avec dégoût du membre coupé et l'enfournait dans la bouche de l'homme, il était vraiment hors de lui :

\- Aller, suce sale pute !

Le vieil homme s'étouffait littéralement avec son membre. Madara avait vraiment pété les plombs et son frère le savait. Il venait de franchir un cap dans sa folie.


	19. Chapter 19: Une aide rassurante

Deux jours passèrent depuis le départ des Uchiwa du clan Senju. Deux longs jours ou Hope n'avait cessée de pleurer et de se renfermer. Etre loin de Madara était tout juste une affreuse torture pour elle. Elle n'était toujours pas ressortit de l'infirmerie et le temps devenait long. Trop long à son goût et cette partie d'elle-même qui ne cessait de la hanter. On avait retiré tous les objets jugés dangereux pour elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à la chasser, ça la mettait en colère d'être devenue aussi folle ! Elle voyait un peu mieux, mais même ça n'était pas suffisant pour la faire cesser de pleurer. Elle avait tout perdu selon elle. Et cette ombre, sa folie personnifiée, qui ne cessait de roder autour d'elle comme un fantôme. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus la voir. Même en fermant les yeux, elle arrivait encore à l'entendre et à la sentir près d'elle. Son calvaire ne cessera pas de sitôt.

Dans l'après-midi, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Hashirama passait la porte avec son épouse, Tobirama n'avait plus eu le droit de la voir à cause des closes que Madara avait instaurées. Mais le jeune Senju trouverait bien un moyen pour les détourner et revoir la jeune femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ça ne sera pas les demandes de ce bougre d'Uchiwa qui le fera reculer loin de là, foi de lui !

Hashirama cherchait Hope du regard car la jeune femme n'était à nouveau plus dans son lit. Il posait son regard vers la table contre le mur du fond. Il se penchait un peu et la vit enfin. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même sous cette table contre le coin de la pièce. Il la trouvait souvent dans des endroits dit « insolite ». Le jour d'avant, elle était bien cachée dans l'un des placards muraux. On avait dû fermer les portes à clefs pour éviter qu'elle y retourne.

Mito regardait elle aussi la jeune femme à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Elle dormait, complètement repliée sur elle-même. La jeune maîtresse de clan voyait bien que quelque chose tourmentait cette pauvre fille. Elle savait bien que personne ne serait sortit indemne d'un tel traitement, pas même son mari ou Madara. Ils restaient tout de même des êtres humains biens qu'ils étaient comparés à des dieux dans chacun de leur clan.

Hashirama s'approchait sans bruit de la table avant de s'asseoir parterre et de regarder la jeune femme. La laisser ici n'est pas une solution non-plu, mais c'était le temps du moins qu'elle récupère la vue et qu'elle se fasse soigner. Mais ses problèmes mentaux ne guériront pas ici et encore moins totalement. Mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle se soigne et qu'elle soit apte à tenir encore ses fonctions de maitresse de clan. Si elle était remplacée, ça serait une catastrophe pour elle. Le clan entier serait capable de la rejeter après ça.

Il approchait sa main d'elle avant de la passer sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il la sentait trembler, il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle pour qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait vraiment. Il continuait encore sous le regard de sa femme qui ne disait rien. Elle savait à quel point son mari était gentil, parfois de trop. Mais elle n'était nullement jalouse de ce qu'il faisait car elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que les autres. Et puis, il faisait ça par gentillesse et non pour d'autres arrières pensés plus glauques.

Hope ouvrit les yeux, sentir cette main contre elle, aussi douce…. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien et elle cessait de trembler. Il continuait encore un peu, il essayait de trouver le moyen de l'apprivoiser. Grâce à ça, il pourrait mieux comprendre son mal et essayer de la soigner beaucoup mieux. Il retirait sa main et elle continuait de le regarder, il lui fit un de ses grands sourires béat dont il avait le secret. Tout le monde le prenait pour un idiot quand il faisait ça, mais s'ils savaient à quoi ça lui servait réellement ? Il était humain lui aussi, il cachait une immense souffrance. Alors, il s'était juré qu'il aiderait les autres pour que ça n'arrive plus :

\- Tu viens Hope ? Aujourd'hui, tu sors de cette pièce.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi ? ; questionnait-elle dans l'espoir que ça soit ça.

\- Non, Hope. Ce n'est pas sage de rentrer maintenant mais j'ai promis à Madara de bien m'occuper de toi.

\- Je veux voir mon bébé et mon mari….

Ses larmes coulaient à nouveau, elle voulait rentrer, elle voulait retrouver son village qu'elle n'avait revue depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait cette impression qu'on la confinait de tout comme un enfant de deux ans. Pourtant, elle était loin d'avoir cet âge ! Elle se repliait sur elle-même encore une fois, ce qu'il venait de faire avait été vain à cause d'un espoir brisé. Et les dieux savaient à quel point il avait horreur de ça, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire souffrir les gens.

Mito approchait à son tour et prit la place de son mari qui se relevait. Elle décidait d'opter pour des gestes plus radicales et surtout plus doux qu'un homme comme lui ne pourrait faire à une femme autre que la sienne. Elle approchait sa main d'Hope avant d'attraper son bras fermement mais sans lui faire mal. Elle la tirait à elle bien que la jeune fille se débatte pour se défaire d'une étreinte si agressive. Hashirama allait arrêter sa femme, ça n'était pas une solution mais il se stoppait.

Le geste de Mito le surprenait, elle avait sûrement l'âme d'une vraie mère malgré le masque de froideur qu'elle pouvait montrer par moment. Elle serrait la jeune femme contre elle, les manches de son furisode l'entouraient presque complètement. On aurait dit qu'elle était entourée d'une couverture. Mito avait passée un bras autour de la taille d'Hope et de l'autre, elle lui caressait les cheveux. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus dans cette étreinte, elle était bien. Elle avait cette impression de déjà vu.

La jeune femme restait calme, elle avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de sa défunte mère. En même temps, Mito lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, ces cheveux rouges caractéristiques des Uzumaki. Hope n'avait connue que sa mère étant la seule femme à les avoir. Aucunes autres femmes dans son monde n'avaient eues de tels cheveux ! Elle avait toujours trouvée ça étrange mais jamais elle ne s'était posé plus de questions. Et pourtant, elle le devrait.

A part qu'elle savait que sa défunte mère avait rencontrée son père un soir d'hiver sur une place, jamais elle n'avait su ce qu'elle était durant son enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés assez jeunes, ils n'avaient pas plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Sa mère avait été accueillie les premiers temps chez son père. Et puis, ils avaient fini par ne plus se quitter. Jamais ils n'avaient su d'où la jeune femme venait et jamais elle ne l'avait dit. Elle était apparue ce soir-là comme par magie, sans papiers…

Elle ne pensait pas plus, Mito se relevait en la relevant elle aussi par la même occasion. Hashirama attrapait un haori et le mit sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Puis, ils sortirent de la pièce, on lui fit enfiler une paire de zoris avant de longer le couloir du bâtiment. Mito passait un bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'Hashirama ouvrit la porte. Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglaient un peu, ils descendirent les quelques marches de bois avant de mettre les pieds dans la rue.

Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, elle n'était jamais venue ici auparavant. Le village était très beau bien qu'il ressemblait quelque peu au sien. Les gens passaient dans la rue, certains la regardaient mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas elle qui leurs faisait peur mais son mari. Elle n'était pas une Uchiwa par le sang, ils avaient moins de haine sans doute. Quoique, se marier avec un Uchiwa et en porter le nom était sûrement pire que d'y naitre.

Mito l'emmenait avec elle pendant qu'Hashirama allait dans un autre bâtiment. Son frère était installé derrière un bureau, entrain de trier des papiers. Il avait horreur de ça, il savait bien qu'Hashirama lui avait donné ça pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme. Il le maudissait pour ça, voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pu aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait, il savait juste de son frère qu'elle s'était réveillée quand Madara était venu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'avoir fait avec lui… ?

Il vit son ainé passer la porte de la pièce avec son grand sourire d'idiot. Il détournait le regard et continuait de trier ses papiers. Hashirama allait derrière son bureau à lui et regardait son frère :

\- Tu fais la tête Tobirama ?

\- A ton avis, idiot.

\- Si je fais ça, c'est pour pas que tu ais des ennuis. On a déjà de la chance que ça soit moins tendu ces derniers temps. Si je démontre à Madara que je m'occupe bien de sa femme, il acceptera sûrement de faire la paix.

Tobirama pestait avant de claquer les points sur la table et de se relever brusquement :

\- Que tu peux être idiot mon frère ! Madara te laisse la fille parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour la soigner ! Même ses propres médecins sont des incapables à côté de toi ! Et après, quand il l'aura récupérée, il recommencera sa petite guerre !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, comme tu le dis si bien, il a besoin de moi pour elle. Il ne fera rien de plus qu'avant et puis, je suis sûrement plus avantagé que lui.

\- ALORS POURQUOI TU NE ME LA LAISSE PAS !?

\- Parce qu'avec ta bêtise, tu mets la vie du clan en péril ! Maintenant, tu vas te tenir sagement en place et rentrer dans les closes que je dois respecter.

Le cadet pestait encore, au diable ce maudit Uchiwa de malheur ! Il ne la méritait pas ! Maintenant que la jeune femme se retrouvait déstabilisée, il allait avoir l'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, il savait que ça ne se passerait pas aussi facilement. Et s'il devait la forcer à ouvrir enfin les yeux ? Non, il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il n'aurait sûrement pas le choix, il voulait la sauver de ce clan de démons.

De colère, il partit des lieux, de toute façon, Hashirama avait réussit à le retenir le temps que Mito emmène Hope jusque chez eux. Mais il ne pensait pas au futur acte de son frère, l'amour pouvait rendre fou à sa manière.

Mito avait fait entrer Hope dans la demeure du chef de clan, une immense demeure comme celle de son époux. Mito l'emmenait dans le salon et la fit asseoir sur un coussin confortable. Hope se sentait plus à l'aise ici. La maitresse de clan partie à la cuisine leur faire chauffer un peu de thé. Hope regardait encore autour d'elle, c'était vraiment sobre et majestueux à la fois. Elle aimait bien cette ambiance dans une pièce aussi vaste.

Mito revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du thé et quelques boules de dangos. Elle posait tout ça sur la table avant de s'asseoir et de les servir. Hope s'inclinait devant elle, bien qu'elles aient le même grade, elle n'était pas chez elle :

\- Merci beaucoup, Mito-hime.

\- Non Hope, pas de ça avec moi. Ta compagnie m'est des plus agréables, redresse-toi et mange.

La jeune femme s'exécutait avant d'attaquer une première bouchée de dango. Elles restèrent silencieuses. Mito ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle se posait encore tant de questions sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'un monde différent du leur, elle aurait bien voulue le connaitre. Sûrement que ça lui aurait plu mais bon, on ne savait jamais. Mais ces cheveux, c'était impossible de les avoir aussi rouge naturellement, il n'y avait que son clan qui avait ça :

\- Tu te teignais les cheveux ?

\- C'est ma couleur naturelle. Ici, elle est acceptée au moins.

\- Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas acceptée ?

\- Chez moi, dans mon monde, j'étais obligée de les teindre en noir. Les roux là-bas étaient mal vus, dans certaines religions, ils étaient considérés comme les enfants du diable. Bien qu'ils soient plutôt rouges, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. C'est Madara qui a voulu que je les reprenne au naturel.

\- Il n'avait pas tort dans un sens, on est ce qu'on est, qu'importe ce que dise les autres. Tu veux bien me parler de tes parents ou de ta famille, de ton monde. Je suis très curieuse tu sais.

Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'Hope réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire :

\- Je suis née dans un pays qui s'appelle la France. C'est comme le pays du feu, c'est divisé de beaucoup de zone mais ces zones ne se font pas la guerre, ça reste uni. Sur notre monde on compte environs deux cents pays et iles qu'ont puissent connaitre. Mais il existe des guerres, on ne peut pas avoir la paix partout, les gens se haïssent entre eux à cause des religions qui les divisent, de pays ou de richesses. Il y a même des pays ou les dirigeants laissent leur peuple s'entre-tuer ou se laisser envahir par la pauvreté, la maladie parfois incurable et tant d'autres choses bien moche.

Mito l'écoutait attentivement, ce qu'elle décrivait n'était pas si différent de leur monde malheureusement. Un homme avec du chakra ou non était toujours un être bien égoïste et vaniteux. C'était malheureux de voir ça alors que les hommes devraient plutôt s'unirent pour combattre d'autres choses bien plus graves :

\- J'ai vécue dans un pays qui était très bien à une époque jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endette et que les gens n'aient plus de travail. Ma mère était une femme très belle, elle avait ces longs cheveux rouges. Elle a rencontrée mon père un soir d'hiver par hasard. Il l'a accueilli chez ma grand-mère et ils se sont mariés quelques années plus tard. Ma mère était prof d'art dans une école, elle avait reprit des études pour pouvoir faire ça. Mon père a passé ses grades pour travailler dans la police. Ils se sont installés tous les deux dans une belle maison et je suis née peu de temps après. Je n'avais qu'eux comme famille et j'ai passée une partie de mon enfance avec eux.

Elle s'arrêtait un peu, le lus dur à raconter pour elle était la suite :

\- Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais quinze ans, on n'a jamais su de quoi. D'après les médecins c'était dû à une rupture d'anévrisme. Mon père voulait que je suive la même voie que lui mais j'ai voulue faire ce que je voulais vraiment. Il l'avait mal prit au départ mais après, il l'a accepté. J'ai fais mon apprentissage et à dix-sept ans, j'ai obtenue mon diplôme de cuisine. J'ai réussie à trouver un patron tout de suite dans la foulée, tout allait pour le mieux. Et puis, un soir quand je venais à peine de fêter mes dix-huit ans, mon portable s'était mit à sonner pendant mon service. Mais j'étais trop occupée pour décrocher. A la fin de mon service, je vis que c'était l'hôpital qui avait tenté de me joindre pour m'annoncer que mon père était décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. J'ai regrettée longtemps de ne pas avoir répondue parce qu'il était encore en vie quand ils l'ont accepté là-bas. J'aurais pu le voir une dernière fois et non.

Elle se retenait de pleurer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à cause de ça :

\- Je suis partie habitée chez ma grand-mère qui était bien malade elle aussi. Elle avait un cancer et ça s'était généralisé à force. Du côté de mon père, ils étaient tous morts de quelques choses et je l'ai bien sentie quand j'ai eue mes problèmes de cœur. Une année plus tard j'ai rencontrée Madara et après vous connaissez la suite.

Mito acquiesçait, elle connaissait la suite de par Tobirama et des dires. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas eue une vie facile et le karma s'acharnait encore sur elle. Mais être tombé amoureuse de Madara n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des choses non plus. Bien qu'il l'aime, elle n'était pas à l'abri de ses coups de sang. Surtout en ce moment. Les deux femmes finissaient leur collation avant qu'on ne toque à la porte de la demeure.

Mito s'excusait auprès d'elle avant de se lever. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte principale et l'ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de voir Tobirama, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait sachant qu'il ne devait pas approcher Hope. Mais l'homme n'était pas de cet avis, sans un mot, il écartait Mito avant de marcher dans le couloir. La jeune femme essayait de l'empêcher de passer mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et réussit à entrer dans le salon.

Il posait son regard sur Hope, elle relevait la tête et le regardait elle aussi. Ils restaient comme ça pendant quelques secondes. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre assez fort dans sa poitrine. Oui, cette femme ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent :

\- Hope.

\- Tobirama.

Il s'approchait d'elle et se mit à genoux à ses côtés avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle le laissait faire alors que Mito entrait dans le salon :

\- Lâche-la Tobirama !

Mais il refusait, il l'avait maintenant contre lui, il n'en ferait rien. Elle lui prit le bras mais elle n'arrivait pas à le tirer en arrière. Il aimait Hope et il allait bien le lui faire comprendre. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Ses pupilles rouges se fondaient dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme avant de se saisir de ses lèvres. La jeune femme fut surprise par ce geste et tentait de le repousser. Mais il la serrait plus contre lui et continuait de l'embrasser.

Il fut soudainement tiré en arrière avec force et violence. Du bois s'enroulait autour de lui, Hope se reculait et pu voir Hashirama derrière son cadet. Il n'avait plus ce grand sourire habituel, il était en colère. Son frère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il était prêt à mettre le clan en périls juste pour une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne le laisserait pas faire ça, il ne comprenait rien à rien ce bougre :

\- Tobirama, je t'avais pourtant prévenu, tu ne la touche pas.

Le cadet regardait encore la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas que son frère se mêle de ça ! :

\- Hope ! Je t'aime ! Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois ou je t'ai vu ! Madara n'est pas quelqu'un de bon pour toi !

\- Il m'a sauvé de ma vie là-bas !

\- Et après !? C'est un homme cruel, possessif et démoniaque ! Il ne te rendra jamais aussi heureuse que je ne pourrais le faire ! Ils vont te bannir si tu ne conviens plus à ton grade !

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Madara ne les laisserait pas faire ça. Il l'aimait de trop pour qu'elle se fasse bannir du clan. Et puis, ce n'était pas un motif de bannissement si elle n'en n'était plus la maîtresse. Il continuait de parler de Madara jusqu'à ce que son frère ne le traine à l'extérieur :

\- Si tu reviens ici, je te ferais enfermer dans les prisons, frère ou non !

\- Toi aussi tu es aveugle ! ; criait-il.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Moi, je protège le clan, toi, tu le mets en péril. Maintenant, tu dégage.

\- J'arriverais à lui faire entendre raison !

Hashirama ne l'écoutait pas plus et entrait chez lui, le laissant seul dans la rue. Il revint au salon et regardait les deux femmes :

\- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer Hope, mon frère est fatiguant en ce moment.

En gros ça voulait dire « je veux discuter avec ma femme seul à seul ». Elle n'était pas bête à ce point-là. Mito l'accompagnait dans sa chambre qu'ils avaient aménagée à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissait la jeune femme entrer avant elle. C'était une chambre assez sobre mais c'était suffisant pour elle. La maitresse de clan tirait les rideaux pour que se soit plus facile pour Hope de se reposer sans la gêne du soleil qui entrait dans la pièce.

La jeune femme se couchait dans son futon, il était bien confortable celui-ci. Elle rabattait la couverture au-dessus d'elle, limite elle s'enroulait dedans. Mito lui souhait un bon repos, elle n'avait pas de limite de temps pour ça. Hope la remerciait avant que la maitresse de clan ne quitte la chambre en refermant la porte. Hope se retrouvait complètement dans le noir, c'était mieux pour elle. Elle fermait les yeux, bien qu'elle fût rétablie physiquement, elle ressentait quand même beaucoup de fatigue. Elle s'en remettrait sûrement d'ici quelques jours. Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.


	20. Chapter 20: Une visite diplomatique

Pendant qu'Hope dormait profondément, Mito était partie rejoindre son époux dans le salon. Il semblait perplexe et un peu fatigué. Elle se décidait d'aller lui faire un peu de thé avant de poser la tasse devant lui et de s'asseoir. Elle savait bien que ça n'allait pas être facile de garder l'épouse du chef de clan ennemi ici sachant que Tobirama ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il la voulait et il était prêt à tout pour la convaincre de quitter les Uchiwa.

Mais il avait promit à Madara de faire respecter ses closes et il allait le faire. Une promesse, c'était une promesse même s'il aurait voulu le bonheur de son frère avant tout. Il était comme entre l'enclume et le marteau à ce moment là. Il regardait sa femme qui lui souriait malgré la situation. Il pouvait compter sur elle et c'était l'important. Bien que leur mariage fût un mariage de convenance et de politique, ils se sont toujours aimés sans penser à ça :

\- Il faut que mon frère se tienne éloigné d'elle, sinon, il va mener le village à une perte certaine. Mais il ne le comprend pas. Nous avons une trêve avec les Uchiwa, c'est une chance inespérée mais s'il continu, Madara le fera payer amèrement.

\- Je peux essayer de lui parler. Les hommes écoutent mieux les femmes généralement.

\- Si tu veux mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'écoutera plus.

Elle acquiesçait, c'était vrai que tout à l'heure, quand il serrait Hope, il avait refusé de la lâcher à sa demande. Mais elle allait essayer pendant qu'il n'avait pas la jeune femme en visu. Hashirama finissait sa tasse de thé et se relevait :

\- Je retourne travailler, je te vois plus tard.

Elle se relevait elle aussi. Elle avait l'habitude, ses journées n'étaient pas toutes différentes après tout. Etre chef de clan n'était pas facile tous les jours. Avant de partir, il la serrait à lui et l'embrassait, elle y répondit avec plaisir. Elle l'aimait et lui sûrement bien plus encore. Il sourit encore avant de la lâcher et de partir à nouveau de la demeure. En attendant, elle irait s'occuper pendant qu'Hope dormait encore à l'étage, elle n'irait pas la déranger.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveillait. Elle avait bien dormie, mieux qu'à l'infirmerie du moins. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir mais elle pouvait encore deviner qu'il faisait jour à l'extérieur. Elle se redressait avant de s'étirer, elle portait encore la camisole, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'habiller. Elle se redressait et se relevait de son futon avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Elle fit glisser la porte avant de mettre un pied dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Elle passait le seuil de la porte et marchait silencieusement dans le couloir avant de descendre l'escalier de bois. Elle arrivait vite fait au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigeait vers le salon. Elle put voir Mito entrain de lire quelques parchemins. La maitresse de clan relevait la tête et lui fit un sourire. Hope y répondit avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

Mito regardait encore Hope, elle avait quand même pas mal de doute sur les origines de la jeune femme. Mais, elle n'en n'était pas sûre et ne préférait pas se donner de fausses joies. De plus, si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, Hope n'aurait pas fini de souffrir. En effet, si elle avait des liens avec le clan Uzumaki, son mariage avec Madara serait considéré comme caduque. Aucun Uzumaki ne devait être alliés avec un Uchiwa car ils étaient leurs ennemis.

Mais bon, elle essayait de ne pas y penser en espérant que la jeune femme soit juste ce qu'elle était. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux en souriant encore, bien qu'elle soit la femme de Madara, rien ne les empêchait de s'apprécier. Hope la laissait faire, elle se sentait bien avec elle. Elle aimait bien quand elle lui caressait les cheveux avec autant d'affection comme l'avait fait sa mère avant elle. Ça lui rappelait franchement ce souvenir qui dans le fond restait douloureux.

Mito posait ensuite son regard vers l'extérieur, le soleil était encore haut bien que ce soit la fin de la journée. Elle savait qu'Hashirama rentrerait bientôt :

\- Il faudrait que tu t'habilles un peu mieux.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Elle se relevait et posait ses parchemins. Hope se relevait aussi et suivait Mito qui remontait à l'étage pour retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les rideaux pour y faire entrer le soleil avant de se diriger vers une armoire. Elle l'ouvrit, dedans, il y avait beaucoup de vêtements. Madara en avait fait emmener, il ne voulait pas que sa femme soit habillée aux mêmes couleurs que les Senju. Orgueil, quand tu le tiens…

Mais la jeune femme était un peu déçue, il lui avait promit qu'il lui enverrait une lettre et il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Elle regardait Mito, dans l'espoir qu'elle se trompait :

\- Est-ce que Madara m'a envoyé quelque chose ?

\- Non, désolée mais il n'a rien envoyé. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, si ça se trouve, il est débordé.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça ; peu convaincue par la réponse de la rousse.

Mito lui sortit quelques affaires qu'elle posait sur une chaise. Puis, elle laissait la jeune femme se changer en toute intimité. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on la regarde s'habiller alors pourquoi ferait-elle ça avec une autre ? Hope sortie de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec le furisode traditionnel du clan Uchiwa. Noir et rouge avec l'éventail symbolique du clan dans son dos. Mito persistait à se dire que ces couleurs ne lui allaient vraiment pas.

Mais elle ne lui dirait sûrement jamais. Et puis, ça ne servait à rien de l'enfoncer plus que nécessaire. Elles retournaient en bas ou Mito se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Hashirama allait revenir et rien n'était fait. Hope se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait pas appel à une domestique ? :

\- Vous n'avez personne pour faire ça ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas de domestiques, c'est rabaissant et on peu faire ça nous même.

\- Ah… et je peux vous aidez ?

\- Si tu veux et s'il te plaît, arrête de me vouvoyer. Tu as un grade égal au mien et ça me met mal à l'aise.

Hope acquiesçait, elle n'avait pas tort pour tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle voyait bien à quel point les Senju étaient différents d'eux. Mito lui donnait un tablier, ça rappelait à Hope quelques souvenirs. Notamment quand elle avait aidée pas mal de fois Mae à la cuisine. Elle avait toujours aimée ça et dans le fond, elle n'avait jamais arrêtée. Si elle pouvait le faire un peu ici avec Mito, ça serait très bien.

Hashirama rentrait un peu plus tard, il était exténué et il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. Il retirait ses zoris et son haori avant de marcher dans le long couloir de la demeure. Il arrivait devant la porte de la cuisine et vit sa femme cuisiner avec Hope. Elles avaient l'air si complice, ça le fit sourire. Il savait à quel point Hope était une femme gentille et généreuse. Elle n'était pas comme les autres et il se disait que c'est ce qui avait dû plaire à Madara. Il le comprenait maintenant.

Mito se retournait et le vit. Elle lui sourit, elle était heureuse de le voir de retour :

\- Je vais aller me laver.

\- Tu as le temps, ne t'en fait pas.

Il sourit encore, il approchait d'elle et l'embrassait pendant qu'Hope continuait ce qu'elle faisait. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Il la regardait, il la voyait sérieuse et il sourit encore plus. Au moins, ça occupait son esprit à autre chose et elle ne plongeait pas dans ses périodes de folie. Il comptait sur sa femme pour l'aider dans cette tâche difficile. Et il savait qu'elle y arriverait si aucun évènement ne venait perturber son petit monde.

Il mit une main sur son épaule, elle s'arrêtait de faire ce qu'elle faisait et le regardait. Il souriait encore :

\- Merci d'aider ma femme, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oh que oui et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit une lettre de son kimono et la lui tendit :

\- C'est de la part de ton époux, elle est arrivée tout à l'heure.

Elle posait son couteau de cuisine et se lavait les mains avant de la prendre. Elle se mit à sourire avant de quitter la pièce pour aller la lire. Mito regardait son mari avec un air douteux :

\- Elle parlait qu'elle n'avait rien reçu et tu lui amènes son miracle. Elle ne vient pas de lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'ai reçus une lettre de lui mais à la va vite. Il est en pleine bataille et il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire.

\- Donc, tu as décidé d'écrire une lettre à sa place pour qu'elle ne soit pas malheureuse et dire qu'il pensait à elle. Tu es gentil, vraiment.

\- Oh ? Tu doutais de moi ?

Elle fit non de la tête et l'embrassait encore, elle savait à quel point son mari était une crème. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir et se demandait encore comment Hope pouvait aimer Madara. C'était un être froid, calculateur et sadique. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son mari avait comprit bien plus tôt sur cette relation. Madara, bien qu'il soit considéré comme un monstre avait besoin d'amour, tous les hommes en voulaient sans le demander.

Ensuite, il partit enfin se laver comme il l'avait dit. Hope revint peu de temps après pour aider Mito à finir le repas. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle pensait que son mari avait écrit. Elle était tellement heureuse même si elle n'avait pas remarqué le mensonge. Personne ne lui dirait, Hashirama avait fait ça juste pour qu'elle se sente bien. Mito se mit quand même à sourire, si ça se trouve, Madara était sûrement un romantique. Car Hope ne fut aucunement gênée de ce qu'il y avait été écrit. Hashirama avait visé vraiment juste.

Le repas s'était déroulé plutôt bien, Hope sortait peu à peu de son mur de silence. Elle se sentait bien avec eux et elle ne pensait pas à autre chose. Elle ne voyait même plus cette ombre d'elle-même qui la tourmentait. Mais pourrait-elle à nouveau tenir son rang après une année d'absence ? Elle l'espérait bien qu'à cause d'elle, il y eu des morts il y a un an dont de nombreux enfants. Oui, ça, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Quelques jours passaient et Hope était bien intégrée au clan. Les gens étaient encore frileux mais ils lui disaient quand même bonjour par politesse. Ils n'oubliaient pas que c'était aussi une maitresse de clan. Mais elle ne sortait pas seule, elle était souvent accompagnée de Mito. C'était le mieux et la jeune femme se sentait plus à l'aise avec une femme et surtout avec elle. Un lien s'était créé entre elle et ça n'était vraiment pas un mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes femmes s'activaient dans la demeure. Mito avait reçue une missive de ses parents, chefs du clan Uzumaki. Ils venaient en visite diplomatique et surtout, ils venaient voir leur fille unique. Le clan Senju et le clan Uzumaki s'entendaient très bien et c'était sûrement partit pour plusieurs années. Ils étaient déjà liés bien avant le mariage de Mito et Hashirama mais pour souder encore plus les liens, le mariage était de mise.

Les deux femmes avaient nettoyées de fond en comble la demeure ainsi que celle des invités pour les parents de Mito et ceux qui les accompagnaient. C'était un sacré travail mine de rien et la jeune Uchiwa l'avait bien aidée. C'était vraiment une très bonne travailleuse et elle ne se plaignait pas. En même temps, avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi, nettoyer une maison c'était de la pisse de chat. Elle avait le cœur sur la main et ça n'avait jamais changé.

Même le village avait été nettoyé plus que d'ordinaire, tout était parfait et Hashirama réglait ses dernières affaires avant d'être sûr de bien accueillir ses hôtes. Hope, après avoir fini d'aider Mito, était montée dans sa chambre. Elle préparait ses affaires à mettre lors de la rencontre. Mais elle avait prit un kimono sans son blason, il ne fallait pas que le clan Uzumaki sache qu'Hashirama hébergeait une Uchiwa ici. Bien qu'elle se dise qu'ils devaient être au courant, tout se savait.

Avant de s'habiller, elle partie se laver, elle avait beaucoup suée pendant cette opération ménage et ça lui ferait du bien. Elle se déshabillait avant de se laver au sceau d'eau. Puis, elle allait enfin dans le bain chaud. Elle en profitait un peu de se relaxer, car en faite, elle était stressée de la venue des Uzumaki. Et s'ils s'en prenaient à elle ? Elle ne pensait pas mais ils pouvaient faire bien des choses qui ennuieraient Hashirama.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle espérait vraiment que tout se déroule parfaitement. Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompait ?

Après tout ça, elle se séchait correctement et sortit de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre directement sa chambre. Elle enfilait sa tenue la plus officielle sans son blason. Après s'être habillée correctement, elle voulut se coiffer correctement mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Généralement, c'était Mae qui s'occupait de ça. De plus, ses cheveux avaient été coupés durant son séjour chez Yashamaru. Elle soupirait, elle avait hâte qu'ils repoussent.

Ça toquait à la porte de sa chambre, elle demandait d'entrer. La porte glissait et Mito la regardait, elle vit que la jeune femme n'était pas prête. Elle s'approchait d'elle et prit le peigne avant de l'aider à coiffer ses cheveux. Hope se laissait faire, elle se débrouillerait sûrement mieux qu'elle. Mito se saisissait de quelques bijoux et commençait à attacher les mèches rebelles de la jeune femme. Hope restait silencieuse.

La maitresse de clan finissait de la coiffer. Hope levait son regard sur le miroir et se mit à sourire. Elle s'était bien démenée avec sa tignasse. Elle regardait Mito qui souriait aussi :

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur.

\- Il ne faut pas, la peur n'évite pas le danger tu sais. Même s'ils venaient à être au courant, ils ne feraient rien parce que les Senju et les Uchiwa sont en trêve.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle se relevait de sa chaise, Mito lui prit doucement la main et l'entrainait avec elle en dehors de la chambre. Elles allèrent au rez-de-chaussée ou les attendait Hashirama. Il se mit à sourire en les voyant arriver. Elles enfilèrent leurs zoris et ils purent sortir tous les trois. Hope ne lâchait pas Mito et elle non plus. C'était rassurant pour la jeune femme de se sentir près d'elle et la maitresse de clan le savait pertinemment.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte principale du village et attendaient. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et une dizaine de personnes passaient les portes. Les villageois s'inclinaient par signe de respects avant de rejoindre leurs activités habituelles. Le couple Uzumaki s'approchait de leur fille. Hope dû lâcher Mito et se reculait le plus loin possible, jusqu'à être derrière Hashirama. Elle stressait vraiment et elle espérait que son cœur ne la lâche pas à un moment pareil.

Hashirama saluait ses beaux-parents et alliés. Ils en firent de même, puis, la mère de Mito posait son regard sur Hope, restée en retrait. Hope avait la tête baissée, Mito savait très bien à quel point elle était mal à l'aise. Elle vint vers la jeune femme et lui prit les épaules :

\- Mère, père, laissez moi vous présenter…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, nous sommes déjà au courant depuis que vous avez lancés des recherches pour elle. Le pays est petit, n'est-ce pas, Uchiwa-hime ?

Elle s'inclinait devant eux avant de se redresser entièrement. La mère de Mito écarquillait le regard. Non, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir un fantôme face à elle :

\- Amaya…

\- Vous devez vous tromper Uzumaki-sama, je m'appelle Hope.

Mito regardait sa mère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle était profondément choquée par quelque chose. Mais il valait mieux en parler à l'intérieur et en privé. Ni devant Hope. Ils conduisaient les autres membres à la maison des invités ou des volontaires Senju avaient acceptés de s'occuper d'eux pendant leur séjour ici. Mito et son mari, accompagnés d'Hope, emmenaient le couple Uzumaki dans la demeure principale.

La jeune femme eue la permission de s'absenter pendant que ces quatre-là discutaient entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à leurs affaires et eux non plus dans le fond. Ce qui était normal après tout, c'était comme confier tous les projets de guerre à son pire ennemi. Mito apportait du thé avec une collation, il était encore trop tôt pour diner. Puis, elle s'installait près de son époux et ils commençaient à discuter. Mais la discussion en vient vite sur Hope :

\- Elle ne vous embête pas de trop ? ; demandait le père.

\- Non, c'est une petite très gentille. Elle n'est pas comme eux et elle est volontaire.

\- Hm.

La mère restait silencieuse, elle pensait encore à ce qu'elle avait dit tout à l'heure. Ça ne passait pas inaperçu et Mito lui posait la question fatidique :

\- Mère, pourquoi avoir appelée Hope d'un autre nom ?

\- C'est une histoire compliquée, il n'y a que ton père qui la sache.

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, il faut le dire.

La femme soupirait, cette histoire remontait à si longtemps. Elle ne pensait pas que cette fille la lui ferait rappeler :

\- J'avais une sœur ainée, on n'avait que deux années de différence. Elle se nommait Amaya, c'était une femme douce et qui était discrète. A l'âge de seize ans, mes parents voulaient la marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui était largement plus âgé qu'elle. Ma sœur était une vraie spécialiste des sceaux et elle en avait créé un par hasard en combinant des sceaux entre eux. Et puis, elle a disparut, personne n'avait réussi à la retrouver. Et cette fille, elle m'a rappelée ma sœur. Elle a ce même visage, j'ai vraiment crue voir son spectre devant moi.

\- Je m'étais aussi posée la question. Elle m'a racontée un peu son histoire. Elle disait qu'elle connaissait l'histoire de sa mère qu'à partir du moment où elle a rencontrée son père. D'après ce que sa grand-mère lui a dit, sa mère est apparue comme ça, sans papiers pour l'identifier. Elle disait qu'elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur qu'elle.

\- Et sa mère, elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Non, elle est décédée quand elle avait quinze ans et son père à suivi derrière. Elle s'est retrouvée seule très vite et elle s'est accrochée à Madara. Tobirama avait voulu essayer sa technique temporelle et ça l'a emmené chez elle, dans son monde.

Ils ne disaient rien, si Hope était bien une Uzumaki, il fallait le vérifier et vite. Deux choses pourraient les renseigner là-dessus : un test sanguin et demander à la jeune femme qui était sa mère. Hashirama se porterait volontaire pour la prise de sang, il pouvait inventer n'importe quel prétexte. Mais ils n'attendaient pas pour le reste. Mito fit appeler Hope qui était dans sa chambre. La jeune femme en sortit et les rejoignit assez vite dans le salon.

Ils l'invitaient à s'asseoir, mais elle restait plus proche de Mito. Son cœur battait fortement et elle avait vraiment peur de faire un malaise. Un silence angoissant s'installait dans la pièce. Les parents de Mito observaient la jeune femme qui se raidissait de plus en plus. Elle sentait la main de son amie sur la sienne pour qu'elle se détende un peu. Mais impossible, tant que rien ne se passait, elle ne pouvait pas se détendre :

\- Uchiwa-hime ; demandait le patriarche Uzumaki, nous voulons juste une simple réponse de votre part.

\- Je .. je vous écoute.

\- Comment se prénommait votre mère ?

\- Pourquoi une telle question ? Votre épouse l'a dit tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Alors oui, maintenant ils avaient leur réponse. Hope était bien une Uzumaki, une descendante de la branche principale. Son destin allait en être changé à jamais sans qu'elle le sache sur l'instant.


	21. Chapter 21: Une preuve fatale

Les quatre la regardaient fixement après sa dernière réponse, elle se tendit encore plus. Pourquoi la regardaient-ils comme ça ? Pourquoi cette question sur sa mère ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, que lui voulaient-ils à la fin ? La mère de Mito se levait de place, elle ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle s'avançait vers Hope et se mit à genoux près d'elle. Elle se mit encore à la dévisager avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer :

\- C'est un vrai miracle que ma sœur a laissé.

\- Votre… votre sœur ? ; bredouillait-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Ta mère, Amaya, était ma sœur ainée et tu es sa fille. Tu es une Uzumaki mon enfant. Maintenant, tu n'as plus à te sentir seule, tu es rentrée à la maison.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas être de leur monde, elle se trompait. Qu'est-ce qu'il leurs prenait à tous ? Ils étaient devenus fous, si c'était juste pour la couleur d'une chevelure, ça allait un peu loin. Elle aperçue du coin de l'œil l'ombre de sa folie, elle la regardait du coin de la porte de la pièce. Elle avait reprit la forme de sa mère, elle la regardait encore :

\- Ne l'écoute pas, ils mentent, ils vont t'éloigner de ce qui t'es le plus chers ; disait-elle sombrement.

Elle avait sûrement raison pour une fois, même si c'était une partie de sa folie, elle la sentait sincère malgré son ton sombre. Elle s'était embarquée dans quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage de ça et vite. Elle se retirait brusquement des bras de la femme et se relevait brusquement. Elle voulait fuir d'ici et son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine ne voulait que de ça aussi. Elle se sentait tellement mal, comme ce jour-là ou elle avait fait son malaise.

Elle agrippait une de ses mains à l'emplacement de son cœur. Hashirama voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle suait beaucoup du visage et elle était devenue très blanche. Il avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne devait pas subir de chocs psychologiques, là, c'était foutu :

\- Vous mentez…. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici.

\- Non, Hope, attends…

\- Je retourne auprès de mon mari et de mon fils.

Ses jambes tremblaient à cause du stress et du fait qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle avançait près de la porte sous le regard de son ombre folle. Les quatre la regardaient encore, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais Hashirama se retenait de dire quoique ce soit à ses beaux-parents, ils n'auraient jamais dû envisager de lui dire ça en bloc. Il se levait de place, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, surtout maintenant.

Hope arrivait au pied des escaliers avant de commencer à les grimper difficilement. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sa poitrine était en feu. Des fois, sa respiration se bloquait. Elle arrivait en haut des escaliers quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Hashirama avait vite fait de la rattraper dans son état. Mais elle ne voulait pas être retenue. Elle continuait d'avancer vers sa chambre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas dans son état du moins.

Elle entrait dans sa chambre, il en fit de même et lui prit les poignets pour qu'elle s'asseye. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus. Elle se débattait quand même jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air. Sa respiration se bloquait et tout la brûlait. Elle s'effondrait complètement à ses pieds et là, il commençait à paniquer. Elle ne se battait plus, alors qu'elle avait tenue une année dans la souffrance la plus atroce. Elle savait sûrement dans le fond qu'on ne la laisserait plus partir.

Il la couchait dans son futon et sans gêne de pudeur, il défit l'obi d'Hope avant d'écarter le haut de son yukata. Des poitrines, il en avait déjà vu des dizaines, ce n'était pas celle-là qui allait le faire rougir. Et puis, il faisait son travail. Il composait ses mudras pour faire un clone et une lueur verte se fit voir dans ses mains. Il en posait une sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et l'autre vers le cœur. Son clone partit chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il regardait Hope dans les yeux :

\- S'il te plait, ne me lâche pas maintenant. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas évident pour le moment mais tu ne mérites pas de partir comme ça. Penses à ton fils, que va-t-il devenir si tu meurs ?

Elle voulait parler, elle le voulait vraiment mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle y pensait plus que n'importe qui au monde. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas prendre des décisions à sa place. Elle voulait juste retourner au village auprès de son mari et de son fils. Retrouver ceux avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle ne blâmait pas Hashirama ni Mito, ils avaient été si gentils avec elle.

Mais le protocole n'était pas la gentillesse. Ils allaient quand même devoir s'y plier même s'ils le regrettaient. Aucun d'eux ne voulait l'obliger à quoique ce soit. Mais si elle s'avérait à être l'Uzumaki qu'ils pensaient, sa vie ne lui appartiendrait plus. C'était ça quand on venait d'un clan puissant et d'une branche principale. Mito avait eue de la chance, si Hope s'était manifestée avant, c'était elle qui serait partit avec Hashirama. Il chassait ça de son esprit et regardait à nouveau la jeune femme, elle avait finie par perdre connaissance.

Quand elle reprit connaissance plus tard, elle vit qu'il faisait nuit. Elle était recouverte chaudement par la couverture. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, ils devaient tous dormir. Elle se redressait difficilement, sentant encore cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais elle était bien moins forte que ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant de perdre connaissance. Elle ne portait plus son furisode mais une camisole à la place.

Elle sentait quelque chose la gêner au bras. Elle tâtait et se rendit compte qu'elle était perfusée. C'était nouveau pour eux, ça n'existait pas depuis longtemps et c'était encore très rudimentaire. L'aiguille était très épaisse et ça lui faisait mal. Elle mit la main dessus et l'enlevait de son bras. Elle soupirait de soulagement et essayait de se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient encore mais beaucoup moins. Elle put enfin se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

Elle ouvrit un peu les rideaux pour avoir de la lumière. Puis, elle se dirigeait vers son armoire et prit un pantalon ainsi que des sous-vêtements et un haut à manches longues. Elle les enfilait en vitesse avant de faire glisser sans bruit la porte de sa chambre. C'était encore assez calme, elle sortit de la pièce et marchait dans le couloir avant d'atteindre les escaliers. Elle les descendit à pas de loup jusqu'en bas et marchait jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure.

Elle enfilait ses zoris sans bruit et pu enfin sortit de la demeure. C'était très calme dans la rue, les gens devaient tous dormir sauf les gardes. Ils surveillaient les alentours, chacun placés stratégiquement. Mais elle avait eue le temps de les observer et elle savait bien par où passer sans se faire prendre. Elle avait déjà vu des jeunes passer par cet endroit pour échapper à la surveillance des adultes. Elle marchait doucement parmi les maisons jusqu'à atteindre ce passage.

Elle se retrouvait au pied d'une immense palissade de bois. Elle était si haute, comment pouvait-elle passer par là ? C'était quasiment impossible pour elle d'y accéder. Elle se rapprochait de ce mur de bois jusqu'à chuter dans un trou caché par des feuilles mortes. Elle se redressait et regardait, le trou passait sous la palissade. Les gamins avaient creusés un trou sous terre pour faire ça. Ils étaient vraiment ingénieux.

Elle passait à plat ventre dans ce trou et passait de l'autre côté de la palissade. Elle était enfin en dehors du village Senju. Elle commençait à courir dans le bois sous le regard d'une ombre qui l'avait observée depuis sa fuite de la demeure d'Hashirama. Ce dernier la regardait fuir sans rien faire. Il voulait lui laisser l'occasion de voir celui qu'elle aimait une dernière fois. Parce qu'ils s'étaient tous concertés et elle n'aurait jamais eue cette chance-là en restant ici.

Elle courait à vive allure dans la nuit. Elle se prenait parfois les pieds dans des branches ou des ronces mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui la motivait, c'était de revoir son mari et son fils. Elle ne s'arrêtait de courir quand elle sentait qu'il le fallait mais avec la dose qu'elle avait reçue, elle pouvait aller loin comme ça. Le jour apparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les bois. A l'aube, elle arrivait dans un endroit qui lui était familier.

Mais aussi, tellement douloureux. Elle était de l'autre côté du ruisseau ou elle avait été attaquée par les mercenaires de Yashamaru. Elle pensait encore à tous ces gens, tous ces enfants qui étaient morts ici. Elle se disait que c'était de sa faute, c'était elle qui voulait les faire sortir un peu pour une fois. Elle hésitait à traverser, comment les Uchiwa allaient-ils réagir à ce retour ? Et s'ils lui en voulaient de cette perte tragique ?

Si ça se trouve, personne ne veut d'elle. Que Madara l'avait laissée au village Senju pour cette même raison. Elle soupirait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un bruit devant elle, sur la rive d'en face. Elle levait la tête et vit son beau-frère, que faisait-il ici ? Il la regardait avant de traverser le cours d'eau, il arrivait près d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle en fit de même, elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver :

\- J'ai eu une intuition ; disait-il.

\- Elle était bonne, je suis rentrée.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Hope.

Elle était si heureuse, elle en laissait échapper quelques larmes, elle n'en revenait pas d'être de retour sur le territoire Uchiwa. Il lui caressait les cheveux, son frère allait être heureux de la voir. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune femme avait fuit les Senju et pourquoi son conscience l'avait poussé sur les lieux à ce moment-là. Il se souvenait juste avoir fait un mauvais rêve et vouloir s'aérer sur les bords du ruisseau. Et en approchant, il avait entendu du bruit et il avait été voir.

Il portait Hope dans ses bras, elle devait être épuisée d'avoir courut aussi longtemps. Il traversait le ruisseau avant de prendre le chemin inverse de là ou il était venu :

\- Pourquoi tu as fuis les Senju ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? ; demandait-il inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas Hashirama mais les patriarches Uzumaki. Mais j'ai eue tellement peur qu'ils m'empêchent de voir Madara. Alors, j'ai décidée de fuir pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu as bien fait, tu seras mieux avec lui et ton fils.

Elle acquiesçait, c'est ce qu'elle pensait elle aussi. Son mari serait plus à même de la protéger. Elle savait qu'Hashirama et Mito n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de s'y plier eux-aussi. S'ils ne voulaient pas que les alliances s'effondrent, c'était dans leur intérêt. Il la portait jusqu'au village, seule la garde les voyait revenir. Ils étaient tous étonnés de voir leur maitresse de clan de retour parmi eux.

Ils s'inclinèrent par respect devant eux. Elle leur adressait un sourire et descendit des bras d'Izuna pour s'incliner de même. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait revenir et s'incliner pour son absence était normal pour elle. Elle se redressait et repartie avec lui vers la demeure de Madara. Izuna avait déménagé entre temps et il n'en n'était pas mécontent bien qu'il se sentait à l'aise dans la demeure familiale.

Ils arrivaient enfin devant la maison, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et la laissait entrer avant de la suivre. Elle retirait ses zoris mais elle n'allait pas plus loin. Il la comprenait et marchait seul jusqu'au salon ou son frère était entrain de déjeuner. Il entrait dans la pièce, son ainé le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici si tôt. Izuna se mit à sourire et lui demandait de se lever. Se questionnant le pourquoi du comment, il le fit et sortit dans le couloir.

Il se figeait quand il vit Hope devant l'entrée qui en passant était dans un drôle d'état. Il ne réfléchissait pas plus et s'approchait d'elle avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle en fit de même et ne se décollait pas de lui. Elle pouvait enfin le sentir après de longues semaines d'absences. Izuna les laissait se retrouver et repartit de la demeure. Elle se mit encore à pleurer, ça avait été si long sans lui près d'elle.

Il essuyait ses larmes avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle y répondit volontiers, c'était tellement bon. Mae sortit de la cuisine et les vit tous les deux. Elle se mit à sourire, elle était heureuse de revoir sa maitresse. Hope la regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Madara et lui sourit. Elle s'inclinait, elle ne pouvait faire que ça pour le moment, en présence de son maitre, elle ne devait pas en faire plus. Elles attendraient de se voir plus tard.

Il l'emmenait dans le salon et la fit asseoir en demandant à Mae d'apporter de quoi manger pour elle. Elle retournait à sa cuisine pendant qu'il s'assit face à elle en lui prenant les mains. Il était si doux avec elle, il l'avait toujours été :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas avec Hashirama mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui compte à présent, c'est que je sois près de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi mon amour, à ton fils aussi. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je vais pouvoir annoncer au clan ton retour.

Elle se mit à sourire, elle allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme avant. Si elle savait à quel point elle était loin de la réalité…

Mae revint avec le petit déjeuner de la jeune femme, elle la servie avant de s'incliner devant elle et repartir. Elle commençait à déjeuner sous le doux regard de son époux. Il souriait bêtement, c'était rare que ça lui arrivait mais c'était tout le temps en présence de la jeune femme ou de leur fils. Il allait pouvoir reprendre une vraie vie, comme avant. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal, ça lui avait été insupportable.

A la fin de son repas, il l'aidait à se relever avant de l'emmener à l'étage. Akemi n'était pas encore réveillé et elle voulait être près de lui pour ça. Ils entraient doucement dans la chambre qui avait bien changée. Il n'y avait plus le berceau mais un lit aux barreaux de bois de cerisier le remplaçait. Le petit dormait encore, serrant un doudou contre lui et en dehors de sa couverture de laine. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon dans cette position.

Elle se penchait au-dessus du lit et passait une main douce sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tournait sur le dos pour la regarder. Elle lui souriait tendrement, il était tellement beau. Il tendit les bras vers elle, il l'avait reconnu. Elle le prit et le serrait contre elle, il attrapait ses courtes mèches :

\- Maman.

\- Oui mon chéri, maman est rentrée à la maison.

Il se serrait plus à elle, il était bien et elle en profitait pour l'avoir encore dans ses bras. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on lui arrache son bébé encore une fois. Madara les serrait tous les deux contre lui, maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau unis.

Mae s'occupait du petit plus tard pendant que Madara avait emmené Hope dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Elle était vraiment sale, avoir courut dans les bois ne l'avait pas aidée. Ensuite, elle plongeait dans le bain chaud pendant qu'il restait assit sur le bord. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait attendu ça. Mais elle n'y restait pas longtemps, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de trainer autant qu'avant. Et c'était bien dommage pour les prunelles de Madara qui avaient parcourut le corps de la jeune femme avec envie.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se séchait correctement avant de s'habiller des vêtements que Madara lui avait apportés. Elle se sentait bien maintenant, elle avait retrouvée tout ce qui lui était cher. Même son blason dans le dos lui donnait que du bonheur, ça lui faisait dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se coiffait avant de sortir de la pièce, ils allaient directement au rez-de-chaussée. Akemi avait fini de manger et réclamait les bras de sa mère.

Elle le prit tendrement et le gardait contre elle pendant qu'ils rejoignaient la porte principale de la demeure. Elle enfilait ses zoris et Madara de même avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Ils sortirent de la demeure et marchèrent jusqu'à la rue ou là, ils furent surprit de voir des membres du clan rassemblés. Ils étaient silencieux et ils les regardaient. Bien qu'ils aient un peu de mal à revoir leur maitresse de clan de retour après plus d'une année d'absence, ils s'inclinaient devant elle par respect. Dans le fond, ils ne pouvaient lui en manquer.

Elle leur sourit et leur demandait de se redresser. Ils le firent, elle n'avait pas changée au contraire de Madara qui était bien plus sévère :

\- Je vous annonce que mon épouse va mieux et va bientôt reprendre ses fonctions dans le village. J'espère que vous ne lui reprocherez pas certaines choses ; dit-il froidement.

Ils ne dirent rien et acquiesçaient, il valait mieux avec lui. Puis, ils commençaient à se disperser pour reprendre leurs activités. Madara passait un bras derrière les épaules de sa compagne avant de commencer à marcher vers son bureau. Au loin, la petite Kami qui avait maintenant neuf ans, aperçue sa protectrice. Elle pensait rêver sur le coup mais non, c'était bien elle. Elle se mit à courir pour la rejoindre à contre sens.

Hope la regardait courir vers elle et la jeune fille passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Hope passait une main dans ses cheveux, elle avait réussie à vivre, c'était un vrai miracle. Kami se mit à pleurer en disant qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Hope se mit à genoux devant elle, serrant encore son fils :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie, que tu sois en vie et en pleine forme me fait tellement plaisir.

\- Hope-sama, vous êtes vraiment gentille. Vous allez rester maintenant ?

\- Oui ma puce, je vais rester ; dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tant mieux ! Comme ça je pourrais vous voir tout le temps ! Vous allez revenir à l'orphelinat ?

Elle ne dit rien, retourné là-bas ? Ça ne serait sûrement pas possible. Elle n'en sentait pas la force d'y aller alors que des enfants et des femmes étaient morts par sa faute. Elle serrait la petite contre elle, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Kami, si elle aurait pu, lui aurait demandée d'être sa mère. Mais avec son grade, c'était impossible et la petite fille le savait. Mais Hope serait toujours près d'elle si elle avait besoin et ça n'était pas un souci pour Madara. Il savait ce que ça faisait de ne plus avoir de mère à cet âge-là.

Hope se relevait et regardait Madara, il se mit à sourire et lui baisait le front, sachant bien ce qu'elle voulait quand elle lui jetait un tel regard :

\- Oui mon ange, elle peut rester avec toi.

Elle se mit à sourire et l'embrassait, normalement, il avait horreur de faire ça publiquement mais pour lui faire plaisir, il y répondit. La petite les regardait avec un air curieux mais ne disait rien, elle était trop heureuse de voir Hope ici et surtout qu'elle veuille bien s'occuper d' rompirent le baiser avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la main de sa petite protégée. Kami la tenait fermement et ils continuaient d'avancer.

Mais derrière eux, un des gardes du village courait en les appelant, enfin appelant surtout Madara. Il se retournait, se demandant ce qu'il voulait pour avoir courut aussi vite :

\- Madara-sama, il faut que vous veniez aux portes, c'est urgent, très urgent !

\- J'arrive !

Le garde repartit en courant, Madara déposait un baiser sur le front d'Hope avant de partir aussi vite. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour que ce soit si urgent. Et quand il arrivait aux portes, il comprit. Il pu voir Hashirama, accompagné du chef de clan Uzumaki et de quelques hommes. Il se disait qu'il avait fait le déplacement pour avoir des explications sur la fuite de la jeune femme dans la nuit.

Mais de là venir avec l'Uzumaki ne le rassurait pas. Izuna le rejoignit assez vite et les regardait lui-aussi. Hashirama prit la parole malgré lui :

\- Madara, il faut qu'Hope revienne avec nous…

\- Hope a fuit parce que l'Uzumaki lui voulait du mal ; dit Izuna, prêt à la défendre.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Hope n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Hope est ma femme et elle ne bougera pas d'ici ; dit Madara. Elle a souhaitée revenir, si tu veux être dédommagé pour tes services, je le ferais.

Hashirama se mit à soupirer et lui tendit un rouleau. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il commençait à le lire avant d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était impossible ! Pas ça ! Pas elle ! :

\- C'est un coup monté ! ; hurlait-il.

\- Non Madara, Hope est vraiment une Uzumaki de la branche principale. Je suis désolé mais ton mariage devient caduc. Uzumaki-sama ici présent à maintenant l'autorité sur elle. Il est prêt à te laisser vingt-quatre heures pour profiter de tes derniers instants avec elle.

Il posait son regard écarlate sur lui, vingt-quatre heures, c'était court même trop court. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa femme, il l'aimait de trop pour ça. Mais apprendre qu'elle était à moitié de ce monde le tuait, si seulement ça aurait pu être autrement….

Après leur départ, la nouvelle fut vite le tour du village. Mais Madara voulait autre chose, combattre tout ce petit monde pour montrer qui était le maitre ! Et que personne ne pouvait s'approprier sa femme, Uzumaki ou non ! Mais les villageois n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, il valait mieux perdre une maitresse de clan que plusieurs centaines d'hommes pour une femme. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans une grande salle, Hope était absente.

Elle avait déjà du mal à avaler la pilule alors entendre des gens dirent qu'ils préféraient la voir partir serait tout juste trop. Madara essayait de dominer l'assemblée, leur dire qu'il avait raison et de le suivre. Mais aucun ne voulait :

\- Madara-sama, nous préférons la voire partir que sacrifier des hommes. De plus, vous n'êtes plus à même de rester avec elle, c'est une Uzumaki, la fille d'un clan ennemi. Si vous ne signez pas les papiers et ne la redonnez pas… Nous serrons dans l'obligation de vous destituer de votre place de chef et vous bannir. N'oubliez pas, le peuple est roi, vous n'êtes que le chef.

Il se rongeait le frein, ils avaient raison et ils l'auraient fait à un autre si ça n'était pas lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, il avait trop de choses à accomplir. Mais se séparer de sa femme était une affreuse torture. Il l'aimait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait sûrement lui en vouloir beaucoup mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trahie. Il n'allait pas la rendre à eux sans parler avec. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait, depuis quand était-il devenu si faible ?


	22. Chapter 22: Déchirements du coeur

Les pleurs de la jeune femme lui étaient insupportables. Il s'y était attendu à cette réaction mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal. Il avait dû lui annoncer la décision du village, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Demain matin, ils allaient revenir et arracher la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ça lui crevait autant le cœur, surtout de savoir qu'elle allait être donnée à marier à un autre… Il ne le supportait vraiment pas.

Mais il s'était promit que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il viendrait la chercher seul. Et il partirait tous les trois. Il la regardait, elle était assise dos à lui. Elle pleurait encore et encore, c'était pire que tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, il s'était pourtant promit de prendre soin d'elle. Mais sa promesse s'était envolée depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée et torturée. Il avait encore pu voir cette cicatrice dans son dos. Il était dégoûté et avoir tué ce fumier ne l'avait pas soulagé.

Il tendit son bras et caressait ses cheveux encore bien trop courts pour lui. Cet homme lui avait enlevé toute sa dignité, les cheveux, c'était tellement important pour une femme. Il le savait lui-même, il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui coupe les siens. Mais en sentant sa main, Hope s'écartait de lui. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche alors qu'il l'avait pratiquement vendue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait ça.

Le geste de sa femme lui déchirait le cœur. Elle s'éloignait de lui alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Ils ne leurs restaient que quelques heures et les dernières lui semblaient bien moches. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le juge mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui tourne le dos elle aussi. Mais des deux, qui tournait le dos à qui ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme avec le clan, même s'ils avaient peur de lui, ils n'auraient pas hésité à le destituer de ses fonctions. Et en pleine guerre, ça n'était pas possible.

Ils serraient les poings, tout allait si bien ! Pourquoi les dieux s'acharnaient-ils sur lui à présent ? Il était fou de rage, avec cette nouvelle épreuve, la noirceur prenait un pas sur son cœur. Et sa folie qui grimpait petit à petit… Il tentait à nouveau de caresser ses cheveux, mais ce fut encore un échec. Elle s'éloignait encore de lui, quitte à être en dehors du lit. S'en était de trop pour lui, il se levait brusquement du lit et sortit de la chambre.

Hope se mit à pleurer encore plus, la situation était insupportable. Elle aimait Madara de tout son cœur mais là, elle peinait à croire qu'il la donnait. Il préférait son clan à sa femme alors qu'il avait été le grand moralisateur du bien être de la famille. Elle y avait crue jusqu'au bout, si elle avait su, elle se serait laisser mourir dans cette cellule. Elle pensait beaucoup à son fils, mais dès qu'elle quitterait le village, rien ne lui disait qu'elle le reverrait un jour et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Elle se relevait elle aussi, elle sortit de la chambre et allait jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle n'avait plus aucuns espoirs de changer tout ça. Elle allait perdre son fils, son mari, le clan qu'elle avait aimé à tort et à travers. Elle ne voulait pas être mariée à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout, qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais aimer. Le seul, c'était lui, c'était Madara. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à part ses yeux pour pleurer.

De plus, si elle n'était plus maitresse de clan et plus mariée, Madara allait être dans la même situation. Mais il allait falloir qu'il se remarie lui aussi, Hope ne le supportait pas. Et lui aussi, il ne supportait pas de savoir. Ils étaient pareils. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un couteau de là. Elle n'avait plus que cette solution-la. Si elle faisait ça, elle ne souffrirait plus de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait énuméré. Elle plaçait la pointe contre son cœur :

\- Tu m'auras fait souffrir dans tous les sens. Un cœur, c'est tellement inutile quand on souffre…

Ses larmes coulaient encore plus, elle n'allait souffrir qu'un instant, ça n'était rien avec tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lever la lame. Allait tremblait mais c'était bien fini se persistait-elle à se répéter. Elle allait abattre la lame dans son cœur quand elle sentait une forte étreinte retenir son bras. Elle tournait la tête et vit Madara. Ses sharingans étaient activés, il semblait furieux.

Il lui arrachait le couteau des mains et le jetait à travers la cuisine. Il se plantait dans un des panneaux de bois de la pièce. Puis, il la plaquait contre un des murs de la pièce :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire !?

\- A ton avis ! A quoi bon que je reste en vie maintenant ! Tu m'abandonnes ! Je ne reverrais plus mon fils, ni mon mari ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu avais promit que tu me protégerais !

Elle essayait de le repousser, mais il la maintenait encore contre ce mur. Elle lui avait remit dans les dents sa promesse déchue. Et ça faisait mal, très mal. Il l'aimait tellement et ça le rendait fou de ne pas lui montrer à quel point ! Il sortit de ses pensées, il venait de se faire gifler. Il l'avait mérité dans le fond cette baffe. Il serrait plus son corps contre elle, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette proximité avec elle.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche pendant qu'elle se débattait encore. Ses larmes coulaient encore, elle l'aimait. Il continuait de l'embrasser un peu plus sauvagement. Elle accrochait ses mains à son haut et y répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Il n'y avait plus de mots échangés, juste leur respiration saccadée qui se propageait dans la pièce. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il arrachait l'obi de la jeune femme d'une main avant d'écarter les pans de son furisode. Et il pouvait voir à quel point son corps avait été meurtri. Et encore, ça s'était arrangé un peu depuis. Il évitait d'y penser, il ne voulait pas avoir l'envie coupée à ce moment là. Il fit tomber son vêtement au sol avant de la soulever contre le mur. Elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il embrassait sa poitrine. Elle le laissait faire en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il n'y avait qu'eux, juste eux dans cette pièce. Il prit un des seins qu'il avait devant lui en bouche et commençait à jouer avec. La jeune femme soupirait de plaisir et ses larmes s'étaient effacées assez vite. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, juste à ce qu'il lui faisait en ce moment même. Il défaisait en même temps son obi et pu retirer son haut pour se retrouver torse nu.

Puis, il descendit un peu son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour sortir son érection qui lui paraissait douloureuse. Il soupirait d'aise quand elle en fut libérée. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait attendu bien trop longtemps qu'elle revienne près de lui. Il se collait plus à elle en écartant son sous-vêtement à elle. Elle était déjà humide, il se mit à sourire avant de la pénétrer. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Hope, il s'en délectait et ne pu retenir un autre soupire, celui-ci de soulagement.

Il commençait ses va et viens, ils étaient brutes ceux-là mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger la jeune femme. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser fougueusement, étouffant les gémissements de l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient vraiment attendu ce moment là avec impatience. Il la décollait brusquement du mur avant de l'allonger sur la table de la cuisine et continuer ses mouvements de va et viens. Elle grinçait sous leurs poids, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'avoir contre lui le plus longtemps possible. Goûter sa peau et lui faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Elle gémissait sans retenue et pourquoi se retiendrait-elle après tout ? Elle était chez elle, si elle voulait crier, elle le ferait même si le village ou les voisins devaient l'entendre. Maintenant qu'ils la jetaient, ça n'avait plus une quelconque importance pour elle. Elle se mit à crier quand il lui mit un coup plus fort, il serrait les dents en grognant, il allait bientôt venir. Dommage, il avait encore envie que ça dure.

Elle lui griffait le dos presqu'à sang, ça y est, s'en était de trop pour lui. Il vient en elle dans un gémissement roque. Sa respiration était saccadée mais dieu que c'était bon ! Il l'embrassait encore et encore, il ne voulait plus s'enlever d'elle. Elle répondait à chacun de ses baisers, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Il la soulevait tout en la gardant contre lui, puis, ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller à l'étage.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte de la chambre. Il la couchait sur le lit tout en restant sur elle. Il embrassait encore sa peau en attendant de reprendre un peu de vigueur un peu plus bas. Il ne comptait pas la prendre qu'une seule fois ce soir. Demain, ils allaient se séparer et pas question de partir sans avoir passé une nuit mémorable. Il sursautait quand il sentit la main d'Hope autour de son entrejambe. Il se mit à sourire quand elle entamait des va et viens.

Il se mit à gémir, il aimait quand elle faisait ça. Au fur et à mesure, il redevenait dur dans sa main. Il la laissait encore faire pendant qu'il continuait à lécher et à mordiller sa peau. Elle le basculait sur le dos avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il adorait la vue qu'il avait d'elle, elle était tellement désirable comme ça. Elle glissait sur lui pour l'avoir de nouveau en elle. La nuit allait être courte, même trop courte pour eux.

Le lendemain matin, Mae entrait dans la demeure pour entamer son service. A cette heure-ci, personne n'était réveillé et elle le savait. Il fallait que tout soit prêt et maintenu au chaud avant qu'ils ne viennent. Elle était triste car elle savait que sa maitresse allait partir aujourd'hui. Elle espérait qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec Madara. Après tout, ça n'était pas la faute du jeune homme ce qu'il se passait. Le clan avait prit sa décision et il devait la suivre.

Mae aimait son clan, c'était indéniable. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait hier l'indignait, Hope avait toujours été correcte avec eux. Une autre femme aurait pu être mille fois pire. Ils ne voyaient que leur intérêt et s'en était désolant. Elle soupirait avant d'accrocher son haori et de retirer ses zoris. Elle marchait en direction de la cuisine et vit une lumière en sortir. Tient ? Quelqu'un était déjà debout à cette heure ? C'était rare même très rare.

Elle entrait dans la pièce et elle ne vit personne, sûrement qu'ils avaient oublié de l'éteindre en repartant. Elle tournait un peu la tête et vit le couteau planté dans le panneau de bois. Oula, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il soit ici ? Elle espérait que rien de grave ne s'était passé durant la nuit. Elle avait peur de retrouver son maitre à moitié fou, ayant égorgé ou autre sa femme…. Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Elle rangeait le couteau et allait prendre un tablier quand elle vit des vêtements au sol, contre un coin de la pièce. Elle se mit à sourire, ils avaient fait ça ici. Ça devait vraiment être soudain se disait-elle. Elle les ramassait avant de voir que la table avait bougée, oui, c'était vraiment soudain. Elle se disait qu'elle allait sûrement devoir nettoyer ça aussi. Elle sortit de la cuisine avec les vêtements pour monter à l'étage.

Elle longeait le couloir et vit la porte de la chambre de son chef de clan ouverte. Elle s'approchait sans bruit et y glissait un regard furtif. Elle se mit à rougir, elle voyait son chef presque nu et dos à elle. Elle aperçue le bras et une jambe nus d'Hope sur lui. Avec la carrure de Madara, elle ne la voyait pas plus que ça…. Mais putain quel cul ! Oups, heureusement que ce hurlement d'admiration était resté dans son esprit et qu'elle ne l'avait pas sortit à voix haute.

Elle allait garder malgré elle cette image dans son esprit, tel un trophée secret bien que d'autres femmes avaient déjà vu les attributs du chef, bien avant Hope. Elle savait de rumeur qu'avant de rencontrer la jeune femme, Madara était un homme qui aimait s'imposer. Et il aimait bien prendre quelques maitresses mais depuis la venue de la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais été voir ailleurs. Même quand elle avait été captive et c'était rare chez un homme d'attendre si longtemps comme ça.

Elle sourit encore avant de passer son chemin et mettre les vêtements au sale. Puis, elle retournait à la cuisine nettoyer les petites cochonneries avant de se mettre à la cuisine. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour Hope. Elle lui devait bien ça, elle avait été gentille avec elle, jamais elle ne l'avait rabaissée. Elle lui avait apprit à cuisiner et à persévérer quand il le fallait. C'était le moment de la remercier correctement.

Hope se réveillait contre Madara, ils avaient passés une nuit torride et ça se ressentait partout dans son corps. Elle avait dû mal à se réveiller, elle avait mal partout, ils n'y avaient pas été mollo ce coup-ci. Elle le regardait dormir, il était si beau. Dire qu'elle ne le verrait plus ainsi, qu'une autre femme allait voir ce qu'elle voyait à ce moment là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes silencieuses, ils s'aimaient mais on ne leur laissait pas le choix.

Mais elle avait confiance en lui, il viendrait tôt ou tard la chercher et ils partiraient. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir une autre femme qu'elle tant qu'il savait qu'Hope serait en vie quelque part. Il devra se remarier certes, mais ça n'irait sûrement pas plus loin. Il le ferait pour son fils, la cristallisation de leur amour. Et il ne supporterait pas qu'il appelle une autre femme que sa mère « maman ». Il y veillerait, il se le promettait.

Les gens se demanderaient pourquoi il agirait comme ça. On lui connaissait de nombreuses maitresses avant qu'il ne revienne de ce monde ou il avait été envoyé. On le connaissait aussi froid et sans sentiments mais c'était faux. Quand un homme savait à quel point il avait trouvé la bonne, il ne la lâchait pas aussi facilement qu'on pourrait le croire et Madara était comme ça dans le fond. Hope représentait tout ce qu'il désirait, aucune autre ne pourrait être le quart de ce qu'elle était.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regardait, bien qu'elle est essuyée ses larmes, il savait qu'elle venait de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés. Il la serrait contre lui et caressait ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Ils profitaient de s'étreindre avant le départ, après, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire. Mais ils espéraient au fond d'eux qu'ils puissent se revoir bien avant. Ils seront discrets, ils feront tout pour s'étreindre à nouveau comme ça. Loin de la vue de leurs futurs conjoints imposés.

Quand ils sortirent de la demeure un peu plus tard, les villageois les attendaient sans rien dire. Ils voulaient être présents lorsque Madara romprait le mariage. Hope serrait encore son fils contre elle, elle voulait profiter de ses derniers instants avec lui. Mais elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient participer à un spectacle ou a un défilé de bêtes de foire. Madara passait un bras protecteur derrière les épaules de la jeune femme et ils avançaient.

Les gens s'écartaient en silence à leur passage, tant que Madara respectait ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ne feraient rien. Ils marchaient jusqu'à son bureau, au moins, ils seraient tranquilles. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et longèrent le couloir pour entrer dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'Izuna, il levait le nez en les voyant entrer. Il était triste pour son frère et encore bien plus pour la jeune femme. Apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'elle était issue d'un clan ennemi… Mais est-ce que ça valait tout ce cinéma ? Non, tout ça, ça n'était que de la politique, encore et encore.

Il se levait de sa place et s'approchait d'eux, elle donnait Akemi à Madara avant qu'il ne la serre dans ses bras. Autant en profiter avant que les autres n'arrivent. Elle allait lui manquée, elle était le bonheur de son frère et maintenant, il savait que les choses allaient sûrement déraper. Dès qu'elle sera partie, Madara reprendrait ses batailles et sûrement contre les Uzumaki pour ce qu'ils avaient osés faire. Sans la jeune femme, il serait des plus malheureux et sûrement des plus enragés.

Elle laissait encore quelques larmes couler dans les bras de son futur ex beau-frère. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer :

\- Tu seras toujours la femme de Madara quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire.

\- Merci, Izuna. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Il fit un triste sourire, c'était dur pour lui aussi de la voir partir. Ils avaient tous les trois passé de bons moments ensemble. Maintenant, elle devait les quitter et ça n'était vraiment pas facile. Mais un shinobi ne pleurait pas, son cœur le faisait silencieusement à sa place. Il la lâchait, il valait mieux que ça en soit ainsi. Elle reprit son fils contre elle et Madara les serrait tous les deux. Il se promettait qu'il s'occuperait bien de leur fils et que tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient.

Le patriarche Uzumaki, Hashirama et quelques uns de leurs hommes arrivaient au village peu de temps après. Ils furent accompagnés jusqu'à la pièce ou se déroulerait la signature des papiers. Hope restait près de Madara lorsqu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Un lourd silence s'abattait sur les lieux. Même Hashirama ne trouvait en rien à sourire ou autre. L'Uzumaki s'approchait et regardait Madara, les deux hommes restaient sérieux malgré l'envie de meurtre de ce dernier :

\- Bien, montrez-moi ce contrat qu'on en finisse.

Madara lui tendit à contrecœur le rouleau contenant son contrat de mariage, le seul exemplaire qu'il ait. La preuve officielle qu'il s'était bien marié avec la femme de sa vie. Celle qui avait tant fait pour lui. L'Uzumaki le prit et l'ouvrit, puis, il commençait à le lire. Il le montrait à Hashirama comme preuve que c'était le bon document. Et là, il le fit brûler sous les yeux des deux amants. Trois années réduites à néant. Plus rien pour prouver qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre :

\- Maintenant que plus aucun contrat ne vous lie officiellement, nous allons pouvoir repartir. Hope, c'est l'heure de venir avec nous mon enfant.

La jeune femme baissait la tête, ils allaient tellement lui manquer. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle serrait encore son fils contre elle, il était encore trop petit pour comprendre se qu'il se passait réellement sous ses yeux. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à le lâcher et ils attendaient qu'elle vienne :

\- Lâche cet enfant, il est illégitime.

\- Ça reste mon fils ; dit-elle froidement, jamais à mes yeux il sera illégitime.

Ça ne leur plaisait pas mais tant pis, elle ne les laisserait pas le salir alors qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de raison. Elle lui baisait une dernière fois le front avant de le rendre à son père. Ils s'embrassaient une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui, le cœur broyé. Puis, ils sortirent de la pièce en silence, la jeune femme bien encadrée. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, les Uchiwa les regardaient silencieusement. Ils savaient que le divorce avait été annoncé.

Hope restait silencieuse et continuait de marcher aussi bien entourée. Ils arrivaient vers la porte du village quand elle s'arrêtait et se retournait. Elle avait entendue une voix l'appeler. Elle vit Kami courir vers eux alors que c'était dangereux. La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et passait entre les hommes avant de serrer la taille d'Hope :

\- Kami…

\- S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas toute seule encore une fois !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis désolée ma chérie…

\- J'ai déjà perdue ma maman, je ne veux pas vous perdre à votre tour !

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, mais la petite fut bien vite retirée d'elle. Un des hommes l'avait attrapée par le col de son kimono et l'avait jeté plus loin. Ça rendait Hope folle de voir ça :

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- L'enfant de notre ennemi ; dit l'Uzumaki. Partons maintenant, d'autres projets plus importants t'attendent.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle regardait une dernière fois le village avant d'emboiter le pas. Elle était officiellement Uzumaki et ennemie du clan Uchiwa.

* * *

Note auteur: (bon vu que les liens marchent pas, je vous copie/coller mon article skyblog)

* * *

Hello tout le monde,

Vous avez dû vous apercevoir (du moins je pense) que je passe ces deux derniers jours à grogner sur mon quoi de neuf "les commentaires ne sont pas en options".

Je pense qu'une petite explication ludique s'impose.

Un fanfictionneur, c'est une personne qui écrit pour son plaisir mais aussi pour celui des autres (ça va de soi). A un certain moment, on fini même juste à écrire pour faire plaisir aux autres et de notre côté, juste pour nous améliorer au niveau écriture. MAIS nous restons avant tout des êtres humains qui faisons pas mal d'erreurs et on compte généralement sur le soutien des lecteurs pour dire ce qu'il va et ce qu'il va pas. Parce qu'on va continuer d'écrire et un jour en plein milieu de ta fic tombe ce genre de commentaires.

Voici un exemple sur Les Chroniques de Tajima Uchiha

(voir le gros pavé review lié à la fiction)

Et un exemple sur Les voleuses de destin:

(voir aussi gros pavé review de la fiction)

Je ne blâme pas celles qui ont écrit ça (au contraire), sur c'est plus cash qu'ici. Mais je peux vous dire que recevoir ce genre de commentaire en plein milieu d'une fic, c'est pas cool et ça te démotive un grand coup juste parce que les lecteurs n'ont pas osés guider le fanfictionneur dans sa tâche. Après, il ne faut pas s'étonner que je dise par moment "bon bah, cette fiction, je verrais ça plus tard...".

Un dernier point à régler et par pitié ne dites pas que je suis méchante.

Alors les commentaires du style " TROOOOOOPPPPPPP BIEN! LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE" j'aime bien mais à force c'est lourd parce que la personne ne va pas détailler si quelque chose lui a déplus. Ou alors le non-commentaire du style "LA SUITE!" alors que tu viens seulement de poster. Rien de tout ça n'est constructif pour le fanfictionneur qui continu son petit bout de chemin et fini par être "brisé" sur la fin par un pavé d'incohérences.

Pareil, l'excuse "désolée mais chui trop timide pour répondre". Comment peut-on être timide derrière un ordi? Tu agis sous pseudo, personne ne te voit alors c'est quoi être timide derrière un écran? Pour moi, ce n'est pas une excuse désolée.

Voilà, il fallait que je le dise et que ça sorte même si ça n'est pas correcte mais c'est à vous de comprendre que si nos fictions existent c'est grâce à ses lecteurs qui la guide en commentant. Et surtout en gardant un bon contact avec l'auteur (nous ne mordons pas, du moins, pas tous :D ).

Avant de vous laissez, merci de me suivre quand même, c'est un vrai plaisir! Merci à Myhime de travailler sur mon fan-art de De l'autre côté du miroir. MErci à Darkempress de discuter de longue heures avec moi sur Skype pour me donner quelques idées tordues XD

Merci d'avoir lu et à la revoyure!

DNM


	23. Chapter 23: De Sama à Hime

Voilà quelques heures qu'ils étaient revenu dans le village des Senju. Hope a été immédiatement ramenée dans la demeure d'Hashirama. La jeune femme ne voulait parler à personne, à son arrivée, elle était montée immédiatement dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle avait fermée tous les rideaux pour se retrouver dans le noir complet. Elle s'était assise au milieu de son futon et se repliait sur elle-même.

Ses larmes coulaient encore, elle n'avait cessée de penser à son fils et à Madara. Bien qu'elle ait été mise au courant de son départ la veille, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Et elle pensait à Kami, ses dernières paroles l'avaient profondément troublée. Et le comportement qu'avait eu cet homme avec elle la dégoûtait, comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec un enfant ? Qu'ils soient ennemis certes, mais faire ça à un enfant était tout juste déplorable.

Elle se retenait de crier toute sa douleur, comme elle aimerait le faire pourtant ! Sa vie était gâchée, elle se disait parfois qu'il y aurait mieux valut ne jamais connaitre Madara. Il lui avait certes tous donnés mais maintenant, elle perdait tout. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose à présent, qu'on lui foute la paix avec le reste et ce qui allait suivre. Oui, elle avait rêvée d'avoir une famille mais pas comme ça. Une famille normale et des gens normaux la composant lui aurait été amplement suffisant.

Elle sentit une pression sur ses épaules, bizarre, elle n'avait entendue personne entrer dans la pièce pourtant. Elle tournait un peu le regard pour regarder une de ses épaules. Et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les mains abimées de son double de folie. Avec ça, elle savait qu'elle replongerait inévitablement dans ses délires. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à s'y habituer, c'était moins terrifiant qu'au début.

L'ombre passait ses bras autour d'elle et la serrait. Hope ne disait rien, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre. De plus, c'était elle qui l'avait prévenue dans le salon. Elle savait qu'au fond, cette folie était ses sentiments les plus refoulés qui se montraient à elle. La peur, la haine, la tristesse, tout ça était réuni en une entité de folie mais qui tentait inconsciemment de la protéger de son entourage. Une sorte de défense développée lors de sa torture.

Elle se sentait bercée, pour une fois, elle se sentait mieux près de sa folie que des gens bel et bien vivant. Mais personne ne pourrait autant la comprendre qu'elle-même. Elle allait sûrement l'accepter après tout, c'était une partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer. Et sûrement qu'en l'acceptant, elle deviendrait plus forte. Elle fermait les yeux, il valait mieux qu'elle se repose un peu pour avoir les idées au clair. Elle se sentait tomber sur le côté et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

Hashirama était dans le salon avec son épouse et aussi les deux patriarches du clan Uzumaki. Les deux hommes se reposaient de leur aller-retour au village Uchiwa. Hashirama ne ressentait pas de trop la fatigue mais l'homme en face de lui se faisait vieux. Sa femme était plus jeune que lui, personne ne pouvait s'y m'éprendre. Ils devaient bien avoir vingt ans de différence. Il comprenait dans un sens pourquoi la mère d'Hope avait tout tenté pour partir. Elle avait dû avoir peur d'être mariée à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux et qui n'avait sûrement pas les mêmes approches qu'elle.

Mito ne disait rien, quand elle avait vu Hope se détourner d'elle, elle avait préférer la laisser partir dans sa chambre. Elle comprenait très bien les réactions de sa jeune cousine, elle aussi n'aurait pas appréciée qu'on lui fasse un coup pareil. Mais elle se taisait devant ses parents, c'était un sujet tabou qu'il fallait éviter. Mais elle en parlerait sûrement avec Hashirama. Après tout, ils avaient été tous les deux d'accord pour la laisser partir pour qu'elle rejoigne Madara :

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Hope ? ; demandait-elle à son père.

\- Maintenant que nous savons ce qu'elle est, elle va revenir avec nous dans le clan Uzumaki. Et vu son nouveau rang, elle va devoir être mariée assez vite et tenir des responsabilités.

\- Elle refusera de se marier avec un autre homme et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et même si elle est la dernière de la branche principale, elle ne voudra rien écouter.

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix. Si un jour, je venais à disparaitre, ce sera elle qui reprendra cette place avec son futur époux. Tout comme toi tu l'es ici avec Hashirama.

Elle soupirait, elle voulait aider à tout prix Hope mais ça ne savait à rien. Elle savait que le destin de la jeune femme était scellé à tout jamais. Mais elle savait que les conséquences allaient être graves. Madara ne se gênera plus pour attaquer les Senju et les Uzumaki. Il ne pourra certes pas exterminer les deux clans mais il pouvait faire de gros dégâts pour montrer à quel point il les détestait. Et là, il avait vraiment toutes les raisons de les haïrent :

\- Et vous avez déjà quelqu'un en vu pour la marier ? ; demandait Hashirama.

\- Je chercherais déjà au sein de notre clan. Et s'il n'y a rien de concluant, je te demanderais de me guider pour lui en trouver un ici.

\- Peu d'hommes la voudra car elle a été mariée à un Uchiwa et lui a même offert un enfant. Je n'en connais qu'un seul mais je préfère attendre que vous voyez de votre côté.

\- Hm, bien, nous ferons ça alors. Nous vous quittons pour quelques heures, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Le vieil homme se relevait, aidé de sa femme et ils quittèrent ensuite la demeure. Mito regardait son mari :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux que Tobirama se marie avec elle ?

\- Mito, ça reste la meilleure solution. Personne ne voudra d'elle et elle sera plus en sécurité ici. Si les Uchiwa réussissent à envahir le clan Uzumaki, ils n'hésiteront pas à l'exécuter, ex-maitresse de clan ou non.

\- Mais Madara ne les laisserait pas faire.

\- Madara n'est pas toujours là, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle soupirait, elle ne pensait pas que son époux penserait à Tobirama alors qu'il a eu un mal de chien à l'écarter de la jeune femme. Ça l'embêtait de devoir enfoncer encore plus Hope dans une histoire qu'elle comprenait à peine. C'était dommage mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne décidaient pas après tout. Les histoires de clan et de politique, c'était tellement compliqué et tellement injuste parfois. Mais elle ne devait pas se plaindre, elle était bien tombée elle.

Deux jours passèrent depuis et ce fut l'heure ou les Uzumaki devaient rejoindre leur village. Hope n'avait pas eue le choix de devoir partir avec eux. Elle ne parlait avec personne depuis qu'elle était revenue. Mito et Hashirama avaient tentés de parler avec elle mais ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un mur en béton armé comme elle le dirait si bien dans son monde. Au matin, elle préparait ses affaires, enfin, le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait en aucun droit d'emmener les vêtements que Madara lui avait laissés durant son séjour ici.

Au final, elle ne se retrouvait qu'avec un petit sac qui serait sûrement fouillé plus tard. En partant définitivement du clan Uchiwa, elle n'avait pas manquée de prendre son sac, le premier qu'elle avait amené avec elle dans ce monde. Elle avait passée toute la nuit à découdre les coutures à l'intérieur pour y cacher ses vêtements de civil et la seule et unique photo qu'elle avait d'elle et Madara avant leur départ de son monde.

Les photos ici, ça n'existait pas encore donc, elle ne voulait pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Elle avait tout recousue avant de s'endormir une courte heure. Maintenant, elle l'avait remplie et elle devait quitter la chambre. Elle longeait le grand couloir de l'étage avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mito était dans la cuisine et Hashirama était à l'extérieur entrain de discuter avec son beau-père.

Hope s'arrêtait devant la porte de la cuisine, Mito la sentie et se retournait en posant son regard sur elle. Elle était encore fermée mais elle savait à quel point la tristesse la tenait. Elle s'approchait d'elle et l'attrapait en vitesse pour la serrer contre elle. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, s'en fut de trop pour Hope qui craquait. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle ne voulait pas partir avec des inconnus. Là-bas, elle ne connaissait personne et elle ne sera pas accompagnée.

Mito continuait de lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant de s'accrocher. Elle viendrait la voir quand elle le pourrait, elle le lui jurait. Hope s'accrochait à elle, mais elle devait partir. Mito se desserrait d'elle et essuyait ses larmes :

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, dis-toi que tu n'es pas seule. Les règles sont là pour embêter les gens mais aussi pour les protéger. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour.

Elle ne dit rien et les deux femmes allaient vers la porte principale pour enfiler leurs zoris. Puis, elles sortirent de la maison. Hashirama et les parents de Mito les attendaient devant. Le jeune chef de clan passait une main dans les cheveux d'Hope avec un grand sourire. Quoiqu'un peu forcé. Mais elle ne disait toujours rien et il n'en n'attendait pas moins. Il lui tendit une petite bourse en toile, dedans, il y avait des herbes pour soigner son cœur.

Mais contre toutes attentes, elle ne les prit pas. Elle n'en voulait pas et Hashirama savait qu'elle préférait se laisser mourir. C'était triste pour lui aussi car il avait toujours voulu le bien de la jeune femme. Mais il comprenait à quel point elle souffrait d'être éloignée de l'être aimé. Mais d'ici peu de temps, elle n'aurait pas le choix de se marier et ça ne sera pas elle qui le choisira. Hope s'inclinait légèrement devant lui au moins pour le remercier.

Puis, elle commençait à partir avec Mito près de la porte ou était déjà les hommes qui accompagnaient ses parents. Hashirama donnait la bourse à son beau-père qui la rangeait dans ses affaires :

\- Il faut vraiment qu'elle en prenne. Avec ça, elle peut en prendre une fois par semaine mais essayez de lui faire boire.

\- On trouvera bien un moyen. Nous comptons aussi lui faire subir un entrainement et un apprentissage aux techniques shinobis. Mais avant, il va falloir voir sa dose en chakra et essayer de la lui faire développer.

\- Ça serait plus judicieux de commencer par là. On se contactera plus tard.

Il acquiesçait et les deux hommes se serraient la main. Puis, ils marchèrent vers la porte ou étaient déjà Hope et Mito. La maitresse de clan discutait une dernière fois avec elle. Hope avait bien voulue lâcher deux ou trois mots, pas plus. Elle la serrait contre elle avant qu'on ouvre la porte. Le père de Mito mit une main douce mais pas moins autoritaire sur l'épaule d'Hope, lui indiquant que c'était l'heure de partir. Le chemin allait être long et il ne fallait pas trainer.

Elle n'eue pas le choix, elle regardait une dernière fois Mito et Hashirama sans voir Tobirama l'observer plus loin, puis, ils quittèrent le village pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. La jeune femme restait près de la maitresse de clan Uzumaki, elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. La mère de Mito avait passée un bras sous celui de la jeune femme. Elles ne parlaient pas mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Dans les bois, à la vue du moindre clan ennemi, il fallait savoir être silencieux.

Ils avaient marchés assez longtemps dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter quand le soleil fut au plus haut dans le ciel. Ils s'arrêtaient dans une vaste clairière pour déjeuner, comme ça, ils ne seraient pas surprit par un ennemi. Les hommes installaient une marmite de voyage sur un feu de camp allumé juste avant. La mère de Mito s'occupait du repas pendant que les hommes étaient installés un peu plus loin pour se reposer.

Hope était assise dans son coin, elle avait posée son sac près d'elle et regardait la femme cuisiner. Mito avait dit à sa mère qu'Hope était une très bonne cuisinière. Ça donnait une idée à la femme pour essayer de nouer le dialogue avec la jeune femme. Elle se tournait vers elle et lui demandait poliment de venir la voir. Hope n'eue pas le choix que de se lever sous le regard du patriarche qui la surveillait un peu.

Elle approchait de la femme, la mère lui fit un tendre sourire :

\- Tu pourrais me dire si ça va ?

Elle lui montrait la gamelle, Hope prit une cuillère de bois et goûtait :

\- Ça manque juste un peu de sel je pense.

\- Ah, alors si ça n'est que ça, tant mieux. Merci ma chérie.

Hope ne disait rien de plus et retournait s'asseoir près de son sac. Ça allait venir à force, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchant que ça. Mais elle n'en n'était pas sûre, elle préférait encore attendre. Le patriarche vint s'asseoir près d'elle, il sortit une bouteille de saké et deux coupelles. Il servait les deux coupelles et lui en tendit une. Elle la regardait quelques secondes avant de la prendre, incertaine :

\- Je sais qu'on parait vieux jeu, en même temps, nous ne sommes pas du même monde ni de la même génération. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'avec ton rang, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seule.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, mon mari était là.

\- Ce n'est pas de ton époux qui m'inquiétait le plus.

\- Pourtant vous disiez…

\- Un homme puissant ou non ne ferait pas de mal à la femme qu'il aime. Mais le clan entier à dû se sentir trahit. Et ça, crois-moi, ça ne passe pas dans la tête de certaines personnes. Je sais que ça te fait mal tout ça mais dit toi qu'on te sauve dans un sens.

Il avalait sa coupelle d'un trait et elle en fit de même. S'il disait ça comme ça, c'est qu'il devait y avoir du vécu derrière. Elle posait son regard sur lui, vu son âge, il n'était pas impossible que ce soit lui qui ait connu une telle situation :

\- Uzumaki-sama, pour me dire ça, vous avez dû avoir une histoire similaire, non ?

\- Ça ne m'est pas arrivée personnellement mais à quelqu'un que je connaissais très bien.

Il servit encore leurs coupelles avant d'entamer son histoire, sûrement qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi ils avaient tant insistés à ce qu'elle se sépare de Madara :

\- J'avais un ami qui faisait parti d'un clan allié. Un jour, il est tombé fou amoureux d'une femme qui avait fuit son clan. Ça n'est pas rare par ici. Ils se sont mariés et ils ont eut des enfants. Jusque là, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le clan de la jeune femme les aperçoit tous les deux. Et la rumeur s'est rependue jusqu'au clan de mon ami. Comme la jeune femme avait fuguée son clan depuis des années, le clan de cette femme ne se mêlèrent pas à cette affaire. Ils l'avaient considérée comme une pariât. Mais le clan de mon ami prit mal la nouvelle car même si elle avait fuguée, elle restait ce qu'elle était. Le mari avait été mit au courant assez vite mais il ne voulait pas quitter celle qu'il aimait. Et une nuit, des assassins spécialisés sont entrés dans la demeure pendant que tout le monde dormait. Ils ont égorgés les enfants jugés illégitimes, ils ont humiliés et tués la jeune femme devant mon ami. Et lui, ils ne l'ont pas tué mais il fut enfermé pour avoir refusé de se séparer de cette femme. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis cet évènement, je pense qu'il est mort, c'était il y a très longtemps. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous avons fait ça ? Contrairement à ce clan, nous ne te considérons pas comme une pariât parce que tout simplement tu n'étais pas au courant de tes conditions.

\- Mais mon fils, ils vont le tuer !

\- Je ne pense pas, Madara est puissant et c'est un chef de clan, il trouvera les moyens nécessaires pour le protéger. Mais il ne faut plus que vous vous voyez.

Elle ne dit rien, cette histoire était bien compliquée mais elle comprenait déjà un peu mieux l'envers du décor. Même si Madara était puissant, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu les protéger tous les deux. Elle aurait été une personne lambda, personne ne se serait soucié de ça. Mais elle venait d'un clan puissant et ce clan ne voulait pas la laisser avec des meurtriers. Elle soupirait, elle était obligée d'accepter cette vérité à contrecœur. Mais elle aimait toujours Madara.

Elle avalait sa deuxième coupelle de saké et le repas fut servi. Le chemin était encore long jusqu'au pays des Remous. Il fallait qu'elle se repose un peu car le rythme allait sûrement s'accélérer. Le pays restait dangereux surtout quand les shinobis étaient à pied comme eux. Ils étaient des proies faciles pour n'importe qui. Mais heureusement que le clan Uzumaki avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'ils savaient se défendre.

Après le repas et un peu de repos bien mérité, les hommes remballaient les affaires sorties pour cet arrêt. C'était l'heure de repartir et sans doute qu'ils marcheraient un peu de nuit. C'était le moment idéal pour être dehors car avec l'obscurité, ils étaient quasi invisibles à part aux yeux des Uchiwa. Mais la nuit était loin de tomber et il fallait encore rester sur ses gardes. Ils reprenaient une forêt pour continuer leur route.

Cette partie de la forêt donnait des frissons à Hope, c'était très sombre et le paysage n'était vraiment pas accueillant. Elle serrait plus ses bras autour de celui de la mère de Mito. La femme lui jetait un regard et essayait de la rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voyait apparaitre l'ombre de sa folie près d'elle mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle y prête attention, pas maintenant. Mais l'ombre, censé représenter son instinct avant sa folie lui parlait :

\- Je ne la sens pas cette forêt, vaut mieux être prudent ; disait l'ombre.

Hope acquiesçait silencieusement, ça n'était peut-être que son instinct qui parlait mais elle préférait se méfier. Ils continuaient d'avancer jusqu'à entendre du bruit dans des buissons à côté d'eux. Ils s'arrêtaient brusquement et se mirent en garde. Le buisson bougeait encore jusqu'à ce que des oiseaux en sortent, paniqués par la présence des hommes. Quelques uns passaient entre eux, Hope les regardait. Certains avaient une allure bizarre… Et là :

\- Parchemin explosif ! ; hurlait-elle.

Des parchemins explosifs étaient accrochés sous le ventre des oiseaux. Hope poussait la mère de Mito avant qu'ils n'explosent. Hope tombait lourdement au sol, elle était sonnée par l'explosion. Il y avait de la fumée de partout. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait ça. Elle entendait des bruits de métaux, un combat se déroulait pas loin. Elle vit une ombre à travers la poussière et la fumée.

La mère de Mito en sortie, elle avait échappée à l'explosion grâce à elle. Elle se penchait sur Hope et l'aidait à se relever :

\- Ne restons pas là !

Elle avait un peu de mal à l'entendre mais elle comprenait très bien. Les deux femmes avancèrent comme elles pouvaient pour s'éloigner du combat. Elle posait Hope contre un tronc d'arbre et la regardait. Elle avait du sang partout, elle était proche de l'explosion. Du sang s'écoulait de son oreille gauche, c'était sûrement plus grave qu'elle pouvait le penser. Son bras était brûlé et en sang lui aussi, ça montait jusque dans le cou de la jeune femme :

\- Ecoute Hope, tu es blessée mais surtout ne panique pas, ne bouge pas. Quand ça sera calme, on pourra commencer à te soigner…

Elle continuait de parler mais Hope ne suivait déjà plus la conversation. Elle avait le regard fixé vers le lieu ou ils se battaient. Elles étaient assez loin mais pas de trop non plus. Soudain, une masse sombre se dressait derrière la femme. Il avait un katana et était prêt à le planter dans le corps de la mère de Mito. Hope ne réfléchissait pas plus et avec un effort surhumain, elle empoignait le tanto de la femme. Elle le retirait de son fourreau et se redressait sur ses jambes pour enfoncer la lame dans le thorax de l'homme.

Il lâchait son katana et s'effondrait sur le dos. La femme regardait l'homme agonisant, Hope lui avait sauvée la vie. La jeune femme se déplaçait difficilement vers l'homme et agrippait le manche du tanto, mais le laissant toujours dans ses chairs :

\- Qui vous envoi ? ; demandait-elle froidement.

\- Hope, il ne faut pas que tu…

\- QUI VOUS ENVOI !? ; hurlait-elle en secouant la lame.

L'homme continuait de cracher du sang et se mit à sourire :

\- Même si nous sommes vaincus, d'autres viendront pour te tuer…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux savoir qui est le commanditaire de cette attaque !

L'homme sourit encore, c'était tellement cruel et tellement malsain. Il lui disait d'approcher son oreille. Elle avançait la valide vers lui et il lui murmurait le doux nom de :

\- Madara Uchiwa….


	24. Chapter 24: Une décision irrévocable

\- C'est… c'est impossible… il ne m'aurait pas fait ça…

Elle se redressait et lâchait le manche du tanto. Alors il avait prévu ça depuis qu'elle était partie ? Il s'était bien servi d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille définitivement. Elle était complètement anéantie. Elle essayait de se persuader que non, ça n'était pas possible tout ça. Mais elle avait beau tourner la chose dans tout les sens, elle en revenait à la même conclusion. Ils étaient devenus ennemis et le plus fort avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle aurait dû écouter Tobirama depuis le début, il avait raison. Madara était dangereux et elle en avait eue la preuve sous le nez. Elle l'avait aimé comme jamais, elle avait crue à ses belles paroles. Du vent, tout ça n'avait été que du vent. L'homme succomba sous la lame de la jeune femme, elle l'avait bien amoché mine de rien. Il n'y avait plus de bruit aux alentours, ça devait être terminé. Elle tremblait, l'adrénaline était redescendue.

Elle sentait maintenant la douleur de ses blessures et elle avait froid. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. La mère de Mito enlevait son haori et le passait sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle sentait à quel point elle était mal autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Et Hope s'effondrait la seconde d'après. La femme la tirait loin du corps de l'homme et la couchait sur le dos. Elle la couvrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait :

\- Ne t'endors surtout pas ! Ça va aller, tu verras !

Mais rien que pour ça, elle aurait voulue qu'on l'achève. Elle avait perdue l'amour de sa vie et elle ne reverrait plus son fils. Elle en était quasiment sûre. La femme passait une main sur la joue non brûlée de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme, de plus, il n'y avait pas de médecin avec eux. Elle risquait d'y rester si on ne la soignait pas au plus vite. Les hommes qui les accompagnaient arrivaient près d'elle et le patriarche par la suite.

Il arrivait vers Hope et se baissait pour voir ses blessures. Ça n'était vraiment pas beau à voir :

\- Il a dit qu'il était mandaté…

\- Par Madara Uchiwa, oui, un autre l'a dit. C'est plus grave que je pensais. Elle ne fera pas le voyage jusqu'au village, ses blessures sont trop importantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? ; demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un aille voir Hashirama. Nous sommes moins loin et on va devoir s'assurer que la petite tienne jusque là. Il ne faut pas la bouger.

Il se redressait et regardait deux de ses hommes. Ils avaient compris, ils allaient partir pour prévenir Hashirama. Mais cette fois-ci en courant pas en marchant comme ils avaient fait pour venir jusque là. Ils disparurent des lieux, il fallait faire très vite.

Le soir approchait assez vite, Hashirama était encore dans son bureau avec Tobirama. Le cadet n'avait pas parlé de la journée, du moins, depuis qu'Hope était partie. Sa présence lui manquait déjà. Certes, il n'avait pas eu le droit de la voir mais au moins, il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin. Maintenant, elle devait être presqu'arrivée au pays des tourbillons. Mais il était satisfait, elle n'était plus liée à Madara mais rien ne l'empêchait de ne pas vouloir de lui.

Il soupirait à cette pensée, il aurait voulu qu'elle l'écoute mais elle était tellement butée. Il aurait pu la combler et la protéger, ce que Madara n'avait pas fait. Mais elle avait tout rejeté en bloc et ça lui faisait encore mal. Lui qui était froid avait enfin trouvé la femme de ses rêves. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi y a-t-il fallut que ce soit Madara qui la trouve avant ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle tombe sous le charme glacial de ce ténébreux de malheur ?

Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes, elles aimaient toutes les hommes forts, beaux, combattifs et au QI d'une huitre cuite. Bien que Madara n'avait pas ce genre de QI mais il était tellement sadique et trop sûr de lui. Il soupirait une énième fois, son frère levait un regard sur lui. Il savait très bien à quoi il pensait pour pousser autant de soupirs d'un coup :

\- Elle te manque à ce point ?

\- Tu sais très bien que oui. Et toi, tu m'éloigne encore plus d'elle.

\- Pour le moment c'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais.

\- Mais je l'aime et même si elle a quittée Madara, je doute qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour la réconforter. Pourtant, j'aimerais la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser partout et…

\- Ola ! Calme-toi petit frère, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la suite dans les détails, j'ai une femme je te rappelle.

Il soupirait encore, lui aussi il aimerait avoir une femme. Et voir tous les hommes de son âge en avoir le tue. Bien qu'il ait vingt trois ans, il se sentait bien vieux car l'espérance de vie ici n'allait jamais très loin. Mais lui aussi il voulait des enfants, une vraie famille. Il voulait voir grandir ses enfants, les éduquer, leur apprendre à se battre et être imbattable. Mais ce rêve manquait encore d'être concrétisé et ça l'embêtait réellement.

Hashirama le regardait encore se débattre avec ses sentiments, il trouvait ça drôle :

\- Tu sais, quand elle aura épuisée tous les hommes qu'on lui proposera, sûrement qu'elle pensera à toi en dernière option ; dit-il en riant.

\- La ferme, idiot de grand-frère ! Toi, je me demande ce qu'elle t'a trouvé avec ton air d'abruti ! Sérieusement, je te supporte tous les jours et elle te supporte à la maison. Elle doit trouver le temps long.

\- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle aime ça parce qu'elle me prouve son amour tous les jours ; dit-il en souriant.

\- Pff, aller, tais-toi.

Il riait encore un peu avant de se reprendre, ça faisait du bien une fois de temps en temps. Il avait toujours aimé taquiner son frère et il n'arrêterait jamais enfin, jusqu'à la mort au minimum. Il allait se remettre au boulot quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un des Senju qui gardait la porte du village était entrée en vitesse :

\- Hashirama-sama ! Deux des hommes de l'escouade Uzumaki sont revenus ! Ils ont été attaqués et Hope-sama à été gravement blessée !

\- Bon sang !

Il se levait rapidement et Tobirama en fit de même. Ils sortirent du bâtiment en vitesse et arrivaient vers les deux hommes. Ils avaient l'air épuisés mais ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au bout :

\- Ou sont-ils ? ; demandait Hashirama.

\- A plusieurs heures d'ici, je crains qu'on arrive trop tard.

Tobirama n'allait pas en rester là, il sortit une carte du pays et la mit sous le nez des hommes pour savoir où ils étaient. Ils regardaient la carte et indiquèrent un point le plus proche de leur position. Il remballait sa carte et composait ses mudras avant de disparaitre instantanément grâce à sa technique de téléportation. Bon, il n'arrivait pas de suite sur les lieux, il lui fallait faire plusieurs bonds temporels.

Il arrivait en peu de temps à l'endroit indiqué, il les vit plus loin. Il courait vers eux et se penchait sur Hope qui peinait à rester éveillée. Le chef de clan Uzumaki lui disait de l'emmener, ils se débrouilleraient pour rebrousser chemin jusqu'au village. Et puis, Hashirama enverrait sûrement des hommes pour les rejoindre en chemin. Il prit Hope avec précautions dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal.

Ayant une balise au village, il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de s'y téléporter en une fois. Hashirama les vit de loin et Tobirama fonçait à l'infirmerie. Hashirama demandait à un de ses hommes de partir à la rencontre des Uzumaki avec d'autres Senju. Là, il ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Puis, il courut à son tour jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou son frère avait couché la jeune femme dans un des lits. Il retirait l'haori qui la couvrait et vit l'étendu des dégâts.

Elle serait restée plus longtemps sans soins, elle en serait sûrement morte, de même s'ils l'auraient bougée. Il la regardait, il lui fallait des explications :

\- Hope, dis-moi ce qu'il y a eu.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait que pleurer en repensant à ça. Elle était trop choquée et elle n'avait que le nom de Madara en bouche. Il fallait qu'il la soigne et très vite. Tobirama lui tenait sa main valide, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Hashirama dû endormir la jeune femme pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Avec la chaleur de l'explosion, les vêtements avaient fondu sur sa peau. Il attrapait une paire de ciseaux et commençait à découper ses vêtements autour des blessures.

Tobirama l'aidait à retirer son furisode et se mit à rougir malgré la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme si dénudée. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses pensées. Mais il devait se ressaisir, elle était mal au point et ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Mais quand il ira s'endormir, du moins, s'il y arrive, il ne pourrait penser qu'à elle. Oui, il était vraiment amoureux.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pu se rendre compte déjà qu'elle était encore en vie, la douleur la lui rappelait. Il faisait noir, sûrement qu'il faisait nuit ou on avait tiré d'épais rideau. Elle était bien au chaud dans un lit. Elle sentait une respiration près d'elle, elle tournait la tête et vit Tobirama. Il était assit sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le futon et la tête dedans. Il avait dû la veiller même après qu'Hashirama soit partit.

Il léger sourire étirait ses lèvres mais pas plus, le souvenir que Madara l'avait trahie ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle avait loupée trois ans de sa vie pour un manipulateur. Alors que d'autres hommes étaient sûrement bien plus doux et attentifs. Elle le voyait maintenant avec Tobirama et elle se doutait bien que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il la veillait ainsi. Elle se souvenait du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle ne se l'avouerait pas mais ça n'avait pas été désagréable.

Mais elle se ravisait, pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant alors qu'elle venait à peine de divorcer et que celui qu'elle aimait voulait la tuer ? Mais en même temps, son clan voulait qu'elle se trouve un homme rapidement et ils ne retiendront pas les sentiments. Elle avait peur qu'ils la marient avec un homme dur et qui ne passerait que son temps à baiser juste pour avoir une descendance sans amour vrai. Non, elle ne voulait pas de ça et le seul homme qui avait des sentiments ici, c'était Tobirama.

Mais elle ne voulait pas se jeter dans ses bras au réveil, elle voulait déjà lui parler avant. Oui, ils commenceraient par là sûrement. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle oublie Madara, elle le ferait souffrir à sa façon elle aussi. Elle bougeait un peu pour se remettre correctement, ce qui réveillait Tobirama. Il levait le regard vers elle et se mit à sourire, elle allait bien et il était rassuré. Il se redressait et lui prit la main :

\- Tu devrais encore te reposer, la nuit n'est pas finie.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Parler ? Tu es sûre de vouloir parler avec moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai dit sur ton précieux Madara ?

Elle ne dit rien et baissait la tête, il venait de toucher un point sensible :

\- C'est Madara qui a envoyé ces hommes.

\- Quoi ? Il a envoyé des hommes du clan Hagoromo à sa place pour te tuer ? Je trouve ça bizarre et stupide à la fois de sa part.

\- Et pourtant, ils l'ont dit qu'ils venaient de lui. Tu avais raison et je t'ai mal jugée. J'étais une femme amoureuse et mes principes sur la fidélité et tout le reste ne devaient pas être bafoués. J'ai beaucoup souffert dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour preuve, j'ai tuée et aujourd'hui, j'ai fais ça pour rien.

Il ne disait rien, des tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si elle faisait d'aussi amples excuses, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle regrettait quelque chose ? Ou alors est-ce pour l'avoir rejeté ? Ou alors, elle avouait un message codé ? Ah ! Les femmes étaient toujours compliquées quand elles parlaient sérieusement. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller sinon, il était certain qu'il se ferait repousser comme l'autre fois.

Il passait son pouce sur la main de la jeune femme en douceur, elle avait une peau très douce. Ça changeait de celle qu'elle avait eue il y a quelques temps quand ils l'avaient ramenée au village. Il était tellement rassuré qu'elle aille mieux, ces derniers jours n'ont vraiment pas été faciles pour elle et il le savait. Il approchait sa main de ses lèvres et la baisait. Dieu qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment ! Il pouvait enfin être proche d'elle sans qu'elle le repousse.

Mais il sentait sa main trembler, il savait qu'elle était encore sous le choc de tout ça. Il maudissait Madara pour ça ! C'est à cause de lui tout ça après tout. Il passait un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme et la serrait contre lui. Elle se mit encore à pleurer, elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de cette situation, fatiguée de fuir. Elle voulait arrêter de courir, elle était épuisée. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer :

\- Ne pleurs pas, il ne te mérite pas. Je suis là moi, je te promets de bien prendre soin de toi. Même si je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal.

Elle levait la tête et le regardait dans les yeux, il en fit de même et ne pu se retenir de l'embrasser. Elle le laissait faire avant d'y répondre. Elle devait à tout prix oublier Madara et elle passerait par Tobirama pour ça. Ça pouvait sembler égoïste mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant qu'elle avait acceptée Tobirama, elle ne pouvait lus faire marche arrière. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle serait plus heureuse ainsi ?

Plus tard, Hashirama marchait dans le village, il avait lui aussi veillé tard dans la nuit. Entre les soins qu'il avait dû apporter à Hope et l'attente du retour de ses beaux-parents, ça avait été très long. Il avait dormi assez peu et il cherchait son frère. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à un endroit. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie et entrait dans le bâtiment. Il marchait un peu jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit, il la fit glisser doucement et entrait dans la pièce. Il se mit à sourire quand il regardait le lit. Son frère était couché dedans, serrant contre lui Hope. Ils dormaient tous les deux, ils étaient tellement mignons. La jeune femme avait sûrement acceptée Tobirama près d'elle, Hashirama en était sûr. Cette jeune femme avait besoin qu'on lui montre de l'amour, ça ne pouvait marcher que comme ça si elle voulait oublier Madara.

Deux jours passèrent et la jeune femme a pu sortir du bâtiment. Hashirama l'avait amené chez lui, après tout, elle avait sa chambre là-bas. Ils n'avaient pas parlés une seule fois de Tobirama, ça viendrait bien à un moment. Hashirama savait que les hommes venaient de la part de Madara. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre mais il n'en pensait pas plus. Il ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi un tel comportement, sinon, il risquait d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Mito accueillie la jeune femme à bras ouverts, elle la serrait contre elle. Elle avait eue peur, c'était le cas de le dire. Hashirama avait fait du bon travail, elle n'avait plus aucunes brûlures ni cicatrices. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Les parents de Mito était là eux aussi, ils avaient attendus que la jeune femme revienne. La mère de Mito se précipitait vers Hope et la serrait contre elle :

\- J'ai eue tellement peur pour toi ! Ne recommences plus jamais ça !

\- En même temps, je n'avais pas le choix…

\- Tu es incorrigible !

Elle lui mit un coup sur le crâne :

\- Et mais !

\- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas notre caractère, tu vas apprendre à le connaitre.

Mito se mit à sourire, il n'y avait rien de pire que le caractère d'un Uzumaki en colère. Enfin, sa mère n'était pas en colère mais elle avait été très inquiète. Elle aurait préférée être blessée à la place d'Hope mais maintenant, ils ne se déplaceraient plus avec le groupe qu'ils avaient. Hashirama voulait que des Senju les accompagnent. Ça serait plus prudent pour eux, mais ils allaient devoir rester encore un peu le temps qu'Hope finisse de se remettre.

Bien qu'elle ait été soignée, elle était encore épuisée et il comprenait ça. Surtout qu'une femme se remettait moins vite qu'un homme. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle se remette aussi mentalement. Et le fait de s'être tourné vers un autre homme que Madara pouvait amplement l'aider. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle trouvait ça de sa part bizarre et tellement pas lui. A moins qu'elle est loupé un épisode sur lui.

Ils la firent asseoir pour boire le thé, elle essayait de se sentir bien devant eux. Mais elle souffrait encore mine de rien. Chaque choses la ramenait à son souvenir et s'en était pénible. Ils parlaient entre eux et elle restait silencieuse. Elle regardait la fumée s'échapper de sa tasse de thé. Chez elle, ça lui manquait aussi maintenant. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de repères, qu'elle se sentait à nouveau comme une étrangère dans ce monde.

Et pourtant, elle y vit depuis maintenant trois ans, mais sans lui ça n'était pas pareil. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses repères avec une nouvelle personne qui allait sans doute partager sa vie. En parlant du loup, on toquait à la porte principale. Hashirama se levait et allait voir. En ouvrant la porte, il ne fut pas surprit de voir son frère juste derrière :

\- Tu es venu voir Hope ?

\- Oui, je voudrais la voir si c'est possible.

\- Je vais la chercher mais ne l'épuise pas de trop.

Il retournait à l'intérieur et vint vers la jeune femme qui semblait encore dans ses pensées. Il lui disait que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte sans préciser le nom, elle savait déjà qui c'était. Elle avalait son thé en vitesse et se relevait. Elle sortie de la pièce et avançait vers la porte ou Tobirama l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Elle en esquissait un avant de mettre ses zoris. Il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et ils partirent marcher un peu.

Les parents de Mito s'étaient levés juste après et regardaient discrètement à la fenêtre pour les voir :

\- Alors Tobirama avait des vues sur Hope ? ; demandait la mère.

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'il ne cesse de parler d'elle. Il en est très amoureux.

\- Alors sûrement que ça sera inutile de lui chercher un fiancé ailleurs ; dit le père. Tobirama sera très bien pour remplir ce rôle.

\- Oh, je pense qu'il l'acceptera avec plaisir ; dit Hashirama.

Oui, Tobirama le voulait tellement depuis le temps, maintenant, il en avait l'occasion.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivaient vers un banc et s'y asseyaient. C'était très calme, les gens étaient presque tous chez eux. Voilà deux jours qu'ils se voyaient et apprenaient à se connaitre un peu mieux. La jeune femme reconnaissait qu'il était vraiment des plus agréables. Il était un peu comme Madara, doux avec elle et froid avec les autres. Les hommes n'étaient décidément pas les mêmes en société et face aux gens qu'ils aimaient.

Il lui tenait souvent la main, il se sentait plus rassuré pour lui parler. Elle avait acceptée de rester avec lui et il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier ce démon d'Uchiwa. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il réussirait et s'en doute qu'elle accepterait plus venant de lui. Seul le temps le lui dira.


	25. Chapter 25: Puissances

Madara était à son bureau, éclairé par une bougie. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais il travaillait encore. Il était repassé à la demeure juste avant pour manger un peu et récupérer son fils pour le garder près de lui. Voilà qu'il y a deux jours, en pleine nuit, des shinobis avaient pénétrés la demeure dans le but de tuer son enfant. Mais il avait pu les arrêter avant et les tuer. C'étaient des mercenaires mais le lendemain, il avait durement puni ceux qui étaient de garde cette nuit-là.

Ça faisait bien des années maintenant qu'une telle chose n'était pas arrivée. Maintenant, il ne quittait plus Akemi du regard, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère alors le perdre lui serait pire que tout. Sa petite tête était posée sur la cuisse de son père et il était recouvert de son haori pour ne pas avoir froid. Il tenait son pouce en bouche et il ne disait rien. Madara posait son regard sur lui et lui caressait la tête.

Le petit se mit à gémir légèrement mais sans plus. Il se mit à sourire jusqu'à ce que son regard se fasse trouble. Il plaquait une main sur ses yeux. Voilà quelques semaines maintenant qu'il avait ces troubles et qu'il voyait moins. Il se disait aussi que c'était sûrement la fatigue qui lui faisait ça. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il devait porter des verres correcteurs, il avait horreur de ça. Il se massait les yeux avant de replonger sur son travail.

Il allait tremper son pinceau quand il sentit une secousse lointaine. Il pensait que c'était son imagination et une deuxième avec une explosion le fit réagir. Le village se faisait attaquer de nuit. Il posait son pinceau et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de se relever en vitesse. Akemi se réveillait brusquement quand Madara se mit à courir en dehors de la pièce. Il pouvait lui aussi entendre les explosions qui redoublaient :

\- Papa, peur moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va te protéger !

Il courait le long du couloir et entrait dans une autre pièce. Il allait au fond et tirait un tatami avant d'y ouvrir une trappe. Il descendit dedans en vitesse, c'était une pièce souterraine secrète qu'il avait emménagée au cas où. Il mit son fils sur un futon qui était sur place et le couvrit avec son haori :

\- Papa revient très vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui baisait le front avant de ressortir de là et de fermer la trappe. Il remit le tatami dessus, puis, il attrapait sa faux et son gunbai. Il ressortit de la pièce en courant et sortit enfin du bâtiment. Il voyait les civils courir pour se mettre à l'abri. C'était la panique totale, des hommes étaient déjà partis pour aller protéger l'entrée du village. Madara se mit à courir là-bas et pu voir que le combat avait été bien engagé. Ce coup-ci, rien n'avait été prévu à l'avance.

Il fut vite rejoint par Izuna et ils partirent se battre. Quand Madara tuait son premier homme, il regardait son blason. C'était un homme du clan Uzumaki, il se demandait diable pourquoi ils les attaquaient ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas en campagne contre eux ! Ils avaient profités de récupérer Hope pour eux et maintenant, ils ne se privaient pas de les attaquer ! Jamais les clans ne venaient se défier dans les villages et là, ils avaient enfreints cette règle.

Il ne se priverait pas de leur faire ça un jour ou l'autre. C'était la guerre qu'ils voulaient et ils l'auront. Il continuait de se battre, il ne lâchait rien. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Mais avant d'atteindre leur chef, la retraite fut sonnée de leur côté. Grave erreur se disait-il, il la paierait plus tard. Les Uzumaki se retiraient assez vite après avoir fait beaucoup de dégâts matériel et humaine. Il avait perdu des hommes mine de rien.

Les civils ressortaient de la cachette et virent l'état du village, une grosse partie avait été saccagées par les bombes. Certains devaient tout reconstruire, d'autres partiellement. Madara courait sur la grande allée, il fallait qu'il récupère son fils. Quand il arrivait à l'endroit ou était le bâtiment il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Une partie du bâtiment avait été touché et s'était écroulé. La partie ou il avait laissé Akemi.

Le sol était jonché de poutre et de tuiles, une partie du toit s'était écroulé. Madara restait inquiet, bien que la pièce se situe sous le sol, rien ne pouvait lui prouver que ça avait tenu. Et si une bombe avait explosé juste au-dessus. Il ne préférait pas y penser et commençait à retirer les plus gros débris. Son frère arrivait juste derrière et l'aidait en apprenant pourquoi il faisait ça. A deux, ça avait été vite. Il pu enfin voir le tatami qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure. Il le soulevait et ouvrit la trappe une nouvelle fois.

Il descendit dedans et entendait son fils pleurer, signe qu'il allait bien. Il fut soulagé et se précipitait vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui. Akemi se blottissait contre son père pour essayer de se calmer. Ils sortirent de là, Izuna regardait son frère et son neveu, il était soulagé, il n'avait rien. Madara lui caressait les cheveux en regardant autour de lui :

\- Papa, peur moi !

\- Je sais, c'est fini.

Il le berçait pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, il marchait avec son frère pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir sa propre demeure éventrée par les bombes. C'était une tactique bien militaire tout ça, attaquer les bâtiments principaux et le reste ensuite. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour reconstruire tout ça et du temps pour monter une campagne lointaine pour se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait ici :

\- Je crois que ma maison a encore ses quatre murs, tu peux y venir en attendant ; disait Izuna.

\- Oui, ça sera nécessaire je pense.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qui leur est passé par la tête pour faire ça.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ils ont signés leur arrêt de mort ; dit-il froidement.

Son cadet acquiesçait, pour qu'on vienne les attaquer de nuit, c'est que ça avait été prévu depuis longtemps ou pas. Ça arrivait sur un coup de tête parfois de faire ça mais c'était là qu'on commettait les plus grosses erreurs et avoir attaqué le clan en faisait partit. Il se demandait si ça n'était pas une petite vengeance à cause que son frère ait épousé une Uzumaki. Ça pouvait être bien de tout et n'importe quoi, mais comme l'a dit Madara, ils avaient signés leur arrêt de mort.

Hope se réveillait le lendemain matin, il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre à cause des volets et des rideaux épais. Elle se redressait et s'étirait, voilà une semaine que les Uzumaki étaient repartis chez eux. Ils l'avaient laissée ici, chez Mito et Hashirama. Ils avaient décidés qu'elle se marierait avec Tobirama et elle s'en doutait un peu. Depuis qu'ils les avaient vus partir main dans la main, ça s'était décidé comme ça.

Elle se levait de son futon et approchait de la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Elle sursautait en voyant Tobirama juste derrière avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elle soupirait :

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé mais je voulais vraiment te voir.

\- On aurait pu se voir tout à l'heure. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ; dit-il en souriant.

Il lui tendit le bouquet, elle le prit et sourit, c'était tellement mignon de sa part. Il passait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit, maintenant, elle n'était plus honteuse de le faire. Le jeune homme était ravi, il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elle l'avait déjà embrassé la première fois. Il savait que maintenant, rien ne les séparerait à part s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Et franchement, il essayait de s'arranger pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il descendit du balcon pour entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il était encore tôt, il lui prit le bouquet pour le poser dans un coin avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il pouvait la voir avec une tenue légère, ça lui donnait des envies. Ils tombaient tous les deux dans le futon et il continuait encore. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et passait ses mains envieuses sous la tenue de la jeune femme pour caresser sa peau. Son érection soudaine appuyait contre le ventre d'Hope.

Mais ça allait sûrement bien trop vite pour elle :

\- Tobirama, on devrait attendre le mariage pour ça.

\- Je sais mais je n'y arriverais pas, je te désire tellement.

Il remontait ses mains avant de toucher la poitrine envieuse de la jeune femme. Comme il avait rêvé de ce moment-là. Il la sentait trembler de plaisir sous ses mains, il savait qu'elle en avait sûrement autant envie que lui. Il ne laisserait pas le souvenir de Madara reprendre le dessus, ça serait trop bête. D'un geste rapide, il soulevait la tenue d'Hope jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine. Il pouvait maintenant voir son corps et sa fièvre ne fit que s'accentuer.

Il plaquait sa bouche sur un des seins avant de le sucer avidement. Hope était vite devenue rouge et faisait en sorte de ne pas gémir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire partager ça avec l'autre chambre à l'étage. Tobirama était complètement en transe, il la touchait pour la première fois. Il descendait sur son corps en embrassant son ventre, la jeune femme en avait des soubresauts. Puis, il arrivait à être nez à nez avec son sous-vêtement.

Hope se mit à rougir encore plus quand il tirait dessus. Il pu voir maintenant la femme de ses rêves nue devant lui. Il se mit à sourire tendrement avant de passer un doigt sur son intimité. Elle se mit à gémir doucement en le sentant passer. Il continuait encore en regardant la jeune femme se tordre de plaisir. Il aimait ça, puis, il se penchait doucement avant de passer sa langue. Hope tremblait de plus en plus, c'était tellement bon.

Le jeune homme continuait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il sentait la main de la jeune femme passer dans ses cheveux avant de serrer ses doigts dessus à cause du plaisir. Il en était ravi, ça prouvait qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait là. Et ça ne faisait que de grossir son égo, comme quoi, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus dans le corps d'Hope, elle en verrait presque des étoiles. Elle resserrait instinctivement ses cuisses autour de la tête de Tobirama, signe qu'elle allait venir incessamment sous peu.

Il se mit à sourire et se retirait de là, maintenant, il allait pouvoir la prendre et savourer ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu depuis trois longues années. Il retirait son haut avant de le lancer à travers la pièce. Hope put voir à quel point il était bien foutu lui aussi. Elle passait ses mains sur son corps, il se mit à frissonner sous son toucher. C'était un moment de transe qu'il ne fallait absolument pas briser. Il baissait son pantalon et son sous-vêtement à mi-cuisse pour libérer son érection qui lui paraissait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Elle se mit à rougir encore plus, elle n'était pas plus imposante que celle de Madara mais elle la trouvait plus large. Il se mit encore à sourire devant sa gêne mais d'ici peu, ça n'aura plus une quelconque importance. Il se recouchait sur la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser encore et encore. Son entrejambe frottait maintenant contre celui d'Hope déjà très humide. Il allait enfin pouvoir la prendre.

Mais ils furent interrompu par un coup à la porte, ils ne faisaient plus aucuns bruits :

\- Hope, c'est l'heure ma grande ; dit Mito derrière la porte.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Puis, les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Les deux soupiraient, ça ne sera pas pour maintenant bien qu'ils y avaient prit du plaisir. Le jeune homme l'embrassait avant de se lever, il était frustré mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la prendre là. Il se rhabillait en vitesse et Hope se levait :

\- On se voit plus tard ; dit-il.

Elle acquiesçait avant qu'il ne disparaisse des lieux. Elle filait ensuite dans la salle d'eau pour aller effacer les traces de son désir. Elle ne pensait pas en ressentir aussi facilement mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment été doué. Et puis, il avait quand même un charme fou. Elle rougissait encore un peu en y pensant. Elle finissait de se laver avant de se coiffer et de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit une armoire et sortie quelques vêtements.

Elle s'habillait en vitesse avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Mito avait déjà tout installé et Hashirama déjeunait tranquillement. Elle vint se poser en face de lui, il lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle répondit en un petit comme d'habitude. Mito vint s'asseoir près de lui et ils déjeunèrent dans le calme. Après ça, elle l'aidait à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle pendant qu'Hashirama partait travailler.

Après tout ça, les deux femmes sortirent de la demeure pour marcher vers un terrain boisé. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Mito apprenait à la jeune femme à développer son chakra. Hope n'aurait jamais cru en avoir mais la preuve qu'elle se trompait. Il était juste endormit et avec quelques boostes et de l'entrainement, elle avait pu le développer un peu. Elle avait une affinité vent comme la grosse majorité de son clan. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait apprendre qu'un shinobi pouvait en développer une deuxième qui lui était déjà propre.

Mito lui tendit une feuille, elle se demandait bien pourquoi et ce que ça avait de particulier :

\- C'est une feuille qui réagit au chakra, elle peut montrer si tu es capable de développer une deuxième affinité de chakra. Si elle se coupe en deux, c'est que tu ne pourras pas en avoir plus d'une.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait juste développer une sorte de chakra. L'enseignement des sceaux ne me suffit-elle pas ?

\- Ça serait un plus pour toi si tu pouvais développer toutes tes capacités entièrement.

Elle acquiesçait avant de prendre le papier en main. Elle attendait que quelque chose se passe, ça lui paraissait bien long jusqu'à ce que le papier ramollisse. Elle se demandait bien ce que ça voulait dire. Mito se mit à sourire devant ce résultat, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Uzumaki avoir une affinité d'eau avec celui du vent. Habituellement, c'était souvent celui du feu :

\- Ta deuxième affinité de chakra est compatible avec l'eau. Tu vas pouvoir la développer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tobirama sera très bien pour te l'apprendre.

\- Ah ? Si tu le dis ; dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Ne soit pas si gênée, et puis, ça lui donnera une motivation supplémentaire pour t'aider dans cette tâche ; lâchait-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Oui, elle avait sûrement raison, il n'y avait sûrement que lui pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Maintenant, elle allait s'entrainer avec elle comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle était restée ici.

Midi arrivait assez vite et les deux femmes retournaient à la demeure pour préparer le repas. La porte principale s'ouvrit pendant qu'elles étaient encore dans la cuisine. Hashirama était là mais pas seul, il avait invité son frère à déjeuner avec eux. Ils approchaient de la cuisine et les virent en pleine préparation. Hope tournait le regard et les vit. Tobirama lui adressait un sourire radieux, elle en rougissait encore et se détournait pour finir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Mito les regardait :

\- Tu as invité Tobirama ?

\- Oui, on a encore pas mal de travail donc je pensais que l'invité serait pas mal pour aujourd'hui.

\- En parlant de travail, il faudra que tu le lâches un peu pour Hope. Il va devoir l'aider à s'entrainer.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle a passée le test du papier de chakra, elle à la même affinité que lui donc c'est tout naturelle qu'il l'aide à la développer.

Tobirama se mit à sourire encore plus, ça serait un plaisir pour lui de le faire. Et ça les laisserait tous les deux. Ils partirent s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'elles apportaient le repas. Puis, Hope s'assit à côté de Tobirama sans rien dire. Il se mit à sourire avant d'entamer le repas, il était content d'être près d'elle et encore plus de savoir qu'il allait l'aider à s'entrainer. Ce fut le silence complet pendant tout le repas.

A la fin, elles débarrassaient toutes les deux et servirent le thé :

\- Tobirama, je vais me débrouiller seul cette après-midi. Tu iras avec Hope pour l'aider à développer son affinité de chakra. Ça serait bien qu'elle apprenne un peu pour qu'elle sache se défendre plus tard.

\- Pas de problème, j'en serais plus que ravi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

La jeune femme ne disait rien, mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de partager son après-midi avec lui. Ils finissaient leur thé avant de se lever. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et partirent de la demeure tous les deux. Ils marchaient dans la grande rue avant d'aller au terrain boisé de tout à l'heure. Il l'embrassait avant de devenir plus sérieux, il n'était pas là non plus pour flirter. Il la fit asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre au sol.

Il commençait à lui expliquer la théorie et quelques bases. Que l'eau avait l'avantage sur le feu mais un désavantage certain sur la foudre. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne pour ne pas se faire avoir un jour. Puis, il allait passer à la pratique pour lui montrer deux ou trois choses. Il était vraiment fier de lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il savait que ça épaterait toujours la jeune femme et plus tard, elle saurait elle aussi maitriser ça.

Dans une forêt à quelques kilomètres de là, un groupe se déplaçait. Quelques Uchiwa marchaient groupé dans le silence. Ils étaient une petite dizaine à marcher vers un lieu que seuls eux connaissaient. Ils arrivaient dans une clairière ou attendaient d'autres hommes. Les hommes du clan Hagoromo avaient été appelés pour ce rendez-vous secret et tant attendu. Mais ils furent bien déçus de ne pas voir le chef de clan.

Les dix Uchiwa s'arrêtèrent face à eux, les dix traitres du clan :

\- Votre chef n'est pas des vôtres ? ; dit l'un des Hagoromo.

\- Il est très occupé en ce moment, vous vous doutez bien que les Uzumaki n'en sont pas restés là.

\- Il aurait dû s'en douter puisque c'est lui qui nous a demandé d'envoyer des hommes tuer son ancienne femme. Et annoncer de but en blanc que ça venait de lui était bien stupide de sa part.

\- Mais tout était prévu, ça nous donnait une véritable raison pour aller faire une campagne contre eux. Vous savez, Madara n'est même pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Alors, c'était un mensonge ? Vous nous avez fait envoyer des hommes, juste par vengeance ? Madara-sama sera mit au courant de vos petites magouilles et il vous exécutera.

\- Ça j'en doute fort.

Ils se mirent à sourire, ils connaissaient ce terrain par cœur et avoir donné rendez-vous aux Hagoromo n'était pas un pur hasard. Des milliers de fils fins se soulevait du sol et s'enroulant autour d'eux. Un piège rondement bien mené. Pas de témoins après ça, oui, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. Hors de question que Madara sache ça avant d'avoir réduit les Uzumaki en cendre. Les hommes du clan Hagoromo essayaient de se dégager mais c'était impossible.

Les Uchiwa composaient leurs mudras, c'était le début de la fin pour les Hagoromo. Ils soufflaient chacun une immense boule de feu qui se précipitait sur eux. Ils brûlaient vifs sous le regard malsain de chaque Uchiwa présent. A la fin de tout ça, les hommes carbonisés restaient suspendus dans les airs, les fils de fers fins n'ayant pas céder avec la chaleur. Ça donnait un portrait glauque mais ils s'en fichaient bien :

\- Allons finir le travail, personne ne viendra s'inquiéter pour eux.

\- Ils n'ont pas d'autres alliés que nous et le terrain est bien éloigné pour qu'on les remarque.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Et quand les Uzumaki tomberont, il ne restera plus que les Senju.

Ils se mirent à rire tant qu'ils pensaient que leur plan serait parfait. Ils le croyaient. Puis, ils partirent vers le camp de base des Hagoromo, ils n'auraient pas de pitié pour les civils, il ne restait plus que ça là-bas. Les Uchiwa étaient puissants et ils allaient l'apprendre à leur dépend.


	26. Chapter 26: Mariage de guerre

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, il faisait sombre mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle était pieds nus dans ce bois. Elle se blessait à chaque branche qui passait sous ses pas de courses. La peur lui tenait les tripes, elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'en sortir, si elle devait encore courir longtemps comme ça. Son furisode blanc était déchiré et tâché de sang, de terre… Elle ne pensait jamais dans sa vie à avoir peur de lui aussi intensément.

Elle jetait quelques coups d'œil derrière elle et elle pouvait toujours voir son ombre au loin. Ça lui faisait penser à cette vieille légende de son monde, la légende du Slenderman. Un bois, une ombre qui la poursuit, oui ça y ressemblait vraiment et ça lui faisait encore plus peur. Elle se cachait derrière un gros chêne pour souffler. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir et elle était épuisée. Il lui semblait avoir courut pendant des heures.

Elle n'entendait plus de bruit, elle tournait le regard pour voir. L'ombre avait disparue, sans doute que son poursuivant avait abandonné. C'était ce qu'elle espérait dans le fond. Elle soupirait de soulagement avant de plaquer à nouveau son dos contre le tronc noueux du chêne. Mais elle se mit à crier en voyant deux orbes rougeoyants la fixer. Madara se tenait devant elle, il était couvert de sang et il tenait sa faux, tel un ange de la mort venu chercher son âme :

\- Tu m'as trahie Hope et je déteste la trahison.

Il levait sa lame et l'abattit sur elle.

Elle se redressait en sursaut dans son lit, il faisait encore nuit et elle suait beaucoup. Hope venait de faire le pire cauchemar que son cerveau est pu lui fournir à l'heure actuelle. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement, elle tournait la tête et vit Mito avec une bougie à la main. Elle refermait la porte et s'approchait de la jeune femme :

\- Je t'ai entendue crier, ça ne va pas ?

\- J'ai… j'ai juste fait un cauchemar…

\- Ça doit être le stress, tu vas te marier dans quelques heures, c'est normal.

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

La maitresse de clan passait sa main sur le visage de sa cousine. Un peu plus d'un mois était passé depuis qu'elle s'était fait blesser par le clan Hagoromo. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire tous ces cauchemars. Elle allait se marier mais le souvenir de Madara la hantait. Et s'il venait la tuer ? Et s'il venait faire pire ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle avait eue vraiment peur, la douleur semblait tellement réelle.

Elle se blottissait dans les bras de Mito qui se serraient autour d'elle. Et puis, elle se mit à pleurer comme ça n'était pas possible. Elle crevait de trouille et savoir qu'elle allait se marier n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait développée des sentiments pour Tobirama, mais étaient-ils assez fort ? Allaient-ils lui faire oublier le souvenir de Madara ? Elle ne le savait pas et elle crève encore de peur, elle espérait que ça cesse rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas réussie à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit. Elle avait vu le soleil se lever et la lumière éclairait maintenant toute la demeure. Elle était assise sur l'un des couloirs extérieurs de la maison. A côté d'elle, le thé fumait et il y avait de quoi manger. Elle regardait l'eau d'un bassin sous elle. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes qu'importe l'endroit se disait-elle. Il y avait des carpes koi qui nageaient sous ses pieds.

Mito s'installait près d'elle et commençait à manger. Hashirama n'était pas là, il était parti tôt ce matin pour rejoindre son frère. Les deux femmes étaient encore une fois seules en tête à tête. Et après, ça ne sera plus le cas. Elles allaient retournées à leur vie de femmes mariées. Hope aurait de nouveau un homme à occuper et Mito continuerait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Bien qu'Hope fût ici, rien ne l'avait empêchée de filer le parfait amour avec son mari.

La jeune femme attrapait son bol et commençait à manger elle aussi, ça allait sûrement lui faire du bien. Mais même ça, ça ne lui occupait pas l'esprit. Mais elle continuait quand même de manger et de boire son thé. Mais elle eue la subite envie de fumer. Ça lui avait passé pendant quelques temps mais avec son stress, elle en éprouvait le besoin. Elle tournait le regard vers Mito :

\- Tu as du tabac chez toi ?

\- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

\- Faut que je fume quelque chose sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à me calmer.

\- Tu fumes ?

\- Hashirama ne te l'a jamais dit ? Et oui, je fumais mais là, ce n'est plus possible.

\- Je crois qu'en rangeant une fois, j'ai vu une pipe trainer avec du tabac. C'était à son père, ça devrait suffire.

La maitresse de clan se relevait et prit la vaisselle avant de retourner dans la maison. Depuis combien n'avait-elle pas fumé ? Au moins depuis deux bonnes années, elle se souvenait d'avoir arrêtée avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Ça n'avait pas été un mal, ça avait évité au bébé bien des désagréments. Mais là, elle n'était pas enceinte et elle comptait bien en profiter avant de se marier. Bien que Tobirama fût au courant de son ex-addiction au tabac, elle préférait ne pas se tenter plus.

Elle regardait encore les carpes nager, elle les trouvait magnifique et elle espérait que Tobirama en ait chez lui. Le jardin aussi était beau, vraiment typique de la culture japonaise. Elle se demandait si des gens n'avaient pas fait comme ça mère. S'ils n'avaient pas atterrit sur une ile et étendus leur culture. Rien n'était impossible dans le fond, elle en avait eue la preuve. Elle ne pu qu'esquisser un mince sourire en repensant à ce soir-là quand elle avait découvert Madara dans son salon.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui, il fallait qu'elle arrête à tout prix. Repenser à lui ne lui faisait encore plus de mal. Il avait voulu la tuer alors maintenant, elle devait tuer le souvenir qui la liait à lui. Elle fut sortie de ses pensés quand Mito revint avec ce qu'elle avait demandée. Elle avait retrouvée la pipe de son beau-père et ce qui ressemblait à du tabac dans une poche de tissu. Elle la prit et commençait à tasser la pipe.

Elle était dans un état euphorique tel un enfant qui recevait son cadeau de noël. Sauf que celui-ci aggravait la santé plus qu'autre chose. Elle l'allumait avec une allumette et commençait à fumer dessus. Elle se mit à tousser un peu, ce n'était pas du tabac de PD se disait-elle. Elle continuait à tirer dessus pendant que Mito la regardait. Les yeux d'Hope devenaient légèrement rouges, comme si elle avait fumé sur un joint de rasta man. Oui, le tabac, qu'elle pensait en être, lui tournait légèrement la tête et elle en devenait hilare sans raison :

\- Ça va Hope ?

\- Putain, ouais, je suis complètement choutée.

\- Et c'est normal ? A te voir, je ne pense pas.

La jeune femme s'allongeait sur le parquet sous elle, elle était sûre maintenant que ça n'était pas du tabac. Le père d'Hashirama devait bien se défoncer avec de l'herbe plutôt. Elle ne pensait pas que ça existerait ici, mais les chefs de clans avaient vraiment bien leurs vices par moment. La cloche retentissait devant la maison. Mito se relevait en vitesse et marchait par le couloir extérieur pour rejoindre la porte principale de l'extérieur.

C'était ses parents, ils s'étaient re-déplacés exprès pour assister au mariage :

\- Ah, vous tombez bien ; disait-elle.

\- Ça ne va pas ? ; demandait sa mère.

\- Les aléas du mariage pour la future mariée si je puis dire.

Ils la suivaient par le couloir extérieur pour retourner près d'Hope, encore allongée. La mère de Mito se précipitait vers elle et la redressait. Le père attrapait la pipe et sentait le tabac dans la poche :

\- Ce sont des herbes de soin, mais elles ont la particularité de rendre les gens euphoriques. Ça va lui passer dans quelques heures. Maintenant, il faudrait aller la préparer.

\- Oui, on va faire ça.

Mito essayait de relever Hope avec l'aide de sa mère. Son père partit à la recherche d'Hashirama pendant que les deux femmes emmenaient Hope pour la préparer au mariage. Vu son état de transe hallucinogène, ça allait être difficile mais ça allait le faire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit prête pour le midi et elles allaient relever ce défi. Quand tout ça sera fait, elles pourront sûrement souffler un peu.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, un groupe armé marchait silencieusement dans les plaines du pays du feu. Ils traversaient sans peur les territoires, personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils étaient au moins une bonne cinquantaine, à leur tête, Madara. L'homme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop excité à l'idée qu'il allait partir au combat. Sa vengeance le démangeait depuis un mois et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin l'exécuter. On ne vient pas frapper chez lui et repartir aussi vite.

Il avait été prit au dépourvu mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui allait frapper par surprise. Il allait tenter de contacter les Hagoromo pour venir leur prêter main forte, mais il était resté sans nouvelles. Il irait là-bas pour avoir une discussion avec leur chef, on n'ignorait pas un chef de clan puissant tel que Madara. Il avait horreur de ça sachant qu'il payait ces hommes pour faire ce qu'il demandait. Rien n'allait ces derniers temps.

Il ne cessait de penser à Hope, elle devait être là-bas, au pays des tourbillons. Quand il mettrait à sac le village, il en profiterait sûrement pour lui parler et qui sait, la cacher. Ensuite, il irait chercher leur fils et ils partiraient. Izuna les suivrait s'il le voulait, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il pensait bien après ça retourner dans le monde d'Hope. Les humains là-bas étaient si faibles qu'il arriverait à les plier à ses quatre volontés.

Quand ils virent la mer se profiler sous leurs yeux, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus loin de leur objectif. Ils étaient tous remontés à bloc, prêts à se venger de l'affront qu'ils avaient subi. Ils se reposaient un peu de leur marche, une armée fatiguée n'était pas une bonne armée. Madara regardait le trait noir qui cassait l'horizon devant eux, l'ile sur laquelle ils allaient débarquer. Là ou était celle qu'il aimait.

Il se prit le luxe de boire un peu de thé, ça allait sûrement le réveiller et lui faire du bien. Il regardait le soleil se lever doucement devant lui. Le ciel avait prit une teinte rouge et rose, signe d'une bataille sanglante. Il dépliait une carte devant lui, il fut rejoint par trois hommes de confiances à la tête de sa petite armée d'aujourd'hui. Ils revoyaient les derniers points avant de partir attaquer, c'était vraiment important, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Un de ses seuls mots d'ordre était « pas de quartier ».

Ils avaient carte blanche pour massacrer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, Madara n'avait plus de pitié pour ses ennemis. Personne ne prenait pitié d'eux, alors pourquoi le ferait-il ? Certes, ils étaient puissants et crains dans tout le pays mais jamais ils ne s'étaient attaqués jusqu'à aujourd'hui à un village important. Les Uzumaki eux n'avaient pas hésités. Pourtant, quand on voulait régler ses comptes entre hommes, c'était sur un champ de bataille.

Ils seront quittes comme ça.

Puis, il repliait sa carte pour la ranger. Il se relevait et attrapait ses armes fétiches. Les hommes en firent de même, si le chef se levait, les autres devaient impérativement suivre à part s'il donne un ordre contraire. Ils prirent eux aussi leurs armes, ils étaient tous prêts à aller combattre. Dans le fond, ils aimaient ça. Madara marchait jusqu'à la limite de l'eau et du sable, une vague vint frapper ses pieds. Il aurait voulu montrer ça à son fils :

\- En avant et pas de pitié.

Du chakra se concentrait sous les pieds de chacun et ils marchaient sur la mer secouée par les vagues. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui allaient les arrêter. Madara commençait à courir, trop pressé d'arriver sur la terre ferme. Il aimait bien la mer mais il devait se l'avouer, ça lui donnait mal au cœur tous ces mouvements de vagues. Les hommes suivaient au même rythme jusqu'à atteindre la rive de l'ile encore calme.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, entrant directement dans la forêt quelques mètres plus loin. Madara activait ses sharingans, leur but n'était plus loin d'eux à présent. Il composait ses mudras dès qu'il vit l'entrée du village qui n'avait même pas de fort pour le protéger. Ils s'étaient crus à l'abri de tout, grave erreur de leur part. Des boules de feu s'abattaient sur les habitations encore pleines. Les civils sortaient de chez eux en criant.

Tous les Uchiwa entraient dans le village maintenant en feu par endroits. Ils s'en prenaient aux civils et aux shinobis venant leurs tenir tête. Mais ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés à une telle attaque éclaire. Quelques civils et des enfants réussirent à s'échapper à l'arrière du village pour rejoindre la forêt qui pourrait les abriter en attendant que l'attaquant ne prenne la fuite. Les autres se faisaient massacrer par des Uchiwa avides de vengeance et de combat.

Pendant que ses hommes étaient occupés, Madara cherchait du regard sa bien-aimée. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne la trouvait pas. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas blessée ou tuée pendant son attaque éclaire. Mais il n'avait pas visé la maison principale, sans doute qu'elle était cachée dedans. Il arrivait devant et défonçait la porte pour entrer dedans. Elle semblait étrangement vide, de plus, il n'avait pas vu le chef de clan Uzumaki dans les parages.

Il appelait la jeune femme de son nom mais sans succès. Il cherchait dans toutes les pièces mais il ne trouvait absolument rien. Si ça se trouve, elle s'était enfuit mais il ne l'espérait pas sinon, il aurait le plus grand mal pour la rejoindre. Il ressortit de la demeure et fut attaqué par plusieurs hommes. Il activait son Susanoo et les blessaient mortellement. Il en attrapait un par le col et le soulevait :

\- Ou est ton chef ? Ou est ma femme ?!

Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne répondrait pas à un ennemi. Madara le regardait dans les yeux et l'hypnotisait pour fouiller ses souvenirs. Et ce qu'il y vit le déroutait totalement. Il plongeait dans un des souvenirs de l'homme, une conversation qu'il entretenait avec deux autres de son clan :

_\- « Hope-sama ne viendra pas ici._

_\- Il parait qu'ils ont été attaqués par des Hagoromo au retour, ils auraient été envoyés par Madara lui-même soit disant pour la tuer._

_\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas dans le fond mais d'après le chef, elle va se marier avec l'un des frères Senju, Tobirama il me semble._

_\- Ouais et franchement, ce n'est pas un mal. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se marier avec ce démon de Madara Uchiwa… »_

Il sortit de ces souvenirs et jetait l'homme de rage. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient venus les attaquer. Les Hagoromo s'en étaient prit à eux et en plus sous son nom à lui ! Personne n'avait osé lui faire un tel affront ! C'était bas, même très bas ! Il irait les trouver et il se vengerait. Et sa bien-aimée à été blessée, c'était pire que tout ! Non, le pire était qu'elle allait se marier avec Tobirama ! Il fallait qu'il empêche ça, il fallait qu'il lui donne des explications.

Il fit sonner la retraite de ses hommes au plus vite, ils avaient fait une grave erreur en venant ici. Mais foi de lui, il allait régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il voie Hope au plus vite pour qu'elle ne se marie pas avec cet enfoiré de Tobirama. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ça n'était pas près de s'arranger avec les années.

Hope s'était remise peu à peu de son état de choutée en puissance. C'était comme si elle avait eue la gueule de bois. Le bain qu'elle avait prit l'avait aidé à reprendre ses esprits. Là, il était bientôt midi. Elle était habillée et Mito finissait de la coiffer pendant que sa mère la maquillait. Elle était vraiment très belle. Elles s'étaient assurées en même temps qu'elle le soit. Mais elle était encore prise d'un grand stress.

Elle repensait encore à son cauchemar de cette nuit, elle était habillée pareil. Puis, les trois femmes sortirent de la maison une fois tout ça fini. Hope enfilait les chaussures adéquates à sa tenue de mariage. Elles avançaient dans la grande rue pour rejoindre une immense salle ou il y avait déjà du monde. Elle sentait son cœur se resserrer pourtant, elle savait ce que c'était de se marier. Le père de Mito vint vers elle et lui tendit le bras.

Elle le prit et ils longeaient la petite allée menant à l'autel. Il la laissait près de Tobirama qui la regardait en souriant. Il avait rougit un peu en la voyant. Elle forçait un sourire, elle était complètement paralysée par la peur. Ce fut Hashirama qui officiait le mariage, il y avait tenu. Hope avait le regard fixé au sol pendant toute la cérémonie. Elle aimait Tobirama du moins, elle le pensait. Mais c'était vraiment dur pour elle de penser à un autre homme.

Tobirama voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise mais il s'était juré de l'aider. Il savait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour Madara et que ça la bloquait pour certaines choses. Elle avait refusée de tenter une nouvelle fois de lui faire l'amour alors qu'ils avaient si bien commencé la dernière fois. Mais maintenant qu'ils allaient devenir mari et femme, elle serait peut-être moins bloquée là-dessus, il l'espérait tellement.

Ce fut l'heure d'échanger le saké et de prononcer le mariage. Maintenant, c'était officiel, Tobirama Senju avait pour épouse la femme de ses rêves. Il lui déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse pendant que les autres applaudissaient :

\- Tu es vraiment très belle ; lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Toi aussi.

Il sourit encore et lui prit la main avant de sortir de là. Ils marchaient vers les jardins de Tobirama. Tout avait été installé sous des draps blancs tendus entre plusieurs arbres pour être à l'ombre. Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça. Les deux jeunes mariés s'installaient en bout de table accompagnés par Hashirama, Mito et les parents de cette dernière. Les autres se mettaient là ou ils le souhaitaient. Tout le monde parlait entre eux pendant que boissons et plats passaient sur les tables.

Hope restait plutôt silencieuse pendant que Tobirama parlait avec son frère. Il lui signalait à quel point il était heureux tout en tenant encore la main de la jeune femme. Un Senju arrivait sur les lieux assez vite et vint vers Hashirama avec une lettre à la main. Le chef des Senju la prit et l'ouvrit. Sans un mot, il se levait de table en s'excusant et vint vers le père de Mito pour lui murmurer de le suivre plus loin.

Les deux hommes s'éloignaient de la fête pour aller dans un coin plus calme. Hashirama tendit la lettre au patriarche Uzumaki qui commençait à la lire. Sa mine se décomposait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

\- Les trois quart des civils tués par une attaque Uchiwa…

\- Ils avaient sûrement prévu ça à l'avance pour se venger à leur tour. C'est un pur hasard que ce soit aujourd'hui. Madara doit être déçu de n'être tombé que sur des civils.

\- C'est un vrai massacre. Il va falloir que je reparte avec ma femme.

\- Je m'arrangerais pour vous trouver une excuse auprès de mon frère sans évoquer cette tragédie.

Il acquiesçait, il valait mieux que ça se passe comme ça. Ils revinrent vers la tablée, l'homme allait auprès de sa femme et lui murmurait quelques mots pendant qu'Hashirama allait près de son frère. Il lui annonçait qu'ils devaient repartir et que c'était très important. Tobirama se levait avec Hope et vinrent remercier le chef et sa femme de leurs présences plus qu'honorable à leur mariage. Ils s'excusaient de devoir partir aussi vite.

Tobirama leur proposait tout de même de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte principale du village. Ils laissaient leurs invités et avec Mito, ils marchaient dans la rue principale pour rejoindre la grande porte. Ils se disaient au revoir encore une fois. Hashirama levait son regard sur ceux qui gardait la porte. Ils commençaient à l'ouvrir mais une ombre apparut furtivement à l'ouverture. Madara était dressé devant eux, du sang encore sur lui mais il était seul.

Il posait son regard sur Hope mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Le mariage avait été célébré et il pouvait sentir son cœur partir en morceau dans sa poitrine.


	27. Chapter 27: Innocence rejetée

Hope tenait fermement la main de Tobirama, elle avait peur. Madara la fixait intensément, il pensait arriver à temps pour arrêter ce maudit mariage mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Il était déçu et dégoûté, il voulait prouver son innocence, que ça n'était pas lui qui avait envoyé les Hagoromo pour la tuer. Qu'il avait été trompé, qu'ils avaient tous été trompés. Mais il avait commit l'irréparable il y a quelques heures et ça, ça allait le discréditer.

Les deux gardes de la porte sortirent leurs armes et le patriarche, par vengeance, voulait tuer le jeune homme. Mais Hashirama leur demandait de ne rien faire, bien que Madara était là, il n'oserait pas attaquer le village en étant seul. De plus, il semblait épuisé avec tout le chemin qu'il avait fait. Non, il n'était plus une menace dans l'immédiat mais il devait savoir :

\- Madara, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as voulu la tuer ?

\- J'ai été trompé, quelqu'un a usurpé mon identité.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ; dit le patriarche, vous avez toujours eu le don de mentir pour arriver à vos fins. Maintenant, oubliez-la, elle ne vous appartient plus.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une grave erreur stratégique mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de lui dire en face.

Il posait à nouveau son regard sur Hope, il voulait tant qu'elle le croit. Jamais il aurait l'intention de la blesser, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais cet amour puissant le tirait de plus en plus vers la haine. Il ferait tout pour la convaincre. Mais c'était peine perdue, Hope avait été trop traumatisée par cette attaque. Elle avait une profonde peur envers Madara et celle-ci resterait ancrée en elle pour un très long moment :

\- Hope, je t'aime toujours, je t'en prie, crois-moi.

\- Non, Madara. Je ne te crois pas, je ne te crois plus ; osait-elle dire.

Le cœur du jeune homme se brisait encore plus. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser ici, de la laisser à cet enfoiré de Tobirama. Il allait encore plus se discréditer. Ses sharingans apparurent et un fort vent de chakra émanait de lui. Le Susanoo apparut devant le groupe, il détruisait une partie de la porte qui protégeait le village. Il ne laissait pas le temps à qui que ce soit de faire le moindre mouvement. De ses bras puissants, il balayait la foule devant lui.

Tobirama avait poussé Hope très loin en arrière, à quelques secondes de se prendre ce bras armé à sa place. Hope se redressait et regardait vers la porte. Un des bras du Susanoo était prit dans du bois mais l'autre avait bel et bien blessé Tobirama. Elle se précipitait sur lui et le regardait. Il était complètement assommé et il saignait. Elle en avait salie son furisode, elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Hashirama essayait de maintenir la pression du bois sur le bras du Susanoo pendant que Mito s'éloignait de là. Elle ne pourrait rien faire contre un tel monstre. Et puis, ça devenait un combat entre chefs de clans, il ne fallait pas qu'elle gêne son mari. Elle prit la main de sa mère pour l'éloigner de là. Mais Hope était encore là-bas, auprès de Tobirama. Madara posait son regard sur la jeune femme.

Mito courut près d'elle pour l'éloigner de là, mais ce fut trop tard. De l'autre bras de libre de Susanoo, il l'attrapait et la tirait à lui vers la sortie. Il la tenait fermement sans lui faire le moindre mal. Hope se débattait contre cette étreinte mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire de mudras pour l'attaquer, un bras étant coincé contre son corps. Un troisième bras venant du dos de Susanoo se créait à son tour pour mettre un coup dans le bois d'Hashirama.

Le bois explosait sous la pression, poussant Hashirama et le patriarche Uzumaki plus loin. Madara posait encore son regard sur Hope qui se débattait encore, elle refusait de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Il la libérait du Susanoo et lui attrapait le poignet pour la tirer à lui. Le visage du jeune homme, ses mains, ses vêtements, tout était couvert de sang. Elle commençait à le frapper avec son poing de libre, mais ça ne lui faisait rien.

Il la plaquait contre lui et l'embrassait de force. Plus d'un mois sans elle, c'était une véritable torture. Il avait plaqué une main sur ses fesses qui avait fait frissonner la jeune femme. Elle essayait de lui tirer les cheveux, il lui attrapait le poignet et l'éloignait de sa chevelure :

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, ne fais pas semblant Hope.

\- Je te hais ! Ne me fais pas dire le contraire ici !

\- Je sais que tu mens, tu mens pour que je m'éloigne de toi mais c'est peine perdue. Chaque nuit qui sont passées depuis ton départ ont été une vraie torture pour moi. Chaque journée, chaque seconde…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'elle réussit à défaire un de ses poignets sous la rage. Elle le giflait le plus fortement possible qu'il en fut paralysé sous le choc. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il l'en avait lâché :

\- Oui, je n'avais que des sentiments forts pour toi Madara. Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus t'aimer ; murmurait-elle.

Puis elle le poussait de toutes ses forces et commençait à courir dans la forêt. Il la regardait courir, il savait qu'elle mentait, il la connaissait par cœur. Elle faisait juste ça pour lui éviter plus d'ennuis. Mais il ne la laisserait pas fuir, elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il pouvait encore lui faire avouer la vérité, ça changerait tellement de choses. Il voulait la poursuivre mais du bois lui bloquait les jambes, ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

Hope courait dans le bois, ses chaussures avaient glissées et maintenant, elle se retrouvait pieds nus. Elle courait parmi les branches, ronces et autres qui déchiraient son furisode et la blessaient. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne fallait pas. Elle dû quand même s'arrêter souffler, elle avait surestimé son endurance. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit aux alentours. Elle pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie et ça la rassurait. Il lui faisait peur bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses sentiments.

Mais elle ne devait pas revenir avec lui, au moins pour sauvegarder la vie de son fils. Elle entendit un craquement pas loin et puis, elle l'entendit lui :

\- Mon amour, je sais que tu es là. Je peux sentir ton chakra. S'il te plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à cache-cache.

Elle se retournait et vit son ombre au loin, elle se remit à courir. Elle savait au fond qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas. Elle courait encore et encore jusqu'à se cacher derrière un grand chêne. Elle soufflait, elle espérait avoir avancée sur lui. Elle tournait la tête et regardait, elle ne voyait plus l'ombre de Madara. Elle soupirait de soulagement et se remit dos à l'arbre. Elle se mit crier de surprise quand elle le vit devant lui. La même chose que dans son rêve, il allait la tuer.

Il levait sa faux pour l'abattre sur elle. Elle fermait les yeux en attendant son heure arrivée. Elle sentit l'arme vibrer et rien ne venait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête. La faux de Madara était plantée à coté de sa tête. Elle se mit à trembler, il ne l'avait pas tuée. Il se collait encore en l'embrassant comme tout à l'heure. Les larmes de la jeune femme se mirent à couler, elle avait tellement peur. Il l'embrassait encore et encore puis, il essuyait ses larmes :

\- Je le savais, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser avec lui.

Il plantait ses sharingans dans le regard de la jeune femme, ils se mirent à tournoyer et elle s'effondrait. Il la maintenu contre lui en la regardant encore, non, il ne la laisserait plus fuir. Il la mit sur son épaule en arrachant juste après la faux de l'arbre. Il repensait à son expression qu'elle avait eue face à son geste. Il était déçu, comme s'il allait la tuer. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, sinon, il l'aurait tuée au premier regard dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes.

Il aimait cette femme, bien plus que tout le monde ne pouvait le croire et elle serait sûrement la seule avec qui il serait aussi doux. Les autres femmes ne la valait pas mais s'avait-il à quel point elle le rendait fou de plus en plus ? Il avait changé, trop changé au goût de certains et ça allait sûrement se retourner un jour contre lui. Il serrait les jambes de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de son épaule, puis, ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Hope ! ; hurlait Tobirama.

Voilà quelques minutes que le jeune homme, accompagné de son frère et du chef Uzumaki, arpentait les bois à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il était inquiet pour elle sachant que Madara s'était libéré facilement de l'étreinte d'Hashirama. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, ça serait horriblement douloureux pour lui. Il savait que la jeune femme était hantée par Madara mais rien ne pouvait lui prouver qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec l'Uchiwa.

Il savait que son mariage avec elle était une issue de secours pour la jeune femme. Tobirama n'était là que pour qu'elle oublie Madara. C'était bien ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Mais il savait que la jeune femme avait développée des sentiments à son égard. Elle lui avait confié des choses gênantes, drôles ou tristes. Elle avait été sincère avec lui sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Mais elle ne pouvait partager la vie de deux hommes.

Uzumaki et Uchiwa étaient d'accord que sur une chose, la jeune femme ne pouvait revenir avec Madara. Mais ce dernier ne se gênerait pas pour contredire ce qu'ils disaient tous. Hope était à lui et pas à cet enfoiré de Tobirama. Mais maintenant si, ils étaient mariés et il ferait tout pour la retrouver. Tobirama l'appelait encore jusqu'à voir ses chaussures dans un tas de ronces. Il y avait du sang dessus, il commençait à s'inquiéter :

\- Hashirama ! Par ici !

Son ainé et l'Uzumaki coururent vers lui, c'était déjà une première piste. Ils en déduisaient qu'elle avait courut dans une certaine direction. Et un morceau de furisode plus loin les confortait dans leurs doutes. Ils cherchaient la moindre trace de la jeune femme jusqu'à arriver vers le chêne ou elle avait espérée se cacher de Madara. Ils voyaient la longue entaille de la faux de l'Uchiwa dans l'arbre mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang de la jeune femme.

Il ne l'avait pas tuée, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire ailleurs. Après tout, ils ne croyaient pas à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Vouloir tuer Hope aurait été une bonne vengeance pour lui. Seul Hashirama maintenait le doute pour lui. Il connaissait bien Madara, il avait été ami avec lui jusqu'à ce que chacun découvre leur appartenance à un clan ennemi. C'était bien dommage dans le fond.

Il savait à quel point il aimait Hope bien qu'il voulait le bonheur de son frère. Non, Madara n'aurait jamais tué la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et puis, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir une faiblesse, pourquoi pas lui :

\- Il l'a emmené avec lui ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! ; hurlait le cadet.

\- Tobirama, je vais me charger de ça, en attendant, tu rentre. Uzumaki-sama, rentrez vous aussi à votre village, votre clan à besoin de votre soutient.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais essayer de parler avec Madara, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le raisonner.

\- J'espère que tu y arriveras.

Puis, ils repartirent tous les trois au village. Hashirama savait très bien que ça servait plus à rien de rester ici maintenant.

Quand elle se réveillait, Hope se sentait bien. Elle était bien couverte et bien installée. Elle se redressait et regardait autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il faisait encore jour bien que le soleil commençait légèrement à décliner laissant plus d'ombre dans la chambre. Elle était changée et lavée, elle portait un haut à manche courtes noir et un simple pantalon. Ses blessures avaient été soignées.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là, elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer par la suite. Elle avait surtout peur pour son fils. Si les Uchiwa savaient qu'elle était ici, ils ne finiront jamais de s'acharner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de fuir mais ses espérances fut vaines quand elle vit des bracelets anti-chakra autour de ses poignets. Il avait tout prévu et ça empêchait les autres de sentir sa présence parmi eux.

Elle se levait de son futon et marchait vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. C'était très calme, il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans la rue. Les gens allaient rentrer doucement chez eux et ça serait le calme plat. Elle s'était demandé comment il avait réussi à la transporter jusqu'ici. Elle entendit le verrou de la porte, elle tournait la tête pour voir Izuna l'ouvrir. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle pensait n'être qu'avec Madara.

Il la regardait, elle était enfin debout se disait-il :

\- Bien dormi ? ; demandait-il.

\- Laisse-moi partir Izuna. Ton frère est fou.

\- Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Il est fou, oui, mais tu ne fais que l'inciter à le devenir.

\- C'est faux ! Je fais ça pour mon fils et pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis ! Si chacun aurait été chez soi, tout irait mieux !

Il soupirait et entrait dans la chambre. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de lui empoigner le bras et la coller contre un des murs de la pièce :

\- Hope, j'ai toujours apprécié ta présence surtout auprès de Madara. Mais là, tu crois que s'arrangerait s'il t'avait laissée là-bas ? Non, ça aurait été pareil. Nous sommes en guerre depuis des décennies avec eux, ce n'est pas toi qui changera ça en restant avec eux. J'ai accepté d'aider mon frère car il a de très grands projets pour nous, pour toi, pour le clan. Alors maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille et faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Ça n'est pas en faisant ça que ça arrangera les choses non plus. Vous êtes tous aveugles.

\- Aveugles peut-être mais pas stupide à ce point non plus.

Il lui baisait le front et la lâchait. Il adorait la jeune femme mais depuis son séjour chez les Senju, elle devenait détestable. Elle agissait comme eux et Madara allait sûrement la reprendre en main. Depuis le premier jour qu'il était avec elle, il avait déjà planifié ses projets. Elle lui appartenait et ça ne changerait pas. Il lui offrirait le plus beau des mondes et elle devra l'accepter. Rien ne serait trop beau pour elle et leur fils.

Il sortit dans le couloir, elle le regardait avant de voir Kami avec son fils dans ses bras entrer dans la pièce :

\- Hope-sama ! ; criait la petite fille.

Izuna fit un mince sourire avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Madara savait qu'elle voudrait son fils mais aussi la présence de la petite fille. Elles s'étaient accrochées et c'était beau. Donc il l'avait prise avec eux, il ne l'a reconnaitrait pas comme héritière mais il s'en occupera. Hope s'approchait d'eux et se mit à genoux avant de les serrer contre elle. Elle laissait échapper quelques larmes. Elle ne pensait jamais revoir son fils et encore moins cette petite qu'elle aimait tant.

Akemi bougeait un peu la tête pour essayer de voir sa mère. Elle se desserrait d'eux, Kami le lâchait et il regardait sa mère :

\- Maman !

\- Oui mon chéri, maman est là.

Elle le serait contre elle, il était tellement content de revoir sa mère, elle lui avait manqué. Elle se relevait en tenant son fils et prit la main de Kami qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle allait s'asseoir sur son futon, dos contre le mur. Kami s'assit près d'elle en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle posait sa tête sur son ventre pendant qu'Akemi restait collé à Hope. La jeune femme caressait la tête de la petite fille.

Ce fut le calme plat, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait eue ça avec son enfant… non, ses enfants à présent. Elle avait voulue en avoir plusieurs même si la petite n'était pas la sienne. Elle avait besoin d'une mère et Hope avait besoin d'une présence féminine près d'elle. Kami levait le regard sur Hope :

\- Hope-sama, je vais tout le temps rester avec vous ?

\- Oui ma chérie, tu seras ma fille maintenant, tu ne seras plus toute seule.

\- Alors, je dois vous appeler « maman » ?

\- Tu en as le droit et tu as surtout le droit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer.

La petite se mit à sourire encore avant de se serrer plus à elle. Oui, maintenant elle avait une nouvelle maman, la meilleure qu'elle est connue jusqu'à présent. Elle la suivrait partout, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demandera. Elle lui devait bien ça même si c'était grâce à Madara qu'elle était ici aujourd'hui. Bon plan de la part de Madara, se servir de la petite pour qu'Hope soit à nouveau près de lui et qu'elle ne le fuit pas.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais il était bientôt arrivé pensait-il. Voilà deux heures que Madara courait dans les bois. A peine qu'il avait ramené Hope chez son frère qu'il était repartit. Il avait juste prit le temps de se décrasser, de changer de vêtements et de manger un bout. Il était exténué mais il avait tenu à faire ça aujourd'hui. Sa faux et son gunbai étaient accrochés dans son dos au cas où s'il y avait un souci.

Il vit une clairière plus loin, il devait passer par là pour rejoindre le village des Hagoromo. Ils ne s'attendront pas à le voir, ils avaient intérêts à avoir une bonne excuse. Il avait prévu de tuer le chef de toute façon. Il sortit du bois pour rejoindre la fameuse clairière et courir. Plus loin, il vit des sortent de tâches noires flotter au-dessus du sol. Il activait ses sharingans mais il ne voyait aucun chakra dans ces choses.

Il arrêtait de courir et approchait pour se rendre compte que c'était des corps. Ils étaient accrochés à de fins fils de fers qui n'avaient pas cassés depuis le temps. Ils semblaient brûlés et en état de décomposition avancée. Ces corps ne dataient pas d'hier. Il grattait un coin noirci d'une des armures pour voir qui étaient ces hommes. C'était sûrement une ruse du clan Hagoromo pour éloigner les curieux ou autres. Il fallait y penser.

Son cœur loupait un bond quand il vit que les corps accrochés étaient justement des Hagoromo. Alors, ils avaient été laissés là exprès… Ils étaient tombés dans un piège, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de réponse depuis un mois. Il se demandait qui avait pu faire ça et pourquoi ? Il contournait ce grand charnier, il fallait qu'il rejoigne leur village et vite. Il se remit à courir pour entrer à nouveau dans une forêt.

Il courait sur une centaine de mètre avant de se stopper devant une palissade brûlée. Il l'enjambait et tombait nez à nez avec un village fantôme, jonché de corps en pleine décomposition. Il avançait parmi les corps qui se faisaient dévorer par les mouches et autres bestioles peu ragoutantes. Il dû mettre son nez dans son haut tant que ça puait et que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il arrivait devant le bâtiment ou le chef devait habituellement se trouver.

Il entrait dedans et avançait doucement avant de se trouver face à la pièce qu'il occupait habituellement. Il entendu du bruit dans une des armoires murales. Il prit sa faux en main et approchait avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte. Une fouine prise de panique sortit de là et désertait la pièce :

\- Dire que je me méfiais d'une cochonnerie…

Il rangeait sa faux et commençait à fouiller le bureau à la recherche de papiers. Et il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. C'était rangé dans les papiers importants, c'était une lettre adressée au chef du clan Hagoromo :

_\- « Cher allié ;_

_Me voilà dans une situation inconfortable et j'aurais besoin de vous pour mener à bien ma tâche. Etant peu souvent dans mon clan, je ne peux que la confier à vous. Mon ex-épouse, Hope Uzumaki est en route pour retourner au pays des tourbillons avec le chef de clan Uzumaki. Vous comprenez qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'y rendre, sinon, vous et moi auront de vrais ennuis si elle vendait nos secrets. J'aurais besoin que quelques uns de vos assassins s'occupent de ce cas délicat. Et s'ils se font interroger, qu'ils disent bien qu'ils viennent de ma part pour que vous n'ayez pas de représailles. Une fois cette mission accomplie, je viendrais personnellement vous payer._

_En espérant que tout ceci soit fait dans les plus brefs délais._

_Madara Uchiwa »._

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes de son clan l'avaient trahi. De plus, il y avait son sceau dessus alors qu'il n'y avait que lui et son frère qui en possédaient un. Non, il sait très bien que ça ne venait pas de lui, l'écriture était bien trop mal imitée mais assez pour avoir trompé le clan Hagoromo. Et ils ont dû être tués pour garder ça sous silence. A cause de ça, ils étaient dans une merde hors-norme.


	28. Chapter 28: Folie

Quand il revint plus tard au village, la nuit était déjà tombée et il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Il montrait toujours son masque d'impassibilité à l'extérieur. Il marchait jusqu'à la maison de son frère et entrait comme s'il était chez lui. C'était calme là-dedans, il enlevait ses zoris et marchait jusqu'au petit salon de la demeure. Izuna était assit entrain de lire quelques parchemins. Il levait le nez quand il vit son ainé.

Il s'assit lui de même et Izuna remballait ses rouleaux. Il sortit deux coupelles et une bouteille de saké avant de les servir. Madara attrapait la sienne et la bu cul sec. Avec ce qu'il avait découvert, il lui fallait bien un bon remontant. Il prit la bouteille des mains de son frère et buvait carrément au goulot. Même le goût mauvais du saké ne l'empêchait pas d'arrêter. Il la bu jusqu'au bout et la reposait sur la table :

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? ; demandait le cadet.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes ici m'ont trahi. Et tout le clan Hagoromo a été décimé depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais sinon, tu vas très bien.

\- Je me demande pourquoi certains des nôtres ont fait ça, c'est insensés de leur part.

\- Je ne le sais pas non plus, mais compte sur moi pour qu'ils avouent. Le souci, c'est que je ne sais pas qui aurait pu faire ça.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir dans la nuit. Tu ferais mieux de manger un peu.

Il acquiesçait, mais avant, il voulait voir Hope. Il se relevait difficilement, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet et il était épuisé avec une journée pareille. Il sortit de la pièce avant de gravir les marches de bois pour aller à l'étage. Il longeait le couloir pour aller au fond. Il déverrouillait la porte en silence et la fit glisser. Il regardait devant lui et se mit à sourire. Il pu voir Hope couchée dans le futon avec les deux petits près d'elle.

Il entrait dans la chambre, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés eux non plus. Il vint derrière la jeune femme et se mit à genoux. Il la trouvait tellement belle, il passait une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussés un peu depuis. Puis, il la passait sur la joue en la glissant sur son épaule. Elle était douce sous ses doigts, il avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment. Akemi ouvrit les yeux et regardait son père.

Il tendit les bras vers lui, Madara le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux :

\- Papa, faim moi.

\- On va aller manger mon petit ange.

Il secouait doucement sa douce, il voulait partager le repas avec elle, c'était tellement important pour lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tournait le regard. Il se mit à sourire et l'embrassait. Il aimait ça mais ça n'était pas au goût de la jeune femme qui tournait la tête. Il ne la forcerait pas devant les enfants, mais il se promettait de lui faire subir une nuit mémorable qui lui donnera en de l'embrasser encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il savait qu'elle faisait pour les raisons qu'il connaissait mais il ne fallait pas que ça dure éternellement sinon, il se pourrait qu'il ne se métrise plus avant le bout :

\- On va manger, lève-toi.

Elle soupirait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se redressait, Kami se réveillait et la regardait. Hope passait une main douce dans ses cheveux, la petite fille souriait encore avant de voir Madara. Elle se levait et sortit du lit pendant qu'Hope en fit de même. Elle prit la main de la petite avant de devoir sortir de la chambre. Ils allaient au rez-de-chaussée où Izuna avait déjà tout installé. Mae était ici la journée mais pas le soir, il préférait comme ça.

Ils s'installèrent. Madara gardait toujours son fils contre lui et Kami s'installait près d'Hope. Le repas fut servi par le cadet et ils mangèrent en silence. Madara ne cessait de la regarder, il la voulait tellement. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime comme avant sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle levait le regard sur lui, il baissait immédiatement la tête. Elle savait qu'il l'observait, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien là-dessus.

Ils finissaient de manger un peu plus tard, Hope se relevait et emmenait les enfants à l'étage. Les deux hommes buvaient encore un peu de saké :

\- Je ne serais pas là ce soir, je ne reviendrais qu'au matin ; disait Izuna.

\- Ah ? Tu vas voir une de tes prostituées ?

\- Oui et puis, ça te laisse l'occasion de faire ce que tu voudras ; dit-il dans un sourire à peine caché.

Madara se mit à sourire lui-aussi, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait cette nuit, ça serait le nirvana. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses mains sur la peau douce d'Hope, oui, il était pressé de faire ça.

La jeune femme était à l'étage, elle était entrain de changer son fils. Kami était déjà changée et couchée dans son futon, bien couverte. Akemi ne cessait de regarder sa mère et de sourire. Elle lui sourit elle aussi et lui chatouillait le ventre. Il se mit à rire et elle continuait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et allait le coucher dans son berceau. Elle le couvrit correctement lui aussi avant de lui baiser le front. Il se tournait sur le côté et fermait les yeux pour dormir.

Elle les regardait une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte. Elle allait dans sa chambre et approchait de la fenêtre pour fermer les volets. Puis, elle retirait son furisode dans l'intention de prendre son habit de nuit. Mais c'était sans compter sur Madara qui arrivait en douce derrière elle pour passer ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sursautait et il la tirait contre lui pour passer ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle se débattait pour échapper à son étreinte mais c'était peine perdue, il la tenait fortement :

\- Lâche-moi Madara !

\- Non, il en est hors de question. Tu es à moi et je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

\- Tu pue l'alcool, tu es complètement saoul !

\- Encore des excuses pour retourner auprès de lui !

Il la poussait sur le futon et la regardait de haut, ça l'agaçait tout ça. Qu'avait-il fait cet abruti pour qu'elle pense encore à lui ? Pourquoi elle le rejetait alors qu'il l'aimait et qu'il savait qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments ? Ce n'était plus la femme qu'il connaissait, ce n'était plus sa petite Hope. Quand l'avait-il perdue pour toujours ? Elle se redressait et le regardait, les sharingans du jeune homme étaient activés :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi !? Je t'aime bordel !

\- Je te l'ai dit Madara, je fais ça pour éviter la mort de ceux que j'aime. La vie de notre fils, la tienne, celle d'Izuna et de bien d'autres. Si je reste avec Tobirama, c'est pour vous éviter tout ça. Parce que je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Le clan te hait, il n'y a que moi et peu de personnes qui t'estimons ! Je fais tout pour qu'on soit ensemble et toi, tu préfères me tourner le dos !

\- Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais tourné le dos !

\- Tu éprouves des sentiments pour cet enfoiré ! C'est pareil pour moi !

\- Mais toi tu deviens fou Madara. Ça n'est pas en réagissant comme tu le fais que je vais t'apprécier. Tu es un danger pour Akemi dans cet état-là !

Là, s'en était de trop pour lui, la femme qu'il aimait le traitait ouvertement de fou. Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait juste joué le masque de l'impassibilité. Mais ses sentiments étaient réels et il ne savait comment lui prouver. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Si seulement il avait pu la ramener avant tout ça. Hope allait se lever mais il ne lui en laisserait pas le temps. Il se jetait sur elle et la plaquait contre le futon.

Elle se débattait comme une diablesse mais avec l'alcool qu'il avait bu, ça devenait pire. Il ne la lâcherait pas, il ferait tout pour la reconquérir et qu'importaient les moyens. Il plaquait ses lèvres contre le cou de la jeune femme et commençait à l'embrasser, la mordiller, sucer sa peau. Elle l'aimait encore mais il allait loin pour elle. Et il ne comprenait rien. Il préférait nier l'évidence mais un jour, ça se retournerait contre lui tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très difficile. Elle avait mal à ses hanches et elle sentait le bras possessif de Madara la tenir fermement contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et son imposante érection du matin contre le bas de son dos. Il lui avait fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises dans la nuit et pas doucement. Il y avait été fortement pour évacuer toute sa rage, sur la fin, elle avait fini par se laisser faire.

Mais son comportement la confortait dans l'idée qu'il était de plus en plus fou. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait quelques sentiments pour le Senju. Elle avait été envoutée pour lui. Tobirama avait usé de la sorcellerie pour qu'elle l'aime ainsi, même elle, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu basculer dans les bras du Senju. Sûrement parce qu'il avait été doux avec elle et qu'elle avait eu besoin de ça.

Dans les moments les plus difficiles, loin de Madara et de son fils, elle avait été seule. Il avait su l'écouter, la réconforter et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux qu'elle avait eus envers Madara. Mais elle se sentait perdue, l'homme qu'elle aimait devenait de plus en plus fou et elle était encore elle aussi dans sa folie. Ça ne collerait jamais et surtout pas avec leur fils.

Elle avait peur que le petit se retrouve prit entre deux feux. Il était encore jeune pour subir ça. Mais il fallait qu'elle tranche et vite sinon, ça serait la guerre. Du moins, elle était déjà présente mais elle continuerait encore. Elle soupirait avant de se dégager du bras de Madara. Elle se levait du lit et enfilait un furisode avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle allait vers celle des enfants et regardait dedans après avoir fait glisser la porte.

Ils dormaient encore profondément. Elle refermait la porte doucement et allait dans la salle de bain. L'eau du bain était déjà tirée, sûrement qu'Izuna était déjà passé. Elle se décrassait un peu avant d'aller dans la baignoire. L'eau était chaude et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle y serait restée pendant des heures. Elle fermait les yeux et profitait du silence. Elle se remémorait encore cette nuit, elle aurait voulue l'oublier pour une fois.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit plus tard, Madara la passait et vit Hope dans le bain. Il se mit à sourire et refermait la porte avant de la rejoindre directement. Elle le regardait entrer dans le bain, il tendit son bras et attrapait celui de la jeune femme avant de la tirer à lui. Elle le laissait faire, ça ne servait à rien de se débattre maintenant. Il lui fit poser sa tête sur son torse et caressait ses cheveux :

\- Je veux que tu oublies cet homme Hope, pour toujours.

\- Je suis mariée Madara.

\- Je m'en fiche, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu l'as avoué cette nuit. Ne dis pas le contraire.

Oui, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir le dire à Tobirama sans lui faire mal ? C'était quelque chose de difficile à faire.

Madara avait trouvé une solution dans la nuit pour confondre les traitres du clan. Il avait fait part de son plan à Izuna qui le trouvait très bon et réfléchi. C'est alors que le jeune chef de clan allait dans son bâtiment et fit réunir ses hommes. Tous étaient silencieux devant lui :

\- Je viens d'apprendre que le clan Hagoromo, notre allié le plus fidèle, a été décimé il y a un mois de ça à peu près. Mais en allant faire une inspection, j'ai pu retrouver un survivant. Il était encore trop choqué pour faire part de ce qu'il s'est passé mais il se montrera coopératif quand il se sentira prêt.

\- Ou se trouve t-il en ce moment si son clan a été décimé ? ; demandait un des hommes.

\- Il est resté là-bas. Il a commencé à enterrer ses camarades pour qu'ils aient une sépulture descente. Je veux que vous restiez vigilants, ils ne seront ni les premiers, ni les derniers à se faire avoir de la sorte. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'inclinèrent avant de tous partir de là. Madara posait un regard sur son frère, il comprit que le plan pouvait commencer. Il disparut de la pièce, tout allait correctement se mettre en place. Il se levait et attrapait sa faux, il n'aurait besoin que de ça. Puis, il quittait tranquillement la pièce, dès qu'il aurait mit la main sur les traitres, ses plans se dérouleraient mieux. Et il pourra prouver aux autres qu'il avait été trompé lui aussi dans l'histoire.

Un groupe d'homme étaient sortis du village. Les mêmes qui avaient achevés le clan Hagoromo. Ils disaient partir pour une mission, ils avaient truqués leurs ordres de sorties. Ils avaient été négligents pour avoir oublié un homme. Il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de lui car il devait savoir des choses sur eux. Si Madara venait à découvrir la supercherie, ça serait la fin pour eux bien qu'il ne pouvait pas prouver qui avait fait le coup.

Malheureusement pour eux, sans qu'ils le sachent, c'était déjà fait.

Ils passèrent la clairière ou les corps pourrissants tenaient toujours sur les fils de fers. Ils ne firent pas attention à eux et continuaient leur chemin sans se douter que Madara les suivait de loin. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et continuaient jusqu'à arriver devant les ruines de l'ancien village qu'ils avaient saccagés. Ils entrèrent dedans et virent au loin un homme entrain de creuser le sol. Il était caché sous un chapeau large, ils ne voyaient pas son visage.

Ils sortirent leurs katana et s'approchèrent de l'homme qui continuait de creuser :

\- Eh vieillard, tu creuses ta tombe ?

Il ne répondit pas et continuait de creuser encore :

\- Oh ! On te parle là ! ; dit un autre qui lui mit un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

L'homme tournait la tête lentement avant de retirer son chapeau. Ils se mirent à blêmir, pourquoi était-il là lui ? :

\- En faite, c'est votre tombe que je creuse. N'est-ce pas, Madara ? ; dit Izuna.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Madara, il tenait sa longue faux en main. Ses sharingans étaient activés. Il levait le bras et plantait la lame dans le premier venu. Elle s'enfonçait dans la tête de l'homme qui ne vit rien venir. Il s'effondrait sur le coup, le sang giclant de sa plaie quand il retirait sa faux. Izuna prit son katana et sa lame traversait la poitrine d'un autre des hommes. Les autres voulaient s'attaquer à eux, mais c'était peine perdue.

Madara ne fit pas de quartier, tel un fou, il déchiquetait les hommes les uns après les autres et en gardait un sous la main. Izuna le fit mettre à genoux et restait derrière lui. Madara fit relever sa tête avec l'extérieur de sa lame pour qu'il le regarde :

\- Vous m'avez trahi, pourquoi ?

\- Il fallait se débarrasser des alliés des Senju pour gagner contre eux ! Et vous, vous n'avez jamais eu le cran de le faire ! Cette fille, cette attaque contre elle était une occasion inespérée ! Mais vous vous êtes toujours cru plus intelligent que tout le monde !

\- Les Uzumaki n'étaient pas ceux dont je redoutais le plus l'attaque. Mais à cause de vous, le village va subir votre bêtise. Vos têtes serviront d'exemple pour les prochains qui voudront me trahir ainsi.

Il écartait sa faux avant de trancher net la tête de ce dernier traitre. Tout ça pour aller plus vite à la conquête de terre. Ils étaient vraiment idiots et des vrais hommes se battaient sur un champ de bataille. A cause d'eux, le village allait subir pas mal de dommage et tout le monde va savoir qu'il avait ramené Hope. Ça n'était pas bon pour lui mais il ne pouvait être séparé de la femme qu'il aimait et il fallait qu'il apprenne à s'imposer.

Ils mirent les têtes dans des sacs de toiles avant de quitter les ruines de ce village fantôme. Mais au retour, sur l'un des chemins boisés, une ombre se dressait devant eux. Les deux frères s'arrêtaient de courir pour voir qu'Hashirama leurs faisait face, sans armes. Mais même sans armes, ils savaient à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Les trois hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment, ils faisaient attention aux moindres mouvements :

\- Madara, je viens te parler courtoisement, sans armes comme tu as pu le voir.

\- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Hashirama.

\- Oh que si et tu le sais. Hope est mariée avec Tobirama maintenant. Elle doit revenir avec nous et tu le sais très bien.

\- C'est moi qu'elle aime, elle s'est juste mariée avec lui par obligation et pour soit disant me protéger.

L'ainé Senju se mit à soupirer. Il savait bien que la jeune femme aimait encore Madara mais il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de son frère. Il savait qu'elle avait aussi développée des sentiments pour lui, mais pas assez grands comme il pouvait se rendre compte. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle revienne sinon, ça allait être la guerre. Elle était considérée comme la future maitresse du clan Uzumaki. Ça ne passerait pas si Madara la gardait :

\- Ça mènera à une bataille voir même plusieurs, à quoi ça sert à part épuiser tes hommes et ton argent ?

\- Je protège mes intérêts et celle que j'aime par-dessus tout. Je me battrais mille fois s'il le faut, mais jamais je ne laisserais ma chère et tendre partir loin de moi. Surtout qu'on a usurpé mon identité pour précipiter une telle bataille. Elle aurait été inévitable, Hope ou non.

\- Elle peut encore être évitée si tu nous l'a redonne et je pourrais aussi prouver aux autres que t'a poignardé dans le dos.

Mais Madara refusait, le mal était fait et rien ne saurait l'effacer. Pas même les têtes qu'ils trimballaient avec lui. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle arrive cette bataille, elle était prévue depuis longtemps sans doute. La jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, il fallait juste que ça arrive :

\- Alors, le prochain qui gagnera aura le droit de garder Hope. Ne parions pas autre chose.

\- Je gagnerais alors et je m'assurerais que ton frère ne l'approche plus jamais.

C'était dit, les deux clans iraient s'affronter plus tard. Le prix du champion était cette pauvre Hope. Ça ne serait plus une femme à force mais juste un bout de viande que deux chiens se disputerait à force.


	29. Chapter 29: A bout

Ils se quittèrent juste après ça, comme deux vieux amis devenus ennemis avec le temps. Madara ne laissera personne lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait, Izuna était prêt à le suivre là-dessus. Hashirama aurait voulu ne pas s'engager dans une bataille juste pour une histoire d'amour. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était allié aux Uzumaki et s'il ne les aidait pas, ça risquerait de lui amener pas mal d'ennuis. De plus, Hope par son mariage avec Tobirama était devenue une Senju, une raison de plus qui s'ajoutait.

Madara et Izuna arrivaient bien plus tard au village, les civils étaient encore dans les rues à travailler. Quand ils passèrent les portes, certains purent remarquer qu'ils avaient tous deux un sac de toile. Mais ce qu'ils voyaient le plus, c'étaient les tâches sombres dessus, des tâches de sang. L'activité des gens se figeaient presqu'instantanément. Le silence fut pesant et leurs regards étaient à présent posés sur leur chef et son jeune frère.

Madara avait prévu cette réaction de leur part et il ne se priverait pas pour les mettre au pied du mur. Il posait son regard sur un des shinobis de son village, un regard froid et en colère :

\- Qu'on vienne me planter dix piquets au milieu de cette rue.

Il s'inclinait avant d'entrainer avec lui trois de ses camarades pour aller chercher ce que Madara demandait. Il ne montrerait pas de suite ce qu'il avait dans ces sacs, il attendait qu'on mette les piquets qu'il avait demandés. Les hommes revinrent peu de temps après, toujours sous le silence des civils et autres qui regardaient ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit. Les hommes commençaient à planter les piquets dans le sol.

Hope était derrière la fenêtre de la chambre, un arbre cachait un peu la vue mais elle pouvait nettement voir ce que faisaient les hommes. Elle voyait aussi Madara et son frère, elle regardait encore, intriguée par un tel rassemblement. Les enfants dormaient tous les deux dans leur chambre et Mae était encore au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne lâchait rien du regard, elle avait aussitôt remarquée le sang qui couvrait les mains et un peu le visage des deux frères.

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer sous ses yeux. Dès que les piquets furent installés, les hommes se reculaient de là :

\- Vous savez, j'ai horreur qu'on me trompe. Et bien, grâce à quelques uns de vos camarades, nous allons être en guerre avec les Senju. Ils ont commit une faute irréparable, se sont appropriés mon nom et ça, je ne laisse pas passer.

Son frère et lui retournaient les deux sacs et les gens en eurent la nausée. Les femmes cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants, les hommes en eurent des sueurs froides. Ils pouvaient voir les dix têtes des traitres à leurs pieds. La famille de chacun était pratiquement réunie dans la foule. Mais Madara s'en fichait, ils ont trahis le village, ils en payaient les conséquences. Personne n'avait le droit de dire quoique ce soit, surtout pas maintenant :

\- Le prochain qui a la même idée ou qui s'en rapproche, finira comme eux. Vous pourrez les remercier, vous allez perdre encore des proches à cause d'eux.

Il attrapait les deux premières têtes et les plantaient sur les piquets installés. Ces têtes resteraient ici pour rappeler aux gens qu'on ne trahissait pas Madara Uchiwa sans conséquences. Izuna fit pareil que son frère et les dix têtes furent plantées. Madara ne donnait aucunes explications en plus, ça suffisait bien comme ça. Il ramassait le sac de toile et tournait son regard vers la maison de son frère. Il aperçu Hope, toujours à sa fenêtre.

Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il avait toujours tout fait pour cacher ça pendant quelques temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se cachait plus et la jeune femme pouvait voir le vrai visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était horrible, gore et bien glauque. Elle n'avait qu'une peur à présent, finir comme ces hommes. Elle avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à lui quand elle aurait le dos tourné ou pire, qu'il s'en prenne aux enfants.

Leurs regards se croisaient un instant, il pu voir à quel point elle avait peur. Il ne voulait pas de ça mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait bien aussi qu'il se fasse respecter. Mais quand il la vit partir très vite de derrière la fenêtre, il comprit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. La jeune femme sortie assez vite de la chambre et allait dans celle de ses enfants. Elle fermait la porte et la bloquait, elle savait que ça n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Les volets étaient fermés pour éviter que les petits se réveillent de leur sieste. Mais Kami avait ouvert les yeux en entendant Hope bloquer la porte. Elle se redressait et la regardait, la jeune femme attrapait son fils. Il se réveillait et se serrait à elle, elle vint vers Kami et s'assit sur le futon en la serrant contre elle. La petite fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait :

\- Maman, pourquoi tu as bloquée la porte ?

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, je veux juste que tu te bouches les oreilles et que tu restes calme.

Elle acquiesçait avant de le faire. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait ici. Hope entendit la porte principale au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir. Les deux frères étaient rentrés. Mae les regardaient mais elle ne disait rien. Izuna filait directement se laver pendant que son frère allait dans sa chambre. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir qu'elle était vide. Il en sortit et marchait jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Il sentait que la porte était bloquée. Hope les serrait contre elle :

\- Mon amour, ouvre-moi la porte.

\- Va t-en Madara, tu es vraiment fou !

\- Ma chérie, il faut que tu comprennes que des fois je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai réussi à tout te cacher jusqu'à présent. Nous ne sommes pas dans un monde de bisounours comme tu le dis si bien chez toi. Nous sommes en guerre et il faut que tu t'y fasses.

\- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter mon monde, on n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer.

Le jeune homme serrait les poings et les dents, comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il avait toujours tout fait pour elle et aujourd'hui, elle regrettait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il était vraiment à bout lui aussi :

\- Hope, si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte maintenant, je te jure que ça va mal aller ! ; criait-il.

\- Frappe-moi Madara, ose le faire devant les enfants et je te jure que tu ne nous reverras plus !

\- Tu ne partiras jamais !

Il mit un coup et la porte céda, une simple barre de bois ne l'empêchera pas de faire quoique ce soit. Il tirait sur la porte et entrait dans la pièce. Hope se relevait en vitesse et mit Kami derrière elle. La jeune femme soutenait l'Uchiwa du regard, Madara ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait faire une femme en colère. Mais lui, il était bien pire. Elle n'avait aucune chance, sans même son peu de chakra, elle ne pourrait rien faire.

Hope se retrouvait face à une impasse, elle était complètement bloquée. Kami serrait fortement ses bras autour de sa taille, elle tremblait de peur. Face à l'agressivité grandissante de son père, Akemi se mit à pleurer. Comme s'il pouvait sentir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Madara approchait mais hors de question pour lui de toucher aux enfants. Hope n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle se sépare de lui-même si ça lui faisait mal.

Il approchait encore plus près, il se collait à elle. Elle n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Elle relevait fortement son genou entre ses jambes. Sur le moment, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ferait ça. Il sentait une vive douleur le traverser et impuissant, comme tous les hommes, il tombait à genoux. Elle allait partir avec les enfants mais en passant à côté de lui, il lui attrapait la cheville et elle tombait au sol. Il ne la laisserait pas partir.

Kami attrapait Akemi et sortit de la chambre en courant, elle ne pouvait faire que ça pour aider Hope. La jeune femme tirait sur sa cheville pour échapper à l'étreinte puissante de Madara. Mais il tenait bon, il ne la lâcherait pas. Il avait encore mal à son entrejambe mais ça commençait à se passer. Il posait son regard sur elle, il allait maintenant apprendre à s'en méfier. Oui, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle lui ferait ça.

Il sentait qu'il était entrain de la perdre.

Il tirait sur sa cheville pour la faire glisser à lui. Elle ne pu y résister, il la plaquait entièrement au sol en mettant tout son poids sur elle :

\- Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi ; disait-il.

Il l'embrassait langoureusement pour lui montrer qui était le maître ici. Puis, il activait ses sharingans et la regardait dans les yeux. Elle tombait dans la spirale infernale et perdit connaissance après coup. Il était prêt à tout pour la garder auprès de lui. Il se relevait et la soulevait dans ses bras. Puis, il sortit de la chambre sous le regard de son frère qui le regardait plus loin. Il ne disait rien mais il savait que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

Quelques jours passèrent et le jour du combat entre Senju et Uchiwa allait se dérouler. Madara s'était levé tôt pour ça. Hope dormait près de lui, rien ne s'était arrangé entre eux. Elle lui avait fait la tête pendant tout ce temps, elle ne lui avait pas décroché un mot. Il s'attendait à ça et il aurait voulu que tout ça s'arrange au plus vite. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui en faisait mal. Il la regardait encore avant de se lever.

Il se dirigeait vers son armoire et en sortit quelques affaires avant de les mettre. Hope ouvrit les yeux et le vit de dos. Il s'étirait avant de se tourner vers elle, il vit qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'approchait d'elle, Hope savait qu'il allait partir. Il se mit à genoux sur le futon et l'embrassait. Mais elle n'y répondit pas comme toujours depuis ce jour-là. Il soupirait de déception et se relevait :

\- Quand je reviendrais, on se mariera car j'aurais tué Tobirama.

\- Il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Je suis plus fort et tu le sais alors accepte de revenir avec moi. Après tout, tu n'auras pas le choix.

Il la regardait une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il allait à la cuisine, son frère était déjà là. Mae servait le petit déjeuner, Madara prit place et regardait la jeune servante :

\- Mae, arrange-toi pour que ma future femme soit bien préparée pour mon retour.

\- Bien Madara-sama.

Elle s'inclinait devant eux avant de quitter la cuisine. Madara était plus remonté que jamais, ce soir, il reviendrait victorieux et il en était sûr. Les deux frères finissaient vite de déjeuner avant de sortir de la demeure. Ils passaient dans la rue sous le regard d'Hope qui était derrière la fenêtre. La jeune femme pleurait en silence, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. On toquait à la porte de la chambre :

\- Hope-sama, je peux entrer ? ; demandait Mae.

\- Oui, viens ; disait-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune servante entrait dans la pièce. Elle regardait sa jeune maitresse qui était encore dos à elle. Elle savait à quel point elle était triste. Hope se retournait et la regardait encore avec ses yeux rouges. Mae n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, elle avait été tellement gentille avec elle et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme souffrait de la situation. Elle voulait l'aider, qu'importe le prix à payer ensuite.

Elle posait son regard sur les bracelets anti-chakra, elle savait comment faire pour l'aider :

\- Hope-sama, vous allez partir.

\- C'est impossible et tu le sais.

\- Je sais que vous aimiez Madara-sama mais rien ne va plus. Vous voir comme ça me fait beaucoup de peine et je veux vous aider. Ça sera pour tout ce que vous aurez fait pour moi.

Elle s'approchait de sa maitresse et prit ses poignets. Elle infusait du chakra dedans et les bracelets devinrent inactifs. Ils tombèrent au sol et Hope pu sentir son chakra couler dans ses veines. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être libéré :

\- Je vais habiller vos enfants, préparez-vous et après, partez loin d'ici.

\- Merci Mae.

\- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Aller, ne perdez pas de temps.

Mae s'inclinait devant elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle prenait de gros risques mais elle s'en fichait bien maintenant. Hope s'habillait en vitesse et prit un grand sac avec elle, puis, elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle des enfants. Kami était réveillée et habillée, Mae s'occupait de son fils qui sommeillait à moitié. Elle finissait de l'habiller et le prit dans ses bras. Hope bourrait le fond de son sac avec une couverture.

Elle prit son fils et le mit dedans, il était encore assez petit pour y entrer. Elle s'assurait de laisser le dessus ouvert pour qu'il puisse respirer. Puis, elle fit comme elle faisait dans son monde quand elle avait deux sacs à prendre, elle l'enfilait par devant à la méthode kangourou. Elles sortirent de la pièce pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Mae lui fit enfiler une grande cape noire avec un capuchon pour cacher ses cheveux et son visage.

Hope enfilait ses zoris, elle prit Kami par la main et elles sortirent de la maison. Personne ne les remarquait, en ce moment, avec la bataille qui arrivait, ils étaient assez préoccupés. Les deux femmes et la petite marchaient mais elles n'allaient pas passer par la porte principale, trop dangereux. Elles passèrent par un terrain boisé et marchaient un peu avant d'arriver vers une palissade de bois aussi haute que chez les Senju.

Les deux femmes se serraient chacune dans les bras de l'autre, elles n'allaient jamais se revoir. Mae évitait de verser quelques larmes et souhaitait bonne chance à Hope. Elle en fit de même avant de faire accrocher les bras de Kami autour de son cou. La petite fille s'accrochait bien et Hope montait sur la palissade avec l'aide de son chakra. Elles passaient facilement de l'autre côté et la jeune femme se mit à courir le plus vite possible :

\- Adieu Hope-sama.

La jeune servante dû repartir, elle trouverait bien un moyen pour expliquer la fuite d'Hope, il y avait toujours un moyen.

Hope courait à travers la forêt, Kami ne l'avait pas lâchée, la tenant fermement autour du cou, les jambes serrées autour de sa taille. Elle ne savait pas où aller, rejoindre les Senju ? Ça ne règlerait pas son problème, Madara ferait tout pour la ramener. Et si elle rejoignait les Uzumaki, ça serait pareil. Mais il ne lui restait qu'une ultime solution et c'était Tobirama qui allait la lui apporter et il sera bien obligé de le faire s'il l'aimait vraiment.

Elle courait et marchait comme ça depuis une heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une forte concentration de chakra. Elle reconnue instinctivement celui de Madara, ainsi que celui de Tobirama et bien d'autres qu'elle avait côtoyés. Elle grimpait en haut d'une colline et pu voir une bataille sous ses yeux. Du feu, de l'eau et bien d'autres éléments se combattaient là-devant. Elle relâchait un peu de chakra pour que les meilleurs la repèrent.

Et ça, ça payait.

Tobirama tournait son regard dans sa direction et la vit. Elle le regardait avant de faire demi-tour et courir pour revenir dans la forêt. Il tuait l'Uchiwa qui était entrain de le combattre avant de courir dans la même direction qu'elle. Madara, qui avait gardé un regard furtif sur lui, le vit déguerpir en dehors de la bataille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui échappe. Il lançait sa plus grosse attaque de masse avant de disparaitre du regard des autres. Il entrait lui aussi dans la forêt et il pu sentir à son tour le chakra d'Hope.

La jeune femme descendait la pente de la forêt avant de se retrouver dans un paysage désertique, rempli de pierres. Tobirama arrivait dans son dos et courait vers elle. Elle le regardait venir, il la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Elle y répondit, elle n'était pas mécontente de voir le Senju :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Il faut que tu rentre au village.

\- Non Tobirama. Même si je fais ça, Madara recommencera encore et encore. Il faut que tu m'aide à rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime, tu es ma femme et mon rôle est de te protéger.

\- Tobirama, si tu m'aime vraiment, il faut que tu me mettes en sécurité et il n'y a que là-bas que je le serais. Je sais que c'est injuste et que ça te fait mal mais on n'a pas le choix et tu le sais.

\- Dès que tout ça sera terminé, je te rejoindrais là-bas et on pourra vivre ensemble.

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. Madara arrivait dans leur dos et vit la scène. Voir le Senju embrasser celle qu'il aimait lui était insupportable. Hope regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Tobirama pour voir Madara foncer sur eux avec sa faux. Mais du bois s'enroulait autour de lui. Hashirama les avait aussi suivis et il voulait protéger son frère. Tobirama fit reculer Hope un peu plus loin, sous le regard de colère de l'Uchiwa.

Tobirama posait son regard sur son frère, il peinait, Madara était hors de lui :

\- Dépêche-toi Tobirama ! ; hurlait-il.

Il acquiesçait et composait ses mudras. Hope posait une dernière fois son regard sur Madara. Hashirama le retenait encore :

\- Je t'en prie mon amour ! Ne fais pas ça ! ; hurlait Madara.

\- Ça sera mieux ainsi, je suis désolée mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

\- Non !

Le bois du Senju cassait mais la faux de Madara était toujours retenue dedans. Le jeune homme pu se sortir de là et courait vers eux. Tobirama embrassait une dernière fois sa femme avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Madara sautait pour essayer de l'attraper mais c'était trop tard, Hope disparue de leurs champs de visions. Il se mit à hurler de colère, il venait de perdre à tout jamais celle qu'il aimait.

Hope ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore jour et il faisait frais. Elle se retrouvait dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, le bois ou Madara était apparut la première fois. Elle était à nouveau chez elle et dans son monde. Kami descendit de son dos et elle sortit son fils du sac. Il était réveillé et il regardait partout autour de lui en même temps que la petite fille :

\- On est où maman ?

\- On est chez moi, tout ira mieux pour nous maintenant.

Mais elle doutait d'elle, comment allait-elle justifier sa disparition de trois années ? Sa maison était-elle encore là ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il reprise ? Que de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Elle prit la main de Kami et ils avançaient dans le bois ombragé jusqu'à apercevoir la route nationale qui passait près de la maison de sa grand-mère. Elle la voyait de là ou elle était, elle n'avait pas changée. Elle avait même été rénovée. Elle était à un nouveau propriétaire.

Elle regardait de droite à gauche avant de traverser la route et d'aller près de la cour de la maison. Kami regardait la drôle de maison :

\- Maman, elle est bizarre la maison.

\- Je sais ma chérie mais je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu devras savoir. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on s'en trouve une, une nouvelle maison.

La porte de la remise était ouverte mais elle n'irait pas plus loin. Elle entendait du bruit dedans, elle vit une roue de moto en sortir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils trainent ici, c'était devenu une propriété privée maintenant. Un homme sortait la moto et posait son regard sur la femme qui commençait à partir. Il calait la moto, il l'avait reconnu :

\- Hope !

Elle se retournait et regardait l'homme. C'était l'un des collègues de la police ou travaillait son père. Elle le connaissait bien, alors c'était lui qui avait reprit la maison ? Dans un sens ça n'était pas plus mal. Il s'approchait d'elle, il vit qu'elle était habillée bizarrement. Il avait dû lui arriver des choses pas très net pensait-il. Mais il était tellement heureux de la revoir :

\- Viens ma grande, tu vas pouvoir te changer et te reposer.

\- Mais ça n'est plus à moi ici.

\- Alors là, tu te trompe, quand on a su avec les collègues ce qu'ils se passaient, on a voulu donner un coup de main mais tu étais déjà partie. On s'est relayé pour restaurer la maison et la garder jusqu'à ton retour. On ne pouvait pas te laisser dehors, ton père nous en aurait voulu.

Elle se mit à sourire, la maison était alors encore à elle. Comme quoi dans la vie, il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Il prit le petit dans ses bras pour la délester un peu, puis, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle.


	30. Chapter 30: Un départ en douceur

voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et commenté! A la prochaine!

* * *

A peine avait-elle passée le seuil de la maison qu'Hope regardait autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé à part quelques travaux pour restaurer un peu l'intérieur. Kami regardait elle aussi, elle trouvait l'endroit impressionnant et bizarre à la fois. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça dans son monde. Ils n'avaient rien jeté et ça enchantait la jeune femme, elle qui avait eue peur pendant des semaines entières qu'un huissier débarque encore ici pour tout prendre :

\- Nous n'avons rien touché.

\- C'est parfait. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

\- Déjà en allant te laver et te changer. Ensuite, je pense que manger un peu ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Oui, on va faire ça.

Il se mit à sourire et lui redonnait son fils. Il décidait de partir faire rouler sa moto, depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas tournée. Ça laisserait le temps à Hope de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais après, il comptait bien savoir ou était la jeune femme pendant ces trois années. Et puis, qui étaient ces enfants ? Il ne doutait pas que le petit était à elle mais la petite, ça n'était pas possible. Il partit de la maison pendant que les trois allaient à l'étage.

Hope se dirigeait directement dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau pendant qu'elle aidait les enfants à se déshabiller. Kami regardait l'eau couler du robinet, elle mit sa main dessous et miracle, l'eau était déjà chaude. C'était vraiment un drôle de monde ici mais elle allait sûrement s'y plaire. Elle allait dans l'eau, Hope se mit à sourire et arrêtait l'eau pour poser son fils dedans. Kami le prit contre elle pendant que la jeune femme se déshabillait à son tour.

Puis, elle les rejoignit, il y avait assez de place pour eux. Elle attrapait un gant et commençait à laver son fils qui s'amusait comme un fou dans l'eau. Il riait quand elle passait le gant sur lui avec le savon. Puis, elle lui nettoyait les cheveux avant de s'attaquer à Kami. La petite fille jouait avec la mousse dans ses cheveux. Hope se lavait aussi avant de les rincer et de se rincer à son tour. Puis, elle sortait de là et se séchait pendant que les deux jouaient encore dans l'eau.

Kami surveillait le petit pendant que la jeune femme filait dans sa chambre cherché des vêtements pour elle. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et vit que rien n'avait bougé. Elle prit ce qu'il fallait et s'habillait avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Elle séchait les petits avant de les emmener dans sa chambre. Ils entraient sous la couette pour se tenir au chaud. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur donner, elle n'avait pas de vêtements pour le petit et encore moins pour Kami.

Elle fouillait dans son armoire et trouvait deux t-shirts de grandes tailles en attendant. Elle leur fit enfiler, c'était drôle on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en robe. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle les emmenait dans le salon et les posaient sur le canapé. Ils se posaient chacun contre un coussin qu'ils devaient trouver à leur goût. Elle leur mit une couverture qu'ils prirent avec plaisir. Ils étaient bien là.

Elle allumait la télévision, les deux étaient intrigués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Hope expliquait à Kami qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Que ça faisait partit de ce monde. Elle leur mit les dessins animés en espérant que ça leur plaise. Puis, elle filait dans la cuisine pour voir s'il y avait à manger. Les placards étaient encore pleins mais les dates étaient dépassées. Seul le frigo tournait et il n'y avait rien dedans.

Elle entendit la moto revenir, elle sortit de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il coupait le moteur et descendit, il avait un sac avec lui. Il marchait vers la maison :

\- J'ai des provisions le temps qu'on s'arrange pour en ramener.

\- C'est gentil, il faudra que je consulte mon compte. Les enfants n'ont pas de vêtements pour le moment.

\- On verra ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle sourit et ils allaient à la cuisine. L'homme s'assit pendant qu'Hope déballait ce qu'il avait amené. Il comptait sûrement manger avec eux, ça n'était pas très grave. Il y avait deux kebabs avec des frites. Il avait amené aussi des choses pour les petits, ils ne mangeraient pas tout ça. Elle allait voir les enfants pour qu'ils mangent mais ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Elle se mit à sourire, ils étaient mignons. Elle décidait de les laisser dormir en attendant.

Elle retournait près du collègue de son père et attaquait son kebab. Oh joie ! Oh bonheur ! C'était tellement bon d'en remanger un au bout de trois ans. Elle attaquait ses frites comme si elle n'avait pas mangée depuis des jours. L'homme se mit à sourire en la voyant faire ça. Il mangeait lui aussi, ça faisait du bien. A la fin du repas, Hope n'avait que du café à lui servir. Il commençait à le boire avant de poser son regard sur elle :

\- Ou étais-tu pendant ces trois années ? Qui sont ces enfants ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un monde parallèle, au milieu de guerre et autres. Elle allait lui inventer une histoire plus réelle :

\- Je suis partie seule, j'ai marché pendant des jours. Je ne savais pas ou aller, je venais pour moi de tout perdre, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. J'ai été prise en charge par un groupe de personne très loin d'ici. Mais j'étais tombée dans un genre de secte. J'ai eue mon fils là-bas, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais j'ai toujours été rattrapée. Et un jour, j'ai eue l'occasion de fuir avec lui et la petite. Elle n'avait plus ses parents et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Après avoir marché longtemps, je me suis souvenue des environs et je suis revenue là.

\- Tu es vraiment très mal tombée là-bas. Et le père du petit ?

\- Il est resté là-bas et je ne veux vraiment pas le voir pour le moment.

\- Ça se comprend. Mais maintenant, tu es en sécurité ici. On va t'aider à trouver du travail. D'ailleurs, le restaurant ou tu travaillais a fermé. Les normes d'hygiènes n'étaient pas respectées mais il va être reprit par un jeune. Je pourrais voir avec lui s'il aurait éventuellement une place pour toi.

\- Ça serait génial ! Je pourrais enfin reprendre le travail !

Il sourit, il savait que ça aurait plu à la jeune femme. Elle avait été virée injustement et aujourd'hui, elle pourrait sûrement retrouver un emploi dans le même établissement. Avec ce qu'elle gagnerait, elle pourrait s'occuper de ses enfants. Et bien sûr, elle aurait des aides à côté pour eux. Mais pour Kami ça serait plus dur. Il faudra qu'elle passe devant un juge pour qu'il confirme officiellement qu'elle pouvait l'adopter.

Elle avait prit sa place au restaurant trois semaines plus tard, le jeune homme qui avait reprit l'affaire cherchait une cuisinière et il avait accepté de suite la demande de la jeune femme. Elle avait pu reprendre une vie normale avec des heures normales. Pas comme son ancien patron qui l'avait fait bosser comme une folle. Elle faisait garder les enfants par une nourrice, enfin, juste Akemi car Kami avait été prise dans une école de rattrapage ou elle pourrait apprendre à lire, à écrire, compter…

Elle était en attente d'une réponse du juge, en attendant, elle avait pu gardée la fillette avec elle. Elle espérait qu'il dise oui et que ça soit officiel. Les enfants étaient bien là ou ils étaient. Hope attendait avec impatience la venue de Tobirama. Mais les semaines passaient et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Et à peine le travail reprit qu'elle dû se stopper sept mois plus tard. Elle était tombée enceinte de Madara avant son départ.

Elle ne l'avait su qu'au bout de trois mois. Donc elle était en ce moment en congé maternité. Elle prendrait la nourrice que dans trois mois, le temps d'accoucher et de rester le premier mois avec son bébé. Ça faisait plaisir aux enfants, ils pouvaient passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Un bus venait chercher la petite fille tous les jours devant la maison et la ramenait le soir ce qui permettait à Hope de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

Entre temps, elle avait reçue la lettre du juge qui acceptait l'adoption de la petite fille. Hope en avait été très heureuse et la mairie avait pu ajouter son nom dans le livret de famille. Désormais, la petite s'appelait Kami Schneider. Hope n'avait jamais mentionnée le nom Uchiwa à cause de son fils, ça aurait fait bizarre. Akemi avait gardé le nom de son père mais la mairie avait insistée pour qu'il porte les deux noms, on ne sait jamais.

Deux mois passèrent et la jeune femme mit au monde une petite fille. Elle l'avait nommée Emiko, elle trouvait que ce nom lui allait très bien. Elle était vraiment très belle avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus. Elle se demandait de quelle couleur ils seront plus tard. Kami était heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur, elle pourrait jouer avec plus tard et s'en occuper quand Hope serait fatiguée. Akemi était aussi content bien qu'il aurait préféré un garçon.

La jeune femme était restée deux jours à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir sortir de là avec sa petite. Un taxi l'attendait devant l'hôpital. Les petits étaient gardés par une nourrice qu'elle avait dû faire venir juste pour son hospitalisation. Le véhicule démarrait et roulait dans la ville avant d'entamer les chemins de campagne. Hope était excitée de retourner chez elle avec ses enfants. Dès que le taxi se garait dans la cour, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et les deux enfants courraient vers leur mère.

Le taxi repartit pendant que les petits regardaient la nouvelle venue. Emiko dormait bien dans son porte bébé, bien installée. Ils retournaient dans la maison ou la nourrice les attendait. Elle pu regarder la petite avec de grands yeux émerveillés, elle adorait les enfants et encore plus les bébés. Après avoir réglé certaines choses, la jeune nourrice repartit de la demeure. La nuit commençait à tomber, c'était l'heure pour eux d'aller manger.

Hope les fit manger pendant qu'Emiko dormait encore, ça dormait vraiment beaucoup ces petites choses-la. Elle baillait de temps à autres sans se réveiller pour autant. Après tout ça, elle montait les enfants à l'étage. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre, Hope s'était arrangée pour dégager deux pièces et monter les affaires dans le grenier. Malgré ça, Akemi se levait souvent en pleine nuit pour aller rejoindre sa mère dans son lit. Il dormait mieux avec elle après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Kami filait dans sa chambre pour se changer, Hope emmenait Akemi pour le faire et le couchait dans son lit. Le petit garçon serrait sa peluche contre lui et restait bien sous sa couette. Sa mère branchait la veilleuse qui projetait des étoiles au plafond, il aimait ça. Elle lui baisait le front avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre et de laisser la porte entrouverte. Puis, elle allait voir Kami pour le même rituel bien qu'elle n'avait pas de veilleuse.

Elle attendait un peu à l'étage le temps que les enfants s'endorment avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée avec sa petite dernière qui se réveillait enfin. Elle fit de petit bruit avant de se mettre à pleurer. Hope la berçait un peu avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon pour lui donner le sein. La petite le prit immédiatement en bouche et se tut en tétant le lait. Hope souriait en la regardant, la petite main de sa fille s'accrochait à son haut.

Elle ne pouvait que s'installer correctement et regarder la télévision en attendant qu'elle finisse de boire.

Après tout ça, il se faisait déjà tard, heureusement que c'était le week-end et qu'elle ne devrait pas se lever pour préparer Kami pour aller à l'école. Elle éteignit tout avant d'aller à l'étage changer sa petite et aller dans sa chambre. Le berceau était dans un coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre. Elle couchait délicatement Emiko dans le berceau et la petite se rendormit presqu'aussitôt. Hope se changeait à son tour avant de rejoindre son lit et de dormir enfin.

Dans la nuit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une ombre glissait dans la pièce. Elle était assez grande et on ne distinguait rien d'autre d'elle. Elle restait debout sur le seuil, le regard dirigé vers la jeune femme couchée dans le lit. Elle approchait d'elle et s'assit sur le matelas avant de passer une main douce sur le bras d'Hope. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avant de lever le regard. Elle sursautait, elle se demandait qui était là.

Elle allumait la lumière de sa lampe de chevet et vit une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Tobirama était devant elle, sans son armure. Il se mit à sourire et elle se jetait dans ses bras. Il la serrait contre lui en caressant ses cheveux, il était si heureux de la revoir. Il avait dû attendre tellement longtemps mais ça avait payé. Après son départ, la bataille avait continuée. Madara avait été hors de lui mais Tobirama lui avait donné des raisons de l'être encore plus.

Il avait blessé à mort Izuna.

La suite, tout le monde la connaissait et il avait passé sa nuit à parler avec la jeune femme de tout ça. Après la construction de Konoha, il avait été nommé second Hokage mais il ne faisait rien de particulier. Alors qu'Hashirama prenait à cœur son travail. Il avait aussi expliqué à la jeune femme que Madara avait déserté le village et qu'il était venu se venger. Mais il lui avouait que son frère l'avait tué cette nuit-là.

Elle ne pu retenir quelques larmes de couler mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

Il voulait rester avec elle mais il lui avait dit que s'il devait retourner là-bas, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Si son frère avait vraiment besoin de lui. Donc ça pouvait être aussi bien le lendemain que dans des années. La jeune acceptait ça, après tout, Tobirama était un shinobi, il se lasserait de son monde comme Madara avant lui. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de tous ces moments avec lui, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas eus.

Les jours passaient, Hope profitait d'être avec lui le temps de son congé maternité qu'elle avait d'ailleurs rallongé. C'était son droit après tout. Elle ne reprendrait le travail que dans trois mois maintenant. Tobirama avait pu faire la connaissance d'Akemi, le fils ainé de son rival. Il le trouvait mignon comme tout ce petit bien que ce soit un Uchiwa. Mais il était à moitié Uzumaki et ça marquait des points.

Kami eue plus de mal à l'approcher mais elle s'y faisait petit à petit. Elle savait que Tobirama était le nouvel époux d'Hope et qu'elle lui devait dans un sens le respect. La petite Emiko ne pouvait rien en penser puisqu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Tobirama était quand même ravi dans le fond, il partageait sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait et il voyait à peu près ce que c'était d'avoir une vie de famille avec des enfants même si ça n'étaient pas les siens.

Les trois mois de congés étaient passés et Hope reprenait le travail. Tobirama était encore là et il s'occupait des enfants pendant son absence. Ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas payer la nourrice en attendant. Et pendant ce congé, ils avaient enfin pu consumer leur mariage même si ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient officiellement mariés. Elle s'était avouée à elle-même qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça en amour, la preuve, ils avaient fait ça plus d'une fois.

Mais tout ça allait s'arrêter net.

Un soir, Hope quittait son service pour rentrer chez elle. Elle vit Tobirama dans la cour, dans ses habits de shinobi. Elle su qu'il devait repartir. Elle arrêtait sa moto et vint vers lui, les enfants dormaient déjà :

\- Je dois repartir, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Accompagne-moi s'il te plait. Les petits dorment bien.

Elle acquiesçait avant de poser son casque et son sac sur la moto. Ils se prirent la main et marchèrent jusque dans la forêt ou ils étaient arrivés. Ils se serraient longuement, s'embrassaient comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Et puis, ça avait été plus loin, une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

Les mois passèrent et elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Tobirama. De plus, elle avait mit encore au monde un garçon de lui. Mais ça serait le dernier enfant. Ça ne s'était pas si bien passé, son cœur à failli lâcher cette fois-ci et le bébé mourir avec elle. Les deux étaient restés pas mal de temps hospitalisés avant d'aller chez eux. Le petit garçon eut le doux nom de Kanon. Il était mignon comme tout, il avait prit les cheveux blancs de son père.

Après tout ça, les années avaient passés mais elle n'avait pas revue Tobirama. Mais elle espérait encore à son retour. Maintenant, Kami avait vingt ans, elle avait fait des études et était dans une école d'art graphique. Elle avait développée son sharingan mais elle le maitrisait pour ne pas se faire voir. Elle vivait encore avec Hope dans la demeure familiale mais elle l'aidait beaucoup car sa mère adoptive se faisait de plus en plus faible.

Akemi avait maintenant treize ans, Emiko onze ans et Kanon dix ans. Tous les quatre étaient aux soins de leur mère. Même après l'école, ils l'aidaient beaucoup. La jeune femme avait dû arrêter de travailler. Son cœur se faisait de plus en plus faible. Les médicaments ne l'aidaient plus en rien et la demande de greffe ne donnait rien. Elle était assez loin en liste d'attente et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle ne vivrait plus longtemps.

D'autres personnes venaient régulièrement pour la voir et l'aider. Les enfants avaient encore pas mal de choses à faire entre les devoirs et le reste. Et puis, elle fut transférée à l'hôpital une nuit. Kami l'avait retrouvée inconsciente dans le salon. Elle était maintenant dans une chambre sous aide respiratoire et perfusions à tout va pour essayer de la maintenir en vie. Etre dans cet état à son âge était tellement dur pour elle.

Elle sentait sa fin arriver jour après jour. Les enfants avaient dû lui dire au revoir une dernière fois quand les médecins avaient jugés l'état de la jeune femme critique. Une journée de larmes qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Kami lui avait promit de bien s'occuper des enfants. Mais Hope lui avait dit de ne pas passer à côté de l'essentiel. Kami comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire et après une dernière étreinte, elle la quittait pour la dernière fois.

Sa dernière nuit arrivait assez vite, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul un rayon de lune passait par la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Elle vit les rideaux de la pièce bouger et une ombre était près de celle-ci. Elle posait son regard vers elle et cru voir un fantôme. Madara se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et ses traits étaient bien plus durs.

Il s'approchait d'elle avant de lui prendre la main. Il la caressait de son pouce et la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Est-ce que je suis déjà morte ?

\- Non mon amour, je suis bien là.

\- Tu l'as tué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois-ci. Il est mort à la guerre d'après les rumeurs. Je sais qu'il est venu te voir et moi, j'arrive trop tard.

Elle allait le rejoindre d'ici peu de temps alors. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas dans cette chambre aseptisée et trop blanche à son goût. Pas au milieu des bruits du monitoring et des talons des infirmières faisant leur garde de nuit. Il le savait, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il allait réaliser son dernier vœu. Il retirait ses perfusions et tout ce matériel qui était accroché à elle comme des sangsues.

Le monitoring se mit à biper, il retirait le masque d'oxygène de la jeune femme et la soulevait dans ses bras. Elle s'accrochait faiblement à lui. Il sortit de la chambre et commençait à marcher dans les couloirs. Une infirmière l'interpelait :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'emmener comme ça !

Il la regardait mais il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle pouvait bien appeler qui elle voulait, il s'en fichait vraiment. Il continuait de marcher et sortit du bâtiment avant de disparaitre de là. Ils réapparurent sur une colline baignée par la lumière de la lune. Il se mit assit en serrant encore la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle posait son regard sur le ciel étoilé, elle allait bientôt le rejoindre.

Madara lui caressait les cheveux en silence, il profitait de ses derniers instants avec elle :

\- La vie a été un enfer sans toi. Je t'en ai énormément voulu d'être partie comme ça avec notre fils. Mais au final, j'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Il est trop tard pour moi de me racheter. J'ai tenu pour enfin te revoir mais ça n'a pas suffit on dirait.

\- Je pars mais je te laisse deux enfants, à toi de te racheter comme ça.

\- Deux enfants ?

\- J'ai eue une fille après être revenue. Elle se nomme Emiko, elle porte bien son nom.

Elle se mit à rire faiblement avant de tousser gravement. Au moins, elle les aurait tous revus avant de partir. Il la serrait plus dans ses bras, une larme coulait le long de sa joue malgré sa froideur :

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Je te pardonne, Madara…

Il se penchait sur elle et l'embrassait une dernière fois. Son dernier baiser qu'il échangerait avec une femme. Plus jamais il ne pourrait aimer après ça. Il avait maintenant d'autres projets en têtes dans son monde. Mais il ne l'oublierait jamais et verrait enfin ses enfants. Quand il mit fin à son baiser, il posait son regard sur elle. Elle venait de partir pour faire un long voyage. Il levait son regard vers les étoiles :

\- Je te rejoindrais mon ange, je te le promets.

Il continuait de regarder les étoiles comme pour voir le chemin qu'elle empruntait bien qu'elle était invisible à ses yeux. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle garderait toujours un œil sur lui et sur les enfants. Il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais tranquille tant qu'aucuns d'eux ne l'auraient rejoins là-bas. Mais elle lui avait pardonné et c'était ça le plus important, maintenant, il s'occuperait à son tour des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à son tour.

Fin


	31. Réponses Auteur à Lecteurs

Myhime:

Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fiction ne fait que commencer et Madara va faire bien des choses. mais certaines choses vont se retourner contre lui tu t'en doute bien :D

Si tu veux vraiment écrire, fais-le! Il n'y a pas de honte à faire deux ou trois fautes d'orthographe! C'est en lisant et en écrivant qu'on se corrige et qu'on apprend!

Meci pour cette review qui me fait toujours très plaisir!


End file.
